Life At My House
by Seto's Princess
Summary: I HAVE RETURNED! CHAPTER 31 IS FINALLY HERE! Can the YGO cast live together or will they be driven insane? Torture, OOCness, unfortunate accidents, bashing, food craziness, stupidity, extreme confusion and randomness. Rated for language.
1. Trap Doors, Yelling, Sarai De La Rosa

Life at My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

**3/4/06 – **I edited this story and "Sarai De La Rosa" is an OC, ok? There are a few changes in the story now. I am so sorry to have to restart everything, but I wanted to fix this story. I hope you do not mind the small changes.

Original Review Number (Chapters 1-28): 459… (Thanks for the support everyone!)

...In this fic, the Millennium Necklace belongs to Ishizu. It is rightfully hers anyway. It originally belonged to priestess Isis in ancient Egypt...

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nope... I don't own anything in this fic except my house and the stuff in my house... lol... buhh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

'_Italicized words' _are thoughts...

**Chapter 1 – Trap doors, Yelling, Sarai De La Rosa…  
**(I merged the original first four chapters into one.)

Seto Kaiba's Point of View

Saturday Morning. 6:30 AM.

**Beep Beep...**

'_Damn alarm clock_.' I slammed my fist on it. '_Crap, it broke! Oh well, it lasted 15 days... 2 days longer than the last one... Whatever... I'm going back to sleep!'_

"Morniiiiinnng, Big Brother!"

'_Aw, crap... Mokuba... Now I'll never get back to sleep_.'

"Mokuba, why are you awake at this hour?" I asked him.

'_Why IS he awake at this hour? He's not usually awake until 8:00 on Saturdays...'_

"Someone rang the doorbell. I went to see who it was and I found this letter on the ground right outside our door," he said as he held up a slightly strange royal blue envelope with silver stars on it.

'_Despite the strange and possibly feminine look, it does look slightly official. Just slightly…'_

"Open it, Seto!"

Growl... I opened the envelope and read the letter. '_This doesn't look official at all. It's ridiculously short...'  
_

Dear Seto and Mokuba Kaiba,

You have been invited to participate in my contest. The grand prize is any one special request! Come today as soon as possible to the address shown on the envelope.

Sincerely,

Sarai De La Rosa

'_What the hell? What kind of contest? What kind of prize is that? Whoever this person is, she certainly likes ticking people off...'_

"Wow! Sounds interesting! We can have anything we want! Can we go, Seto?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"No. This person doesn't even have the right mind to make this sound the least bit interesting!"

"Awww... Seto, come on! Please!"

'_He's looking up at me with those sparkling blue eyes and that cute puppy face. Must resist the face. Must resist the face! Must resist the face!'_

"Okay," I said to him.

'_Damn it! I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and yet I can't resist my brother's puppy face. Crap!'_ I stood up from my bed and put on my favorite white trench coat. Mokuba went back to his room and dressed himself as I headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. We both had some cereal and then left our mansion. We took the limo to the address that was on the envelope. We were there after a few minutes.

'_This place doesn't look important at all. In fact, it's just a regular 3-story house. This is where the contest is being held?'_ I glanced at the envelope. '_Hmm... We're at the right address...'_

**Ding Dong…**

'_Oh great..._ _This looks promising... NOT!'_

The door opened and a 15-year-old girl stepped out. She was about 5'2" with long black waist-length hair which was in somewhat of disarray. She had on a pair of black pants with a white stripe on each side and a turquoise long-sleeved shirt.

"Yay! You made it! I wasn't sure you were going to come. My name is Sarai," the girl said.

'_A blue envelope, a simple house, a fifteen-year-old girl... OH, NOW I'm impressed... NOT!'_

"Please come in," she said with a big goofy smile.

"We are not going in until you tell us what the contest is and what the real prize is," I said to her sternly. '_I'm not going in anyway. I don't really care.'_

"That's the entire point. You have to figure out why I told you to come and what the grand prize is," she said.

"I don't like people who waste my time. Let's go Mokuba."

"Wait," she called after us, "you at least get something for coming here."

'_Is she serious? Is this some kind of trick?'_

"And what exactly is that?" I asked her.

"This!" she exclaimed as she took out a remote control with a ridiculously large red button. She told us to press it.

'_Is she kidding me? Does she really think I'm going to fall for something like that! No way! There's no way I'm pressing that button.' _I looked around me._ 'Perhaps it's a trap. I don't care. I should just walk away now. Yes. That's it. I won't press the damn button and I should just' –_ "NO! MOKUBA!" '_Oh great! He pressed the button...Wait, nothing happen'_- "AGH!"

The ground underneath us collapsed and we fell through a big hole in the ground.

"Owww... Seto? Are you okay? Seto? Hello? SETO?" someone called out to me.

'_Ow... What the hell happened?'_

"SETO!"

'_Stop yelling! Who keeps yelling?'_

"SETOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT!" '_Ow... I feel like I landed on my head, but actually my ass hurts like hell.' _I looked over and saw Mokuba kneeling down next to me. I was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" I asked him.

"Yes, Seto. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes."

We were in a room made completely out of steel. There was a small light bulb built into one of the walls, which were tiled. However, it didn't look like they were normal tiles... I looked at the floor and saw the small carpet I was lying on. Then I looked up and saw the hole we fell through. It started closing.

'_Damn it! She had a trap door. Is this another one of my stupid fan girls? Well, I'll admit, she's the smartest one I've met so far. That's not saying much, though, since very few fan girls actually managed to approach me. Not very smart, but she's the first to get Mokuba involved. I'll give her credit for that. However, I'll get away. I WILL get away.'_

"HEELLLOOO!" the girl said as she appeared from a door at the top of some stairs that were in the room. "Have a nice fall? Hope you're not hurt. Um... excuse me, but I need the carpet you're sitting on, Seto. It's for the others."

'_Damn... My head hurts...'_

"Others? What do you mean? What others?" I asked her.

"Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Marik, Bakura, and Ishizu are coming as well. Are you going to stay in that room forever? I have an apartment all ready for you two, that is, unless you'd rather stay here."

"What are you talking about? We are leaving! Come on, Mokuba. This has been a total waste of my time!" I said as I walked up the stairs, past her, and headed for the front door.

She just stood there with her arms crossed and smiled._ 'She really is crazy. Yes. This is just another stupid fan girl who'_ – "AGH!"

The same trap door opened and I fell through.

"OWWWWW!" '_Aww crap... Did I just fall down the same stupid trap door? Where's Mokuba?'_ I looked up.

"Are you okay, Seto?" Mokuba said as he looked down at me.

"Yeah," I said as I went back up the stairs.

"Sorry. You can't leave," the girl said.

'_She's smiling her stupid smile again.'_ I glared at her. "What do you want? Tell me what the hell it is you want, so I can leave."

"Okay… I want you!" '_Boy, that sounds cheesy,' _she thought "And you can leave... when I say so."

"WHAT! You are more out of your mind than I thought!" I yelled.

"You have to live here with the rest of people I invited until I say so. That's the contest. You guys will be awarded points on stuff... And in the end, the person who has the most points and who hasn't gone nuts wins the prize. As for what the prize is, well, it's a surprise," she said.

Where was Mokuba during all this, you might ask... Well, I guess he was admiring our conversation. He did not seem at all worried by the prospect of having to stay in this stupid house until this stupid fan girl of mine says we can leave. Well, I do not have time for this nonsense! I have things to do and a company to run and I am not going to let a stupid fan girl and her ridiculous trap doors stop me!

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I yelled. I walked towards the door again. This time, however, I jumped over her stupid trap door. "HA! You're smart Sarai, but you're not smart enou-

"AGGGGHHHH!" Another trap door opened up right underneath me. "OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"I have a system of trap doors and other traps set up so that no one can get out," Sarai said from the top of the stairs.

I stormed up the stairs... for the THIRD TIME! "Why you little-" I wanted to wring her neck. How dare she try to keep my brother and me trapped in here!

**Ding Dong.**

"That must be the others. Your apartment is in there," Sarai said as she pointed to the door behind her. "Don't complain. You have a whole apartment to yourselves! Sorry about this, Mokuba. I hope you have fun!" She walked to the front door to let the others in.

'_Crap... I guess we're stuck here until I can figure out a way to escape... Personally, I don't believe her... She doesn't look like the type who could afford a whole system of traps...' _Mokuba and I entered the apartment. It was small, but I guess it was livable. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room with a TV, and a decent sized bedroom with a King sized bed in it. '_Hmm... Hopefully, she was telling the truth and we DO have this apartment to OURSELVES! I couldn't stand having to share with Yugi or his stupid little, yet not-so-little, fan club... Could this get any worse?'_

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a very high-pitched, perky, fading voice screamed from the front door. '_Let me guess... That stupid Gardner fell down the trap door...?'_

"NOOOOOO! TEA! What did you do to- GAAAAAHHHH!" came another screaming voice right after Gardner's. '_Oh great... Yugi...'_

"OOOWWWW! YUGI! GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Gardner. O.o '_It seems Yugi fell on top of her…. I wish I could see that!' "_Hahahahaha!''

"Seto, what's so funny?" Mokuba asked me.

"Uh... nothi-" I was cut off by lame Gardner's constant yelling as she thundered up the stairs. '…_with Yugi close behind, I'm sure.'_

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO POOR YUGI AND ME?"

"What do you think is going on, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba. Wait here..." I slowly walked to the door and took a peek at what was going on. Gardner was still yelling at Sarai. I really did not need to open the door for that... Gardner was pretty damn loud anyway. Sarai was just standing there with her arms crossed; just like she did with me.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO JUST STAND THERE SMILING! THAT'S IT! LET'S GO, YUGI!" Gardner said, or rather, yelled, as she grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him towards the front door. I snickered slightly at the scene before me.

"What was that!" Gardner asked as she turned around to face Sarai.

"Uh... erm... NOTHING!" Sarai took a step back, grabbed the doorknob behind her and pulled it shut. Actually, it did not close all the way because she had shut it on my hand.

"AGGHH! DAMN IT! SARAI! YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR ON MY HAND!" I screamed.

"Seto! Are you okay!" Mokuba ran over to me.

Sarai opened the door slightly, I pulled my hand out, and she poked her head inside. "SHUT UP!" she said and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell! That sounded like Kaiba! Is he here?" Gardner asked.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Sarai said and chuckled nervously.

"Whatever... I don't care if he's here or not. Let's go, Yugi," Gardner said as she dragged Yugi towards the front door again.

"I don't think so!" Sarai exclaimed. She clapped twice and said the number twelve out loud. I heard a big 'splash' from the front door. I peeked out my door again, keeping my hands inside this time of course, and saw Gardner completely drenched in water. Yugi was also slightly wet, but Gardner was hit by it directly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SARAI!" Gardner yelled as she walked slowly towards Sarai.

"WAIT! Hold on, Tea! I'll explain!" Sarai exclaimed as she flailed her arms in the air to keep Gardner away.

"Yes, please explain," Yugi said. It was the first thing he said since he arrived here.

"Okay, here's the thing..." Sarai explained the whole thing to them - the same way she did to me, except she didn't mention that I would be here too, and then she told them to wait for her upstairs. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang again.

**Ding Dong...**

Mokuba watched TV as I peeked out of my apartment again to see who had arrived this time.

"Hey, are you da one who sent me an' my sis dis letta?" '_Oh, just my luck... It's the mutt... _His sister was with him as well.

"Sort of… I don't remember inviting Serenity…" Sarai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to bring her along. She's visitin for da week," Wheeler explained.

"So, what's the contest?" the mutt's sister asked.

"That's a surprise. Why don't you go join Yugi and Tea upstairs and wait for me there? I have to stay down here until everyone is here."

"Yuge's here? Cool! Come on, Serenity!"

"Okay big brother!" Serenity followed her brother upstairs.

"Boy that was easy. Though I wasn't expecting Serenity… Damn, I'll have to add her in to my whole contest plan…" Sarai said once the Wheelers were upstairs. "Then again, maybe it wasn't so easy... I'm sure Yugi and Tea are going to tell Joey and he'll-"

"WHAAAAATTT?" A sudden outburst cut Sarai off. Wheeler thundered down the stairs. "YA BETTA EXPLAIN TA ME WHAT THE HEY DIS IS ALL ABOUT, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"Joey! CALM DOWN!" his sister said as she quickly ran down the stairs to prevent any violence from her hot-headed brother.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN IF DIS GIRL WANTS TA KEEP US TRAPPED HERE, SIS!"

"There's got to be a logical explanation, Joey! I'm sure she doesn't mean to harm us!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Serenity's right!" Sarai exclaimed and then shuddered. "Damn, I never thought I would ever say THAT in my life… Anyway, I mean you no harm! Let me explain..." Sarai told her stupid story for the third time. I was tired of it. '_I want to know what her REAL plan is... Why the hell is she keeping us trapped here?'_

"Well, alright. But you betta be tellin da truth!" Joey said. The two Wheeler siblings went back up the stairs.

"Phew! That was close!" Sarai exclaimed.

**Ding Dong...**

"YAY! More!" Sarai quickly ran to the front door.

I rolled my eyes. '_Oh, boy... This is one crazy girl... Now I'm starting to wonder what we've gotten ourselves into. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen once she has us all trapped in this stupid house.'_

Sarai opened the front door again. This time, it was Mai Valentine.

"Are you Sarai?" Mai asked.

"Yup! The contest is right up the stairs."

"Alright, thanks."

'_What the... Is she stupid or something? How could she fall for something so lame without even getting all the facts first? Oh, well... Not like I care. She's just another one of Yugi's little fans anyway...'_

**Ding Dong...**

'_Let me see... Yugi, Gardener, Wheeler, Mai, Mokuba, me... Who's missing? Oh yes... I remember now... That freak Marik and his sister Ishizu... as well as that weirdo, Bakura. This is just great... Sarai's invited the whole freak-show... Oh well... at least she didn't get that pointy-headed loser Tristan Taylor or the pony-tailed freak Devlin...'_

"Hello, Miss Sarai. We'll go right up," Ishizu said.

"Um, okay..." was all Sarai said.

"Hello Kaiba!" Ishizu called out and went upstairs with Marik. '_How did she know I was here?'_

Sarai walked over to my door and slammed it shut again. Luckily for me, it wasn't on my hand this time.

"I told you to close the door! Be patient! I'll call you up as soon as Bakura gets here," she said. '_Like I care! I don't even want to be here!'_

Sarai walked back to the end of the hallway where the door was as she sang to herself, "On the way down... I saw you... and you saved me from myself... and I won't forget the way you loved me... and on the way down... I almost fell right through... but I held on to you..." '_So it turns out she has a decent singing voice... Hmm...'_

Mokuba was once again sitting on a chair and was watching TV again. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. I had no clue what he was watching. O.o I was not much of a TV person myself.

**Ding Dong...**

Well, that has to be Bakura. I peeked out of my apartment door again. I was right, it was Bakura. Sarai was talking to him, but I could not make out what she was saying. Then she pulled out the remote control with the large red button that she used on Mokuba and me. Bakura started to walk away, but Sarai pushed the button and Bakura soon fell down the trap door underneath him.

"GAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell. Sarai walked to the door that led to the trap door chamber. Bakura quickly ran up the stairs and pinned Sarai to the wall.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he yelled in her face. Normally, I would have enjoyed this right now; seeing her squirm and have her plans fail. However, she didn't seem to flinch or even try to get out of his grasp. She just stood there. '_Why is she so confident?'_

Just then, she tapped the wall behind her twice and called out the number seventeen and another trap door opened up right under Bakura and he fell. '_Perhaps she was right about her not-so-stupid-anymore trap door system. Damn!'_

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bakura screamed again. I opened the door slightly.

"Sarai, I don't think sending him down another trap door was a smart way to solve your problem," I said to her.

"Hmm? What?" She asked as she turned to look at me. Just then Bakura rushed up the stairs again and pinned Sarai to the wall again. She was caught off guard since she had been looking at me.

"ACK! Ra damn it! Bakura let me go!" She struggled to get away. Then she got a chance and kicked him in his... um... "sensitive" area. O.O Bakura fell to the floor crying in pain. My eyes widened in surprise.

Sarai smirked and said, "Well, that's everyone. Go get Mokuba and help me get Bakura upstairs." I gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Do you want me to say it in another language? Vaya consigue a Mokuba y ayudeme a subir a Bakura arriba!" she exclaimed in an irritated voice in what I am sure was Spanish.

"I don't care! I'm not helping you!" I yelled back at her.

"You're going to lose points if you don't help me," she said with her arms crossed and her face in a frown.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Hmm... No... Not really... but I think I can fix that," she said as her frown turned into a ridiculously huge grin. '_Uh-oh... I don't like the sound of this...'_

"Ha! What could you possibly do to get me to do your stupid little tasks?" '_That's it Seto... Keep cool... Don't let her scare you... She's just a stupid fifteen-year-old fan girl...'_

She had been wearing a necklace with a key hanging from it. She took out the key and slightly opened the door across from the trap door chamber door. O.O My eyes widened as she took out a huge water gun.

"What is that? What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Hee hee... This, Seto, is my Super Soaker CPS 3500. (Lol... I'm so lame... I still have one of those things...) Now, 'what am I going to do with it' you ask? Well... If you won't do what I just told you to do," she said as she started pumping up her water gun, "then you'll have to suffer the consequences. And I know how much you hate to get your precious coat wet." The grin on her face was a mile long.

"You wouldn't..." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes I would. If you help me, then I won't shoot you."

"Put that thing down and then I'll help you."

"Help me and then I'll put it down..."

"Shut Up!"

"Suit yourself." She pulled the trigger and shot me with her water gun.

"GAAAAAHHHHH! Mphmmnimphimmhmmph! What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at her.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he popped out from our apartment. "What's going on? Why are you wet?"

"Hmph! Well, Seto here wouldn't help me get Bakura upstairs!" Sarai said angrily as she put the water gun back where it was and locked the door.

"Um... Bakura isn't even here," Mokuba pointed out sweetly.

"WHAT?" Sarai and I both yelled in unison. We looked at the floor where Bakura had previously been lying in pain. Just as Mokuba said, he wasn't there. '_He's not there? NOW IM ANGRY! Sarai just shot me with water for no reason!'_

Sarai blinked a few times before she realized what she had just done and what was about to happen.

"GAH!" She screamed and then turned to face me. "Um... heh heh... erm..."

'_There is no way I'm going to let her get away with this!' _I was completely drenched in water from head to toe. I glared at her. Mokuba just kept looking back and forth between me and Sarai. I could tell that she was getting nervous. I took a small step forward.

"GAAAHHH!" she screamed and ran up the stairs.

**Upstairs...**

Sarai ran up the stairs to the first floor where the others had been waiting. She ran in and closed the door behind her.

Starting clockwise from the door, there was a beautiful painting of a lake on the wall. Underneath it was a 27 inch TV along with a DVD system. Next to that was a large mirror/glass cabinet that held Sarai's mother's ornaments and trinkets. After that was a small room built into the corner where Sarai's father's mini study room was; there was also a door there that led to the balcony. Next to that was the wall where the large window was. Right in front of the window was a large L-shaped carrot-colored sofa. It started at the window and ended at three fourths of the next wall. Next to the sofa was a black glass cabinet with a glass door. Inside was a silver-colored stereo system. There was also a rectangular mirrored table in the center of the room.

On the end of the sofa that was next to the stereo system was where Yugi was seated. On his right was Gardner followed by the mutt's sister, the mutt, Valentine, Ishizu, Marik, and finally Bakura who was curled up into a ball. He was obviously still in pain.

Everyone looked up as soon as Sarai closed the door.

"Uh... Are you okay Sarai?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You look like a psychotic lunatic was chasing you," added Marik.

"You should be one to talk Marik," Gardner said.

"Shut up you baka! No one asked you!" Marik exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Gardner replied.

"Um... anyway... Sarai, wha happened?" Wheeler asked.

**Meanwhile...**

"Seto, where are we going?" Mokuba asked me as we both quietly walked up the stairs to the first floor. I didn't answer him. I simply smirked.

**Back to the others...**

"Um... nothing! What makes you ask that?" Sarai asked nervously.

"Erm... maybe the fact that you sound worried about something," the mutt's sister replied.

"Erm..." Sarai began but was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone jumped a little. The Wheeler girl jumped and held onto her brother tightly. Gardner did the same with Yugi. Sarai slowly turned around to see what had happened.

"KAIBA?" everyone, except for Sarai, exclaimed.

"Hey! Wha's money-bags doin here?" shouted the mutt. I didn't really care. I was glaring at Sarai. If looks could kill, she would be on the floor in a puddle.

"Heh heh heh... hi Seto..." Sarai said with a fake grin.

"Hey, Kaiba, why are you soaked in water?" Marik asked.

'Hahahahaha,' Ishizu started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I glared at her.

"That Miss Sarai got you like that," she continued laughing. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces.

"Okay... anyway..." Valentine said.

Mokuba then slowly came out from behind me.

"Hi Mokuba!" Everyone said with huge smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes. _'Sure... Mokuba gets the nice greeting while I get groans, insults and complaints. Goody...'_

"Ra damn you, Sarai! What did you do to me?" asked Bakura still in pain. He glared at Sarai.

"So apparently, I'm not the only one who's drenched in water..." Gardner said. She also glared at Sarai.

"Hmm... So it seems we all want a piece of Sarai," I said as I glared at her again.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms. "You people seem to forget that I have a system of traps here. Seto and Tea are living proof. But I have worse things than water. Believe me. Not to mention I'm still doing this contest thing. So, if guys do anything against my rules, then you'll have to lose points."

"Can I at least have a towel then?" Gardner asked.

"Okie dokie!" Sarai went to the bathroom, grabbed two towels, and handed one to Gardner and one to me. "You can sit down if you want Mokuba," she motioned towards a chair from the dining room set that was next to the stereo system. He sat down. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Alright. We're all here. Now can you tell us what we have to do to get out of here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I can't explain all the rules right now, but take these," she said as she handed Yugi, Gardner, the Wheeler girl, the mutt, Valentine, Bakura and Marik small books which obviously had the rules. She handed slightly thicker books to both me and Ishizu. "Those are the master rulebooks," she said.

"Hey, how come dey got bigger books?" Wheeler complained.

"Because I need a rule-keeper and since you guys don't exactly like Seto, I had to make Ishizu my other rule-keeper."

"Oh," was all he said in reply.

"Okay, well, in those books you'll find all the rules. So read them thoroughly please. Now I need to tell you where you're all going to be sleeping," Sarai continued. "Seto and Mokuba, I already told you that you have the entire downstairs apartment to yourselves. Tea and Serenity, you two will sleep in my mom's room. Mai, you will sleep in my brother's room. Yugi and Joey will have my uncle's bedroom upstairs, Bakura and Marik will have my grandmother's room upstairs, and Ishizu will have my cousin's room which is also upstairs."

"Excuse me, Miss Sarai, but why must I be the only girl upstairs," Ishizu asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but I need you to keep an eye on the boys, especially Bakura and your brother. You know they are troublesome."

"Hmph! I'm offended by that!" Marik shouted.

"No comment. Still in pain," whined Bakura.

Sarai rolled her eyes. "Alright, well that's all I needed to tell you. Now you can all go to your rooms. I put signs up on the doors to let you know which room is which. Go take a break. I'm sure we all need one after such a hectic day, don't ya think?" she said with a wink.

Yugi, Wheeler, Bakura, Marik and Ishizu all went upstairs. Gardner, the mutt's sister, and Valentine went to their rooms and Mokuba headed downstairs. I glanced at the clock above the door. It read '12:45'. '_Noon already?'_ I closed my eyes for a bit.

"Well, aren't you going to rest? Tomorrow's a big day!" Sarai said to me with a huge smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I glanced down at her for a second and then closed my eyes again.

"Silly! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!" she exclaimed and poked my arm. Then she skipped off to her room. '_My Birthday? In all this 'excitement' I forgot that tomorrow was October 25th. Is she going to do something for my birthday?'_ I stood up, opened the door, and went downstairs to join Mokuba.

**To Be Continued...  
**

I've revised and edited this story so many times; it's giving me a headache. I hate these stupid rules… Those of you who have already read chapters 1-28, you don't have to review again. Those of you who are new to this story, reviews would be nice. Thanks and have a nice day!


	2. Seto's Birthday!

Life At My House

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But this story is mine…

**3/4/06 – **I edited this story and "Sarai De La Rosa" is an OC, ok? Her bio is in my profile page. There are a few changes in the story now. I am so sorry to have to restart everything, but I wanted to fix this story. I hope you do not mind the small changes.

Original Review Number (Chapters 1-28): 459… (Thanks for the support everyone!)

Just to let everyone know, the first chapter of this story occurs on October 24th.

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts...

Where we last left off: (Seto's Point of View...)

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I glanced down at her for a second and then closed my eyes again.

"Silly! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!" she exclaimed and poked my arm. Then she skipped off to her room. '_My Birthday? In all this 'excitement' I forgot that tomorrow was October 25th. Is she going to do something for my birthday?'_ I stood up, opened the door, and went downstairs to join Mokuba.

**Chapter 2 –Seto's Birthday!**

(I merged the original two chapters for Seto's Birthday into one.)

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Nothing really happened after everyone had gone to their rooms. Tea and Serenity just talked in their room all day. Mai was with them until she went to sleep in her room. Joey and Yugi played Duel Monsters in their room all day. Marik and Bakura watched TV and made fun of everything, including how stupid the shows they found were. They even made fun of infomercials. Ishizu was keeping a close watch on them, while she watched TV, to make sure they were not up to anything mischievous. Seto and Mokuba stayed downstairs. Mokuba watched TV. Seto watched along, albeit he did not really understand much that Mokuba was watching. The only time anyone left the room was to eat or go to the bathroom.

**Monday October 25th, 2004... Morning...  
**

My alarm clocks started ringing. Yes, I have more than one alarm clock. I'm a heavy sleeper. The first alarm clock had the "Love Story" song. The second one was the ring tone on my cell phone. It was 8:05 in the morning.

"Grr," I rolled over on my bed and shut the alarm on my cell phone off. However, my other alarm clock was still ringing. "Grr," I started to get up from my bed when my door burst open. "GAAAHHH!" I yelled and fell off my bed. "Owww..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sarai," someone said from the door. I looked up. It was Tea. My alarm clock was still ringing. It was quite annoying.

"What's wrong Tea? Why did you barge into my room like that?" I asked.

"Well um... Your alarm clock woke me up. I hate alarm clocks!" she exclaimed. "SHUT IT OFF!"

"Alright. Alright. Hold your horses... but you're going to have to get used to it. I need an alarm clock to wake me up. I'm a very heavy sleeper," I said as I got up and turned off my alarm clock.

**CRASH!**

"GAAHHH!" Tea and I left my room and went into the hallway. Mai and Serenity had also left their rooms.

"What was that?" asked Serenity.

"MARIK!" Ishizu's voice sounded from upstairs. We all sighed, shook our heads, and went back into our rooms to change from our pajamas into our day clothes.

'_Hmm... I have to get everything ready for Seto's Birthday.'_ After we were dressed, we went into the kitchen.

"Um... What are we going to eat?" Tea asked.

"Erm..." I began to say.

"Sarai! Don't tell me you forgot we have to eat," Mai said with a frown.

"Of course not!" I said defensively. "It's just that I was too excited about today that I forgot."

"Hmm? What's so special about today, Sarai? It's not a holiday. Halloween isn't for another 6 days," Serenity said.

"You girls didn't know? Today is Seto's Birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Oh..." the three girls said unenthusiastically.

"I know you guys aren't fond of him, but come on! It's his birthday! We should do something for him!" I said.

"Sarai's right. A birthday is a very important time in someone's life," Serenity said.

"Well, okay... but what should we do? Kaiba's not exactly the partying type," Mai said.

"Well too bad. I'm going to give him a party whether he likes it or not!" I smiled.

**Growl...**

"Uh, what was that?" I asked.

"Sorry... That was my stomach," Tea said as she held her stomach. We all laughed.

"I think we should eat first," I said.

"My brother can make breakfast for us! He's a great cook!" Serenity said proudly.

"Okay. Let me go get the others then," I said. I went upstairs and knocked on the door, which was opened by Ishizu.

"Good morning Sarai. And I'm sorry about the crash. I'm sure you heard it. Nothing's broken," she said with a smile.

"It's okay. Did you guys eat yet?" I asked.

"No... Joey was just about to make something."

"Okay. Well can you tell him to come downstairs to make breakfast for everyone?"

"Sure thing," Ishizu said and went to fetch Joey, Yugi, Bakura and Marik. I went back down and told Tea, Mai, and Serenity that Joey was going to cook us breakfast. Then I went downstairs to Seto's apartment and knocked on the door. Seto opened it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed and hugged him tightly. '_Yay! Me so happy now!'_

"Uh..." Seto frowned. '_Oh great! It's her,_' he thought.

I sniffed the air. "Erm... Seto, what's that smell?" I asked as I continued hugging him.

"Mokuba's attempt at a Birthday breakfast," he whispered, not wanting Mokuba to hear him.

"Oh," I said, finally letting go. We both went inside. Mokuba was just finishing up breakfast. Most of the food was burned, but it looked like eggs, sausages, and toast.

"Morrrrnnniiiinnng Sarai!" Mokuba said with a huge grin as he put the food on three plates. "You want some?" he asked me.

"Um... sure," I said with a fake smile. We all sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Seto and I each took a bite of what looked like scrambled eggs while Mokuba looked at us patiently.

"Well? How is it?" he asked.

"Um..." Seto and I both said as if we had rehearsed it. Mokuba seemed to accept this as an answer and took a bite from his plate.

"ACK! Pfffftttttt!" he spit out his food. "It's horrible!" he exclaimed as he started getting teary.

"Don't be ridiculous Mokuba! It's not horrible. It's a lot better than it was last time! You're getting better. You just need a little more practice," Seto said as he gave Mokuba a big hug to comfort him. '_Aww... Kawaii brother moment!'_

"Seto's right Mokuba. You just need a little bit of practice. It really wasn't that horrible," I added with a smile.

"Really?" Mokuba said with a sniffle.

"Of course. Come on, why don't we go eat upstairs."

"Okay!" Mokuba said and headed out the apartment door. Seto and I looked at each other, smiled, and followed Mokuba upstairs.

Joey had already started cooking and was almost done.

"Joey, I hope you don't mind setting out two more plates for Seto and Mokuba," I said. Joey didn't reply. He simply grumbled a little as he took out 2 more plates and set the food down on them. We all sat down like this: I was at the head of the table; Seto was on my right followed by Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tea, and finally Yugi who was on my left. Everyone stood up to wash their hands. Before I went I took a bite out of Seto's breakfast to make sure Joey had not done anything suspicious. '_Ewww... What the hell did Joey put in this?'_ I took the plate, quickly switched it with one that looked exactly the same, and then I went to wash my hands.

We all sat down again and started eating. Joey had a huge grin on his face. However, he did not know that I had switched the plates.

"ACK! PPPPFFFFFTTTTTTT!" Tea shouted as she spit out huge chunks of her food. "Joey what the hell did you do? This tastes horrible! It's full of salt AND sugar... Ra, I've never tasted anything so horrible in my life! Why Joey? Why? Friends don't do this to each other. Aren't you my friend anymore?" she said with a sniff.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces except for me and Joey.

"Wha? Wha do ya mean Tea? But I was sure I gave that plate to..." he trailed off.

"Hmm? Who was that plate supposed to be for Joey?" Marik asked with curiosity.

"Erm..." Joey hesitated. He started sweating.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Everyone looked at me.

"You did this Sarai?" Tea asked sadly.

"No, of course not. I simply switched the plates. Joey did it, but as he was starting to say, that plate was supposed to be for someone else. Right, Joey?" I looked in his direction.

"Um..." he started sweating some more.

"Who was that plate supposed to be for, big brother?" Serenity asked as she looked up at her brother.

"Erm..."

"Not bad, Wheeler. I never knew you had it in you," Seto said as he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Joey glared at the CEO. Everyone understood and went back to their breakfast. Tea was still stupidly trying to spit out her food.

"Um, Tea... Do you want some of mine?" Yugi asked.

"Thank you Yugi! You are such a good friend!" Tea said.

"You can have some of mine too," Serenity said.

After everyone had finished eating, Seto went downstairs and the rest of us gathered around the living room to discuss the plans for Seto's birthday party.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Umm..." Everyone looked at each other.

"Why don't we just have a small party," Serenity suggested. We all agreed.

"Okay, but what exactly are we going to do to get the party started?" I asked.

"Well, Serenity, Mai, and I can take care of decorations," Tea said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I can make da food!" Joey said.

"Okay, but remember Joey that we are ALL going to eat it so don't try anything funny... You got that?" I ordered.

"Okay," he replied reluctantly.

"I can help Joey," Yugi said.

"I wanna help Joey too!" Mokuba said happily.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"I guess the rest of us can be in charge of entertainment?" Ishizu asked.

"I guess," I replied hesitantly knowing that Marik and Bakura couldn't exactly be trusted. "Then I'll distract him. I'm sure a few hours on my computer will keep him away."

"Okay!" We all said together and got to work. Joey, Yugi and Mokuba went into the Kitchen to start cooking. Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura wandered around, picking out random CDs as well as taking out my GameCube and Playstation2. I went downstairs to fetch Seto.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to use my computer," I said.

"Okay," he replied with a smirk. We both went upstairs to my room. Seto did not even notice what the others were doing. He was ecstatic at the idea of being able to go back to the world of Technology. He sat down at my computer, accessed the Kaiba Corp. system and immediately started working. I lay down on my bed and turned on the TV. Seto did not mind.

Mai, Serenity, and Tea went downstairs to set up the decorations. Joey continued cooking with the help of Yugi and Mokuba, who did simple things like pass him ingredients. Marik, Bakura and Ishizu were also downstairs hooking up my Playstation2 to the 25 inch TV. They also brought down the 23 inch TV from Ishizu's room and hooked the GameCube to that.

**5:00 PM**

"I'll be right back," I told Seto as I left the room to check if everything was ready. Everyone was already downstairs and everything was set up.

"Good Job guys!" I said. Everyone smiled.

"Well, hide somewhere, I'm gonna go get him okay," I said. I added one final touch to the party and went back upstairs to my room. Everyone hid under or behind the table.

"Come on Seto, you've been on that thing for hours. I think you should go back down now. Mokuba misses you," I said. He looked at me, grumbled and turned the computer off. We both went downstairs. Seto opened the door. The lights were off. He flipped the switch and...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Seto looked slightly dumbfounded.

"HAAAPPPYYY BIIIRRRTTTHHDDAAAYY BIIIGGG BRROTTHHERR!" Mokuba shouted as he went to hug his older brother.

Seto smirked and said, "let me guess, your idea?" he asked, referring to me.

"Yup!"

Everything looked great. The decorations were: confetti on the table around the food, big blue balloons – some on the walls and some on the floor, cardboard cutouts of the Blue Eyes White Dragon were hanging from the ceiling, and pictures of other duel monsters were on the walls. Joey had made burgers and fries as well as a delicious-looking chocolate covered ice cream cake that had the words "Happy B-day Kaiba!" in white chocolate letters. For entertainment, Marik, Bakura, and Ishizu set up DDR Konamix (that's the only version I have, so don't bite my head off...) on the Playstation2 and MarioKart on my Gamecube as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh soundtracks as background music.

Besides the main dish and the cake, there were also plates with chips and candy. However, most of the candy was gone. '_Now that I think about it, Mokuba is acting a bit hyper... Maybe HE ate all that candy...'_

Seto still looked dumbfounded but he gradually let it all sink in and said, "Um... Thanks, I guess..."

"Sure thing, Kaiba," Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Damn, Joey! These are DELICIOUS!" I exclaimed.

"Phansk," he said with his mouth full of fries. Tea was eating as if she was garbage disposal.

After everyone was done eating, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Mokuba went over to the GameCube and started playing MarioKart.

"I'M PLAYING WITH JOEY!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs. '_Oh yeah... He definitely ate all that candy...'_ (For those of you who have never played the new MarioKart, you can partner up with someone since the new version of this game has two people to a kart.) Bakura partnered up with Marik.

"Oh yeah! We're going to beat your sorry butts you foolish mortals!" Bakura said... Or should I say Yami Bakura.

"Um... Sarai, what's that?" Seto asked me. He pointed to large thing that took up one entire wall that was covered in a white sheet.

"It's your birthday gift, but don't open it yet," I said with a huge grin.

"Um... Okay," he said.

Tea and I agreed to play DDR, but we had to wait for at least half an hour before playing since we had just eaten, so we decided to watch the boys play MarioKart. Yugi joined us as well.

Serenity, Ishizu and Mai started dancing to some Hip Hop music that I had. (I'm not a big fan of Hip Hop, so the only music I have is stuff like Sean Paul, Jay-Z, Beyonce, Black Eyed Peas, and a few random songs from other singers.)

Seto grabbed a chair and sat with me and Tea to watch the guys play. After half an hour of Marik and Bakura being shamefully beaten by a very aggressive Joey and an extremely hyper Mokuba, Tea and I stood up to play DDR Konamix. I am not very good at it. I am still a beginner, but I can get an A on the song "B4U" and I can get a B on the song "End of the Century." There were a few other songs that we danced to but Tea was the best and even though I had some good scores, she always had better scores than me.

We did not do the exact same things all day though. We switched around. After a few rounds of DDR with Tea, she went to join Mai, Ishizu and Serenity in their dancing. I convinced Seto into playing DDR with me. He was pretty good I might add. He had better scores than me.

Yugi played with Mokuba but he did not do as well as Joey did and so Marik and Bakura were able to beat them a few times.

After a few more rounds of DDR, Seto and I switched places with Marik and Bakura and raced against Yugi and Joey while Mokuba cheered me and Seto on. Serenity and Ishizu played DDR, and Marik and Bakura danced with Mai and Tea.

After Seto and I had beaten Yugi and Joey in about 10 races, we all switched again. Serenity and Tea raced against Ishizu and Mai with Marik and Bakura cheering for Ishizu and Mai, Mokuba and Yugi played DDR, and Seto and I watched. After Ishizu and Mai had beaten Serenity and Tea multiple times and Mokuba had beaten Yugi multiple times, we all agreed to eat cake.

"CAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEE!" Mokuba shouted. We all chuckled at this.

"Wheeler, did you give him candy? He's been like this all night," Seto said. Joey did not reply.

We all had a piece of the home made chocolate covered ice cream cake.

"Wow, Joey! You really went all out here. This is fantastic!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed. Seto simply grunted which was his way of agreeing.

After we all ate, Seto opened the gift I gave him. It was a smaller version of the underground computer system he had back at the Kaiba Mansion. He gasped. So did Mokuba.

"Sarai, how did you get this?" Seto asked me.

"I have my ways… Happy Birthday Seto!"

"Uh... Thanks," he said as he stared at this new computer system which took up the entire wall.

"But you're not allowed to use it now, okay. You got to finish enjoying your party okay." I ordered. Seto frowned then smirked.

Seto and I raced a few times against Joey and Mokuba. Seto and I had the upper hand since Mokuba's hyperness was going away and he was starting to be tired. Tea and Yugi played a few rounds of DDR. Everyone else continued dancing.

Mokuba had fallen asleep during one of our races around 11:45 PM and Seto had taken him to his bed to sleep. Yugi had taken his place with Joey against me and Seto and continued racing. Serenity had taken Yugi's place against Tea and the others sat down to watch both games.

We were all tired by 12:30 AM. Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tea went up to their rooms to sleep.

"Goodnight Seto," I said with a yawn.

"Sure... Uh... By the way, thanks. I'm not very fond of those people but I'll admit I had a decently good time," he said.

"No prob," I said, gave him a quick hug, and then went up to my room to sleep.

**To Be Continued….**

YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO! Anyway... hope you all enjoyed Seto's little Birthday Bash... I know it wasn't that funny but don't worry... the next chapter – Halloween Horror! Bwhahahahahaha! Please Review!


	3. Halloween Horror! Part 1

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Bwahahahahahahahaha! I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!

**3-6-06 – **Okay, I just want to clear up any confusion anyone might have about my revised version of Life At My House. I AM not changing the plot. Everything, including the chaos and randomness will stay the same. The only difference now is that Sarai is an OC and I'm fixing any spelling and grammar mistakes. Other than that, nothing should be different from the original. Sorry for the confusion.

Just to let everyone know, the first chapter of this story occurs on October 24th. Chapter 2 occurs on the 25th which is Seto's Birthday! Now for the rest of the story, they just happen on random days... I can't write what happens EVERY SINGLE day... I'm too busy for that... So, this chapter occurs on October 31st – Halloween!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts...

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View...)

We were all tired by 12:30 AM. Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tea went up to their rooms to sleep.

"Goodnight Seto," I said with a yawn.

"Sure... Uh... By the way, thanks. I'm not very fond of those people but I'll admit I had a decently good time," he said.

"No prob," I said, gave him a quick hug, and then went up to my room to sleep.

**Chapter 3 – Halloween Horror! Part 1**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Nothing really happened for the next few days after Seto's birthday. The apartment was cleaned up. The stuff was brought up. The GameCube was hooked up to the TV in my dining room. The Playstation2 was hooked up to the TV in my living room. Hey, it's my house. My parents are not here. I can put stuff wherever I want.

So for the next few days, everyone wandered around the house. The guys were mostly playing my video games, including Mokuba. The girls did whatever. Joey cooked for all of us. However, since Seto was not fond of the others, I brought his food down to him and Mokuba, who did not want Seto to eat alone, so whenever we had dinner, he went down to join Seto. Anyway...

Sunday October 31st, 2004... 8:05 AM...

My alarm clocks started ringing. One alarm clock had the "Love Story" song and the other one was the ring tone on my cell phone.

"Grr..." I groaned and reached for my cell phone and turned it off. I started standing up from my bed to shut off my other alarm clock when the door suddenly burst open.

"GAAAHHH!" I screamed and fell off the bed, for the sixth time this week. I looked up and saw Tea, for the freaking sixth morning this week. "TEA! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I told you that I hate alarm clocks!" she replied.

"And I've told you to sleep with ear plugs!" I shouted.

"Erm... I forgot," she said. '_Gosh she is so stupid!'_

She left my room and I stood up to turn off my alarm clock. '_Huh? What the hell is this?'_ There was something on my computer desk. It was a white Styrofoam cup. I picked it up. There was blood all over it as if someone had drunken blood from it. '_Eww! What the hell? Where did this come from? Who put it in my room? It better not be that Ra damn Tea, threatening me to get rid of my alarm clock.'_ I grabbed the cup, went out to the kitchen, and threw it in the trash. '_That was weird...'_

Then I heard a strange noise. I listened closely. It sounded like the theme from Jeopardy. '_What? They don't show Jeopardy at this hour. At least I don't think so. Where is that music coming from?'_ I looked around my apartment (it's a three-floor house, I'm on the main floor which is technically the second floor), including Serenity/Tea's room and Mai's room, but the sound wasn't coming from any of our TVs. They hadn't even heard the sound.

The sound suddenly stopped. '_That was weird... How come I was the only one who heard it?' _Oh well. I did not think too much about it and went back to my room to change into my day clothes.

"Morning, Sarai!" Serenity said as I left my room.

"MARIK! BAKURA!" Ishizu's voice rang from upstairs.

"Now what happened?" Mai asked as she came into the hallway.

"With those two, it could be anything," Tea said as she also came into the hallway. Then we all heard running footsteps coming from upstairs.

"I'll go see what happened," I said reluctantly and went upstairs. The door was open so I went inside, which turned out to be a bad idea on my part. Just as I entered, Marik came running towards me and we both fell to the floor. Bakura, who stupidly enough just kept running, tripped over us and also fell to the floor. Ishizu stopped.

"Owwww... Grr... What's going on here!" I shouted as I got up.

"Well, Miss Sarai, one of these two clowns put this in my room." I gawked as I saw what she was holding. It was the same Styrofoam cup I had just thrown out a few minutes ago.

Just then, we all heard music coming from the distance. It was – dun dun dun... - The theme from Jeopardy!

"Uh... Where is that music coming from?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I searched around their apartment, but to no avail.

"Yugi, Joey, do you guys know where that Jeopardy music is coming from?" I asked them as I entered their room.

"What music? I don't hear anything," Yugi replied.

"What do you mean you can't-" The music suddenly stopped. '_Boy, this is getting weird.'_ I went back to the living room. Ishizu threw the cup out and Yugi and Joey came out from their room.

"So, is da coast clear?" Joey asked.

"Yup. Joey, can you make breakfast for today, please?" I asked.

"Sure," Joey answered. We all went downstairs to my floor to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was simple. Joey made pancakes, which were delicious. After I had finished, I grabbed two more plates and headed downstairs to give them to Seto and Mokuba.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard some screaming coming from Seto's and Mokuba's apartment.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SETO! GET IT OFFFFFF MEEEEEE! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" Mokuba screamed. I opened the door and saw him running around in circles while waving his arms around as if he were on fire. I walked closer which was a VERY BIG MISTAKE!

Mokuba ran into me and the two breakfast plates went flying. One landed with a clatter on the floor and the food went, well, SPLAT! The other plate also fell with a clatter, but the food sadly enough fell neatly on Seto's head. I had fallen to the floor for the third time in one day. '_Oh great..._'

Mokuba continued running around, screaming at the top of his lungs, flailing his right arm like crazy, until he conveniently tripped over my leg and fell to the floor.

"Mokuba! Are you okay?" I asked as I stood up and helped him up.

"Yes."

"Why were you running around and screaming like crazy?"

"Because this cup is stuck to my hand and there's something gooey all over the inside!"

I looked at the cup that was stuck to his hand and I gawked again. '_Isn't this the exact same cup that Ishizu and I threw out? Okay... um...'_

Suddenly, the theme from Jeopardy started playing again.

"AAAGGGHHHH! WHAT IS WITH THAT MUSIC! WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?" I screamed. Seto, oblivious to everything that was currently going on was glaring into empty space.

I checked the entire apartment but found nothing. The music stopped after a few seconds. '_Now this is too weird... hmm...'_

"Um, Seto, you do realize that there are pancakes on your head, right?" I asked trying to restrain a laugh.

"Grr..." was all he said. Then he just grumbled something, shook his head fiercely and went to the bathroom to wash his hair. He didn't take too long. He came out shortly after he was done. His hair was wet and slightly messed up. '_Holy Ra, he looks soooooo Ra damn sexy right now!'_

"Well, I appreciate you stopping Mokuba from running around like crazy, but can you stop drooling over me right now," Seto said with a slight glare.

"Um, um, yeah... you're welcome," I said to him with a blush. I turned to face Mokuba and said, "Erm... Mokuba, how did that cup get stuck to your hand?"

Mokuba had thought that the whole idea of pancakes on Seto's head was funny and had forgotten all about the cup. He blinked for a few seconds and then realization finally struck him.

"GAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" he screamed.

Seto rolled his eyes. "It's just a cup kiddo."

"But there's something gooey inside!" Mokuba cried.

"Here, let me help," I said taking his right arm. "Relax your hand for a bit." Mokuba nodded and relaxed his hand. I jiggled the cup a bit and slowly removed it from his hand.

"Thanks-" Mokuba's eyes widened at the stuff that was smeared on his hand. It was BLOOD! "GGGGGAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Seto's and my eyes widened as well.

"Sarai, what is going on here?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. Today is Halloween after all. Maybe it's just a stupid prank that someone's doing to freak us out," I replied.

Mokuba quickly ran into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll get to the bottom of this," I promised.

"Thanks, Sarai," Mokuba said with a big smile.

I smiled back. "You're welcome!" I looked at the cup and frowned. "Mokuba, how did this cup get stuck to your hand?"

"I don't know. I woke up and it was just there."

"Seto, do you know how this happened?" I asked.

"No. Mokuba's screams woke me up. I always lock the apartment for the night. I'm sure I didn't hear anyone come in. Besides, that new computer you gave me has a built-in security system."

"Hmm... Odd... Well, it is just a cup. Let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens."

The music from Jeopardy suddenly started playing. It stopped after about a minute.

"Uh... Wouldn't THAT classify as out of the ordinary?" Seto asked me with a frown.

"Hmm... That's the fourth time today... This is getting too weird. Where is that music coming from?" I swung my head back and forth as if the answer was going to magically appear right in my face.

"Um... What are you guys talking about? What music?" Mokuba asked looking up at us.

"What? You didn't heart it, Mokuba?" I asked slightly worried.

"No. I didn't hear anything. You guys are acting weird."

Seto and I looked at each other with a this-doesn't-sound-good look.

"Well anyway, let me just get rid of this cup and I'll bring you guys down two more plates of pancakes," I said as I left the apartment. This time, instead of throwing the cup in the trash, I went outside and threw it in one of the garbage cans outside. '_Hmm... This is way too weird...'_

I went back inside the house, took two plates of pancakes down to Seto and Mokuba, and cleaned up the mess of pancakes that was still on the floor.

"Let me know if anything else weird happens," I said as I left the apartment.

…

"Wha happened? Kaiba liked my pancakes so much dat he wanted more?" Joey asked teasingly as I entered my kitchen. He was washing the dishes. It was 10:00 AM by now.

"Erm... no... We just had a little accident."

"Oh," Joey replied.

Yugi suddenly came into the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" he greeted with a wave as he came in.

"Hi Yugi, what's u-" My eyes widened so much, they could've popped right out of my head. On his head was...

**To Be Continued!**

Bwhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Lol... You have to wait until Halloween Horror Part 2. I will not have the chance to post it today, but I might have it up by tomorrow. It depends if I have time or not. I have HSPA testing this week, so very little or no homework. Yay! Have a nice day!


	4. Halloween Horror! Part 2

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Me no owny, so please don't sue me...

This chapter is Part 2 of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. It occurs on October 31st – Halloween!  
_Italicized words_ are thoughts...

**Please read this note (3-13-06) :** I really hate repeating myself, but here I go again. I did NOT, I repeat, did NOT change anything as far as the plot of the story goes. The original first four chapters and the two original Seto's Birthday chapters were put together, but I did NOT take out anything from them. Sarai is now an OC (because self-insertion is against the rules, and I do not want this story to be deleted), but there is nothing different about her. She is pretty much just an OC version of me. Other than those two things, I am ONLY fixing spelling and grammar mistakes. Please do not send me reviews calling me a bitch because it is only going to be a waste of your time. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View...)

Yugi suddenly came into the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" he greeted with a wave as he came in.

"Hi Yugi, what's u-" My eyes widened so much, they could've popped right out of my head. On his head was...

**Chapter 4 – Halloween Horror! Part 2 **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"Hi Yugi, what's u-" my eyes widened so much, they could've popped right out of my head. On his head was the white Styrofoam cup.

"Hey, Yuge, you got a cup on your head," Joey said as he finished up the dishes.

"Huh?" Yugi reached up to get the cup on his head but I reached out and snatched it before he could even touch it. I looked inside the cup. The blood had dried but the imprint of Mokuba's fist was in it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. Joey and Yugi looked at me with confused faces. Yami took over and he looked inside the cup.

"AAGGHHH! That was on my head? I have BLOOD in my hair? AGH!" Yami screamed and ran into the bathroom to check his hair. He didn't have any blood in his hair. As I mentioned, the blood had dried up. '_DIDN'T I JUST THROW THIS CUP OUT!'_

I could not take it anymore. It was the fifth time I had seen the stupid cup. I cracked. "RA DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID STYROFOAM CUP! **RA DAMN YOU!**" I tore the cup in half and threw it out the window onto the street. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE DESTROYED YOUR EVIL WRATH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By now, everyone except Seto and Mokuba were in the living room around me. They exchanged glances that said 'okay-she's-gone-nuts.'

Suddenly, the Jeopardy music started playing.

"**GGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS THAT RA DAMN MUSIC COMING FROM! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!**" I randomly grabbed Bakura by the neck and started to choke him. (Sorry to all Bakura fans!) Actually, it wasn't Bakura, but rather the sweet innocent Ryou. He started gagging. (By the way, I mentioned in a previous chapter that I had a glass table in the middle of my living room... Let's just say I got rid of it a few days before today. So now, the center of my living room is empty except for the two DDR mats and my PS2.)

Everyone blinked a few times until they finally realized what was going on. Joey and Marik managed to pull me away from Ryou and he fell to the floor unconscious. (Where the glass table used to be…) The Jeopardy music finally stopped.

I blinked a few times and said, "What? Did I just choke poor Ryou?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! That was so Ra freakin funny!" Yami Marik had taken over Marik's body and was now on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Oh my gosh! Bakura! Are you okay? (Well, his real name is Ryou, but everyone calls him Bakura in the American version, so it's not my fault.) Sarai, what have you done to my friend? Friends don't choke each other!" Tea yelled at me. (Oh Ra, the friendship stuff begins.)

"Um..." was all I could say.

Ryou woke up and coughed a little. Ishizu and Tea helped him up.

"Erm... sorry bout that, 'Kura," I said.

"Grr..." He had turned back into Bakura. (Also known as Yami Bakura.)

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"GAAAAHHHHH! BLACKOUT!" Tea screamed.

"Um... Tea, hon, it's only 10:30 AM," Mai said.

Then the lights suddenly turned back on.

"That was weird," Serenity said worriedly.

"Erm... anyways.." Joey said.

"Yeah," everyone said together as if they were agreeing to something. Then they all went their own separate ways.

Tea, Mai, Ishizu, and Serenity alternated between two people playing DDR and two people sitting on my couch watching the other two play. Marik, Bakura, Joey, and Yugi played Mario Party 5 on my GameCube. Seto and Mokuba were still downstairs. What was I doing? Well, I alternated between playing DDR and Mario Party 5.

Nothing really important happened for a while.

Until...

1:35 PM...

BLACKOUT!

"**GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!**" came a scream from downstairs.

"Another blackout?" Yugi asked.

"Was that Kaiba? I wonder what happened to him," Mai stated.

"Um... Dunno, but I'm gonna go check," I said, heading out the door and down the stairs.

I knocked on the door. Mokuba opened it.

"Hi Mokuba. What happened? Why did Seto scream?"

"Blackout. The computer shut down. He lost everything he was working on."

"Stupid Ra damn electricity!" Seto noticed that I had come in. "Sarai! What the hell is going on here!" he yelled at me.

"Meanie... Don't yell at me. You're lucky I still haven't started the contest thing, or else you would've lost points now."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID CONTEST? I JUST LOST EVERYTHING I WAS WORKING ON!" The lights suddenly went back on. The computer rebooted.

"Sheesh, you need to calm down... The computer has a special restoration mechanism. Here," I said as I clicked on the thingy that restored the file he was working on and saved it. "There, I restored it and saved it now, so don't complain. Seto?"

He had sat back down and immediately continued working. I slapped my forehead. '_He is such a workaholic...'_ "Wanna come upstairs, Mokuba?" I asked the cute younger Kaiba brother.

"Sure," he replied with a huge grin. We left Seto to do his work and went upstairs to play with the others. Nothing really important happened for a while after that, except for a few random blackouts in which either Bakura or Marik would randomly curse out because they were about to win... _-cough- not -cough-_ and of course we did stop to eat or go to the bathroom.

5:30 PM...

A storm began outside.

We were all sitting on the couch, watching "The Day After Tomorrow" on my DVD player.

"I'm a little cold you guys. I'm going to go get a sweater," Serenity said as she got up and went to her room. We all mumbled something like 'okay'. It is not like we really cared at all what she did.

Suddenly, we all heard high pitched violin music.

"What the hell is that?" Marik asked.

"That's me," I said.

"Wha? You never told us that you randomly had high-pitched violin music comin outta your body," Joey said.

"Um... that's not what I meant," I replied. I reached inside my pocket and took out my cell phone.

"Oohhhh! Oohhh!" Bakura said jumping up and raising his hand as if he were a little school boy, "I know what that is! It's a cello-phane! My ridiculous light side has one. See!" he shouted excitedly as he held up his cell phone.

"Umm... Bakura, it's called a cell phone," Mokuba said.

"Yeah... Anyway," I said, answering my cell phone. "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Still nothing.

"HELLO!" I shouted into the phone.

Suddenly the music from Jeopardy started playing from the other end of the line.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, closed my cell phone (it's a flip-phone), and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Um... Is something wrong, Miss Sarai?" Ishizu asked me.

"Heh... heh..." I giggled maniacally. "No..."

"Um... Okay," everyone said as they exchanged confused glances.

We went back to watching the movie. Seto suddenly entered the apartment.

"HI SETO!" Mokuba and I said at the same time as if we had rehearsed it.

Seto frowned and turned to go back downstairs but I quickly got up and grabbed his arm.

"Awww... come on, Seto, join us..." I said.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No... Come on, you obviously came up here for a reason, so sit down with us."

"Ha! No."

"Too bad, I'm not going to take no for an answer, Seto Kaiba!" I dragged him inside and pushed him into the dining room chair that was near the couch. He obviously didn't make an effort to fight back, or else I'd probably be on the floor or something right now.

He frowned and crossed his arms but watched the movie anyway.

Then my cell phone rang again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"HELLO! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" I yelled into the phone.

Once again, the Jeopardy music started playing on the other end of the line.

"**GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs, turned my cell phone off, and practically smashed it on the dining room table. '_WHAT IS WITH THAT STUPID MUSIC! WHY DO I KEEP HEARING IT!'_

Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Fine… Just… peachy…" I lied with a huge maniacal grin on my face. Seto rolled his eyes.

'_She's lost it. Whatever it is that she had, she lost it...'_ Seto thought.

I went to sit back down on the couch to continue watching the movie when a loud roaring thunder made everyone jump in their seats.

Just then, we all heard a loud high-pitched, ear-shattering scream coming from somewhere inside one of the rooms.

"**AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!**" someone shouted.

We all stood up and looked around. We immediately knew who it was that screamed. It was...

**To Be Continued!**

Bwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! It's kind of obvious who screamed. Have a nice day!


	5. Halloween Horror! Part 3

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – nope-ers... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... gosh, what would it be like if I did? Oh well... anyway...

This chapter is Part 3 of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. It occurs on October 31st – Halloween! Sorry I took so long to update...

_Italicized words_ are thoughts...

Ryou – Ryou

Bakura – Yami Bakura

Marik – Marik

YamiMarik – Yami Marik

Yami – Yami Yugi

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View...)

Just then, we all heard a loud high-pitched, ear-shattering scream coming from somewhere inside one of the rooms.

"**AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!"** someone shouted.

We all stood up and looked around. We immediately knew who it was that screamed. It was...

**Chapter 5 – Halloween Horror! Part 3 **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

We all stood up and looked around. We immediately knew who it was that had screamed – Serenity.

"SERENITY!" Joey shouted. He ran to Serenity's room and we all followed behind him.

"SERENITY!" he shouted again. He opened the door. There was no one inside.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he pointed at the bed.

I gaped as I saw what he was pointing at. It was a white Styrofoam cup. I walked over to the bed and picked it up. It was the exact same cup I had torn in half and thrown out the window. It was now taped up, with the dried up blood still inside.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES THIS STUPID CUP KEEP APPEARING EVERYWHERE! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.

Yami, Bakura, and YamiMarik suddenly materialized.

"I think she's gone crazy," Bakura commented.

I started hyperventilating.

"Are you okay, Sarai?" asked Ryou.

"YAMIMARIK! Send this stupid cup to the Shadow Realm!" I ordered.

"Yippee! I missed sending things to the Shadow Realm. Bwahahahahaha!" He took the cup from me, his Millennium Rod started glowing, and the cup soon disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

"Hey! There's a note here too!" Mokuba pointed out. Mai picked up the note.

"All it says is 'Bwahahahahaha! Doom on you, Doom on you, Doom on you...'" Mai read aloud.

"NOOO! WHERE'S SERENITY?" Joey cried out.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" I laughed out loud. Everyone gave me a strange look.

"What? What's so funny?" Tea asked.

"Have you people forgotten that I have my system of trap doors set up all around my house? No one can escape! That means Serenity is still somewhere in the house," I said.

"But she was kidnapped! How do you know dat da kidnapper didn't escape?" Joey asked.

Just then, the music from Jeopardy started playing.

"Grr... That song is getting on my nerves," Seto said.

"What are you talking about, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean what is he talking about? Can't you hear that infernal music that keeps randomly playing over and over?" I asked accusingly.

"I think they've both lost it," Bakura whispered to YamiMarik.

"WE'RE NOT CRAZY!" Seto and I both yelled.

"I just hope my lil sis ain't dead," Joey sniffled.

"Don't even think about it Joey. You might jinx it," Mai said.

**BLACKOUT...**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" some of us screamed and we all jumped.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted.

"Sarai... That exasperating music is still playing..." Seto said in an irritated voice.

"Are you two sure you're not just hearing things?" Ryou asked.

"I'm NOT hearing things, you stupid little British-boy!" Seto tried to punch Ryou, but since the lights were still out, he just punched the air and lost his balance.

"GAH!" he shouted as he fell, tripping Yami in the process, and falling on top of him in an awkward position.

"Um... I never knew you felt that way about me, Kaiba," Yami said with a smirk that none of us could see due to the darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WISH, YOU PERVERT!" Seto yelled as he stood back up.

"What! I don't even want to know what just happened there," I said. "Let's go..." We felt around for the door, found it, and left the room into the hallway.

"GAH! CRAP!" Mokuba shouted as he tripped and fell.

"Mokuba! Watch your language!" Seto said.

Suddenly, the lights came back on and the Jeopardy music stopped.

**Silence…**

"Um... Okay..." I started.

"Maybe we should go look for Miss Serenity," Ishizu suggested. We all agreed.

"SERENITY!" Joey shouted. He ran towards the door and we all followed. He opened the door and...

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" We all screamed as we saw...

"Pegasus?" Yugi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarai-boy here invited me," he said with a huge anime grin. I fell, anime style.

"I'm not a boy, Peggy-sama," I commented.

"Peggy-sama?" Marik inquired.

"GAAAAHHHH! SETO! KEEP PEGASUS AWAY FROM ME!" Mokuba cried, hid behind his older brother, and held on to him tightly.

"SARAI! I demand to know why you invited this child-molesting, cartoon-obsessed, psychopath!" Seto glared at me.

'_Oh great! Why me?' _I thought and rolled my eyes. "Nice choice of words, Seto..."

"WE GOTTA LOOK FOR SERENITY!" Joey shouted.

**BLACKOUT...**

"GAAHHH! Again!" Mai yelled.

"Don't worry everyone, I have matches!" YamiMarik said happily. He took out a small packet of matches from his pocket and lit one.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PUT IT OUT!"** I screamed as I desperately tried to blow on the match. I succeeded after a few tries. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, YOU LOONY!"

YamiMarik shrank back. "I'm the loony? You're the one freaking out about a stupid little match."

"Sarai, it's just a tiny flame," Ryou said.

"SHUT UP! THAT STUPID LITTLE FLAME COULD BURN US ALL!" I yelled.

"Huh, it looks like Sarai is scared of a little fire," Bakura teased.

"SHUT UP!" I tried to punch Bakura, but since the lights were still out, I accidentally punched Tea.

"OWWW! Why did you hit me Sarai! Friends don't hit each other. Friends are supposed to hug each other and-"

"Oh, stuff it, Tea," Yugi said, which made us gasp in shock.

"What? This isn't the time to start a friendship speech," Yugi said.

"Ya, we gotta find Serenity but da lights are all out," Joey said.

"Don't worry everyone! My Funny Bunny Flashlight will guide us!" Pegasus said as he turned on a very pink bunny shaped flashlight. We all sweatdropped.

Then the lights came back on. However, they were very dim, like candlelight.

"Erm... okay... maybe we should all split up and look for Serenity..." I suggested. We all agreed. Yugi, Yami, YamiMarik, Bakura and Ishizu, you guys check upstairs. Marik, Ryou, Pegasus, and Mai, you guys check this floor. Tea, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and I will check downstairs.

"Okay," everyone said, and with that we all went our separate ways.

**Yugi, Yami, YamiMarik, Bakura, Ishizu…**

"Okay, refresh my memory, what are we supposed to be doing?" Yami asked.

"We're looking for Wheeler's sister, you baka pharaoh!" Bakura said.

"I'm not a baka! You are, tomb robber!"

"No, I have to agree with Bakura on this one. You are a baka pharaoh," YamiMarik said.

"Shut up! Baka tomb keeper!"

"You shut up!" YamiMarik yelled.

"You shut up!" Yami shouted.

"You shut up!" Bakura yelled.

"You shut up!" Yami yelled.

"You shut up!" YamiMarik screamed.

"You shut up!" Yami yelled.

"You shut up!" Bakura shouted.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ishizu screamed. The three of them were immediately quiet.

"Oh, boy... This is going to be LOOONG search," Yugi mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

**Marik, Ryou, Pegasus, Mai…**

"I'm in the mood for some wine," Pegasus stated. "Is there any wine around here?"

"I don't think so," Mai said.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF SICK PLACE IS THIS? I MUST HAVE WINE! MUST HAVE WINE! GIVE ME WINE!" Pegasus suddenly and randomly attacked poor unsuspecting Ryou and knocked him down to the ground. "MUST HAVE WINE! GIVE ME WINE!"

"AAAGGHHH! Get off me! I don't have any wine!" Ryou shouted.

"GIVE ME WINE!" Pegasus suddenly started beating up Ryou.

Marik and Mai managed to get him off of Ryou. Poor Ryou was left completely unconscious.

"Um... Should we just leave him here?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Marik replied.

"I WANT WINE!" Pegasus whined.

"AAGGHH!" Mai shouted in frustration. She went to my kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, took out a can of apple juice and shoved it into Pegasus's hands. "THERE! THERE'S YOUR STUPID WINE!"

"YIPPEE!" Pegasus opened the can and started drinking.

"Isn't that apple juice?" Marik whispered to Mai.

"Who cares? He stupid enough to not notice, and at least it shut him up," she whispered back.

**Joey, Tea, Mokuba, Seto, Me…**

We were all in Seto's apartment.

"SERENITY! SERENITY!" Joey shouted.

"Can you BE any louder, mutt?" Seto asked.

"That's mean Kaiba! You shouldn't yell at your friends! Friends should be nice to each other. Friends should not yell. Here! Gather your hands together everybody! I'm going to draw the symbol of friendship on our hands so that we may all be joined in friendship. You too, Kaiba," Tea said.

Veins were starting to pop out on Seto's head. He finally cracked. "I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND YOU BITCH! SO STUFF YOUR STUPID FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES UP YOUR ASS!" He turned to leave. "Come on, Mokuba."

"Okie dokie Seto," Mokuba followed his brother. They both went out the door that leads to my backyard.

"Hey, wait! Seto! Grr..." I followed right behind them.

"What got into him?" Tea asked.

"What? What happened? I wasn't paying attention," Joey said. Tea rolled her eyes.

**Yugi, Yami, YamiMarik, Bakura, Ishizu…**

"Guys, I can't find anything. Not even a little clue..." Yugi said as he exited his room with Yami.

"Me neither," YamiMarik said as he left his room with Bakura.

"Hey, where's Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"**GGGAAAAHHHHHH! HHHEEEELLLPPPP!"** someone's scream soundedfrom Ishizu's room.

**TBC...**

Again, I apologize for taking so long to update these revised chapters. I have been having some problems physical-wise, school-wise, and family-wise. It has been a little crazy here. Anyway, the teachers were nice today and I have little homework. Well, until next time!

**P.S. – **Tomorrow, April 12th, is my birthday! I am going to be seventeen! Yay!

**Also!** Please check out my forum, **YuGiOh Three Word Story RPGs. It would really be more fun if more people participated in the three word stories.**


	6. Halloween Horror! Part 4

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – nah I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... anyway...

This chapter is Part 4 of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. It occurs on October 31st – Halloween! Sorry I took so long to update...

_Italicized words_ are thoughts...

**Warning: A LOT of randomness and OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View...)

"Guys, I can't find anything. Not even a little clue..." Yugi said as he exited his room with Yami.

"Me neither," YamiMarik said as he left his room with Bakura.

"Hey, where's Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"**GGGAAAAHHHHHH! HHHEEEELLLPPPP!"** someone's scream sounded from Ishizu's room.

**Chapter 6 – Halloween Horror! Part 4 **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

**Seto, Mokuba, Me**

We all went into my backyard.

"Erm... Seto, are you okay?" I asked.

"Idiotic Mutt... Stupid Friendship-obsessed ingrate..." he mumbled. He was staring at the fence. He didn't look at me or Mokuba.

Mokuba and I both looked at each other. "Uhh..." we both said.

"GGGAAAAHHHHHH! HHHEEEELLLPPPP!" a scream coming from the third floor sounded.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe one of the freaks..." Seto said.

"Seto, stop PMSing and follow me upstairs!" I said.

"WHAT! HEY!" Seto yelled as he turned around and followed Mokuba and me back inside the house and up the stairs.

**Up on the third floor... **

Everyone had gathered in the hallway.

"What's going on here?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, we heard a scream coming from up here," Mokuba said.

"It came from Ishizu's room," Yami said.

"Don't worry everyone! Funny Bunny will save us!" Pegasus exclaimed.

Silence...

"Um... Anyway..." I said.

"Let's open the door," Joey suggested.

"Why that's the smartest thing you've said all night, Wheeler," Seto said with a smirk.

"Grr... Shut up moneybags!"

"Up yours Wheeler!"

"Arrogant!"

"Brainless!"

"Heartless!"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAS!" Yugi shouted. We all looked at Yugi in shock. Joey and Seto were glaring daggers at each other.

"That's something I'd expect my yami to say," Marik said while shaking his head shamefully.

"Can someone just open the damn door!" Mai exclaimed.

Mokuba reached for the doorknob. "Um... It's locked you guys."

"I'll handle this!" Bakura shouted as he snatched YamiMarik's Millennium Rod and started hitting the door with it. "DIE! Die you Ra damned door!" The rest of us sweatdropped.

YamiMarik snatched the Rod back and hit Bakura on the head with it. "You stupid baka! That's not how you use it!" YamiMarik stood in front of the door and the Millennium Rod started to glow. "Go to the Shadow Realm, you baka door!" The door to Ishizu's room soon disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

"YamiMarik! Thanks a lot!" I yelled sarcastically. "Now I need to get a new door!"

"You're welcome!" he said with a smile. Everyone sweatdropped. I fell, anime style.

"Grr..." I growled as I got up.

"Hey guys, where's Tea?" Yugi asked.

"We left her behind with Joey," Mokuba replied. "Joey... where _is_ Tea?"

"I don't know. She was wit me a while ago. Maybe she got lost."

I slapped my forehead. "Urrrrgh! Tea! Oh well... Let's have a show of hands. Who cares?" No one moved.

**Somewhere downstairs... **

"Hello? Where is everybody? I'm lost..." said Tea.

**Um... Okay... Back to the rest of us...**

We entered Ishizu's room.

"Hey! Ishizu was here the whole time!" YamiMarik shouted.

"What are you talking about? She's not here," Mai said. YamiMarik ignored her comment. He picked up something that was on Ishizu's bed, shook it fiercely, and yelled at it. "WHY DID YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT ISHIZU! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" The rest of us stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Um... YamiMarik, that's not Ishizu, that's a cup. It's a white, bloody, Styrofoam cup," I said.

"It is?" YamiMarik looked at the item in his hand. "Hey, you're right!" The rest of us fell, anime style. _'I'm surrounded by imbeciles_,' I thought.

We stood up.

Silence...

We all blinked a few times... then realization struck.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" we all screamed.

"IT'S THE BLOODY STYROFOAM CUP OF DOOM! AAAAGGGHHHH!" Mokuba and I yelled in unison.

"I thought YamiMarik sent dat cup to da Shadow Realm!" Joey shouted.

"Maybe it's a different cup, Joey-boy," Pegasus suggested.

I grabbed the cup from YamiMarik's hand and examined the inside. "This _is _the same cup!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"How do you know it's the exact same cup?" Yami asked.

"Mokuba left his fist print in it and it's taped up since I tore it in half," I said, showing them the cup.

"You see! You see! Seto, I told you the cup was evil!" Mokuba shouted, clinging onto his older brother's gravity-defying trench coat.

"That's not possible! Nothing can escape the Shadow Realm! NOTHING!" Bakura yelled.

"It's POSSESSED! It's POSSESSED!" YamiMarik screamed, flailing his arms around like a loony.

"It's more evil than you two!" Marik said, pointing to YamiMarik and Bakura.

"There's only one thing left to do!" Yami Marik said as he pointed to the ceiling as if he had just hatched an ingenious idea. He snatched the cup away from me, tore it in half, took a half, and _ATE IT_! We all gaped at him in shock, except for Bakura. He seemed to be very pleased in YamiMarik. In fact, he was so pleased, he took the other half of the cup and _ATE IT_! We all gaped in shock again.

After YamiMarik was done, he said, "hmm... I always thought Styrofoam would be crunchy."

"Yummy! Blood!" Bakura said with a smile.

"I agree," YamiMarik added with a grin. The rest of us stared at them as if they were aliens.

"You guys are gross!" Joey shouted.

"Whatever. Ignore them. Let's just concentrate on finding Serenity and Ishizu," Yugi said. We all agreed and left the room.

Suddenly, the Jeopardy music started playing.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! RA DAMN IT! WHEN WILL THE MUSIC SSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" I screamed. The music suddenly stopped.

"Anyway..." Joey trailed off.

"Uhh... Wait a minute... Where's Ryou?" I asked.

"Pe-gay-sus here beat him up," Mai said.

"Yeah, we had to leave him on the floor," Marik added.

I slapped my forehead. "Great," I said sarcastically. "Well, let's go see if he's okay."

We all went down to my apartment.

"So where exactly did you guys leave Ryou?" I asked.

"Right here in the din...ing...room..." Mai said.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed as we saw the sight on the floor. It was the BLOODY STYROFOAM CUP OF DOOM!

"It can't be! We all saw these two morons eat that stupid cup!" Mai exclaimed, pointing to YamiMarik and Bakura.

I picked up the cup. "Phew. Don't worry, it's not the same cup," I said.

"Yeah, but it's still a bloody Styrofoam cup," Joey said.

"You two want to eat it?" I asked, holding it out to Bakura and YamiMarik.

"Okay!" they both said, took the cup, and each ate a half. The rest of us looked at them in disgust.

The Jeopardy music suddenly started playing. Only Seto, Mokuba, and I could hear it.

"GAH! Where is that music coming from?" Mokuba shouted.

"You can finally hear it, Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Um... What are you people talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I don't hear anything," Joey added.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"I think there's something wrong with _you_, Yami!" Seto shouted.

"I agree with Kaiba," YamiMarik said.

"I need to use the restroom," Mai said, went into my bathroom, and closed the door.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things," I said.

"No you're not. Mokuba and I hear it as well," Seto stated.

"Good Point."

The music suddenly stopped.

"Well, at least it's over," I said.

Just then the music suddenly started again.

"GGAAAAAHHHH! Will that stupid music ever stop!" I shouted. "Why are we the only ones who can hear it! WHY, SETO, WHY!" I shouted as I grabbed Seto by the collar and shook him.

"Grr... GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SARAI!" he yelled, grabbing my wrists and stopping me from shaking him.

"Wait a minute," Yugi said. "I think I can hear it."

"Yugi-boy's right. I can hear it too," Pegasus said.

"You can?" Mokuba asked excitedly. Seto and I looked from where we were standing. I was still holding on to his collar and he was still holding on to my wrists. I didn't mind at all_. 'I would love to stand here all day!'_ I thought.

"I think it's coming from the bathroom," Marik said and headed towards the bathroom. Joey ran over and hit him on the head.

"Are you crazy! Mai's in dere!" Joey exclaimed.

"Owww... Then what do you suggest we do? Just let her get kidnapped?" Marik asked.

"Of course not! A girl gotta go in dere," Joey replied. Everyone looked around the room.

"Um... Sarai, you're the only girl here," Yugi said.

"Erm..." I looked around the room. "Awww, crap... Alright, I'll go..." I said reluctantly. I let go of Seto's collar. "Um, Seto…? Could you let go of me know?" I asked him.

"What? Oh," he said as he let go of my wrists.

"Looks like Kaiba-boy likes Sarai-boy!" Pegasus squealed.

"Meh?" I asked.

"Stuff it Pe-gay-sus!" Seto exclaimed.

"Pegasus! I'm not a boy!" I yelled. Pegasus simply cuddled his Funny Bunny plushie and ignored me. "Whatever," I said. "Wait here you guys, I'll go check what's going on in the bathroom."

I opened the door and saw...

**TBC...**

Spring Break is here for me, so I'll try to have at least _one_ revised chapter of LAMH up every day this week. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day.

**P.S.** – Thanks to those who reply to my forum. It is starting to be quite amusing, especially the humor one with the nacho stand.


	7. Halloween Horror! Part 5

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – nope… don't own YuGiOh… I just own my house… as well as StarBuddy and MoonBuddy (don't ask, just read)…

This chapter is Part 5 of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. It occurs on October 31st – Halloween! Sorry I took so long to update…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

Anyway… I am sorry for taking so long to update. Unfortunately, I think I might have to skip a Thanksgiving chapter. I just don't have enough time. If I do write a Thanksgiving chapter it will be a surprise. Anyway…

**Warning: A LOT of randomness and OOCness in this chapter. A little bit of Fluff as well…**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Looks like Kaiba-boy likes Sarai-boy!" Pegasus squealed.

"Meh?" I asked.

"Stuff it Pe-gay-sus!" Seto exclaimed.

"Pegasus! I'm not a boy!" I yelled. Pegasus simply cuddled his Funny Bunny plushie and ignored me. "Whatever," I said. "Wait here you guys, I'll go check what's going on in the bathroom."

I opened the door and saw...

**Chapter 7 – Halloween Horror! Part 5…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

I opened the door and saw the **BLOODY STYROFOAM CUP OF DOOM!**

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

**The guys… **

"Well, she obviously found something," Marik said. "Should we see if she's alright?"

"Pffffftttt… Yeah right! We should just split and just let the mysterious kidnapper prey on her and leave her mutilated body dripping in blood scattered all over the floor…" Bakura said.

Everyone, except Yami Marik of course, gave a very disgusted look.

"You're sick… but I agree. Not about "preying" on her, but about leaving," Seto said as he turned to return to his apartment. Mokuba followed behind.

"But Seto…" Mokuba said, trying to earn his brother's attention before they could reach the door, "what if something happened to her?"

Seto ignored the question and continued heading towards the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba pleaded just as Seto's hand was on the doorknob.

"I'm sure she's fine, kiddo. Don't worry about it," he replied.

Mokuba didn't say anything back and followed the older Kaiba brother out the door and down the stairs to their apartment.

"Well… I'm goin too… Comin, Yuge?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Okay…" he agreed. They headed upstairs. Yami followed them.

"I think I'll go too…" Marik said. He followed the three boys upstairs.

YamiMarik, Bakura and Pegasus were still in the Dining room…

"So… Now what?" YamiMarik asked.

"Hmm… Why don't we go see if Sarai has anything valuable that I can steal?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Okay!" With that, YamiMarik and Bakura headed for my bedroom.

Pegasus was the only one left in the dining room. He really had not been paying attention to anything that was going on. He suddenly wanted some wine. Well… he always wants wine, but whatever. He could go a rampage right now if he did not have any wine.

Just then, he glanced over at my mom's china cabinet. It was the one that held all the fine China and stuff we do not use at all except for very special guest dinners (which happen very rarely) and for holidays such as Thanksgiving or Christmas. As he looked through the 4 glass doors, he noticed something that piqued his interest. He suddenly felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He saw a bottle of wine. Actually he saw two bottles of wine. He gently opened the cabinet door and took one of the wine bottles.

"Finally! I have found you my love! My precious wine!" he exclaimed to himself and hugged the bottle tightly. He wanted to drink from it immediately. However, he would have to open it first. He peeled the silver paper that covered the top of the bottle and stared at the cork.

"Now… How do I open this thing? Croquet usually has all my wine bottles already open before I drink them. So how do I open this thing?" he asked himself. Oh boy, this might take a while.

**Meanwhile, In Sarai's room, while this was happening…**

"Hmm… Notice anything valuable?" Bakura asked.

"It would help if you turned on the light…" YamiMarik retorted.

"Oh… right…"

YamiMarik sweat dropped. Bakura turned on the light and they looked around the room. It was your average plain slightly messy room- nothing overly special. The room was small and simple – a twin sized bed, a night table, a large 27" TV, a VCR, a bureau with perfumes, various hand and body creams, lip gloss, many brushes and combs, a bookshelf, a closet, a video tape and DVD collection, and a very recently-dated computer.

"So, do you see anything valuable?" Bakura asked again.

"Just the TV and the computer, but those are just a little too big to sneak out, don't you think?" YamiMarik replied.

"Damn… Hey, what's that?" Yami Bakura asked, pointing to my bed.

On the bed was a very cuddly bunny, a Crescent Moon shaped plushie, and a Star shaped plushie.

"Well, this is interesting…" YamiMarik declared.

**Meanwhile, downstairs in Seto's apartment… while this was happening **

The two Kaiba brothers entered the apartment and turned on the lights. Seto sighed and headed to the bedroom, but stopped and went for the bathroom instead. He needed to do a little… business, shall we say? He opened the bathroom door and…

"AGH!" he shouted.

"What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked. He took a look inside the bathroom and saw what had surprised his brother. Tea was in the bathroom… and well… I probably shouldn't mention this, but… she was drinking…

…

…

…from the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!" Seto yelled.

"Why are you drinking toilet water, Tea?" Mokuba added.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you guys are here! See, after you all left, I entered this dreaded room and got lost and I haven't been out since. I've been here for such a long time that I got thirsty and the only water I could find was from the toilet."

"Um… Tea, couldn't you have just taken a drink from the sink?" Mokuba asked. (Hey! He rhymed! Lol…)

"What! Eww… Do you know how dirty that water is?" Tea exclaimed.

Mokuba blinked a few times. His expression was priceless. I swear, if you saw his face right now, you would either say "Awwwwwww" or you would just keel over in laugher.

**Back to my room… where Yami Bakura and Yami Marik were… **

"What is this red star-shaped thing?" Yami Bakura asked, "…and this crescent moon-shaped thing? And why do they have faces?"

"Maybe they're special…" Yami Marik suggested.

"Hmm… Let's see." Yami Bakura said as he took the crescent moon-shaped plushie and hit Yami Marik on the head with it.

"OWWW! Hey, that hurt!" Yami Marik exclaimed.

"YES! I shall use these two mysterious items to rule the world!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

"Hey! I want one! I can use it to rule the world! We'll both rule the world! It will be full of chaos!" Yami Marik said as he took the star-shaped plushie.

"Deal! We'll both rule the world!"

"With our 'celestial' items!" they both exclaimed and held up the two plushies which they had christened the 'Celestial items of DOOM!'

**Meanwhile… Pegasus… **

Pegasus had been sitting on the floor with his wine bottle, staring at it for five minutes already. He was thinking of how to open it but he just could not figure it out.

**Nearby… Watching through the kitchen window… was the kidnapper…**

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" the kidnaper laughed… "Now it's time to get the fruitcake… I'm coming to get you Pe-gay-sus… so watch out."

**Back to Pegasus **

"How do I open this infernal bottle!" he asked himself.

Just then, someone climbed in though the kitchen window. Pegasus didn't notice a thing. He was still staring at the bottle of wine.

The kidnapper walked over to Pegasus and immediately punched him in the back of the head and knocked him out. Then he put a blanket over Pegasus's head. He picked up Pegasus's body and flung it onto his shoulder, but not without knocking over Pegasus's bottle of wine. It fell and crashed. The kidnapper immediately went out the door and slipped away, but not before he left a Bloody Styrofoam cup of doom on the dining room floor.

**Meanwhile… In my bathroom… where I was… **

I had been staring at the floor for five minutes, looking at the horrendous sight. My eyes were wide open.

It was…

It was…

It was…

…THE BLOODY STYROFOAM CUP OF DOOM!

'_STUPID $#& FREAKING $#& DEMENTED $#& ANNOYING $#& POSSESSED $#& CUP!_' I thought. I just couldn't take it anymore! The stupid cup was tormenting my life!

Suddenly, the Jeopardy music started playing.

'_GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!_' I thought.

The music suddenly stopped.

I seriously could not take it anymore. If I had to hear that infernal music one more time, I swear my ears were going to pop and my head was going to explode. If I had to see that demented cup ever again, I would go blind. '_That's it!_' I thought.

I took the bloody Styrofoam cup of doom and put it in the sink. Then I took a bottle of nail polish remover from the medicine cabinet and started pouring it on the cup.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed evilly. "Die you demented cup! DIE!" I continued pouring the nail polish remover on it and it started dissolving. (Most Nail polish removers have acetone in them… Acetone dissolves Styrofoam… I learned this in Chemistry…)

Soon, the Bloody Styrofoam cup of doom was nothing put a pile of red goo. (It was red because of the blood…) I turned the faucet on and watched it go down the drain.

At that precise moment I heard a crash from the dining room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

**Meanwhile, with Seto, Mokuba, and Tea… **

"You got lost in the bathroom?" Seto asked. "What kind of dimwitted loser gets lost in a bathroom the size of a large closet!" (It is quite a small bathroom. I'd have to estimate about 5 feet long by 9 feet wide, maybe.)

Tea blinked a few times. It took her a while to understand what Seto was talking about. "I couldn't find the door," she said.

Mokuba had multiple sweat drops on his head and veins were popping out all over Seto's face. He was getting furious.

Just then, they all heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked as he looked up.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should go see." Seto suggested. He looked back at Tea. She looked at him and made a huge grin. Seto frowned and shut the bathroom door in Tea's face.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH! NOOOO! Kaiba? KAIBA! Where did you go? NNNOOO! I'll never find a way out of here!" Tea yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Um… Seto, do you think it's a good idea to just leave her here?" Mokuba asked, tugging on his brother's coat.

"Meh… I really don't care. I'm sure she'll be fine. If she gets into trouble, she can do one of her friendship rants and bore the kidnapper to death," Seto replied.

Mokuba accepted Seto's response and followed him out the door and up the stairs to my apartment.

**Meanwhile… **

I left the bathroom and entered the dining room. Bakura and YamiMarik came in a few seconds after me.

"What's going on in here?" they both asked.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked as he entered the dining room with Mokuba right behind.

"Sarai! We thought maybe you got kidnapped!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"No. I'm fine, but Mai's gone."

"Oh…" everyone said.

"Yeah… Anyway…" I said. We all looked at the floor.

"What the? Hey! This is my parent's wine bottle! DAMN IT! I bet it was Pegasus!" I yelled.

Seto stared at me.

"What?" I asked when I noticed his eyes on me.

"How can you be so dense? I thought you were 'supposed' to be smart," he replied.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"That bottle of wine is not the only thing on the floor."

"Huh?" I looked back down and saw… the BLOODY STYROFOAM CUP OF DOOM!

Then the Jeopardy music started playing.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AGH!" the others yelled.

"CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER?" Seto yelled at me.

"It's just… that stupid… demented… infernal… song… keeps playing…" I mumbled. My head was down. The others couldn't really see me. My eyes were shadowed. Then I suddenly shot my head up. There was fire in my eyes.

"GAH!" the others screamed and sank back.

"Erm… Sarai? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked in fear.

"Must… kill… must… destroy… must… mutilate… something… somebody… anybody… right… now…" I said in a very evil voice. My fists were clenched tightly, the fire in my eyes grew, and my body was trembling. I wanted to kill somebody, destroy something, anything to stop that infernal music. The others quivered in fear. They sank to the floor and tried not to move; they tried not to provoke me. I looked like I had been possessed. Any slight movement, they feared, would make me crack and make me go on a rampage.

The music stopped… but I just couldn't take it anymore. I finally cracked.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of lungs and lunged at Bakura.

"MUST KILL! MUST DESTROY!" I screamed as I started to choke him.

"Gggaaaaaaggggggeh… h...elp… mmm…eeeeee…" Bakura gagged.

"Seto… What should we do?" Mokuba asked, fearing that I would go for any of the three of them next.

"Um… I-I… don't… um… uh…" he stuttered. (OMG, he stuttered!)

I continued choking Bakura.

"H-el-elp-p-p m-e-e-e…" he continued to gag in my grip.

"Um… Um…" YamiMarik stumbled to think of something to stop my rampage. Then he had an idea. "Erm… Sarai… Um… Um… Kaiba's in-in-in love with you!" he shouted.

I suddenly stopped. Bakura was still alive but if I had choked him any longer, he would probably be dead.

I slowly turned to look at Seto. Mokuba whimpered.

Seto stared back. His eyes were full of fear. (Wow… OOCness…)

I blinked a few times and let Bakura go. He started coughing.

"Ack… Thanks, Marik…"

"Don't worry about it. Haha! Look at Mr. I'm-Not-Afraid-of-Anything now!"

The fire in my eyes went away and my breathing slowed down. My lips softened into a smile.

"AAAAWWWWW! REALLY? YAY!" I said excitedly as I went over and hugged Seto tightly.

He was in a slight state of shock right now. He couldn't move, much less pull me away.

The other three looked shocked. They gaped at the scene. They just couldn't believe it. One minute, I was on a rampage, even a possible killing-spree, and then the next minute I was smiling and hugging Seto.

We all stayed in the exact same positions for a few minutes. Until...

…

Joey suddenly entered the apartment and stared at us on the floor. Yugi came right behind him.

"Um… What's goin on here?" Joey asked. He couldn't understand a thing that was happening. Bakura and YamiMarik were sitting side by side, clutching my two plushies tightly as if their lives depended on them. Mokuba was in a corner, trembling. As for me and Seto, well, Seto was virtually paralyzed. He was still in shock. I was holding onto him tightly still.

"Awww, Seto I knew you loved me!" I exclaimed as I snuggled into his chest.

"Erm… Hello? Anybody in here?" Joey asked.

YamiMarik and Bakura looked up.

"Oh, hi Joey," they both said.

"What happened to you guys?" Yugi asked.

"You don't want to know, but here's a tip: never, EVER, make her very angry. If she looks like she's about to blow, I suggest you run away. Run _far_ away for your lives," YamiMarik suggested.

"Even if you're not the cause of her anger, you should still get as far away from her as possible," Bakura added. "She's dangerous. She's EVIL…" he whispered.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" Yugi asked Mokuba as he walked over to him.

Mokuba looked at Yugi's kind face and stopped trembling.

"I-I-I'm okay," he mumbled. "Is it safe to get near her?" he asked.

"Um… Yes, I think it is okay now, Mokuba," Yugi responded.

"Thank you," Mokuba replied.

I sighed happily and pulled away from Seto. I looked deeply into his eyes and started leaning towards him. Everyone just stared. I got closer and closer. Seto still couldn't move. He wasn't prepared at all for what was about to happen

I leaned in and…

**Meanwhile… Downstairs in Seto's bathroom… **

Tea heard some noise outside the door. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

The door slowly opened. Tea gasped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" someone laughed evilly. He punched her and knocked her out. Then he took her limp body and…

**To Be Continued!**

Haha! I took the original Halloween Horror Part 5 and cut it into two chapters! Anyway, I know I broke my promise of updating every day this week, so I'll try a double update today. Have a nice day!


	8. Halloween Horror! Part 6 CONCLUSION!

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Me no owny Yu-Gi-Oh... doo dah... doo dah... me no owny Yu-Gi-Oh... dah deh doo dah day... dah deh doo dah day... dah deh doo dah DAY... Me no owny Yu-Gi-Oh! Dah deh doo dah DAYYYYYYYYYY! Lol... This has been a random moment of craziness brought to you by Seto's Princess... Bwahahaha!

This chapter is Part 6 of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. It occurs on October 31st – Halloween!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE'S THE CONCLUSION TO

"**HALLOWEEN HORROR**"!

**Warning: A LOT of randomness and OOCness in this chapter. A little bit of Fluff as well…**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

I sighed happily and pulled away from Seto. I looked deeply into his eyes and started leaning towards him. Everyone just stared. I got closer and closer. Seto still couldn't move. He wasn't prepared at all for what was about to happen

I leaned in and…

**Meanwhile… Downstairs in Seto's bathroom… **

Tea heard some noise outside the door. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

The door slowly opened. Tea gasped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" someone laughed evilly. He punched her and knocked her out. Then he took her limp body and…

**Chapter 8 – Halloween Horror! Part 6… Conclusion!**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

**Back to the rest of us… **

I leaned in and gently kissed Seto's cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed happily again.

Seto suddenly regained consciousness. Well, okay, he wasn't unconscious. Um… I know! He finally went out of his state of shock.

"WHOA! What's wrong with Kaiba?" Joey asked.

Seto turned to look at me. He blinked a few times and…

"GGGAAAAHHH!" he screamed, pushed me away from him, and stood up. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Kaiba, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you! Remember what she's capable of!" Bakura exclaimed. "She could've killed me!"

"You can stop actin, Kaiba. We all know you enjoyed it. Otherwise, you would've pushed her before she kissed you. Admit it, you liked it," Joey said.

Seto blushed slightly. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"Um… Joey has a point Kaiba. I've never seen you like this. I'm sure you would've pushed Sarai away before she um… well…" Yugi could not finish his sentence.

Seto's blush darkened slightly. "THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! I DID NOT ENJOY WHAT THIS PSYCOPATH DID!" he shouted and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

"Sheesh… What got into him?" YamiMarik asked.

"Erm…" I said, blushing a deep shade of red. '_Holy Ra! I can't believe I just did that! Oh my gosh!_' I thought. We all stood up.

"Erm… anyway," I started, "What's up Joey?" I asked. I was still blushing.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Marik got kidnapped. We found this cup in his room," he said.

"What? Oh great! Not another one!" I slapped my forehead and finally stopped blushing.

"Umm… Hey Joey, Where's Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Wha? Wasn't he right behind us?" Joey asked.

"Oh boy… Wait here," I said. I exited my apartment and headed for the stairs when I saw it: the Bloody Styrofoam cup of DOOM! "Not again," I said. I re-entered the apartment and held up the cup. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no! Not Yami too! Why is everyone disappearing?" Yugi cried.

We all looked at him sadly. Mokuba put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure he'll show up," Mokuba said, trying to comfort him.

I looked at Bakura and YamiMarik.

"Um… Guys, what are you doing with StarBuddy and MoonBuddy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" they both responded and looked at my two plushies.

"StarBuddy?" Yami Marik asked.

"MoonBuddy?" Yami Bakura asked.

They looked at each other and then at me. "No you baka! They're the Celestial Items of DOOM!" they yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes. Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba sweatdropped. "Fine, whatever," I said. "You can play with them as long as you don't mutilate them," I said.

Just then, the Jeopardy music started playing.

"Grr…" I growled in frustration. Bakura, YamiMarik, and Mokuba looked at me in horror.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" they all screamed and ran off in different directions. Joey and Yugi ran away as well. Bakura ran into my room, YamiMarik ran into Tea's/Serenity's room, Yugi ran into my bathroom, Joey ran upstairs, and Mokuba ran into a corner of the kitchen and started trembling again.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked the air. I shrugged and walked over to Mokuba. He desperately tried to bury himself into that corner.

"Mokuba, it's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise," I said with a big friendly smile.

"R-Really?" he asked. The music stopped.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied and gave him a hug. (Awww.) "Come on. Help me round up the others. It's not safe for everyone to be alone," I said.

"Okay," Mokuba agreed. We both went to look for Yugi in the bathroom.

**Meanwhile… In my room… **

Bakura was cuddling my MoonBuddy plushie.

"Don't worry; I won't let that crazy madwoman get her hands on you. I'll protect you," he said.

Little did our beloved tomb robber know that the kidnapper was in my closet waiting to pounce on him.

"Hahahaha! Hello, Bakura…" the kidnapper said as he came out of the closet.

"What? NOOO! Spare me!" Bakura cried out.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"NNNNOOOOO! Save yourself, Moon-shaped Celestial Item of Doom!" Bakura shouted, throwing my MoonBuddy plushie at the door, hoping that by some miraculous force, it would somehow go through the door. "DAMN!"

The kidnapper punched Bakura in the head and knocked him out. He took his body and escaped the apartment as soon as Mokuba and I entered the bathroom, leaving behind a Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM.

**In the bathroom… **

"Hello? Yugi?" I asked.

"Erm, Sarai, I think Yugi was kidnapped too," Mokuba said, holding up a Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM.

"Oh great!" I said, slapping my forehead.

Mokuba and I left the bathroom and headed for my room.

"I'll check Tea's/Serenity's room," Mokuba said as he headed for said room while I went for my room.

**Mokuba... **

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Mokuba asked, peeking into the room.

Suddenly, a hand reached out, covered Mokuba's mouth and pulled him into the room. (NOOOOOO! MOKUBA!)

Mokuba tried to scream for help but could not. He looked at the floor and saw YamiMarik's limp unconscious body. My poor StarBuddy plushie was on the floor next to him. He had tried to defend himself with it, but failed miserably.

Then the kidnapper knocked Mokuba out and took both him and YamiMarik and escaped, leaving behind a Bloody Styrofoam cup of DOOM!

**Back to me… **

I looked at the floor and saw a Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM! Then I head the Jeopardy music.

"CRAP! Will that music ever stop?" I yelled. That's when realization struck – MOKUBA!

"Oh no! Mokuba!" I shouted, and ran into the room he was supposedly in. I saw another Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM!

"NOOOO! Mokuba!" I shouted. I took the Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM, and put it on the dining room table along with the other three we found before.

'_Wait a minute,'_ I thought. _'There's only 2 cups here… Where's the 3rd one?'_ The Jeopardy music suddenly started playing again. Then I realized – JOEY!

I ran upstairs, and sure enough, I saw a Bloody Styrofoam Cup of DOOM! The Jeopardy music stopped playing.

"Oh no, they got Joey too," I said as I looked at the cup. _'Hmm? What's this?' _I thought, looking at the bottom of the cup. _'How come I never noticed this before?'_ On the bottom of the cup was a black skull. However, it was no ordinary skull; it had a silver sword that went into its mouth and came out of one of its eyes.

I ran back down to my apartment and looked at the other 3 cups that were there. Sure enough, all the other cups had the exact same symbol on the bottom.

'_I can't believe I never noticed this before! I've seen this symbol before… but where?'_

**Meanwhile… Downstairs in Seto's Apartment… **

Seto was lying down on his bed.

'_We've been living here for a week. You'd think I'd know what to expect from her by now,'_ he thought. _'Boy this has been one crazy day…'_ He stared at the ceiling for a bit.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, but when he opened the door…

"GGGAAAHHH!" he screamed and shut the door. He had a terrified expression on his face.

'_I have GOT to get out of this madhouse!'_ He left the apartment and headed upstairs.

**Back to me… **

'_Where have I seen this before?'_ I thought to myself. I just kept staring at the cup.

**BLACKOUT!**

"Grr… Oh Ra!" I groaned.

I waved around to find the small drawer near my telephone and found the handle. I opened it and dug around inside. I pulled out a teeny tiny flashlight. It was ridiculously small and barely gave off any light at all. It was like a dim candle._ 'Oh yeah, this is great,'_ I thought sarcastically. _'What happened to my other flashlights?'_

I turned around and bumped into something.

"Agh! What the?" I asked myself. I used the flashlight and saw that I had bumped into a black shirt. _'A floating shirt?'_

The lights suddenly came back on. I was still staring into a black shirt. I looked up.

"GAH!" I screamed and jumped back. "SETO! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

Seto simply raised an eyebrow. I frowned.

"Where is everyone?" he asked once I had gone back to staring at the cups.

"Gone…" I said.

"Gone? Mokuba too?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"…"

I stared at the cups a little longer, but the annoying silence was disturbing me. I turned to look at Seto. He had a look of fear on his face.

"Seto? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm… fine…" he said, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, what are you doing with those stupid cups? Shouldn't you be trying to figure out who this killer is?"

"Of course! That's what I'm doing, silly. Look at the symbol on all of these cups," I replied and pointed to the cups, completely oblivious to the fact that he had said "killer" instead of "kidnapper."

"What's your point?" he asked.

I slapped my forehead. "My POINT is that I've seen this symbol somewhere before but I just can't remember where."

"Oh great. You're useless, you know that? Really stupid," he said.

Now, normally, this would bother me, but instead it sparked something.

"Oh my gosh! I know who the kidnapper is!" I shouted.

"What? Who?" Seto asked.

"My cousin," I replied.

"How do you know?"

"It's the symbol on these cups! He used to draw these all the time!"

Seto had a slightly disturbed look on his face. He was remembering the horrible sight he had seen in his bathroom. "Your cousin is a very disturbing person," he commented.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Okay…" I said, heading downstairs.

I was halfway down the stairs when Seto grabbed my arm. I looked behind me. "What?" I asked him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need that computer I gave you. You have to help me hack into my cousin's xanga site. Perhaps there's something in there that will help us find him and everyone he kidnapped," I responded, escaping his grip and continuing down the stairs.

Once again, Seto reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Erm… It's… nothing…" he said.

I looked at him suspiciously and turned back around and went down the stairs. I entered the apartment, with Seto close behind and walked to the huge computer that I had given him for his birthday.

"Well, Seto, are you going to help me or not?" I asked him.

He nodded and sat down to work.

After about five minutes, we managed to hack into my cousin's xanga site but we could not find anything. After fifteen minutes of searching for ANYTHING that could help us, we simply gave up.

"I give up… I'm going to the bathroom," I said. Seto was still immersed in the search that he did not notice me standing up.

I opened the bathroom door and…

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Seto suddenly got up and rushed over to me.

"What?" he shouted.

"Seto, WHAT'S THAT?" I shouted, pointing at the horrible scene in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a body, or should I say, body parts, sprawled all over the bathroom. Well, not many body parts. I cautiously walked in the doorway and saw that most of the body parts had been flushed down the toilet. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

There was blood everywhere. It was a horrible scene. "Holy Ra, it's Tea!" I shouted, noticing the various strips of clothing that I knew belonged to Tea. "When did this happen?" I asked myself aloud.

"I think it was during your little psychotic rampage upstairs when you attacked Bakura," Seto replied.

"What? You knew about this?" I asked as I turned to face him

"Yeah. I saw it just before I went upstairs almost half an hour ago," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait… Is that why you kept stopping me on the stairs?"

"Yes."

I looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then turned back around to the horrible scene in the bathroom. I made a very disturbed look and closed the door.

We left the apartment, both completely disgusted by what we had seen and sat down on the stairs. We sat there quietly for a while.

"I'm sorry, Seto…" I mumbled.

"What for?" he asked, glancing at me.

"I'm sorry for all the freaky crazy things that have happened lately, especially today. You probably couldn't care less about the others, but I'm sure you're worried about Mokuba."

Seto didn't reply but simply grunted.

"I have a brother myself, you know…"

"Really?" he asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah. He's six years old. He's a smart kid. He drives me crazy but I love him."

Seto looked at me with interest. I had been staring at the floor. I noticed his eyes on me and turned to look at him. I blushed a bit and turned away.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

**Meanwhile… somewhere… **

"Mmmnnppphhhhtttt… Pffffffftttttt! Pleh!" Mokuba shouted as he finally managed to have the cloth tied around his mouth come off. He coughed a bit. "I got it, guys!" he shouted to the others.

"Mooon!" they said through their cloths. (They were actually saying 'Good'.)

Mokuba struggled a little bit more and managed to make his hands free. Then he freed himself from the wall he was tied to. After a few minutes, he untied the clothes that were tied around everybody's mouths.

Unfortunately, at that precise moment there were footsteps coming from outside.

"Mokuba, save yourself!" Yugi shouted. Mokuba nodded and escaped through an open hole in the wall.

**Back to me and Seto… **

"Uh," I started, "Listen, Seto, about that kiss earlier… I… uh…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, dismissing the subject.

"Okay," I said.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

I started humming. ("The Reason" by Hoobastank…)

"Do you know the lyrics?" Seto interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"For that song that you're humming," he replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you sing it instead?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a decent voice," he said, not looking at me. I blushed.

I was quiet for a few seconds but I soon began to sing.

"I'm not a perfect person… There's many things I wish I didn't do… But I continue learning… I never meant to do those things to you… And so I have to say before I go….. That I just want you to know… I found a reason for me… to change who I used to be… A reason to start over new… And the reason is you…"

I was about to start the second verse when I was interrupted by a pounding at the door.

Seto and I both looked up. I stood up and asked who it was.

"Sarai! It's me, Mokuba! Let me in!" Mokuba yelled from outside.

"Mokuba!" I shouted and opened the door, letting him in.

"Mokuba! You're all right!" Seto shouted happily and hugged his brother tightly.

I smiled slightly at this but came back to reality. "Mokuba, where are the others?" I asked.

"Downstairs in the trap door room," he replied.

"What! You've all been downstairs all along?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. Seto and I looked at each other and then the three of us went to the trap door room.

**In the trap door room… erm… chamber… **

"TELL ME! WHERE DID MOKUBA GO?" the kidnapper yelled, pointing his "weapon" at all the others who were tied up.

"We ain't tellin you nothin!" Joey shouted.

The kidnapper made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer! Where is he?" he asked impatiently poking Joey in the stomach with his weapon. It was…

…

…

…

…a pencil.

"EMIR!" I shouted as I entered the trap door room.

"What?" he turned to see who had called out to him. "Aww, crap, not you…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL THIS?" I shouted.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Cuz you're stupid!" he shouted.

"That's not an answer you freak!" Seto shouted.

"Fine… It's cuz YOU kicked me out of the house, SARAI!"

"I kicked you out because you're a pain in the ass… now… WHY DID YOU KILL TEA?" I shouted.

"WHHHHAAAATTT!" everyone shouted, including my cousin Emir.

"Tea's dead?" Serenity asked, getting teary. Tea was her friend after all.

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm innocent here!" Emir shouted.

"Innocent? You call this innocent?" I shouted, referring to the whole gang who were all tied up to the wall.

"Okay, fine… But I DID NOT kill Tea…"

"Yeah right," I said.

"Seriously!"

"Then who did?" I asked.

"I DID!" someone shouted from behind me. I turned and saw my other cousin, Victor.

"YOU KILLED TEA?" I asked.

"YES! BWAHAHAHAHAHahahaha… ha…. ha….. ha…… ha……. ha…….. ha……… ha………." he trailed off as he collapsed to the floor.

"Um… Victor?" I asked, poking my cousin's body.

Seto examined Victor's unconscious state. "Sugar high…" he concluded. "It's a very serious case of a sugar high."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's happened to Mokuba before. Trust me, I can tell."

"I see… Anyway… EMIR! UNTIE EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY! Or else I'll destroy all your Final Fantasy games!" I shouted.

"Grr…" he growled.

After a few minutes, we untied everyone. Everyone was half asleep actually and so they went up to their rooms with out a word.

I dragged Emir up the stairs and pushed him out the door. Seto brought up Victor's unconscious body and dumped him outside.

"AND STAY OUT!" I shouted and slammed the door. I yawned.

"It's been a long day… We should all get some sleep," Seto said.

"I agree… Goodnight…" I replied with a yawn.

"Wait! What about the mess in my bathroom?"

"Oh, right. I'll deal with it tomorrow, okay?"

"You'd better."

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, Goodnight Seto…" I said with a smile and walked away.

"Goodnight," he replied.

He went to his room to sleep and I went upstairs to mine.

**The end… of the "Halloween Horror" series…**

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! I finally finished! YAY! … By the way… I don't want a huge two month gap between my "Halloween Horror" series and my Christmas series, so my Christmas series will be written as a different story… So pay attention for when I post it up… As for the continuation of this story, I will continue but it will have to be AFTER I write my Christmas series, because I have to get started on that right away so I won't take as long as I did with this Halloween series… Anyway… **Please Review!** I hope you all like my "Halloween Horror" Series… Bye!


	9. Halloween Horror! Aftermath

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own YuGiOh… never did… never will… but I do own my house…

This chapter is the Aftermath of my Halloween special – Halloween Horror. This chapter occurs the next morning… on November 1st… Sorry I took so long to update… The main point of this chapter is to clear up a few questions that might have been asked while reading "Halloween Horror."

4/21/06 – Hey! A TRIPLE update!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Anyway… sorry for taking so long to update… Unfortunately, I think I might have to skip a Thanksgiving chapter… I just don't have enough time… If I do write a Thanksgiving chapter it will be a surprise… anyway…

I'd like to thank ALLLL of my beloved reviewers… you guys keep me writing… Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Now, to **ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS:**

1) Why the Bloody Styrofoam Cup of Doom?  
…Well… it all started out… one day I was playing around with my cousins (yes, the same two freaks that were in the story)… and I was drinking water when Victor came up behind me and scared me. I know it doesn't have anything to do with anything… but I decided to use cups. Why Styrofoam? It's destroyable… which added to the funny… like Yami Bakura and Yami Marik eating it… Why bloody? Well… just read this chapter…

2) Why the Jeopardy Theme?

…Actually… I don't know why I picked it for the horror music… I thought it would just be madd annoying… I don't hate the song… but you could go crazy if you over-hear it… Hence, my crazy rampage in the previous chapter… lol…

3) How did I come up with my plot for the "Halloween Horror" series?

…Tough question… I don't really know… I kinda came up with it as I went along… The only parts I KNEW I was going to do before I wrote the thing was the slight fluff, the scene with my cousins, Tea getting lost in the bathroom, and every cup/Jeopardy music scene… The rest, I just improvised… lol…

4) Who won the contest?

…For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, maybe you should re-read the first 4 chapters. I do mention a contest that occurs throughout the WHOLE story in which the characters get points or lose points based on stuff they do… I actually forgot about the contest until I was reminded of it in a review… Anyway… I AM continuing this story and I will do the contest thing… I have to go over Seto's Birthday and Halloween Horror and start tallying points…

6) StarBuddy and MoonBuddy, the Celestial Items of DOOM?

…HAHA! It was one of the things I improvised… StarBuddy and MoonBuddy really DO exist… and yes, those are their names… lol… I decided to have Yami Bakura and Yami Marik call them the Celestial Items of DOOM because it just suits their personalities, don't you think?

7) There's one more question that no one really asked… I guess no one picked up on it yet… That's okay. It's not really important… but it will be mentioned in this chapter…

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Well, Goodnight Seto…" I said with a smile and walked away.

"Goodnight," he replied.

He went to his room to sleep and I went upstairs to mine.

**Chapter 12 – Halloween Horror Aftermath…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

I woke up early the next morning at 6:30 AM. I lay in bed, yawned, and started thinking.

'_Boy… Yesterday was one WEIRD day… Well, I'm just glad we're all safe and healthy… um… Well, with the exception of Tea…'_ I sighed and sat up. I looked at the clock.

6:32 AM…

'_HOLY RA! Why did I wake up so early?'_

I stood up, sat down in front of my computer, and turned it on. I went online and noticed that my two whacked-out cousins were online. EnigmaEnigma (Emir) and SkaterRockerDude (Victor). (I made these screennames up, they are NOT real.)

I sent them both a chat invite. They both accepted.

"Hey, lamebrains! What the hell was your problem last night?" I asked them.

"Meh? What are you talking about? We haven't seen you ever since you kicked us out of the house to make room for you boyfriend nd the other ppl…" replied Victor.

"Victor, u r stupid…" said Emir.

"Shut up, you baka! He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. _'Boy, I WISH Seto was my boyfriend…'_

"Yeah he is!" Emir said.

"Oh, shut up you poo head! Victor, you mean to tell me that you have no idea about what you did last night?" I asked in disbelief. _'Well… his mind DOES usually wander…'_

"I did sumthin? What?" Victor asked.

"Never mind…" I said.

"NOOO! I want to know! What did I do? WHAT!" he asked.

"I said forget it… Anyway… Emir, what was up with those stupid cups of yours? The first one wouldn't disappear even when YamiMarik sent it to the shadow realm and it wouldn't go away until he ate it! And the other cups… Why was there blood in all of them? WHERE DID THE BLOOD COME FROM!" I demanded.

"Oh… well… actually, my original plan was to just break into your house… but as I tried, I fell and cut myself and well… I don't know… I had the cups… So I decided to make up a plan to freak you out…" he replied.

"You're sick, you know that…" I said.

"I'm not sick… I'm perfectly healthy…" Emir replied.

"Stupid baka… That's not what I meant…" I said.

"WHAT DID I DOOOO!" Victor asked.

'_Gosh… This is a stupid chat… I'm signing off…'_ I thought and signed off. I turned off my computer and changed into my day clothes. Then I left my room. I was about to go into the kitchen when I noticed something outrageous.

…

…

…

…Pegasus was sleeping on the floor. '_What the! Why is he sleeping on the floor?'_ Well, he _is_ rich. I don't think he would ever sleep on the floor unless he was suddenly bankrupt. I blinked a few times and then I realized why he was on the floor. _'Oh Ra, I forgot that he just got here yesterday… He doesn't have a room… Crap… Now what? I don't have any extra rooms…'_

"Hey, Peggy!" I whispered as I poked him in the head. "Peggy-kun?"

"nmmm… Have some more tea, Funny Bunny…" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. I continued poking him, this time a little faster.

"Mmumph!" he mumbled.

"That's it!" I exclaimed to myself. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and filled it halfway with water. I walked over to Pegasus and dumped it on his head.

"GGGAAAHHH! Funny Bunny! Why did you spill the tea on my hea-… Wha?"

"Morning Pegasus…" I said with my arms crossed.

"Oh… Good morning, Sarai-boy!"

I frowned. _'When is he ever going to stop adding "boy" to everybody's name?'_ "Erm… Pegasus… Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked him.

"You invited me to come yesterday, but you didn't give me a room…"

"You could've slept on the couch though…"

"Oh."

I shook my head as he lay down on the couch to go back to sleep.

A while later… 8:07 AM…

Everyone was waking up by now. I immediately declared an important meeting. Everyone sat down except for Seto who leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, his head down, and his eyes closed._ 'I love it when he does that…'_

"So, wat's up Sarai?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us all here?" Serenity added.

I cleared my throat. "Well…" I started. "First I want to apologize for my cousins' extreme freakish behavior last night. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience… and I'm sorry about Tea…"

Silence…

"Erm… Anyway… It has come to my attention that Pegasus does not have a room. So I thought about it and I was considering moving him upstairs into Ishizu's room and letting her move down here, but I need Ishizu upstairs to make sure that no destruction befalls my house," I said, looking in Bakura's and YamiMarik's direction. They gave me a what-I-won't-cause-any-damage-I'm-completely-innocent look. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Then I considered moving him downstairs…"

Seto immediately looked up and gave me a don't-even-think-about-it-or-else look. I smiled at him and sweat dropped. "Anyway," I continued, "I knew that would be a horrible idea… So, considering, Serenity's unfortunate loss of a roommate and her nice relationship with Mai, I decided to have Mai move in with Serenity and Pegasus would take Mai's room."

Silence…

"So… Mai, will you be willing to move in with Serenity and give up your room to Pegasus, please?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Oh, please Mai! I would really like it if you could move in with me!" Serenity pleaded.

"Alright… but only because you're really sweet, Serenity," Mai replied.

"Yay!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Good! It's settled then… Okay… You can all go do whatever you want now…" I said. "Except take over the world or destroy/steal something!" I quickly added, looking in Bakura and YamiMarik's direction.

They looked disappointed and headed upstairs.

"Oh yeah, one more thing… I'm making breakfast today, okay! Grilled cheese sandwiches!" I exclaimed. _'YUM!'_

"Okay…" everyone said and went their separate ways.

A few minutes later…

I took out the bread, butter, and cheese so I could start making the sandwiches. I took out 4 slices of bread to start the first two sandwiches. Then I went to put some butter on the knife. I started to butter the brea- erm… plate. _'Wait a minute… PLATE! I was about to butter the plate! Where did the bread go?' _I looked around me to make sure no one was around and hadn't seen my little embarrassing moment there. _'Erm… okay… where DID the bread go?'_ I looked around for any sign of the 4 slices of bread that suddenly disappeared without a trace. _'Oh, well…'_ I did not think too much about it and took out another 4 slices of bread. Unfortunately, I felt a sneeze coming and tuned away, but it was a false alarm. I turned back around and the bread was gone again! _'What the!' _I looked around and suddenly saw a small mop of black hair leaving the kitchen.

"Mokuba!" I said and walked over to him. I caught him red-handed! Or should I say, Bread-handed! (Lol… bad joke… -.-U sweat drop…)

"Mokuba, why are you stealing my bread?" I asked.

"Well, erm… You see, I was going to make my special grilled cheese sandwiches for me and Seto but we ran out of bread and I asked Seto if I could come up here to get some and he said 'fine, but don't take to long or talk to anybody.' So I had to make sure no one saw me come up here and stop me and ask me to talk to them because then Seto would-"

"MOKUBAAAAA!" Seto's voice thundered from downstairs.

"Sorry, gotta go, Sarai!" Mokuba said as he went downstairs with the bread he took from me.

I sighed and shook my head. _'Cute kid…'_ I thought and went back to start making the grilled cheese sandwiches before Joey became really hungry and decided to devour my whole refrigerator instead.

'_Oh yeah… Note to self… Clean Seto's bathroom later today…'_ I inwardly groaned and pulled out some more slices of bread to start the sandwiches.

**To Be Continued…**

Yay! Well I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter there. By the way, did anyone pick up on the question I was talking about? Oh well. Anyway… Please review! And watch out for my Christmas series which will be written as a separate story… but it's still part of "Life At My House"


	10. CAP Class Part 1

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Do I really need to spell it out? Grr… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. "William" and "Kikyo" were created by two of my reviewers. I do own Mark and George. So please leave a message after the beep. Beep! Erm… oopps, wrong story…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**By the way, this chapter is supposed to take place BEFORE the Christmas series…**

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness and the mention of porn…**

**Chapter 10 – CAP Class Part 1…**

SaraiDe La Rosa's Point of View

Wednesday, November 17th, 2004. 6:15 AM…

My alarm clocks started ringing. I woke up. _'Ugh… School…'_ I thought. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I make this school day fun?" I asked myself and started thinking as I made myself ready for school.

6:45 AM…

I snuck out into the kitchen. Clearly, everyone was fast asleep. I took two pot lids, went into the middle of the hallway, and bashed them together as if they were cymbals.

**BANG!**

**CLANG!**

**SMASH!**

**BOOM!**

**BAM!**

**WOOSH!**

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I could hear someone screaming from the nearby room accompanied by a big thump. I am guessing my wake-up call made someone fall out of the bed?

Serenity opened the door to her bedroom, which she shared with Mai and Tea. "Sarai? What are you doing? Why are you waking us up so early?" she asked.

"You'll see… Just get Mai and Tea up and wait for me in the living room, okay?" I requested.

She nodded sleepily and told Mai and Tea to wake up.

If you are all wondering how Tea suddenly came back to life, you will all find out soon enough.

I knocked on Pegasus's door.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door. "Can't you see that Funny Bunny is trying to sleep?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Pegasus, I'm holding a meeting in the living room, okay. So go wait there until I call the others okay?" I requested.

Pegasus nodded and walked the living room in his very pink Funny Bunny pajamas.

I went upstairs into the hallway that connected the three bedrooms and smashed the pot lids together again.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" multiple screams came from the two boys' rooms.

Ishizu was the first one out of her room. "Good Morning. I foresaw your plans with my Millennium Necklace, Miss Sarai. I'll be waiting downstairs in the living room," she said and went down to my apartment. I smiled and turned to the other two doors which were still closed.

"WHO'S IN RA'S NAME DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP!" Bakura shouted and swung the door open as if it was a piece of paper or something.

"Morning Bakura-kun," I said with the sweetest most innocent face I could make.

"GAH!" he screamed. He had a thing against anything 'cute'. "STOP WITH THE FACE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he asked.

"I want you and the other guys to come downstairs to the living room," I said.

"Fine," he grumbled and woke up the other guys.

I knocked on the door to Yugi's, Yami's, and Joey's room.

Yugi opened the door and yawned loudly.

"Good morning, Sarai. What's up?" he asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Can you, Joey, and Yami please go downstairs? I'm holding a special meeting," I said.

"Okay…" Yugi said and woke up Yami and Joey.

I went downstairs and sighed. _'Okay… now just Mokuba… and Seto left… Oh boy…'_ I thought.

I knocked on the door to Seto's and Mokuba's apartment.

Nothing…

I knocked harder.

Nothing…

"Grr…" I growled and got my pot lids ready.

3…

2…

1…

**BANG!**

**CLASH!**

**BOOM!**

**SMASH!**

**CLANG!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Seto yelled and swung the door open. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then glared daggers at me.

"Heh heh," I chuckled and sweatdropped.

He continued glaring. "What is your problem? It's 7:20 AM. Your torture isn't supposed to start until sometime after 8:00," he said.

I cleared my throat. "Well-"

"Sarai? Good morning," Mokuba greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Mokuba!" I exclaimed and turned to Seto. "I want you two to come upstairs. I'm holding a special meeting and you have to go," I said.

"Okay," Mokuba said and headed up the stairs.

"…" Seto remained silent.

"Well?" I asked.

"Fine, but this had better not be one of your stupid random torture things," he replied and walked past me and up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him up.

…**Upstairs…My Living Room…**

"So, what in Ra's name do you want?" YamiMarik asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us all here, Sarai?" Serenity asked.

"Okay… Well, for TODAY," I began, with emphasis on the word 'today,' "we're all going to my high school."

"WHAT!" everyone asked in shock, except for Ishizu.

"Yup. You're all going to McNair Academic for one day," I said.

"Hol' on a sec," Joey said. "ACADEMIC?"

"I don't think the mutt could last one day in an academic school," Seto said with a smirk.

"HEY! KAIBA!" Joey shouted.

"Guys calm down!" I shouted.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Pegasus whined.

"I'm not going to any stupid school," Bakura said.

"Me neither," Mai added.

I rolled my eyes. "People! It's just ONE day… and it won't even be for the whole day. It's just ONE class," I said.

"It better not be math," YamiMarik said.

"Or english," Bakura said.

"Or science," Tea added.

"Or gym," Yugi said with a slight shudder.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's none of those. We're all going to CAP class," I said.

"CAP? What's CAP?" Yami asked.

"It sounds stupid," Yugi said.

Our eyes widened in shock. _'Did Yugi just call something 'stupid'!' _we thought.

"Erm… anyway," I continued, "CAP stands for Computer Applications Programming."

"WHAT?" everyone asked, except for Seto, Mokuba, and Ishizu.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a computer class."

"Computer? What's a computer?" Tea asked. We all fell, anime style.

"Err… you'll see, Tea," I said.

"Hold on! No one agreed to go to your stupid school," Seto protested.

"True… but you're all going whether you like it or not!" I exclaimed.

"And you're going to force us, how?" Mai asked.

"Hmm… Good point… Let's see," I said and pulled out a remote control from my pocket. "Well, I've never pressed this button before, so I don't know what it does, but it certainly can't be anything good for _you_ guys."

Most glared, some frowned, some remained quiet.

"So… are you going to get ready? Or would you rather be seen like this in a public high school?" I asked.

Mostly everyone was a mess. Tea's hair was in an afro, Yugi's hair and Yami's hair were drooping at the sides of their heads from the lack of hair gel, Joey looked like a lion, Serenity's hair looked like it had just gone through a washing machine, and Pegasus's hair looked like a square. His head looked like Spongebob Squarepants.

"NO!" everyone screamed and ran to their rooms to ready themselves.

"Wait!" I interrupted before everyone left. "We all meet here at 8:30 AM. No exceptions. Whether you're ready or not, I'm pressing the button," I said.

"Grr…" they grumbled and left to their rooms.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

…**At 8:30…**

Everyone was in the living room looking their best. Yugi's hair and Yami's hair were perfectly spiked with 4 bottles of hair gel in total. They wore their usual leather pants and black shirts. Tea's hair was back to normal and she was wearing a pair of black dress pants with pink stripes and a bubblegum pink shirt that said "Ghetto" on it. Joey's hair was back to normal. Serenity's hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a sky blue dress with lilac flowers on it. Pegasus's hair was back to normal and he wore his usual wine colored suit.

"Okay. So, I see we're all ready," I said. I was wearing a pair of black dress pants and my favorite pink, white, and black striped shirt. My hair was up in a bun and I was wearing my favorite star earrings.

Everyone nodded. I snapped my fingers and we were teleported to my school.

…**McNair Academic High School…**

I had teleported us straight to the CAP room. Suddenly, 4 people walked into the room: Mark, George, William, and Kikyo.

"Hi guys!" I said as they walked in.

"Hey, Rag Shop!" Mark exclaimed.

"Hi Sarai," George said and went to his usual computer in the fourth row from the door.

"Okay… Hold on!" I shouted. "I assigned everyone's seats so no one move!"

"Grr…" Seto growled.

"Okay… Let me see…" I said and pulled out a piece of paper from my CAP book which literally appeared out of nowhere. "Okay. So no one will sit in the first row. William, Tea, Ryou, Kikyo, and Pegasus will sit in the second row. Mai, Joey, Serenity, Yami, and Yugi will sit in the third row. Mark, Me, Seto, and Mokuba will sit in the fouth row. George, Ishizu, Marik, YamiMarik, and Bakura will sit in the fifth row," I said and everyone went to their assigned seats.

We had a few minutes before class started so we did whatever we wanted.

"So… This is a computer," Tea said as if she had discovered fire.

Mark and George did what they usually do when they're in CAP class – check their e-mail, go on their RP sites, etc.

YamiMarik and Bakura stared blankly at their computer screens. Ishizu and Marik checked their e-mail. Yami was trying to visit porn sites.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, Sarai! What is wrong with this computer? I can't go on any of my favorite sites!" Yami shouted across the room.

"What kind of sites?" I asked.

"Try WorldLingo . com," Mark suggested.

"Thanks!" Yami said and went to www . worldlingo . com. He used the online translator to go to his favorite sites.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled as erotic pictures appeared on Yami's screen. "AHHH! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT LITTLE EYES!" Yugi screamed and covered his eyes.

Serenity, who was sitting next to Yami, looked at the screen. Her eyes widened but she could not take her eyes off.

Joey noticed that his sister's face was plastered to Yami's computer screen so he took a look. "GGGAAAHHH! SERENITY! STOP LOOKIN AT DAT!" he yelled and pulled his sister away.

"Hey, everyone," William began, "How long is a Chinese name."

"What?" Mai asked.

"How long is a Chinese name," William repeated.

"How should we know?" Marik asked.

"No. How long is a Chinese name."

"Stop asking us! We don't know!" YamiBakura asked.

Ishizu, George, Mark, Seto, Mokuba, and I already knew the answer but no one wanted to say anything.

"NO! HOW LONG is a Chinese name," William said again with emphasis on 'HOW LONG.'

Joey threw his notebook at William. "SHUT UP MAN. We don't know!"

"Of course the mutt wouldn't know," Seto said.

"GRR! SHUT UP, KAIBA!" Joey shouted and threw his pen at Seto but missed and hit me instead.

"JOEY!" I yelled and threw the pen back.

"HELLO? HOW LONG is a Chinese name!" William exclaimed.

**TBC…**

So… How long is Chinese name. Hmm? Can you guess? Hahahahaha. I'd like to see you all try… It took me half an hour to figure it out. Gosh I'm so slow. Hahahahaha. Oh well. Anyway, please review!


	11. CAP Class Part 2

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Do I really need to spell it out? Grr… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own "William," "Kikyo," "Kay Li," or "M.P."… They were created by reviewers of mine. So Please leave a message after the beep. Beep! Erm… oopps, wrong story…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

Okay. Just a little note to my reviewers. I got a mega huge ultimate review explosion this weekend. I checked my e-mail in CAP class today and I was like: "WHOA!" Thank you guys sooooo much. I couldn't stop laughing in CAP. Your reviews are soooo hilarious. Thanks!

Notes on "CAP Class": The "How long" joke is not an offense to Asians. It shouldn't be cuz my friend George told it to me and he's AzN. Most of my friends are anyway.

**By the way, this chapter is supposed to take place BEFORE the Christmas series…**

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness…**

Where we last left off (Sarai's point of View):

"NO! HOW LONG is a Chinese name," William said again with emphasis on 'HOW LONG.'

Joey threw his notebook at William. "SHUT UP MAN. We don't know!"

"Of course the mutt wouldn't know," Seto said.

"GRR! SHUT UP, KAIBA!" Joey shouted and threw his pen at Seto but missed and hit me instead.

"JOEY!" I yelled and threw the pen back.

"HELLO? HOW LONG is a Chinese name!" William exclaimed.

**Chapter 11 – CAP Class Part 2…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"HELLO? HOW LONG is a Chinese name!" William exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room. It was Kay Li. (Created by **ShadowDorumon**.)

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in.

"HELLO!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"How long is a Chinese name," William said for the umpteenth time.

"Oh. I know," Kay Li said casually and waved hello to everyone.

"You do? Wat's da answer?" Joey asked.

"There _is_ no answer you moron," Seto said.

"Wadda you know moneybags!" Joey shouted.

"Actually, he's right," Kay Li said.

"WHAT?" Joey exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no answer," Kay Li said. "It's a statement, not a question." She walked up to the board and started writing.

Once she was done, it looked like this: "Hao Long is a Chinese name." (See how 2 little letters can make all the difference? Props to those who guessed right!)

"Oh…" everyone, except those of us who knew, said slowly like people do when the answer is right in their face but they were thinking too hard to figure it out.

"HAHA!" Mark laughed, stood up, pointed at the air, and spun around to mock everyone because it took them so long to get it. "You're all slow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone, Mark. I knew. George knew. And I'm very sure that Seto, Mokuba, and Ishizu knew."

Mark put his hands on his hips, tilted his head, looked at me, and said, "Sure, ruin my moment, why don't you!" I rolled my eyes.

Mark sat down and we all went back to doing our own things.

"So… you guys wanna know something cool about me?" Kikyo asked the class.

"I don't really care," Marik said.

"Grr… I sell cookies for girl scout troop number 378," Kikyo said for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"YOU DO? OMG!" Tea exclaimed and put her hand all over poor Ryou's face and pushed him to the side away from his computer. "CAN I BE IN YOUR TROOP?" Tea asked very loudly.

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted so loudly that the teacher next door walked in and told us all to shut up.

Tea blinked. "Was it something I said?"

I rolled my eyes. _'I still can't believe she's actually alive after her… well… destruction on Halloween,'_ I thought.

…**Flashback…**

November 5th, 2004… 5:30 PM…

I was calmly watching TV in my room. Everything was peaceful. The others were just hanging around the house doing whatever. Then, I suddenly heard a huge scream coming from downstairs.

"**GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

'_Hey… That voice sounds familiar,'_ I thought. "SETO!" I shouted as the realization hit me and hurried to him.

"GAH!" I screamed as I tripped on Moonbuddy which had somehow been conveniently placed on the floor. "Ow…" I had fallen flat on my face. My eyes were in anime swirls. "Oww…" I mumbled again. "Wait… SETO!" I shouted and forced myself to get up.

I ran out into the hallway but accidentally tripped on the cables coming out of the GameCube. "GAH!" I screamed and fell on my face again. "Owww…" I mumbled, my eyes in anime swirls again.

"**GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Seto screamed again.

"SETO!" I screamed and forced myself up again. I ran down the stairs and towards Seto's apartment. Unfortunately for me, there was a marble on the floor and I tripped and fell again. "GAH!" I screamed. My eyes went all swirly again. _'Why in Ra's name do I keep falling? That's the third freaking time! Owchies,'_ I thought.

Anyway, I forced myself up again, my face throbbing in pain, but Seto was more important to me at the moment.

"SETO!" I shouted and flung the door open.

"Seto, what's going on? Why were you-" I stopped in mid sentence and stood staring in shock.

"**GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed. Right in front of me, just a few feet away, was none other than…

…

…

…

…Tea.

"What? Who? How? When? Why? Hummina hummina hubba hah shhh kkkk… gggrrrraaaaagggghhhh… Nnoott posssssssibbbbble…" I mumbled and shakily pointed my finger at the surprisingly clean Tea.

"Thank God, at least I know I'm not hallucinating if you can see her too," Seto said.

"But but but… How can you be alive? I remember seeing you a few days ago literally in pieces all over Seto's bathroom! I had to stuff your body parts in a big black plastic bag!" I shouted with a shudder.

Tea blinked. "Hi Sarai. Hi Kaiba," she said, left the apartment, and went upstairs.

Seto and I stared in shock at the spot where Tea had just been.

…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" multiple screams came from upstairs. Seto and I finally snapped out of our shock.

"Oh no. I'm guessing the others saw her," I said.

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted and ran past me and up the stairs. I sighed and followed him.

The rest was well… a disaster that I really didn't want to remember. Everyone was freaking out and running around. Yami, YamiMarik, and Bakura were calling out "DEMON!" Poor little Mokuba was curled up in a corner clutching StarBuddy for his life. Yugi was trying to stuff himself and Joey inside the fridge. Mai was running around like a mad cow, screaming. Ishizu was desperately trying to shove Marik into the couch. Yes, she was trying to stuff him inside the couch. Ryou and Serenity were clinging onto each other in a corner. Finally, Pegasus had somehow managed to stuff himself into my small trash bin and was using his Funny Bunny plushie as a shield.

After a VERY LONG 5 hour explanation from Tea, everyone managed to calm down and accept the fact that Tea had somehow come back to life.

…**End Flashback…**

"So, anyway… My dad parents work at a wine brewery," Kikyo said.

"REALLY?" Pegasus exclaimed like a giddy school girl.

"Yup," Kikyo replied.

Pegasus tore a page from his notebook scribbled something down and gave it to Kikyo.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the piece of paper.

"My cell phone number and e-mail address. Anyone who has contact with wine is a friend of mine!" he exclaimed and winked at Kikyo in a very… erm… interesting way. She mentally shuddered but put the piece of paper in her bag.

Suddenly, someone else walked into the room.

"Hi everyone! Kikyo!" she shouted.

"M.P.!" Kikyo shouted and went to hug her friend.

"Hi Sarai!" M.P. said.

"Hello!" I waved from my seat and went back to checking my email.

M.P. took a seat next to Pegasus and waved hello to Mokuba. Mokuba smiled and waved back.

Suddenly, Sophie Christiansen (I made her up, so yes, I own her.), little Miss Popular, not-to-mention the class flirt, walked into the room. I frowned. _'She better not be up to anything,'_ I thought. She flipped her hair around like it was on display or something and stopped to look around the room.

"So, who are these bunch of freaks?" she asked in her cheerleady attitude.

I cleared my throat. "They're my friends, Sophie," I said casually without looking at her.

"Uh huh. I see. I can't see how the school let you bring this many freaks along," she said. I was still looking at the computer screen but I was glaring.

"Girl, were you blind when you bought that dress, or did you get it at a thrift store?" Sophie asked Serenity. Serenity curled herself up and started crying.

"Hey, you witch! How dare you hurt my sista!" Joey threatened.

Sophie simply flipped him off which made him glare daggers at her, as well as knives, swords, and any other sharp object that we would usually see Bakura with. She looked around the room and her eyes finally landed on Seto. Well, the back of his head to be more precise. She saw his smooth silky hair, the amazing white trench coat, and his well-built figure and was intrigued. She walked to our row, towards him. I could smell her overly-exaggerated "rich people" perfume as she came behind me.

"Oh Ra, someone open a window!" I exclaimed and started coughing. Sophie glared at me. Mokuba stood up and opened the window. Sophie took this as a chance to sit next to Seto. She tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed exasperatedly and turned slowly to face her. She looked at his gorgeous ice blue eyes and immediately thought he was the hottest guy she had ever seen.

"What?" Seto asked with an expressionless face.

Sophie held out her hand and said in a very flirtatious voice(at this point, all the Seto fans lead by me pull out multiple weapons including knives, and flamethrowers), "Hi there. My name is Sophie. What's yours?"

Seto glanced at her hand, said nothing, and turned back to the computer to do whatever it was that he was doing. (Probably work.)

Sophie looked defeated. I was watching through the corner of my eye and smirked at her expression.

"Uh, excuse me, that's my seat," Mokuba said as he repeatedly tapped Sophie on her shoulder.

"Get lost, runt," she hissed. _'OH NO SHE DIDN'T JUST TELL MOKUBA OFF!' _I thought.

Seto snapped and he glared daggers at her. "That's my little brother you're talking to," he said in a threatening voice.

"And isn't he just the cutest little thing!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Mokuba. Seto frowned and returned to his work. I kept glaring. She let go of Mokuba and I could've sworn I heard her mutter "Kid needs a haircut," under her breath.

Mokuba frowned, stuck his tongue out at her (even though she wasn't looking), and reluctantly sat down at the computer next to her.

Mrs. Zhang, the CAP teacher, walked into the room. "Hello, class. Okay. Everyone open your books to Chapter 14. We going start Microsoft Database," she said.

"We going work on Practice 1. You have to download first the files from the student CD," she said and started handing out the student CDs. "When you done, pass them to the others who need them," she said and told us which files we needed to download.

We downloaded the files she told us to.

"Don't forget to clear the read-only," she said.

"Wha?" Joey asked.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami said, still looking at his porn sites.

"Psssst, what did she say?" Marik asked Ishizu.

"Grr… She said to clear the read only!" Mark shouted.

"What's da read-only?" Joey asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not technologically minded. I like shopping," Mai said.

"Grr… What's da read-only?" Joey asked again in frustration.

I rolled my eyes, stood up and cleared the read-only for Joey.

"Ah, I see the mutt can't do anything without the help of others," Seto said.

"GRR! KAIBA!" Joey shouted and stood up.

"You sit down!" Mrs. Zhang said. Joey sat.

Sophie giggled. "Yes, John, sit down like a good doggie," she said.

"GRR! HEY! MY NAME IS JOEY AND I AIN'T A DOG!" he shouted.

"Whatever you say mutt," she replied. Joey glared daggers at her. Seto quickly glanced at her and she smiled sensually at him.

"Grr…" I growled. I glared daggers and fire at her.

"Okay. Is everybody finish?" Mrs. Zhang asked.

**TBC…**

I hope you all liked that chapter. Erm… I don't have much to say. So, Please Review! Reviews really motivate me. Bye!


	12. CAP Class Part 3

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Do I really need to spell it out? Grr… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own "William," "Kikyo," "Kay Li," or "M.P."… They were created by my reviewers. I only own Sarai De La Rosa.

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**By the way, this chapter is supposed to take place BEFORE the Christmas series…**

Oh and thanks to **Unknown Fool** for the idea for Sophie!

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness… THIS CHAPTER IS IN SOPHIE'S POINT OF VIEW, SO EVERYONE WILL BE INSULTED IN SOME WAY. THAT INCLUDES ME SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. THESE ARE NOT MY OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTERS. I LOVE ALL THE YUGIOH CHARACTERS, EVEN THE ONES THAT ANNOY ME, LIKE SERENITY OR PEGASUS. THESE ARE SOPHIE'S OPINIONS.**

Where we last left off (Sarai's point of View):

Sophie giggled. "Yes, John, sit down like a good doggie," she said.

"GRR! HEY! MY NAME IS JOEY AND I AIN'T A DOG!" he shouted.

"Whatever you say mutt," she replied. Joey glared daggers at her. Seto quickly glanced at her and she smiled sensually at him.

"Grr…" I growled. I glared daggers and fire at her.

"Okay. Is everybody finish?" Mrs. Zhang asked.

**Chapter 15 – CAP Class Part 3…**

Sophie Christiansen's Point of View

"Okay. We gonna do Pracatice 1," Mrs. Zhang said.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," the girl named M.P. said, motioning with her hand.

"Okay. Everybody clink on da My Computer," Mrs. Zhang said.

"Clink?" the blonde haired boy (Joey) asked himself.

"Clink?" the sandy-blonde haired boy (Marik) asked himself, "hey, sister, what does 'clink' mean?" he asked the black haired woman (Ishizu).

"I don't know," she replied.

"What! But you know over 50 languages and dialects! How can you not know?" the sandy-blonde haired boy asked in shock. The black haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Clink? What the hell is clink?" the kid named William asked.

Mrs. Zhang, oblivious to the talking around the room, said, "clink on da floppy."

That girl named Kay Li was too busy staring at the freaky tri-color-haired boy (Yami) that was slightly taller than the other freaky tri-color-haired boy (Yugi) to even notice that the teacher had come in.

"Excuse me Mrs. Zhang-boy, what does 'clink' mean?" the stupid looking man with the gray hair (Pegasus) said, waving his hand in the air to get Mrs. Zhang's attention. She ignored him.

"GRR! What the bloody hell does 'clink' mean?" the strange white-haired boy with the British accent (Ryou) asked angrily. Everyone in his row quickly turned in shock to look at him. _'Great. I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaks… except for Seto Kaiba of course…' _I thought and giggled to myself.

Seto quickly glanced at me and I swear I saw him raise an eyebrow. _'Oh crap. Did he hear me giggle? Oh no! He must think I'M weird. NO! I can't let him think that!'_

"It means 'click'," George said.

"What?" the boy who looked like an evil version of the boy with the white hair and British accent (Bakura) said.

That loser, Sarai's, weird friend, Mark, stood up. "It means 'CLICK'!" he shouted.

"Mark, sit down!" Mrs. Zhang shouted.

"Sorry," the loser's (Sarai) friend, Mark, said and sat down.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned to my left. _'Ew. It's Seto's weird brother that looks like a girl.' _I turned my attention back to Seto.

"Hey! My thing won't work!" the boy who looked like the evil version of the sandy-blonde haired boy (YamiMarik) said. He kept trying to click. He kept clicking and clicking and clicking… and clicking.

"Hey! Mine won't work either!" the evil version of the white-haired British kid said. They both kept clicking and clicking and clicking…

"STOP WITH THE CLICKING!" I yelled and threw a very sharp pencil at the evil version of the white-haired British boy.

"Ow… … … Hey, now there's blood all over my moose thing!" he exclaimed.

"Um… Don't you mean 'mouse'?" the loser named Sarai asked.

"Whatever. Oooo! Blood!" he exclaimed and started licking his mouse. _'WHAT! He started licking it? EW! This guy is an even bigger freak than I thought!'_ I thought.

Mrs. Zhang, who was still oblivious to everything that was happening continued teaching the lesson even though the only people who really paid attention were the black haired Egyptian woman, the boy named William, the girl named Kikyo, the girl named Kay Li, the girl named M.P., the badly dressed girl with the long brown hair (Serenity), the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy, and the white haired British boy.

"My thing isn't working!" the evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy said and punched the computer screen.

"HEY! What going on there!" Mrs. Zhang asked.

"Nothing!" the evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy said.

Mrs. Zhang accepted this as an answer and continued the lesson.

Suddenly, the P.A. thingy came on.

"Mrs. Zhang, please come to main office," the principal said.

"Okay. Class, I be right back," Mrs. Zhang said and left the room.

"MMMM! Hey, this moose thing tastes good!" the evil version of the white haired British boy said and smashed the mouse on the table and started putting the pieces of it in his mouth. _'WHAT THE HELL? Boy and I thought Sarai was a freak. Turns out her friends have even worse problems,_' I thought.

"I wonder if the rest of this computer tastes good," he said and smashed the keyboard.

"BAKA COMPUTER!" the evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy said and smashed his mouse and keyboard.

"YAMIMARIK!" the black haired Egyptian woman said and smacked him upside the head. The sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy sighed.

"YAY! More!" the evil version of the white haired British boy exclaimed and ate the computer pieces.

"Hey! I know! Why don't I smash, and you eat?" the evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy suggested.

"OKAY!" the evil version of the white haired British boy agreed.

The evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy smashed the two computers and the evil version of the white haired British boy ate the shattered remains.

The black haired Egyptian lady slapped her forehead. "Oh well, I guess it's not that bad if they get rid of the evidence…"

"Uh-oh… BATHROOM!" the evil version of the white haired British boy said and ran to the boy's bathroom. The evil version of the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian boy followed him.

"Oh boy," the loser named Sarai sighed. "Seto, can you please make sure they don't destroy anymore school property?"

"Why should I?" he snapped.

"Because if they do, then I'm going to make YOU pay for it because I have no money and you have more than enough," the loser named Sarai said.

"Grr… Good point," that hunk of a guy, Seto, said and left to the boy's bathroom.

…**In the boy's bathroom…**

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" YamiMarik laughed as he stuffed toilet paper in the toilet after Bakura had done his 'business.'

"What are you two freaks doing?" Seto asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Erm… Nothing!" Bakura said suspiciously.

"HAH! Yeah right! Move aside," Seto said and pushed YamiMarik and Bakura to the side and stood in front of the toilet which turned out to be a bad move on Seto's part.

Suddenly, the toilet exploded! Water, wet toilet paper, and Bakura's 'business' flew all over the bathroom, but mostly on Seto.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Seto yelled and turned to chase YamiMarik and Bakura, but they had already left.

Seto cleaned himself up a bit, at least wherever Bakura's 'business' had been and walked out of the bathroom, back to the CAP room.

…**Back in CAP…**

"Seto? What happened?" the loser named Sarai asked frantically as Seto walked into the room with water dripping from his long seemingly gravity-defying coat.

"Those two freaks blew up a toilet!" he shouted and pointed to the two evil looking boys. The loser named Sarai sighed. Seto sat back down in his seat even though it was very uncomfortable due to the fact that he was soaked from head to toe.

…**Meanwhile… Readers are interested in knowing what our dear Tea has been doing the whole time…**

_TEA'S POINT OF VIEW!_

'Lalalalalalalalalalalalala… Friendship…' I thought.

I went online on the computer thingy and clicked around the screen. I was somehow in a thingy called a "chat room". It was called "Friendship!"

"OOOOOooooo! Friendship!" I squealed.

I started talking to everybody in the chat room.

"I LOVE FRIENDSHIP! Would you all like to be my friends?" I asked.

"YES!" everyone answered.

"Friendship rocks, man!" some guy named friendrocker24 said. (I'm making these names up…)

"Yes, Friendship is a powerful thing! Fffffrrrrriiiiieeeeennnnnssssshhhhiiiiipppp!" I exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and I thought I should begin a friendship speech.

(The following is a LONG page-long friendship speech by Tea that ends up being HIGHLY redundant. I do not really like bashing Tea anymore, but this was too funny to pass up. The original speech was only five or so sentences long, but I decided that, since this is the revised chapter, I would add more to the speech. You can read if you want to go ahead and laugh.)

"Friendship is the best thing ever in the whole wide world. Friends are the best people in the world and I love all my friends. I wish everyone in the world could be friends because friendship is the best thing in the world. It's even better then sliced bread! Friendship cookie making is fun! Everyone should try it because it's the best thing ever and it's really really really fun to do especially with your friends because friends are the best people in the world. Without friendship, the world is so cold and lonely, which is why friendship is so awesome because with it, the world isn't cold and lonely. See, so if we all stick together and become friends, we can make the world a better place. If everyone would just stick together and become friends, the world would be a better place because friendship is just the best thing in the world. It brings people together and everyone becomes nice and friendly. The world would be so much better if it was full of nice and friendly people. The world would be one big smiley face and there would be no wars and no stealing and no evil people and no mean people and no big fat jerks. No one would insult each other and everyone would just be so happy. So that's why we have to become friends and stick together, because by sticking together and becoming friends, we'll all make the world a better place. That's why we should become friends with everybody because if everyone became friends, the world would be a much better place. That's why should try to make friends even with the mean people, like Kaiba. See, Kaiba is a big mean poopoo-head to me and my friends, but I still try to be his friend because I know that by becoming his friend, I can help him change and become a better person and then he won't be mean anymore. He will be nice like the rest of us and the world would be a much better place with one less jerk. So if everyone makes friends with all the jerks, then they would all become nice people and the world would have less jerks, making the world a much better place to live in. So if the world was a better place to live in then we would all be happy and no one would be sad or depressed and less people would die and we would all share. If we all stuck together and shared, third world countries wouldn't exist anymore and that would make the world a much better place. So what do you guys think I should do to make Kaiba my friend? He's really stubborn and keeps saying he doesn't want to be my friend, but that just can't be possible! Everyone needs friends! Who wouldn't want friends? Friends are the best people in the world! With awesome people like that who stick together, everyone would be happy and wouldn't be miserable or sad. So why don't we all make the world a better place and make some friends, especially with the jerks like Kaiba and even with the evil freaks like Bakura and YamiMarik. So back to my Kaiba problem… What do you guys think I should do? I was thinking of giving him pretty flowers every day and making him some smiley face pancakes in the morning because flowers and smiley faces are the symbols of friendship and everyone likes flowers and smiley faces! Oh! I once made my friends stand in a circle and I took a thick black Sharpie and we put our hands in a circle and I drew a big smiley face on our hands. So then when we moved away, each of us had a piece of the smiley face on our hands! Isn't that so cool? Yeah! Hey, I should do that with Kaiba too! I'll make a NEW circle with all my friends and all my new friends too and then I'll draw one super huge smiley face! Yeah! I need to find my thick black Sharpie though. Maybe I can get Sarai to help me get Kaiba to be our friend. Yeah! She really likes Kaiba and I mean REALLY likes Kaiba and she's a REALLY good friend of mine. So if Kaiba becomes her friend, then maybe he'll be my friend too and then maybe he'll be friends with everybody just like me! That would be so cool! I should tell Sarai to help me because she is so nice and sweet and she really likes Kaiba so I know she'll help me if she knows it will make Kaiba a better person! And if we make Kaiba a nicer friendlier person then maybe he'll like Sarai too and they can start dating and hugging and kissing and eventually get married and they'll be so happy together and it'll be so cute and then Mai and Joey will get married and then Yami and I will get married and Serenity will marry either Duke or Tristan and we can all be marriage buddies! That would be so awesome! Yeah, so Sarai and I should totally make Kaiba a better person! He'll be happy and Sarai will be happy and they'll end up together and they'll just be so cute together! Yeah! You guys should do the same thing! Do you know a person who's a big jerk like Kaiba-kun? I'm calling him Kaiba-kun now because maybe it'll show him that I really want to be his friend. And Sarai already calls him "Seto" and that's better than "Kaiba-kun" and it doesn't bother him. So maybe he DOES like her! But he does yell at her a lot… Actually, he treats her pretty much the same way he treats the rest of us? So how come he lets her call him "Seto?" Only Mokuba and Noa can call him "Seto". Well, I'll find out. And then Sarai and I will make him our friend because friendship is such a powerful thing and by being friends and sticking together, we can all make this world a better place which would just be totally awesome!" I said.

(That took me quite a while to write. Ow, my poor fingers… and my brain for having to come up with such mindless drabble.)

"GAH! TOO MUCH FRIENDSHIP!" the people in the chat room shouted.

"Friendship sucks man!" friendrocker24 said.

"FRIENDSHIP SUCKS!" everyone said.

The leader of the chat room changed the name to "Friendship Haters!" and I received a pop-up on the computer thingy saying that I was banned from the chat room. (Thanks to **Unknown Fool **for the idea for the chat room!)

'_Was it something I said?'_

I clicked a button on the pop-up that said "I'll be your friend!"

…

…

…

**BOOM!**

"GAH!" I screamed. My computer exploded.

…**Okay… Anyway… Back to SOPHIE'S POINT OF VIEW!...**

I turned around in my seat to look at Seto. He was typing furiously. It seemed almost inhuman. I moved my seat a little closer.

"Grr…" the loser named Sarai grumbled. _'What? Don't tell me she has a thing for him? Hmm… This could get interesting. I wonder what she would do if I started hitting on Seto,' _I thought.

I moved as close as possible to Seto and put my hand on his leg. That loser, Sarai, saw this and she glared daggers at me. I smiled and moved a little closer towards Seto. The loser, Sarai, flared. Seto noticed the closeness and turned to face me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a glare, which just made him look so much sexier.

"This," I said and pushed myself up, pressing my lips against his.

Some people had been watching and they all gasped.

That loser's eyes were popping out of their sockets. I winked at her to mock her and her eyes were on fire. Seto pushed me off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled at me.

I smiled at him. "Well, I can't help it if you're cute."

"SSSttttttzzzzzzz… gggggggrrrrraaaahhhhhh… pppffffffhhhh… Kkkllllaaaaa…" the loser named Sarai sounded like she was a short circuiting robot or something.

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! SHE DID THIS ON HALLOWEEN!" the evil version of the white haired British boy screamed and ducked under his table.

Kay Li stood up with three random buckets, walked over to me and said, "Hey, Pofie!"

"My name is Sophie, you weirdo," I replied.

"Right, aka the Ra-damned-hell-of-a-CENSORED-stinkin-stupid-baka girl! You have a special delivery!" she shouted and dumped a bucket of fake rubber rats and two buckets of slime on me.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I just spill a bucket of rats and two buckets of slime mixed with rat droppings on you?" Kay Li said mock-innocently. I glared at her.

"Thank you and have a VERY slimy day!" Kay Li said with a bow and went back to her seat and randomly glomped the taller tri-color haired boy. (Thanks to **ShadowDorumon** for the bucket idea!)

That loser, Sarai's eyes softened and she seemed to have calmed down. At least I thought she did until she started laughing maniacally while pointing at me.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee hee! Ha… ha… HA! Ha Ha Ha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she laughed.

"GRR! WHY YOU!" I shouted.

"SARAI! Calm down!" Seto shouted and put his hands on Sarai's shoulders. I flared.

"Hahahahahahaha! Ha… ha… hee… hee…" the loser named Sarai continued.

"SARAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Seto shouted and snapped his fingers in the loser's face.

The loser named Sarai finally snapped out of it and looked up at Seto.

"Hmm? Seto? Oh, hi!" she exclaimed and gave Seto a tight hug.

"Grr…" Seto grumbled and tried to pry her off.

"Erm… You do realize you're still wet, right?" the loser named Sarai said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "No I didn't notice, thanks for telling me," he said sarcastically.

"HEY! WHAT GOING ON HERE!" Mrs. Zhang said as she came into the room.

"Oopps. Mrs. Zhang! Sophie did it!" the loser named Sarai shouted and pointed at me. Mrs. Zhang quickly walked over and started yelling at me.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! I'm the victim here!" I shouted.

"SOPIE!" Mrs. Zhang shouted. _'She never could pronounce my name right,' _I thought.

Unfortunately for me, Sarai and her stupid group of friends and that sexy Seto Kaiba left the room while Mrs. Zhang and I were arguing and I didn't notice until Sarai waved at me with a big smirk plastered on her stupid ugly face.

'_What? THEY ALL LEFT! Damn Sarai and her stupid friends!'_

**...Back at Sarai's House…Seto's Point of View!...**

Everyone sighed and slumped down either on the couch or the floor.

"Ugh! Worst experience ever!" I shouted.

Sarai sighed. "Not exactly what I was planning, but at least the school didn't get blown up."

"Easy for you to say! You didn't get hit with dirty toilet water, wet toilet paper, and who knows what else was in that dirty toilet water!" I yelled.

She sighed and pulled a large towel out a nowhere and handed it to me.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. It was just there, she said with a shrug. I'll have to admit though, even if you are drenched in dirty toilet water, the wet hair stuck to your face does make you hot… Um, forget I said anything!" she exclaimed and waved her arms around, trying to redeem herself from her embarrassing comment. I glared at her as I tried to dry myself off.

"Ew! That's dirty toilet water, Sarai!" Mai exclaimed.

"I said forget it!" Sarai shouted with a blush of embarrassment on her face. I smirked; seeing her flustered like this was quite entertaining considering I found her an annoying idiot.

"My dress isn't THAT ugly, is it nii-sama?" Serenity asked the mutt.

"Of course not, Serenity! That dress is… erm… well… uh… it's… uh… nice," he replied.

"I hope Kikyo calls me…" Pegasus said with dreamy eyes. _'My darling wine…'_ he thought.

"My eyes! MY EYES!" Yugi screamed, remembering what he saw on Yami's computer screen. Everyone else was too tired to really speak much.

"Oh boy… Well I guess you guys have had enough for today. I'll let you all have some rest," Sarai said and walked away to her room.

I sighed. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Coming big brother!" he said and followed me back to our apartment.

**TBC…**

PLEASE TAKE NOTE: The next chapter I will be revising is chapter 1 of A Life At My House Christmas because that comes right after the CAP series, okay? So keep your eyes open for that! Thanks for reading!


	13. Valentines Day!

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own YuGiOh, or Valentines Day, or the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day… Just own my house… yupyup

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

There's a lot of crap going on in my life right now, so it's hard to find time to work on this. It's not hard, but I sometimes have that whole "why-the-hell-do-I-bother" feeling. Anyway, here's an update, even though it's an old chapter. I have some funny ideas for new chapters, so I'll try to work on that soon.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and Possibility of Fluff…**

**Chapter 13 – Valentines Day!**

**Tea's Point of View**

Monday February 14th, 2005.

'_Ah, Valentines Day. A time of Love, Kindness, and most important of all, FRIENDSHIP! Wheeeeeeeeee!' _I thought as I woke up this morning.

"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" I shouted.

"Ugh… Tea, hon, I'm trying to sleep. Must you do this on every holiday?" Mai asked.

"Yes… Why?" I asked.

"Oh well. At least it wasn't as bad as Chinese New Year, Mai. Remember?" Serenity asked.

"Oh great. That morning was horrible…" Mai said.

…**Mai's Flashback…**

Mai's Point of View

"GOOD MORNING NEW YEAR! WOOT WOOT! IT'S CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE! YAY!" Tea shouted and woke me up from my beauty sleep.

"Ugh… Tea… Can't you wake up like a normal person?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Mai? HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!" Tea shouted.

"Oh boy," I mumbled and climbed out of bed.

"HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR SERENITY!" Tea shouted to Serenity.

"RAAAAA! WHO KEEPS SHOUTING! SHUT UP!" Sarai barged into the room and threw a pillow at Tea. Tea ducked and the pillow hit me instead.

"ACK!" I shouted as the pillow hit me and I fell to the floor.

"Uh… Oopps… Sorry about that, Mai. I was aiming for Tea… Anyway, Happy Chinese New Year, everyone!" Sarai said and left the room.

"Happy Chinese New Year, Mai," Serenity said to me with a smile. I smiled back. _'She is such a sweet girl,'_ I thought.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Unfortunately, when I came out Joey was coming in.

"GAH! JOSEPH WHEELER! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed and covered myself with a towel.

"GAH! I'm sorry Mai!" he said and immediately left the bathroom.

… **At Breakfast …**

Sarai had somehow managed to convince Kaiba to eat with us, although the guy's a jerk either way. I still have no idea what Sarai sees in him. I know I'm usually off playing 'matchmaker', but this is one couple I want to avoid.

"I DEDICATE THIS BREAKFAST TO THE CHINESE NEW YEAR!" Tea shouted and jumped up from her seat with a cup of coffee in her hand, which unfortunately for me, spilled all over my head and dripped to my shirt.

"GAH! TEA!" I screamed.

"Oopps, sorry Mai," she replied. My eyes turned into angry slits.

"Maybe you should take anotha shower, Mai," Joey suggested.

"Why? So you can be a peeping Tom again?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry bout dat Mai! Don't worry, I didn't see nothin, I swear!" he said innocently.

"I doubt it," Kaiba muttered.

"I heard dat Kaiba!" Joey shouted and threw a piece of bread at his head. Kaiba was drinking coffee, so when Joey's bread hit him, it knocked the cup of coffee out of his hand and it spilled all over Sarai.

"OW! THANKS A LOT JOEY!" she yelled.

"Hey, blame Kaiba, not me," Joey retorted.

"You knocked the coffee out of my hand, Wheeler," Kaiba said and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, whateva moneybags!"

After a while, the conversation suddenly became disturbing when Pegasus mentioned some crude joke he heard. Breakfast ended with Sarai's eyes popping out of their sockets as Tea spit all over my plate. Thankfully, Kaiba punched Pegasus in the face before he could mention something that was too disturbing for Mokuba's, Serenity's, and Yugi's ears.

…**End Mai's Flashback…**

**Tea's Point of View Again**

'_I don't know what Mai's talking about. Chinese New Year was great!' _I thought.

Soon, we were all seated at the dinner table to eat breakfast. Joey had made heart shaped sausages, heart shaped potato patties, heart shaped toast, and he had arranged the scrambled eggs into a heart. _'YAY! I love hearts!' _I thought. For once, we actually had a normal breakfast without any awful mean yelling, Pegasus's cute strangeness, or Bakura's or YamiMarik's evil plots, or Kaiba's usual grumpy grunts or unfriendly death glares. For once, we all ate like FRIENDS! FRIENDSHIP!

As soon as we had all finished our breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Sarai said and went downstairs to answer the door.

… **Downstairs…**

Sarai opened the door and saw none other than…

…Duke Devlin.

"Err… Hey… Duke… What are you doing here?" Sarai asked.

"Well, it's Valentines Day and I was looking for Serenity but I found out that she lives here so that's why I'm here," he replied and held up a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Oh. That's so sweet. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Sarai said and led Duke upstairs.

"HI DUKE!" I shouted as I saw him come in. _'Yay! Another FRIEND!'_

"Oh hey Tea…" he replied. "What's up guys?" he asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh great, another dweeb to add to this insane house… Sarai, are you nuts?" he asked.

"It's not my fault. He came here to see Serenity…" Sarai said.

**Ding Dong…**

"I'll get it," Sarai said and went back downstairs to open the door.

"Hey there Serenity… These are for you," Duke said and handed Serenity a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Wow! Thanks Duke!" Serenity exclaimed and hugged Duke. Duke blushed.

"HEY! SERENITY'S MINE!" Tristan shouted.

"Hmm?" everyone said and turned to see a fuming Tristan with a red rose in his hand.

"Err… Hello Tristan," Yugi greeted.

Tristan ignored him and ran to punch Duke in the face.

"TRISTAN! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS! FRIENDS DON'T HIT EACH OTHER!" I yelled.

"AGH! WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR?" Duke yelled.

"Tristan! Why did you punch Duke?" Serenity asked.

Tristan cleared his throat and gave Serenity the pretty rose.

"I'm sorry it's not much… But I hope you like it," he said.

"Aww… Thank you Tristan," Serenity said sweetly.

"Grr… TRISTAN!" Duke shouted and punched Tristan.

"HEY! You guys! STOP!" I shouted. "Friends don't punch each other! Friends have to be nice and talk problems out. Friends should-"

"STUFF IT TEA!" Sarai shouted at me.

"Whatever," Kaiba said and went back to his apartment downstairs.

"Wait… SETO!" Sarai shouted, ran into her room, ran back out with something in her hand, and ran after him.

"HMPH!" Tristan and Duke said and turned their backs on each other.

"Aww… Please don't fight you guys… I like both of you," Serenity said and smiled a smile that was so sweet it made Tristan and Duke melt into little puddles.

**...Downstairs…**

"Seto," Sarai said.

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual grumpy manner.

"I… err… here… Happy Valentines Day…" she said and handed him a card, one red rose, one white rose, and a small box.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and opened the small box. Inside was a handmade beaded Blue Eyes White Dragon Keychain. Kaiba started at it.

"It took me a long time, but I managed to make a beaded Blue Eyes White Dragon… You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find the righ colors and then draw the grid to figure out which color went were," Sarai said and smiled.

"Whatever…" Seto mumbled and put the gifts down.

"You're not going to read the card?" Sarai asked.

"Valentines Day is another stupid commercialized holiday designed to make big companies a lot of money," Kaiba said.

"Oh you should talk… You make out like a bandit on Christmas with your big gaming corporation," Sarai said, getting frustrated.

"Whatever," he replied and sat down in front of his computer.

"Well?" Sarai asked.

"Well what?" Kaiba asked in reply.

"Aren't you even going to thank me or say 'Happy Valentines Day'?" she asked.

"I told you. Valentines Day is just another stupid holiday," he replied.

"Grr… RRRAAAHHH! YOU JERK!" Sarai shouted and ran back upstairs.

Kaiba sighed. "Girls…" he mumbled and continued working.

…**Back Upstairs…**

**Mai's Point of View**

Duke and Tristan had managed to calm down and were sitting on the couch on either side of Serenity.

'_Oh boy… Those boys have really got it in for her,' _I thought.

"Grr… You try to be nice to a guy… and he just ignores you and acts like a big jerk. Why I ought to… GRR!" Sarai grumbled as she passed right by us and went to her room.

'_Oh boy…' _I got up and followed Sarai to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Mai, hon," I said.

"Oh… It's open," she said and I entered her room. "Everything okay, hon?" I asked.

"Guys are just bastards sometimes…" she mumbled and put a song on her Media Player on her computer.

'**_I walk a lonely road… The only one that I have ever known… Don't know where it goes… But it's home to me and I walk alone…'_**

"Err… Yeah, I know what you mean," I replied.

'**_I walk this empty street… On the Boulevard of broken dreams… Where the city sleeps… And I'm the only one and I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk a...'_**

"Uh, hon… Could you turn that down please? It's too loud…" I said.

"What? Oh sorry, Mai," she said and turned the volume down a little.

'**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating… Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… Till then I walk alone…'_**

"So… Now what did Kaiba do?" I asked.

"I gave him a really nice Valentines Day gift that I worked so hard on and he ignored me…" she replied.

"Ah, I see… Well, what else can you expect from him? Kaiba's like that. You should just stop trying hon…" I said.

'**_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah… Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah… I'm walking down the line… That divides me somewhere in my mind… On the border line of the edge… And where I walk alone…'_**

"No… I don't want to… I like him too much…" she said and stared at the ceiling.

'**_Read between the lines… What's f-d up and everythings all right… Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive… And I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk alone… I walk a...'_**

"I really don't get it… Just what is it that you like about him? The guy's a big jerk and not worth fighting for in my opinion…"I said. Sarai sighed.

'**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating… Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… Till then I walk alone… Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah… Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...'_**

"It's complicated to explain. I'd rather not get into it that deeply. To put it simply though, I just can't help it, I guess. He may be a jerk, but he's a very cute jerk… And he's not a jerk all the time… He can actually be nice at times. It's just hard for him, I guess… And like I said, I have other reasons, but I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"You really like him that much?" I asked.

'**_I walk this empty street… On the Boulevard of broken dreams… Where the city sleeps… And I'm the only one and I walk a…'_**

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I see…" I said.

"You like Joey don't you?" she asked me.

I slightly blushed. "Yeah… But that's different… He's nothing like Kaiba…" I said.

"True… but you still try, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

'**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating… Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… Till then I walk alone…'_**

The song finally died down and everything was silent again.

"So, what are you going to do then, hon?" I asked.

Sarai sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly we heard a sound coming from the door. We turned to see who or what it was and we saw a small mop of black hair running away. _'Mokuba?' _I thought. Sarai smiled and got up from her bed.

"Well… I guess I can just ignore it for now…" she said and left the room. I followed right behind her.

We all sat down to watch '50 First Dates', one of Sarai's favorite Romance Comedies. She loves Romance Comedies. It's her favorite genre for movies.

After the movie was over, Joey shot up from his seat and ran to the kitchen to make us all a Valentines Day Dinner. It was great! He made heart shaped hamburgers and heart shaped fries with strawberry smoothies. It was all so good. Even Kaiba ate with us.

Of course, he never looked at anyone, as usual. Sarai never looked at him throughout the whole meal. It was as if he didn't even exist. _'I guess he really hurt her this time for her to ignore him…'_ I thought. I felt like I had to do something.

This really was not a couple I wanted to get involved with, but then again… _'It might work out. He's arrogant and a big jerk, but she can see all past that and she's willing to give it a shot. Then again, she's never had a boyfriend before, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt. However, Kaiba seems to tolerate her more than he tolerates any of us… So perhaps they could end up together. I guess I could give them a little push,'_ I thought. _'Besides, this one would be a big challenge for me. If I can get these two together, then I can pair ANYBODY!'_

"Ahem… Excuse me everyone," I said and stood up. "I would like to make a toast… for love and-"

"FRIENDSHIP!" Tea interrupted.

"Uh…" I said and continued, "Yes… that too. Anyway, in honor of this great holiday, I think we should each name a special person in our life and give them a hug," I said with emphasis on the word 'special'.

"Me first!" Pegasus shouted and stood up. "To my dear sweet Cecilia… I miss you, my love… and to… FUNNY BUNNY! I LOVE YOU FUNNY BUNNY!" he shouted and hugged his Funny Bunny plushie.

We all sweat dropped. _'Great… It started out really sweet… and then he just HAD to mess it up by adding that stupid cartoon to it, didn't he?'_ I thought to myself.

"ME NEXT!" Tea shouted. "I LOVE YOU YUGI! And Yami's cute too… I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she shouted. (Yugi and Yami fan girls glare daggers at her.)

Yugi and Yami sweat dropped… in fear. Tea stood up to hug them.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" they shouted and ran around the room as she chased them.

"Anyway," I said as Tea tripped which caused her to whine in pain. Yugi and Yami finally calmed down and sat at least five feet away from her.

"I'll go next," Tristan offered.

"No, me!" Duke said.

"Me!" Tristan shouted.

"ME!"

"MEEE!"

"Why don't you both go?" I suggested.

"Fine!" they said. "Serenity, you are as sweet…" Duke started.

"…as beautiful…" Tristan interrupted.

"…as heavenly…" Duke said.

"…as precious…" Tristan continued.

"GET TO THE POINT!" Sarai yelled.

"…as the gleaming morning sun…" Duke said.

"…as the beautiful night moon…" Tristan said.

"I love you!" they both shouted and raced to hug Serenity. Duke hugged her first.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked.

"I'll go," Serenity said. Duke and Tristan sat up excitedly.

"To my dear brother Joey," she began and Duke and Tristan both felt shot down. "You're such a great person and I love you," she said and gave Joey a hug.

"I'll go next," Joey said. "Err… Lemme see…" he said and I glared at him. He chuckled and continued, "This hug is for a very special girl who is da greatest girl I've ever known. Mai…" He stood up and gave me a tight hug, which I gratefully returned.

I went after him and Yugi and Yami gave each other a hug. YamiMarik and Bakura gave each other a hug. Ishizu and Marik gave each other a hug.

"This hug is for the greatest person in the world, who's always been there for me, no matter what. I love you big brother," Mokuba said and hugged Kaiba. Some of us awed at the sweet brother moment but Kaiba glared at us. Sarai still wouldn't look at Kaiba.

"Okay… So that just leaves… Sarai, Kaiba, and Ryou…" I said.

"Err… This hug is for my friend Marik, who sadly like me, has to bear the evil plotting of his stupid yami…" he said and gave Marik a hug.

"Kaiba," I said for him to go next.

"I don't do sappy shout outs…" he said.

"Aww, come on Kaiba-boy! Be nice for once!" Pegasus said.

Kaiba glared, said nothing, and simply hugged his younger brother. _'Oh boy… Why didn't I think he would do that? Darn… Well, it's Sarai's turn…' _I thought.

"Your turn, Sarai," I said.

"Uh…" she said. Mokuba blinked and snuck off to her room.

"Well… Uh… I… uh… This hug is for… uh…" she mumbled and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Kaiba.

"Is it for Kaiba?" I asked. She frowned and said no. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What? This hug is for… Mokuba… One of the sweetest kids I've ever known," she said and turned to hug Mokuba but saw that he wasn't there.

"Mokuba?" she asked. Everyone looked around but saw nothing.

"Mokuba?" she asked again.

"Hmm? Sorry, I had to use the bathroom," Mokuba said and received his hug from Sarai. _'Darn it! That wasn't my plan… He's so arrogant… and she's upset… Great…'_ I thought.

Everyone went off in their own directions and I decided to give up. By the way Mokuba was acting; I thought perhaps he had hatched his own plan.

…

A few hours later… Around 7:30 PM…

Sarai went to her room and saw something interesting on her bed. It was a beautiful red rose and a beautiful silver necklace with a glittering star-shaped diamond pendant. There was also a card with a beautiful poem inside.

**Be my Valentine, for I  
Each day have thought of you.  
My whole life couldn't manage what  
Your ready smile can do,  
Vanquishing my loneliness  
As though all light were new.  
Let me be your Valentine  
Even as you're mine,  
Needing what I have to give  
That each might each define  
In friendship and in harmony,  
Now you, now I the melody,  
Each helping each to shine.**

(I do not own this poem.)

Sarai smiled happily and sighed. She raced downstairs with the gift and knocked on the door.

"Enter…" Kaiba replied from inside. Sarai ran into the apartment, put the gifts on the table and hugged Kaiba tightly.

"Thank you so much, Seto! I love the poem!" she said excitedly.

"What?" he asked. She pointed to the gifts on the table.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sarai's happiness faded away.

"So, you didn't send me that?" she asked.

"No…" he said.

"Oh… Then who-" she began to say but they both turned to see a mop of black hair running out of the apartment. They both chuckled.

"So it was Mokuba then… Well… Uh…" Sarai said.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly and stood up. He walked over to the table and looked at the gift that Mokuba had snuck into Sarai's room. He read the poem and slightly smiled. He took the necklace out of its box and turned to Sarai.

"You want to wear it?" he asked.

Sarai looked up and nodded. She pulled her hair out of the way and he stood behind her and put the necklace on her.

"Thanks…" she said and looked up at him.

"Uh… I'm sorry about before… and I do like the keychain…" he said.

"Really?" she asked, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Aww…" she said and was about to hug him but held back. "Err…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. Sarai looked up at him, surprised, and hugged him back. She buried her head into his chest and they stood there together for a while.

So, Valentines Day didn't turn out to be so bad after all…

**To Be Continued**

Okay, well, I have twelve more chapters to revise. I'll try to do that as fast as I can so that I may start some new chapters. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	14. The New Floor

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own YuGiOh, or the song "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani, or the Lego Company… Just own my house… yupyup… and the new (made-up) floor in my house…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

Hello again! I'm really trying hard to get through this whole revision process so I can quickly post up a new chapter. I still have the whole birthday thing to do, involving some cameos from a few of you readers, and then I have many more ideas including: Rebecca Hawkins and her "Téa" robots, Bakura and bananas (inside joke), a chibi chapter, and a chapter in which I get sick and someone else has to run the house for a day or more.

Oh, and I finally decided to add that accent mark to Téa's name… At least she doesn't sound like a beverage drink anymore… XD

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, crazy out-of-nowhere randomness, and possibility of Serenity(Shizuka) bashing… Well… not so much bashing… It's more like just exposing her cluelessness… Well, in my opinion she is… No offense to any Serenity(Shizuka) fans out there…**

**Chapter 14 – The New Floor…**

**Serenity's Point of View**

February 15th 2005. 8:15 AM…

I was the first one to wake up, which is kind of odd since Sarai is usually the first one up. I guess she was tired from last night's crazy game of spin the bottle which she forced us all to play. It was a complete disaster.

…**Flashback…**

February 14th 2005. 7:30 PM.

Sarai ran downstairs and stayed there for about half an hour. She came back up with Kaiba right behind her. He was in his usual grumpy mood.

"Hi everyone!" Sarai exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Mai, Duke, Tristan, and I were the only ones in the living room.

"Hmm? Where is everybody?" Sarai asked.

"Some are upstairs, some are in there," Mai answered pointing towards the bedrooms.

"Excuse me… Wait here, Seto," Sarai said to Kaiba and went to the bedrooms.

She came back out with Téa, Mokuba, and Pegasus.

"I'll be right back!" Sarai shouted and ran upstairs to fetch Yugi, Yami, Joey, Marik, YamiMarik, Ryou, Bakura, and Ishizu.

"Okay everybody!" Sarai exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh jeez, now what?" Bakura asked.

Sarai cleared her throat, pointed to the ceiling, looked up and stopped. "Err… Um… Uhhh…"

"Did you forget what you were going to say?" Kaiba asked.

"Heehee," Sarai giggled. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," Sarai said and went to the kitchen. She came back with a wine bottle.

"Here, go wild," Sarai said and gave the bottle to Pegasus.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" he squealed gleefully and tried to open the wine bottle, but he failed miserably. "It won't open!" he whined.

"Oh Ra…" Sarai said and snatched the bottle. She went back to the kitchen and opened it with one of the cork opener thingies.

"You called us all here to watch Pegasus drink a bottle of wine?" Joey asked.

"No! Let him finish his wine!" Sarai shouted.

After a few minutes the bottle of wine finally came out of Pegasus's mouth and he burped awfully loudly.

Sarai smacked him upside the head and snatched the empty wine bottle. "Manners, Pegasus," she said. "Okay everyone, we're going to play 'Spin the Bottle'!"

"What?" we all asked.

"I want to play!" Duke shouted.

"Me too!" Tristan added. _'I wonder why they want to play…'_ I thought.

"Hmph," Kaiba said and started to leave but Sarai stood in front of the doorway.

"Nuh uh! You're playing!" she shouted. His eyes were reduced to slits.

"I know what you're trying to do. Wasn't that hug enough for you?" he asked.

"Hug?" Yugi asked.

"You hugged her?" Téa asked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Joey laughed. "So Mr. I-have-no-heart was actually nice to Sarai and gave her a hug… Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Kaiba's eye started twitching.

"Uhhh… Joey, please don't do that," Sarai said sweetly.

"Hmm?" my big brother said and stopped laughing.

"Everyone in a circle now, please!" Sarai shouted and we all sat down in the living room in a circle.

"Okay… So, who wants to go first?" Sarai asked.

"Me!" Duke shouted.

"No, me!" Tristan shouted.

"ME!" Duke shouted.

"ME!" Tristan added.

"O jeez… Why don't I save both of you the trouble and let Serenity go fist?" Sarai suggested.

'_Me? What does she mean by that? How would my going first stop Duke and Tristan from fighting?'_ I thought. (Isn't Serenity kind of clueless about Duke's and Tristan's feelings about her? Yeah.)

"Err… Okay," I said and spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed towards…

Bakura.

"What? NO! I should send this stupid bottle to the shadow realm!" he shouted.

"BAKURA!" Sarai shouted and in a dash of lightning, ran over to him. "You will NOT screw this up, got it!" she yelled threateningly

Bakura blinked and glared at her, but nodded nonetheless. He was afraid Sarai would go on one of her crazy rampages again.

I crawled over to him and kissed his cheek. Duke and Tristan had mixed expressions on their faces. Fist they looked like they were going to cry, then they looked like they were going to kill Bakura. _'I wonder why?'_ I thought.

Bakura remained expressionless. He just stared into space. I sweat dropped.

"Err… Okay… How about Duke then," Sarai suggested.

"What? Why does he go first?" Tristan shouted.

Sarai sighed. "Because out of the two of you, Duke is more… er… never mind," Sarai said and shook her head.

"Woo hoo!" Duke shouted and spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"YES! WOO! I DID IT!" he shouted happily and did some kind of happy dance. The rest of us sweat dropped. _'Does Duke like me?_' I thought.

"Grr…" Tristan growled.

Duke crawled over to me and gently kissed me on the lips. Everyone went wide-eyed, except for Mai who looked like she completely approved and Tristan who looked like he was trying to kill Duke with his eyes.

Duke pulled away and returned to his spot. My cheeks reddened to a deep shade.

"Okay then… You can go now Tristan," Sarai said.

"Grr…" Tristan growled and spun the bottle. It landed on…

Téa.

"WHAT! NO!" Tristan shouted loudly. "WHY ME?"

Tristan looked like he was going to cry. Duke tried to sustain from laughing.

Tristan slowly crawled over to Tea. "Can't I simply hug her?" he asked Sarai.

"Err…" she thought about it. _'Would that be a good idea? Hmm… No… Then Seto might try to back out… But then again… what if the bottle doesn't land on me? Oh Ra… What to do… What to do…'_ she thought.

"Err… no… no hugs," she finally said. Some people glared at her. Tristan reluctantly kissed Téa's cheek.

"Heh heh… How about Joey?" she suggested, and that was when the whole thing went out of control.

Joey spun the bottle. It landed…

…

…

…

…on Kaiba.

(Ok, I changed the following scene. Originally, I told Joey to do a re-spin, but after reading this, and considering the fact that I am a Puppyshipping fan, I thought it would be funnier if I had Joey kiss Seto after all. XD Sorry to all SetoXJoey haters.)

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Joey screamed. Everyone else gasped. Kaiba looked mortified. Sarai looked like she was going to have a laugh attack.

"You think this is funny?" Kaiba asked, glaring at Sarai.

"Pft, haha, yeah," she said and went into a fit of giggles.

"Can I get a re-spin?" my brother asked, his right eyebrow twitching as he stared down at the bottle.

Sarai laughed and shook her head. "Nope! You have to kiss Seto!"

Everyone just stared in an awkward silence as Kaiba glared at a giggling Sarai and my poor brother Joey continued staring at the empty wine bottle on the floor, growling and mumbling who knows what at it.

After a minute or two, Sarai stopped laughing and looked back and forth between Kaiba and Joey with an amused look on her face.

"Well, are you going to kiss him or not, Joey?" she asked.

"Are ya kiddin me? My lips ain't goin anywhere _near_ dat bastard!" he shouted, crossing his arms to make his point.

Sarai rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez. It won't kill you. Remember, it doesn't even have to be on the lips. You can just kiss his cheek."

Kaiba and Joey both cringed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Mai asked, looking terribly bored by now.

I sighed. "Mai has a point Joey."

Joey blinked and stared at me awkwardly. "Serenity, what are ya sayin? We're talking about me _kissin_ KAIBA!"

I shrugged. "Like Sarai said, it won't kill you and it _is_ just on his cheek."

Joey groaned loudly and started moving over toward Kaiba, stopped glaring at Sarai to watch with a surprised yet angry look as Joey moved closer.

Everyone watched intently as Joey leaned in, quickly brushed his lips against Kaiba's cheek and then scurried back to his spot, furiously wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve as Kaiba twitched slightly and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. In that short span of time, Mai had somehow pulled out a camera and caught the moment of the kiss, quietly slipping the camera behind her back to Sarai, who put the camera in her pocket and smirked.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sarai asked with a goofy grin on her face.

Tristan laughed and patted my brother on the back. "So, how was it, buddy?" Joey pushed his hand away and frowned.

The rest of the game was a complete mess… All the guys kept landing on Tea… Mai, for some strange reason, kept landing on YamiMarik even with all the re-spins Sarai allowed her to have and she cringed every time she did, until the bottle finally landed on my brother and they both gladly gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. Ishizu kissed Yami… And Sarai kept having the bottle land on every single guy and even some girls, but it never landed on Kaiba, who I think she was aiming for. After 30 re-spins, Sarai just decided to go ahead and kiss Duke on the cheek.

…**End Flashback…**

I walked out into the living and saw that Tristan and Duke were sleeping on the couch.

"Ugh… hmmmmiinnnpphhhhgggggg…" someone mumbled behind me. I turned to see Sarai.

"Good morning, Sarai," I said.

"Meh? Yeah…" she mumbled and stumbled into the bathroom.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen for a refreshing drink of water.

5 minutes later…

Sarai was fully awake now, as were Mai and Tea. Pegasus was bumbling his way into the bathroom in his Funny Bunny slippers. My brother, Joey, came down and was already working on breakfast – French toast.

"Morning, hon," Mai greeted.

"Good morning Mai," I replied with a smile.

"Hmm? What the hey? DUKE! TRISTAN!" Sarai shouted and Tristan fell off the couch. Duke mumbled something incoherent and sat up.

"Heh? What up, Sarai?" Duke asked.

"Why are you guys sleeping on the couch?" Sarai asked.

"Cuz we don't have beds and Joey told us we can't leave the house…" Tristan mumbled.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that… Hee hee… Hmm… I know! EMERGENCY MEETING!" Sarai shouted and ran upstairs to get the others.

Everyone came down. Some were still in their pajamas. Yugi was in his star pajamas. _'Aww… He looks so adorable,' _I thought.

"Ra damn it Sarai… What is it with you and your stupid emergency meetings?" YamiMarik asked.

"Hold on… Not everyone's here!" Sarai said and ran downstairs to get Kaiba and Mokuba. They came up and Kaiba leaned against the door. The rest of us sat down and Sarai started the meeting.

"Okay… Well as you all know, it's pretty crowded in here as it is… Now that Duke and Tristan are moving in-"

"What? You mean to tell me ponytail boy and pencil head are going to live here too?" Bakura whined.

"Err… Yup…" Sarai answered.

"But we don't have enough space anymore," Tea stated.

"I agree… No offense, but I'm really getting annoyed of sleeping next to Tea. She talks in her sleep, and it's horrible. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard…" Mai lamented.

"Like what, Mai?" Sarai asked.

"Hon, you really don't want to know. Believe me, you DON'T want to know," Mai said.

"Err… okay… So anyway… We have two options. One-"

"We can move out," Kaiba quickly interrupted.

"Sorry Seto, but that's not an option!" Sarai stated and winked at him. He glared at her. _'Why is he so mean? I've heard of his rivalry with Yugi… But that doesn't mean he should be mean to the rest of us…' _I thought.

"As I was saying… Our first option would be to move to another house… But I don't want to do that since I've lived here since I was six…" Sarai stated.

"So den what's our second option?" my big brother asked.

"We build another floor," Sarai replied.

"Another floor? How are we supposed to do that?" Duke asked.

"Well, actually you guys don't really have to do anything… I know people," she said suggestively.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Ah, can't tell you. Classified information. However, I need a pretty large sum of money… It's a type of construction procedure… but as you know, construction requires money… So…" Sarai explained.

As she was speaking, Kaiba quickly pulled out his checkbook, quickly wrote up a check, and held it out to Sarai. (And I dedicate this scene to that episode in the Oricalchos/Doom series, for those of you who saw it… Joey vs. Varon… Seto and Mokuba needed a car and then the salesperson guy was all like what are you doing? And then Seto quickly – as in super fast writing mode - wrote up a check and handed it to the guy. I thought that was so funny!)

"Uh… Well… Uh… That was… quick?" Sarai said, cocked her head to the side and stared at the check.

"I figured you'd annoy the hell out of me later, so I'd rather give you the money now than to have you drain it out of me with your stupid exasperating quirks," Kaiba explained.

"Err… Okay, I guess… Even though you just insulted me, I'm thankful. And since I know you well enough, you can leave now Seto, since I'm oh so sure that's the only thing on your mind right now," Sarai said and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Okie doke… That was easier than I thought. Okay, you guys can go now… Constructing a new floor will take me a while… I have the money I need. Now I just need to make a model of the house and then contact my people," Sarai stated and went to her room with a slice of French toast in her mouth. We all shrugged and sat down to eat.

One hour later…

I was heading for my room when I heard some singing coming from Sarai's room.

"**_If I was a Rich Girl… Nanananananananananana… See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl… No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end… Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl…"_**

I stood in front of Sarai's room and held my ear close to the door.

"_**Think what that money could bring… I'd buy everything… Clean out Vivienne Westwood… In my Galliano gown… No, wouldn't just have one hood… A Hollywood mansion if I could… Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town…"**_

I opened the door slightly ajar and peeked inside. Sarai was making a model of the house… out of Lego blocks.

"_**All the riches baby, won't mean anything… All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring… All the riches baby, won't mean anything… Don't need no other baby… Your lovin' is better than gold and I know…"**_

She had done three floors already and was working on her fourth one, which I assume was the new floor.

"**_If I was rich girl… Nanananananananananana… See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl… No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end… Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl…"_**

"Excuse me… Sarai?" I asked and walked into the room.

"Meh? GAH! Oh hi, Serenity… I didn't know you were there… Heehee…" she laughed nervously.

"So was that you singing?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yeah…" she said as she added a window to her model of the fourth floor.

"You have a sweet voice," I said.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "I think you're the only person other than Seto who's heard me…" she said.

"Oh…" I said.

"And… there!" Sarai exclaimed and smiled proudly at her Lego apartment. She even made some furniture for it – some beds, some TVs, a fridge, and a couch. It was modeled exactly like the second and third floor with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and even a balcony. She stacked the floors together and put Kaiba's check on top. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

…

About three days later, the construction was done and we all headed upstairs to check out the new apartment.

"Wow… Nice, Sarai…" Ryou said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"This was fast," Mai said, astonished.

"I know, aren't my people great?" Sarai replied with a smile.

"So… Who's going to live on this floor?" Yugi asked.

"Good question… I thought it over, and this is my plan. Seto and Mokuba will stay on the ground floor… Serenity and Tea will stay in the same room. Mai will move back into her old room. Ishizu will stay in her room. Marik and YamiMarik will stay in their room… Ryou and Bakura will move into Yugi's, Yami's, and Joey's room…"

"Hey! Can I switch? I don't want to share a room with my stupid hikari!" YamiMarik whined.

"Me too! Can I share a room with YamiMarik?" Bakura asked.

"Uh… Ishizu, do you think you could keep a close watch on those two?" Sarai asked.

"Yes… I promise they won't cause any trouble…" Ishizu said.

"Okay… You crazy freaks can switch," Sarai said and the two yamis cheered.

Sarai sighed and continued. "So Ryou and Marik will move into Yugi's, Yami's, and Joey's room… Yugi and Yami will move into the master bedroom upstairs… Yugi will be my rule keeper for the third floor… Joey and Tristan will move into the room next to Yugi's and Yami's… And Pegasus and Duke will share the third room. Is everyone okay with that?" Sarai asked. Everyone thought about it for a second and then we all nodded.

"Yay! It's settled then… Okay, so… Why doesn't everybody move their stuff into their new rooms and… yeah…" Sarai trailed off and went to sit in front of the TV.

We shrugged and went to our rooms. Those of us who had to move our things moved our things and settled into our new rooms.

**TBC…**

Okay, I hope you enjoyed the new revised chapter and the new scene I added in. I had fun writing that. So, thanks for reading and have a nice day. I'll have the next one up soon!


	15. Taco Making Part 1

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – There once was a girl named Téa… who wanted to eat a whole cake-a… she said "Sarai doesn't own YuGiOh"… and Yugi is so cool-io… Uh… Nevermind… Oh yeah! I don't own YuGiOh… I also don't own Kasey (RyouCutieKawaii11) or Kikyo (Kikyo728)…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

Blah, this chapter was originally Taco Making Part 0, but I noticed it was only 3 pages long, so I decided to merge it with Taco Making Part 1 which is five pages, for a total a 8 pages, which is a lot better. Again, I did not make any changes, I just added the two chapters together.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes…**

**Chapter 15 – Taco Making… Part 1**

**Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View**

"Yummy… Cheese… Ggggaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh… Hhhmmmiiiiinnnnppphhhh…" I mumbled in my sleep. I was having the most wonderful dream. I was in Cheese Land!

"One pound of American cheese, please…" I mumbled and buried my face in my pillow.

Friday March 11th 2005… 8:30 AM…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock started ringing.

"Hmm? Grr…" I grumbled and felt around for the snooze button.

"SARAI! TURN THAT THING OFF!" Tea shouted and pounded at my door.

"GGGAAAHHH!" I screamed and fell off the bed once again, this time on my back. "Owchies…" I mumbled and stood up. I turned off my alarm clock and stretched. I started to head towards the door but I tripped on something.

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell. "Owww… Why do I keep falling like this?" I asked myself as I rubbed my elbow which was throbbing in pain. I looked down to see what I had tripped on. It was my blue binder, the binder where I held all my records – as in the stuff everybody did in the house. Yup, I kept the contest point records in that binder.

"Hmm… I must have left this lying on the floor last night… I think it's time I let everyone know how they're doing with the points…" I said to myself and picked up the binder. I left the room and walked into the living room. Everyone on my floor was still asleep.

"MARIK!" Ishizu's voice boomed throughout the house. I raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on upstairs.

**...Upstairs…**

"MARIK!" Ishizu continued screaming.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! It was my baka yami's fault!" Marik shouted as he was being chased by a fuming Ishizu, who was holding a pot of what appeared to be burnt oats.

"It's true… It was YamiMarik and the spirit of the ring who burned your oats, Ishizu," Ryou added. He was reading an article about Beethoven in "Classical Music Monthly."

"Yes… That does sound like something those two would do…" Ishizu muttered to herself as YamiMarik and Bakura walked into the room.

"Good morning, foolish mortals!" Bakura greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"YOU!" Ishizu growled and waved her pot of burnt oats around in anger.

"Uh oh…" YamiMarik muttered and took this as a sign to start running. Ishizu chased them around the apartment as Ryou and Marik shrugged it off and went down to my apartment to eat breakfast since Ishizu's special 'oats' breakfast was ruined.

…**My Apartment…**

"Good morning," Ryou and Marik said as they walked in.

"Hmm? Oh… Good morning guys. What's going on up there?" I asked.

"Our baka yamis burned my sister's oats," Marik said and Ryou nodded in disgrace.

I chuckled. "Sorry you guys are cursed with such horrible yamis…" I apologized.

"Can we eat down here?" Ryou asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile and put some waffles in the toaster.

Everyone ate in their own apartments except for Ryou and Marik who ate in my apartment, as well as Ishizu.

"So err… Ishizu?" I asked as we all ate breakfast.

"Yes?" Ishizu replied.

"What happened to Bakura and YamiMarik?" I asked.

"Oh… Well," she said with a glint in her eye. We all looked at her suspiciously.

…**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it, Bakura, stop moving!" YamiMarik shouted.

"I can't! I have a damn wedgie!" Bakura shouted back.

"So? We still have burnt oats up our butts! Does it matter if you have a wedgie or not!" YamiMarik yelled back.

"Good point…" Bakura said and stopped fidgeting.

"Hey, Tomb Robber, you got your knife with you?" YamiMarik asked.

"Ishizu threw it over there across the living room," Bakura answered.

"Damn… We have to get it… Come on, we're going to have to wiggle over there," YamiMarik said.

"Oh Ra damn it!" Bakura exclaimed and the two unfortunate yamis wiggled from the kitchen to the living room with burnt oats down their pants.

…**Anyway…**

"You tied them up and poured burnt oats down their pants?" Serenity exclaimed.

Ishizu shrugged it off, smothered a piece of her waffle in syrup and ate it.

"They deserved it if you ask me," Mai commented. She never did like YamiMarik and Bakura just plain creeped her out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Téa shouted, "PEANUT BUTTER!" She was tied up to her chair, as was the usual custom so that she wouldn't torture my poor culinary feasts with her strange condiment usage, and Serenity was feeding her waffles.

"Err… okay… Anyway…" I said.

"Mmmooorrrnnniiinnnggg!" Mokuba came in bursting through the door.

"Morning, Mokuba!" I greeted.

"Morning," the other girls said in unison.

"Hey, Sarai, can I borrow some milk?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure… Right in the fridge door," I replied.

"Thanks!" he said and opened the fridge door. He searched around for the milk.

"Shhh!" Seto said as he snuck into the apartment and I waved at him, but raised my eyebrow in confusion.

Seto slowly peeked into the kitchen to make sure Mokuba wouldn't see him, and then he quickly but quietly sneaked off to my room.

"Found it!" Mokuba exclaimed and skipped off back to his apartment.

As soon as Mokuba was gone, Seto came back out.

"Oh, thank goodness…" he muttered.

"Err… Seto… What's going on?" I asked.

Seto sighed and snatched a waffle from my plate. "Hey!" I shouted.

He took a bite, and handed me two cookies that he had apparently been carrying in his hand.

"What-" I began to say but was interrupted.

"Nice doing business. I just traded my breakfast for yours," he mumbled and took another bite of the waffle.

"Cookies?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is that why you're hiding from Mokuba?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You do know you can't hide for long… Mokuba's a smart kid, he's going to realize you're not there," I said.

He shrugged and finished eating his waffle; the other girls stared at him awkwardly.

"Gooooooooooodddddd Moooorrrr-OOOOOOWWWWW!" a voice cried out and a bunch of noise was heard as two people fell down the stairs.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" another voice shouted.

Suddenly, a cloud of anime smoke gathered as the two people landed right in front of my door.

I leaned back in my chair a little and peered through the doorway. As soon as the anime smoke cleared, I saw poor Duke on the floor with Tristan on top of him; both in a very awkward position and their eyes in anime swirls.

"Duke? Tristan?" I asked.

"Goooooddd Moooorrrrnnniiinnnnggggrraaaaagghhh," they both slurred.

"Seto! Where are you?" Mokuba shouted as he headed up the stairs.

"Oh crap!" Seto exclaimed and snatched one of Serenity's waffles and one of mine and desperately stuffed them both in his mouth.

Serenity looked back and forth between Seto and her plate. I sweat dropped.

"Hmm? Morning Duke! Morning Tristan!" he greeted and climbed over them. "Have you seen Seto?" he asked as he walked into the room. "Oh… Hi Seto!" he said before any of us could answer.

Serenity continued looking back and forth between Seto and her now empty plate.

Seto's cheeks were puffed out from the waffles as he was trying to chew them.

"Hmm? Seto? Aren't you coming down to finish your breakfast?" Mokuba asked.

Seto held up a finger and kept chewing. After a short while, he swallowed hard and gasped for air. Then he snatched my glass of orange juice and chugged it down. I blinked and stared sadly at my empty glass of my favorite juice in the whole world once Seto had put it down.

"Actually, I'm finished," Seto said to answer Mokuba's question.

"Oh… Okay," Mokuba said and shrugged it off.

I had anime tears in my eyes and I started sobbing over my empty glass of orange juice. Seto rolled his eyes. The other girls just stared at me. Duke and Tristan finally came out of swirly-eye mode.

"GAAHHH! What the hell? Get off me, man!" Duke shouted.

"Ow… My neck…" Tristan mumbled and got up.

"Your neck? What about my back! You freaking landed your lethal pencil shaped head on it!" Duke shouted.

…**Meanwhile…**

"Come on… we're almost there," YamiMarik said.

"Ewww… As soon as I get out of this, I'm heading for the shower," Bakura mumbled.

"Just a little more… and… GOT IT!" YamiMarik shouted as he picked up the highly sharp extremely pointy very shiny knife.

"Good! Now cut these ropes so I can get up and take a shower!" Bakura shouted.

YamiMarik struggled a little but managed to cut the ropes and the two yamis were set free.

"Yes! Thank almighty Ra!" Bakura shouted.

YamiMarik was already halfway towards the bathroom.

"What? HEY! GET BACK HERE TOMB KEEPER! I need the shower!" Bakura shouted.

"Not as much as I do! I think a have a Ra damned rash!" YamiMarik yelled, ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

"Err… On second thought, you might need it more than I do," Bakura mumbled to himself and went to his room to get his clothes ready.

…**Anyway…**

"Guys! Calm down!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Friends don't fight each other!" Téa shouted.

"Oh Ra…" I muttered.

"Sorry, Sarai. Anyway, good morning, Serenity!" Duke greeted.

"Good morning Serenity," Tristan copied.

Serenity didn't notice and continued staring stupidly back and forth between Seto and her empty plate.

I sighed, stood up to put two more waffles in the toaster, and drank another glass of orange juice.

I sighed happily, for I love orange juice.

"Anyway…" I said. "Today is a special day because-"

_Ding dong…_

"Hmm? Err… I'll get it," I said and went downstairs to open the door. Serenity finally stopped staring at her empty plate and ate the waffles I had put in the toaster.

…**Downstairs…**

I opened the door and saw…

…

…

…

Noa…

"Hmm? Oh… uh… Hello… Noa… What brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, I got his invitation, and it said to come to this house as soon as possible," he said and held up a blue envelope with silver stars on it.

I blinked and my eyes widened. "Err… But… I sent this out last year… Why are you here five months later?" I asked.

Noa shrugged. "I was busy… Had some stuff to do… Anyway, is this where the contest is being held? Is it too late to enter?"

"Err… I guess not… Follow me," I said and led him upstairs. "Uh… Wait here… Don't move or talk… Okay." I went inside.

"Who was it?" Tea asked. "Is it a friend? I love friends!"

"Err… Kinda… Sort of… Uh… Maybe not…" I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Duke asked.

"Heehee… Um…" I mumbled.

"Can I come in yet?" Noa said.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

"Err… Nothing…" I spat out.

"You didn't even tell me your name yet," Noa said.

"I told you to shut up!" I peeked through the door and shouted.

Seto suspected something, so he snuck up behind me and peeked through the doorway.

"NOA?" Seto screamed in my ear.

"GGGAAAHHH!" I screamed in surprise, lost my balance and fell back into Seto's arms. I laughed nervously.

Seto glared at me and dropped me.

"OOOWWW!" I shouted as I landed on my elbows. "Owchies… Why'd you do that, Seto?" I asked.

Everyone had heard Seto's shout and they were all gathered around either behind Seto or on the stairs, with the exception of YamiMarik, who was still taking a shower, and Bakura, who was still waiting for YamiMarik to come out. Anyway, everyone was also surprised to see Noa.

Seto continued glaring at me for a few more seconds and then bust out yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Noa, who simply blinked.

"Erm… Well… Do you remember those invitations I sent out like five months ago inviting you guys to my house?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, a few replied with a simple "yes."

"Well, I had also sent one to Noa… But it turns out that he was too busy to come… Until five months later…" I explained.

"WHAT? YOU INVITED HIM?" Seto yelled.

I blinked and nodded. I was still lying on the floor by the way.

(Okay, I changed Seto's little speech here. His insults are better this time, considering the original version had him saying the word "stupid" every other word or so.)

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Seto yelled. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU HAVE ALL THESE OTHER FREAKS HERE! THAT VERTICALLY-CHALLENGED RAINBOW-HEADED FREAK, YUGI, HIS EQUALLY RAINBOW-HEADED YAMI, HIS STUPID FRIENDSHIP OBSESSED FRIEND, GARDNER, THEIR PENCIL HEADED RAT, TAYLOR, THE DAMN MUTT, THE MUTT'S WHINY SISTER, THE DUELING BARBIE, VALENTINE, THE ANNOYING BRITISH BOY, RYOU, HIS PSYCHO YAMI, BAKURA, PRETTY-HAIR-BOY, MARIK, HIS PORCUPINE-HEADED YAMI, MISS "OH PHARAOH, OH PHAOARH", ISHIZU , DICE BOY, AND THAT CARTOON OBSSESSED MORON PEGASUS! NOW YOU BROUGHT NOA, WHO TRAPPED US ALL IN THAT VIRTUAL WORLD AND TRIED TO TAKE OVER OUR BODIES?" Seto yelled so loudly that the next door neighbors stepped out and threw a dead chicken at the window which just went splat and left a trail of chicken blood as it slid down the front of the house. (Special thanks to my friend Jenn for the "rainbow-head" and "oh Pharaoh, oh Pharaoh" parts of Seto's insults.)

Everyone stared at the now bloody window. Seto had yelled so loud and so fast, no one noticed that he had insulted them all.

Uh…

Anyway…

I stood up and everyone turned their attention back towards Seto and me. Seto gave me the evil eye. I sighed, put my arms around him, and gave him the puppy-dog face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked bitterly.

I blinked. _'Hmm… Nothing… Err… I know!'_

I pulled my scrunchie out of my hair and shook my head so that my hair looked similar to Mokuba's. Once again, I wrapped my arms around Seto, and gave him the puppy-dog face.

Seto glared at me. I tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

…

A few minutes later…

…

Seto sighed and pushed me away. "I hate you, you know that," he said and went back down to his apartment.

"Uhh…" everyone trailed off.

'_Yes! Success! I have succeeded in doing Mokuba's irresistible puppy face!'_ I thought.

"Okay… Now that that's settled… Hmm… Err… Now… Well, welcome to my house Noa. I hope you'll be comfortable here, because you won't be leaving… for a looong time…" I said and smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't have any available rooms for you yet… I'll think of something… anyways… hmm…"

Silence…

"Okay… Whatever," Tristan said and started heading out the door.

"HOLD IT! NOW I REMEMBER!" I shouted and stopped Tristan in his tracks.

"TODAY WE ARE MAK-"

_Ding dong…_

"Huh? I'll get it…" I said and went downstairs to open the door.

"HELLO! Are you Sarai?" a girl of about 11 years old asked.

"Erm… Yes… Let me guess… You are Kasey?" I asked.

"YUP!" she exclaimed awfully loudly and nodded like a billion times.

I sweatdropped. "Okay, come in then…" I said and led her upstairs.

"Hmm… Is everyone here? Err… No… Seto's downstairs… And Bakura and YamiMarik aren't here either… Hmm… I know!" I said and ran upstairs.

(**NOTE: **I changed the following two scenes due to some conflicting errors with the original version.)

I opened the door to see Bakura and YamiMarik in the middle of the living room doing some very odd things. YamiMarik was cuddling his sun plushy that he had received on Christmas and had named Pyro and Bakura was in his boxers. Apparently he had just come out of the shower. His boxers had "Damn that baka pharaoh" and "kill the pharaoh" in big bold letters as well as little pictures of Yami with knives sticking out of his face or flamethrowers torching his hair.

"Err…" I said.

"HEY! WHO DARES DISTURB MY ALONE TIME WITH PYRO?" YamiMarik yelled.

"GAH! WHO IN RA'S NAME DARES TO EXPOSE ME IN MY UNDERWEAR?" Bakura yelled and ran inside to put on some clothes.

YamiMarik hid his plushy behind his back. "What do you want?"

"Can you and Bakura come downstairs? I'm making an announcement," I said and left the apartment running downstairs to fetch Seto.

…

The door to Seto's apartment was open and I walked inside. Seto was typing away on his computer.

"Um, Seto?"

"What do you want _now_?" Seto growled.

I sighed. "Seto, please come upstairs. We're all doing something special today and I really want you to be a part of it."

"No. Now leave me alone."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"But Seto-"

"NO!"

I sighed and walked over to him, leaning my chin on his shoulder. He glared at me through the corner of his eye.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Noa thing. I really had no idea he was going to come. I know he trapped you all in that virtual world but think about it… He did stop Gozaburo and helped you guys escape…" I mumbled.

"Your point?"

I growled in frustration and took a step back from him. "Can't you just be nice and come upstairs? I worked hard to plan what we're doing today!"

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "This is what I get for living in a house full of idiots," he mumbled and stood up, heading for the door. I smiled slightly and followed him.

…

Shortly after Seto and I arrived, YamiMarik and Bakura came in.

"WHO SUMMONS ME, THE ALMIGHTY THIEF?" Bakura asks loudly.

"Uh… I did… Anyways… Today we are going to-"

_Ding dong…_

'_Damn it… I keep getting interrupted…' _I thought and went downstairs to open the door.

"HI!" the girl whom I remembered as Kikyo greeted.

"Hi Kikyo!" I greeted. "So, you're here for the-"

"RYOU!" Kikyo shouted and ran up the stairs as fast as a roadrunner.

"Uh… ok?" I said to myself and went back upstairs.

"Hey, you're Kiki, right?" Marik asked.

"Uh… That's Kikyo," Kikyo said.

"KIKYO! How's my wine?" Pegasus asked.

"Oh, hello… Here you go," Kikyo said, took off the backpack she had on her back and took out five big bottles of wine.

"WINE!" Pegasus squealed in delight and hugged the bottles tightly.

'_Heehee… Now's my chance! Bwahahahahahaha!' _Kasey thought and tried to punch Pegasus in the face but tripped on Joey's foot and ended up punching poor Yami.

"Ow!" Yami shouted.

"OH NO! YAMI! I'm sooooo sorry!" Kasey screamed.

"It's okay…" Yami said and rubbed his nose, which was throbbing in pain.

"QUIET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ra damn it, woman! Can you be any louder?" Bakura shouted.

"Actually I can… Anyway… Today we are going to make-"

"WINE!" Pegasus squealed again.

"GRR! SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"We're making 'Grr! Shut up!'?" Tristan asked and cocked his head.

"NO YOU BAKA! WE'RE MAKING TACOS!" I yelled.

"Tacos?" everyone asked except for Kasey and Kikyo who already knew and Ishizu who had predicted my plans.

"Yup yup! My favorite food! TACOS!" I shouted and smiled a mile long smile.

"Uh huh… And how exactly are we going to?" Seto asked.

"Simple! My grandma's going to teach us how to make it," I said and snapped my fingers. Suddenly my grandmother was right in the middle of the living room.

(She only speaks Spanish but it would take me way too long to translate, so I'll just be writing in English…)

"GGGAAAHHH! What the hey? I was just watching "Cleaning Chickens Galore" on the Food Network! What am I doing here?" she asked and looked around the room.

As she looked around she gave the evil eye to Marik and YamiMarik.

They both raised their eyebrows.

"Err… Grandma, can you teach us how to make Tacos?" I asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Sarai? Who the hell are all these people?" grandma asked and cast a glare at Duke. Duke made a funny face as if he had to go to the potty room.

"Er… They're friends of mine," I said

"What? This bunch of freaks? And him too?" she asked and pointed an accusing finger at poor defenseless Pegasus who was still hugging a bottle of wine.

"Err… yeah?" I said.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" she yelled in my face and slapped me… HARD…

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and clutched my cheek. Everyone gasped in shock.

"GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" grandma yelled.

"Oh fugdiecakes…" I mumbled and pulled out some memory-erasing device from my pocket, waving it in her face. Suddenly my grandmother's mind went blank and she looked around the room again. (Don't ask about the memory-erasing device. It's just more randomness I thought up.)

Her eyes landed on Mai.

"SLUT! SLUT!" she screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Mai.

Everyone blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Crap," I mumbled and waved the device in her face again.

"What the hell? What's going on?" she asked as her mind blanked out again and her eyes landed on Seto. She cast an evil glare his way and looked him up and down.

'_Whoa! What the hell is she doing?'_ I thought.

"Sarai, who is that?" she asked and pointed at Seto.

"Err… A friend of mine," I replied.

"Eww… What is up with that coat? It's horrendous!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and Seto glared at my grandmother. I waved the device in her face three more times.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You're here to teach us how to make tacos!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Okay…" she said and walked to the kitchen.

We all shrugged and followed.

"Well, first of all you need Taco shells. You can make either soft shell or hard shell tacos," she said. (By the way, I'm making Mexican Tacos… There are different ways of making Tacos. We're making the Mexican style.)

Tea immediately took out a small notepad that literally came out of nowhere and a pen and started taking down notes.

"Okay… next you need the basics… ground beef, ground chicken, ground fish, ground scallops, ground squid, ground octopus tentacles, ground jellyfish, ground chicken eyes…" she said and somehow pulled all those ingredients out of her pockets.

We all stared in shock. Most of us raised our eyebrows. Serenity was disgusted by the sight of the ground chicken eyes and went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Next you need your toppings… lettuce, tomatoes, bananas, cherries, ice cubes, ice cream, Jell-O, cookies, cheese, onions, carrots, potatoes, cheerios, bubblegum, and yellow polka dotted bikinis…" she mumbled to herself and pulled out the ingredients from her pockets.

I raised an eyebrow. _'How in Ra's name did she fit all this stuff in her pockets?'_

'_Did she say yellow polka dotted bikinis?'_ Duke thought and imagined Serenity in a yellow polka dotted bikini.

"Okay, and last but not least, you have to have your little extras on top… Sour cream, hot sauce, taco sauce, waffle syrup, eggs, vinegar, oil, sugar, salt, peanut butter, jelly, and cookie butts…" she said and proceeded to pull those items out of her pockets.

(No, my grandma doesn't really use this stuff to make Tacos. She's not Téa… But she doesn't know how to make tacos. I remember one day she tried to make them… My mom ended up making them… My grandma just stood and watched.)

"Did she just say cookie butts?" Yugi asked aloud.

"SHUT UP! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TEACHING!" my grandma yelled and threw a celery stick at Yugi's head.

"Owchies…" Yugi mumbled and rubbed his forehead.

'_Oh boy… This is going to be a loooooooonnnnnngggg day…'_ I thought.

"Excuse me," Marik said, raising his hand, "are you sure we need all this stuff to make tacos?" he asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" grandma yelled and threw a huge chunk of cheese at Marik's face.

"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TORTURE MY STUPID HIKARI!" YamiMarik yelled and sent my grandmother to the Shadow Realm.

**TBC…**

What will happen next? Now that my grandmother was sent to the Shadow Realm, how will we make Tacos? Find out on the next "Life At My House"! Yes! Another update! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	16. Taco Making Part 2

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Cookie… Yummy… Cheese… Super yummy… Tacos… Mega yummy! What was I going to say? Oh yeah! I do not own YuGiOh… I also do not own Kasey (**Hazen and Kasey**), Kikyo (**Kikyo728**), M.P. (**Mokuba's Princess**), or Ikura (**Ikura and her anime plushies**)

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes…**

**Where we last left off:** (Sarai's Point of View)

"Did she just say cookie butts?" Yugi asked aloud.

"SHUT UP! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TEACHING!" my grandma yelled and threw a celery stick at Yugi's head.

"Owchies…" Yugi mumbled and rubbed his forehead.

'_Oh boy… This is going to be a loooooooonnnnnngggg day…'_ I thought.

"Excuse me," Marik said, raising his hand, "are you sure we need all this stuff to make tacos?" he asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" grandma yelled and threw a huge chunk of cheese at Marik's face.

"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TORTURE MY STUPID HIKARI!" YamiMarik yelled and sent my grandmother to the Shadow Realm.

**Chapter 16 – Taco Making… Part 2**

**Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View**

(Insert dramatic pause…)

Silence…

Cricket chirping noise…

"Uh…" Joey finally broke the silence.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! HOLY FREAKING FUDGIECAKES! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! MOTHER FUDGY FUDGIECAKES! WHAT IN RA'S NAME DID YOU DOOOOO?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring poor Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, and Marik almost to death.

YamiMarik blinked. "Huh?"

"Fudgiecakes?" Yami asked and raised an eyebrow.

"HOLY FREAKING RA! BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK **NOW**!" I screamed and grabbed YamiMarik by the neck.

"Uh… Is she always like this?" Ikura asked.

Bakura sighed and nodded his head.

Noa's eyes widened. After all, he had just come in that day. Oh boy. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought.

"Grrrraaaaaggghhh… Hee-ggrraag-eellp… gggrraabb-mmmeeegeee!" YamiMarik garbled out. I held a tight grip on his neck and it was becoming hard for him to breathe.

Kasey smirked evilly. _'YES! Here is my chance. While Sarai beats the living daylights out of YamiMarik, I will get my chance with Pegasus! HAHAHAHAHA!'_ she thought evilly.

Everyone just sat in their spots and blinked as I continued to choke YamiMarik.

That is, until Kasey stood up and wandered over behind Pegasus's back. She was ready and swung her leg at him. For her, unfortunately, Serenity was standing up to grab a drink of water and Kasey kicked her instead of Pegasus.

"AIIIIIEEEEE!" Serenity shrieked and landed on the floor with a thump.

"SISTA!" Joey shouted and rushed three inches to his sister's side.

Kasey gulped, sat back down and played innocent.

Serenity was unconscious seeing as how Kasey had kicked her straight in the back of the head.

"Huh?" I asked as I blinked, still maintaining a tight grip on YamiMarik's neck.

"Hee-ggggrrrllllaaaaggg-eelp… mmm-rrrraaaggg-eeeee!" YamiMarik forced out. It was a wonder he was still alive, he was barely standing. I was shorter than he was after all, so the only thing that supported his weight was my tight grip on his neck.

Marik sighed and Ishizu rolled her eyes. She nudged Seto in the arm.

"What?" he asked with an expressionless look plastered on his face.

"As much as I'd like for Sarai to strangle that baka nutcase, he still is my brother's pathetic Yami. Please save him," she implored.

Seto glared at her, stood up and waved a hand in my face. I was blindly staring at Serenity's unconscious form.

"SERENITY! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Duke cried.

"YOU? NO! DON'T LEAVE **_ME_**, SERENITY!" Tristan shouted.

"SHADDUP!" Joey shouted.

"Come on guys, don't yell at each other! Friends have to stick together no matter what!" Téa exclaimed.

I blinked and noticed an odd shape waving in my face. I focused in on the object like one of those zoom cameras and saw a hand.

"GAH!" I shouted and stepped back two feet, letting go of YamiMarik's neck. He immediately gasped for breath. He started coughing and wheezing from the lack of air. I turned to look at whom the hand belonged to as I blinked in confusion.

"Se…to…" I said his name with a pause in between syllables. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ow… Joey, my head hurts," Serenity mumbled as she stirred and woke up. She rubbed her head.

"SERENITY!" Duke and Tristan exclaimed happily and wrapped their arms around her.

"HEY! GET OFF!" Duke shouted at Tristan.

"YOU GET OFF!" Tristan shouted back.

"BOTH OF YA GET OFF!" Joey shouted and pushed them off Serenity.

Téa decided it was a perfect time to start another one of her friendship speeches and did so. We all groaned but she smacked us all and continued.

"Friendship is the greatest thing in the world. If everyone had friends, then there wouldn't be so much chaos and destruction…"

"Friendship? I'd blame stupidity," Seto muttered, loud enough so that only I heard him. I chuckled at his comment.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was happily sitting in a corner, making a sandwich.

"Let's see… Bread… erm…," she said as she looked at her only ingredient. Her gaze wandered over to the counter, which still had all the random ingredients my grandmother had pulled out from her bizarre pockets as well as some other random ingredients that just happened to appear out of nowhere.

"PICKLES!" she exclaimed to herself and reached up to grab the jar of pickles. She happily hugged the jar of pickles, cuddled it, and called it "George."

"And I will hug you, and squeeze you, and call you "George"," she said. Her gaze then wandered back up to the counter and her eyes landed on a jar of peanut butter.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" she exclaimed to herself and grabbed the jar of peanut butter. "I will hug you, and squeeze you, and call you "Bob"… Oh, don't worry, "George", I love you too…" she said to the two jars and pulled a knife out of nowhere.

"SANDWICHES!" she shouted and started making a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

Anyway…

Mai was becoming awfully bored with everything, so she sat in a nearby chair and was studying her nails.

Téa continued with her speech as Noa, Ryou, Ikura, Yugi, Serenity, Marik, Yami, Seto, and Joey fell asleep. The others were starting to doze off but were also fighting the urge to slap her silly.

Suddenly, before anyone could notice or do anything about it, someone snuck up behind Mokuba and kidnapped him!

"Mmmmpppphhhhh!" he tried to scream but someone pulled him into the dark depths of my hallway and into a closet.

Seto was slumped on the floor, sleeping. I was sitting next to him and I was starting to sway from my tiredness. After a few more seconds, I could not take Téa's lame speech anymore and fell asleep right on Seto's shoulder.

Kasey started to doze off when she noticed that Pegasus had fallen asleep and was peacefully in dreamland. _'YES! I CAN'T FAIL NOW!'_ she mentally exclaimed and crawled over to smash Pegasus's face. For her, unfortunately, Joey dreamed about kicking Seto's ass and accidentally punched her in the face. Thus, he knocked her out and she landed in an awkward position right on top of Pegasus.

By the time Tea finished with her speech, an hour had passed by and everyone was asleep. Kasey was still in an awkward position on top of Pegasus and Joey had kicked the living daylights out of Tristan. Seto slid all the way down on the floor, and since I was leaning on him, I ended up on top of him and I used his chest as a pillow. Kikyo snored as she was sprawled all over the floor with a half eaten peanut butter and pickle sandwich in her hand and her head drenched in pickle brine.

Téa blinked and looked around the kitchen. "I didn't know it was nap time," she mumbled to herself. "I'm not sleepy…" She shrugged it off and sat down in a chair until someone woke up.

…

A few minutes later, Kasey was the first one to wake up. She felt herself sleeping on something soft, so she looked up. She nearly had a heart attack when she realized she was sleeping on Pegasus. She immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

Kikyo was the next one to wake up. Her head was cold and clammy. She touched her head and glanced at the floor. Pickles were sprawled all over the floor around her and she was drenched in pickle brine.

"NO! GEORGE! I'M SO SORRY!" she exclaimed to herself and started sobbing over the poor jar of pickles, which was in pieces on the floor all around her.

Slowly, but surely, everyone else started to wake up from their slumber. Tristan's side was throbbing in pain from Joey's kicks. Serenity was drooling all over herself, as was YamiMarik.

Soon enough, everyone was awake except for Seto and me. I mumbled something incoherent and dug my head into his strong chest.

Joey was desperately trying to sustain from laughing, as were Duke and Tristan. Mai thought it was somewhat cute, and she had finally decided to take on the challenge of getting Seto and me together. Ikura, who also had a certain liking for the young CEO, did not find it cute at all. She suddenly had a plushy of me and occupied herself by punching the living heck out if it.

Seto stirred and groaned. He tried to get up but something was keeping him down on the ground. In his struggle to get up, he woke me. He gazed down at what was holding him down, I looked up and our eyes met.

"Sarai?" Seto asked and blinked.

I smiled, thinking I was still dreaming and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback by my sudden action since he had just woken up.

Joey could not hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. Yami, YamiMarik, Bakura, Pegasus, Noa, Marik, Duke, and Tristan joined in the fit of giggles while everyone else looked on with an "aww" expression.

Seto and I glanced over to see where the sudden burst of laughter had come from and saw most of the boys rolling on the floor holding their sides and laughing as if it was national laughing day. I blinked and Seto was the first one to hit realization.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL? SARAI, GET OFF ME!" he yelled.

I blinked in confusion and did not move until I noticed Mai's look. It was that look of approval. She had that look when she made some sort of progress in her game of "matchmaker."

'_Why does Mai look so smug? She only gets that look when…'_ my own thoughts trailed off when I finally realized what was going on.

"Any day now…" Seto said with exasperation.

I blinked again and looked at him.

Silence…

…

…

…

"GGGAAAHHH!" I shrieked and immediately pulled away from Seto.

"Grr…" he grumbled and brushed himself off once he stood up.

"I'm… sorry… Seto…" I mumbled as I stared at the floor, hiding the blush in my cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOSERS LAUGHING AT?" Seto yelled.

The boys finally calmed down as Ishizu shook her head in disapproval.

"Aww… I thought it was SOOO CUTE!" Téa exclaimed.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" he asked aloud and then muttered, "Pathetic friendship obsessed bitch…"

"Yeah… Anyway…" I started and began thinking. _'Now… What was I doing?'_ I thought.

Meanwhile, Ryou looked at the corner where Kikyo sat, crying over the jar of pickles named "George."

"Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"George is DEAD!" she cried. Even though he had no clue as to who "George" was, Ryou felt sorry for her, so he sat down next to her.

…

A short while later…

'_GEORGE! I'M SO SORRY! I MISS YOU! GEORGE! Wait… Did I just hear sweet Ryou's voice?'_ Kikyo thought to herself and looked over to see Ryou sitting next to her with his hand on her shoulder. _'OMG! IT _IS_ RYOU!'_

"RYOU-KUN!" she exclaimed and toppled him to the floor.

Anyway…

Kasey finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Ew, what happened to your face?" Bakura asked.

"Hmm?" Kasey asked.

"Um, Kasey, is it? Your face is all scratched up," Serenity said.

"Oh yeah… Well…" she trailed off and glanced at Pegasus. She shuddered as she remembered that she had been sleeping on top of him.

"FUDGIECAKES!" I screamed as I realized that I had forgotten something important and literally dove into the living room. I landed on my face. "Owchies…"

"Fudgiecakes?" Yami asked.

"What in Ra's name does 'Fudgiecakes' mean?" Marik asked.

I ignored the question, stood up and dove for the couch. Why did I keep diving? Who knows? I sure as heck do not… and I am the one who is diving in the first place. I am weird like that.

What ever happened to my grandmother? YamiMarik sent her to the shadow realm, but I completely forgot and I could not care less. She could survive in the Shadow Realm.

…**Meanwhile…In the Shadow Realm…**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" my stupid cousin Emir laughed maniacally.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" my grandma asked.

"Titi Silvia?" Emir asked.

"Emir? What are you doing here? Where are we?" she asked.

"GGGAAAHHH!" he screamed and ran away from her. If she had any idea where she was and that Emir was in control, she'd slap him silly and overthrow him.

…**Anyway…**

"Are you stupid or something?" Noa asked.

"Ask something we don't already know…" Seto muttered.

I ignored the comments and reached for the thing I had been diving for – my blue binder.

"AHA!" I said aloud and held it up. "I HAVE THE CONTEST POINTS!" I shouted.

"Contest points?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you guys remember the first day you came to my house? I said I was going to hold a contest in which you'd all earn or lose points based on stuff you did," I explained.

"Does dat mean we get ta leave?" Joey asked in his usual accent.

"No…"

Everyone groaned.

"However, I will tell you your progress so far in this contest. Okay… so… In last place with-"

**TBC…**

A triple update! I'm on a roll again! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	17. Taco Making Part 3 Contest Points

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Blah blah… I do not own YuGiOh… NOPE! I also do not own Kasey (**Hazen and Kasey**), Kikyo (**Kikyo728**), M.P. (**Mokuba's Princess**), or Ikura (**Ikura and her anime plushies**)… NOPE! I DO NOT!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes…**

**Where we last left off:** (Sarai's Point of View)

"AHA!" I said aloud and held it up. "I HAVE THE CONTEST POINTS!" I shouted.

"Contest points?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you guys remember the first day you came to my house? I said I was going to hold a contest in which you'd all earn or lose points based on stuff you did," I explained.

"Does dat mean we get ta leave?" Joey asked in his usual accent.

"No…"

Everyone groaned.

"However, I will tell you your progress so far in this contest. Okay… so… In last place with-"

**Chapter 17 – Taco Making… Part 3  
AKA - The Contest Points (Current Standings)**

**Mai Valentine's Point of View**

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba interrupted.

"What? No… Mokuba's not last," Sarai said.

"NO, YOU DOLT! MOKUBA'S GONE!" Kaiba shouted.

"Huh? He's got to be around here somewhere," Sarai said.

'_Darn… It looks like they've both completely forgotten about the 'sleeping' incident… Hmm… I'll have to take things into my own hands then,' _I thought.

"Mokuba? Hello?" Yugi asked.

That freak, Marik checked the bathroom. "He's not in the bathroom."

"Hmm… Wait… We should split up and look for him…" Yami suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then… Everyone, check your own floors," Sarai said.

"Wait! I still don't have a room," Noa interrupted.

"Oh right… Hmm… Where to put you?" Sarai looked over at Kaiba.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! Nothing will change my mind, got it? He is NOT staying downstairs!" Kaiba shouted.

Sarai sighed. "You know what, Noa; you'll have to sleep on the sofa bed on the third floor, alright? Just for now… I'm sorry I don't have a room for you, but I'll figure something out."

"Whatever," Kaiba said and went downstairs to look for Mokuba.

Kikyo was still crying over "George" and Ryou was still trying to comfort her. _'Who the hell is George?'_ I thought. Kasey went off with Pegasus, though I have no idea why, and Ikura went up with the others in Ryou's place.

Everyone went his or her separate ways and I took this opportunity to talk to Sarai. I nudged her in the arm.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Mai. What is it?" she asked.

"So… I saw you and Kaiba together, and I'll have to say, I approve. Nice job by the way - falling asleep on him. I never would have thought of that. You sure know how to go for your man," I teased.

"MAI!" she shouted as her cheeks reddened.

"I think he's starting to like you. Did you see his expression when he saw you sleeping on him? I've never seen him like that before," I said and looked at Sarai. Wait… _'Where'd she go?'_ I thought as I looked left and right. It seemed that she escaped from me while I was trying to talk to her. _'Darn… Not only is HE stubborn… She's apparently a stubborn one too… Hmm… This makes this even more of a challenge… I should win the Nobel Peace Prize if I ever get those two together…'_

…**Mokuba's Point of View…**

'_Where am I?'_ I thought. Someone had blindfolded me and there was a huge piece of cloth in my mouth. I could not see and I could not scream for help.

"Heehee. I got you now my dear Mokuba," a girl's voice said.

"Mmmppphhhhnnnn!" I desperately tried to speak.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry… Here," the girl said and took my blindfold off.

It took my eyes a while to adjust, but once they did, I looked at my kidnapper. The only light in the room… err… closet… was a small lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"MMPPPHHHEEE!" I shouted, well, tried to shout. I recognized my kidnapper. It was M.P., one of Sarai's friends. She was in CAP class those many months ago.

"HI MOKUBA! YAY! You have no idea how long I've wanted to kidnap you!" she exclaimed and glomped me.

"Mmmmnnnnppphhh? Waaafffff nnnnooooohhhhh?" I asked.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever? Yes you are! Heehee… YOU ARE SO CUTE! NOW YOU ARE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

I sweat dropped. First, I was glad my kidnapper was just a random fan girl rather than one of big brother's enemies. Second, I was surprised to have a fan girl… Most girls usually go after Seto. (You know, Mokuba actually does have quite a few fan girls… I do not know many of them… I only know of two so far, but I am very sure he has his group of fan girls… GO MOKUBA!)

'_I hope Seto and the others find me soon, though… I would at least like to get this piece of cloth out of my mouth…'_

…**Mai's Point of View…**

"Mokuba?" Sarai asked as she looked around. "Where in Ra's name can he be?"

Suddenly, we both heard a noise from the closet.

"What was that?" I asked. Sarai shrugged and grabbed the door handle. She slowly opened it.

Three…

Two…

One…

"GGGAAAHHH!" someone shouted from inside the closet.

"MMMAAAAAPPPHHHAAAIII!" Mokuba shouted. He obviously had something in his mouth that kept him from speaking.

"MOKUBA!" Sarai shouted and rushed over to help him.

"Aw poo and I was so close! Why? WHY? I WANT MY MOKIE-CHAN!" the girl cried. _'Um… Crazy much?'_

"M.P.?" Sarai asked. M.P. nodded.

"What are you doing here? Why did you kidnap Mokuba?" Sarai asked.

"Uh… Well… I LOVE MY MOKIE-CHAN!" she shouted.

"Ow… Could you be any louder? You're worse than Sarai whenever she's around Kaiba…" I mumbled. Sarai heard me and threw a glare in my direction.

M.P. sniffed. Sarai finished untying Mokuba and took the cloth out of his mouth.

"Thanks…" he said.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba-chan…" M.P. said and stared at the floor.

"Aww, it's okay. I'll have to say, it's nice to know that I have a fan girl," he said.

"She's not the only one. I have another friend that likes you. She will not be happy when she finds out about this. Nope," Sarai said and shook her head.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted and hugged his brother. "Are you alright? Why are you here? Did someone kidnap you? Did they hurt you?" Kaiba asked frantically.

"Um… Yes… M.P. kidnapped me… Yes… and No…" Mokuba answered all his questions.

"M.P.?" Kaiba asked and looked up. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY BROTHER!" Kaiba shouted.

"I… I'm sorry… Mokuba's just so cute!" she exclaimed as she held up a Mokuba plushy.

"Oh great…" Kaiba said sarcastically. "You're one of those crazy pathetic fan girls like Sarai."

"HEY!" Sarai shouted and glared at him.

"So did you guys find him?" Yugi asked. Everyone was coming back.

"Yes… Now can we please get out of this closet?" I said.

"Hmph!" Seto retorted and was the first one out of the closet.

We all left one by one and wandered back into the kitchen.

Kikyo was now sitting in a chair in the dining room and was sharing a bag of Chex Mix with Ryou. Apparently, she was over whoever George was.

"Okay… ANYWAY… As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Sarai began and shot a mocking glare at Kaiba. He glared back at her, although, unlike her glare, he actually meant it.

Sarai picked up a piece of paper from her binder and eyed it.

"Okay… Anyway, I have the current standings of the contest. In last place is…"

"M.P.! Isn't that MY Mokuba plushy?" Ikura accused.

"Erm… Well, I… Uh… No," M.P. stuttered.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that!" Ikura exclaimed and snatched the Mokuba plushy from M.P.'s hands.

"NOOOOO! MY MOKIE PLUSHY! WHY?" M.P. cried.

"M.P., you should know that you can never get away with taking Ikura's plushys. Remember that time I tried to take her Ryou plushy?" Kikyo asked as she looked over at her two friends.

"Good point…" M.P. lamented.

"YES! MY PLUSHYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ikura laughed maniacally and tied the Mokuba plushy to her waist.

"Okay… As I was saying… In last place-"

"GAH!" Joey shouted and pointed frantically at Ikura's plushy.

"Now what?" Sarai asked with exasperation.

"It-it turned into Kaiba!" Joey screamed and took a few steps back as if the plushy was going to explode. We all turned to look at the plushy and sure enough, it no longer looked like Mokuba but now resembled Kaiba.

"What are you talking about? I always carry a Seto plushy," Ikura asked and glared at Joey's retching expression.

"Why Kaiba?" Duke asked.

Ikura sidestepped and was now standing right next to Kaiba. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

"BECAUSE HE'S SO DREAMY!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Sarai twitched and the rest of us had blank expressions on our faces, save M.P. and Kikyo who were friends of Ikura and knew about her liking of the arrogant CEO.

Ikura sighed, let go, and slid to the floor. "I knew it… I knew hugging the real Seto would be a million times better than hugging my Seto plushy…," she drawled.

Pegasus grabbed the Seto plushy from Ikura's waist and started inspecting it.

"I don't see what's so special…" he said and tossed it aside to Kasey who looked like she was going to pounce on him but it hit her and she fell on her face.

Tea picked it up. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. This thing is cute… Kaiba's not cute…"

Sarai and Ikura fumed at this comment and glared daggers at Tea.

"I'd have to disagree…" Bakura said as he snatched the Kaiba plushy from Tea's hands. "This thing is ugly… like Kaiba's face…" Bakura started pulling its arm.

"EXCUSE ME?" Sarai and Ikura shouted and glared fire at Bakura. Kaiba also glared at him.

"DAMN IT IKURA!" Sarai shouted and snatched the plushy from Bakura. "Here… Take your plushy."

"Speaking of plushys… Where's yours, oh baka yami?" Marik asked.

"What? OH NO! PYRO! WHERE ARE YOU? PYRO!" YamiMarik screamed for his dear plushy.

"You mean this thing?" Noa asked as he held up a sun plushy.

"PYRO!" YamiMarik exclaimed and dove for the plushy but Noa sidestepped and YamiMarik landed on his face. _'Freak… He deserves it…'_ I thought. Oh yeah, I still hated him. YamiMarik was a freak of nature and I will never forget what he did to me. I made sure I kept my distance from him.

Noa smirked and dropped "Pyro" on YamiMarik's head.

"Thank you Noa," Sarai said and Noa nodded.

"NOW, AS I WAS SAYING," Sarai began very loudly.

"Do you really have to shout?" Tristan interrupted.

"Yeah, we are only two feet away from you," Kasey added.

"GRR…" Sarai growled and there was fire in her eyes.

"AGH! NO! DON'T GET HER MAD! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Bakura practically screamed bloody murder.

Noa raised his eyebrow in confusion. _'Boy, that kid has no idea what he's gotten into…'_

"Please continue Miss Sarai. Do not mind these idiots," Ishizu stated. _'Sure, she seems nice, but she scares me too… The entire Ishtar family scares me. Besides, who talks like that anyway? I swear if you were to put Ishizu and Joey in a room together they would never be able to understand what the other was saying…'_

"Yeah, I really want to know who's winning," Mokuba added.

"Okay… IN LAST PLACE IS… Tea…" Sarai said.

"What?" Tea asked, shocked.

"With a measly 12 points," Sarai finished.

"Why 12? Haven't I been a good friend?" Tea said as she started tearing up. Serenity comforted her.

"Aww, Sarai, that can't be right. Are you sure your calculations are correct? Maybe you missed a few points," Serenity said with hope.

"Excuse me, but Math happens to be my best subject (it really is…) and I definitely know I'm not wrong!" Sarai exclaimed.

"But Tea's the nicest person ever! Why are her points so low?" Serenity continued.

"That may be true, but sometimes she's just a pain in the ass," Sarai said and nodded in agreement to her own comment. Most of the boys agreed as well, mainly Bakura, Marik, YamiMarik, Duke, Tristan, Yami, Joey, Pegasus, and Kaiba. Even Ikura, M.P., Kikyo, and Kasey agreed.

"Besides," Sarai continued, "May I remind you, dear Serenity, that Tea's eating habits are quite, well, odd… She lost quite a heap of points for that."

"Oh…" Serenity trailed off and understood Sarai's judgment. After all, that poor girl threw up multiple times due to Tea's odd mannerisms. I would have to admit than even I was very close to having my food come back up my throat.

"So… Tea was last, in 15th place," Sarai restated.

"Hold on… 15? Are you sure Math is your best subject? There are 17 of us here, not counting you or those four friends of yours," Kaiba interrupted.

"I know. Noa doesn't count because he just came in today, and two people tied for 10th place," Sarai explained.

"Oh! Please continue, Sarai! This is great!" Kasey exclaimed. Kikyo, M.P. and Ikura nodded. Tea had retreated to a corner and was sobbing away.

"Of course… In 14th place is Pegasus with 21 points."

"YATTA!" Kasey exclaimed and punched the air. (By the way, "Yatta" means hooray or yippee in Japanese… Props to **ShadowDorumon** for telling me…) I cannot tell whether she was happy that Pe-gay-sus was so low or happy that at least he was not last. That girl was definitely an oddball. _'Ew… Does she like Pegasus? I hope not… Maybe she's just trying to kill him… Yeah… That should be it… Right?_'

"14th? Oh no… FUNNYBUNNY!" Pegasus cried and sat in a corner, not the one where Tea was, and was trying to comfort himself with his Funny Bunny plushy. _'Freak…'_ I thought.

"In 13th place is Tristan with 22 points… and Duke is in 12th with 23 points," Sarai said.

"YES! HAHAHAHAHA! AND WHAT! I'M BETTER THAN YOU ARE! HA HA HA HA HA!" Duke said in singsong. Tristan glared at him and tried desperately not to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Bakura is in 11th place with 27 points," Sarai continued reading from her list.

"WHAT? 11? HOW DARE YOU CAMPARE ME TO 11 OF THESE FOOLISH MORTALS!" Bakura shouted and pointed at the rest of us who still did not know our current "ranks."

Sarai sighed and continued. "Next we have Marik and YamiMarik who tied for 10th place…"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!" they both shouted at the same time and did that crazy anime thing where they stand right next to each other and look straight ahead but point at each other accusingly. (XD)

"Sorry guys, but you both came out with 30 points even," Sarai said and looked at them with sympathy.

"GRR!" they growled and glared at each other.

Sarai sweat dropped and continued, "Then I have Serenity in 9th place with 33 points."

"YAY! Did you hear that, big brother? I have 33 points!" Serenity exclaimed with naivety. _'That girl is so sweet… It is such a shame she does not have a higher rank… At least she's happy and not distressed like poor Tea is…'_

"Dat's great, sis," Joey replied and hugged his sister.

"Yami came in 8th place with 37 points…" Sarai said.

"WHAT? 8th? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I AM THE **KING OF GAMES**! HOW COULD I HAVE GOTTEN 8TH PLACE?" Yami shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaiba laughed. "I guess this means I beat you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, YAMI!"

Yami shot a death glare at Kaiba.

Sarai sweat dropped even more. "7th place is Ryou with 39 points…"

"YAY! RYOU-KUN!" Kikyo exclaimed and glomped Ryou.

"WHAT? HOW COULD MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HIKARI GET MORE POINTS THAN ME?" Bakura shouted.

"That's what you get for being evil… Besides, you should thank me… I gave you some sympathy points…" Sarai commented.

"Sympathy points?" I asked.

"Yeah… Quite a few of the points you guys got were not exactly from good deeds… Some of them were what I call "sympathy" points… I rather felt sorry for you guys… Therefore, I threw in a few points whenever you were injured or tortured or something… Of course you also had a few "stupid" points, which is when you did stupid yet funny things…" Sarai explained.

"I HATE YOU…" Bakura returned.

"I love you too, Bakura," Sarai said.

"Anyway… next we have Ishizu in 6th place with 41 points…"

Ishizu smiled and nodded, pleased with her "rank."

"Then is Yugi in 5th place with 43 points…"

"YAY!" Yugi exclaimed and jumped up as he punched the air. "I'm in the top five!" Sarai smiled. _'She still hasn't announced my rank yet… That means I'm also in the top five…'_ I thought and smirked with pride.

"4th place is Joey with 44 points…"

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Joey shouted and punched the air. Well, at least he tried to, but he accidentally punched Tristan.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUNCHING, MAN!" Tristan shouted.

"Oh… Sorry, man…" Joey said.

"That's great Joey! I'm so happy for you!" Serenity exclaimed and hugged him.

"Seto! That means we're in the top three!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba smirked.

Sarai cleared her throat. "Mai is in 3rd place with 49 points…" she said and looked my way. (I am not one of those people who think Mai is a slut… Sure, she can be a tad blunt, but I think she is cool…)

"Alright, Mai!" Joey exclaimed and held up his hand for a high five. I smiled and took it.

"Typical… We should have known that Kaiba and Mokuba would be at the top… This is all favoritism!" Bakura shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Sarai.

"Well maybe if you tried harder, you would have a higher rank! Besides, these ranks are not official… The contest is still going on… Not to mention we have to add Noa in now," Sarai said.

"Just finish up," Kaiba snapped.

"Sure… Mokuba came out 2nd with 51 points…"

Mokuba grinned happily and M.P. squealed with joy.

"So that means Kaiba won," Tristan said as everyone else who did not like their ranks glared at Kaiba.

"No, he didn't win. The contest isn't over! However, he is currently in 1st place with 56 points," Sarai finished and put her list away in her blue binder.

"Yeah… HOW IN RA'S NAME ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CATCH UP!" Marik shouted.

"YEAH! I ONLY HAVE HALF AS MANY POINTS AS KAIBA!" Bakura added.

Sarai sighed. "Just try to be good… You can also get yourself injured and earn sympathy points… I don't know… Just stop trying to take over the world and that nonsense."

"NO! I LOST TO KAIBA!" Yami cried.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, YAMI! I FINALLY BEAT YOU! HA!" Kaiba spat in Yami's face.

"GRR! WHY YOU!" Yami growled and tried to attack Kaiba but Ikura and Ishizu held him back.

"No, my dear Pharaoh! Please do not! The competition is not over. You can still catch up," Ishizu said.

"Ah, come on Yams… Think of it dis way, we should give Kaiba at least ONE thing he can beat you in. We all know you are da best at everything else. Kaiba can have dis one thing," Joey said.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, MUTT?" Kaiba shouted.

"EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE, KAIBS!" Joey shouted.

"KAIBS? ARE YOU SO STUPID YOU HAVE TO REDUCE MY NAME TO A SYLLABLE?" Kaiba shouted.

"I AIN'T STUPID KAIBA!" Joey spat back. Duke and Tristan were holding him back now as Sarai and Mokuba held Kaiba back.

"BUT I AM THE **KING OF GAMES**!" Yami shouted.

"COME ON GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Sarai shouted.

"YEAH! COME ON SETO! STOP!" Mokuba shouted.

…**Kasey's Point of View…**

'_Yatta! NOW'S MY CHANCE! I'll knock the living daylights out of Pegasus while dear Yami, Joey, and Kaiba fight…' _I thought.

"HUZZAH!" I screamed as I lunged for Pegasus's head…

**TBC…**

So… How did you like it? I finally got the points out… As I said, these ranks are not official. They are just the current standings. So was Kasey finally able to hit Pegasus? Will Yami, Joey and Seto fight forever? Thanks for reading!


	18. Taco Making Part 4

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Blah blah… I do not own YuGiOh… NOPE! I also do not own Kasey (**Hazen and Kasey**), Kikyo (**Kikyo728**), M.P. (**Mokuba's Princess**), or Ikura (**Ikura and her anime plushies**)… NOPE! I DO NOT! I also do not own any food companies featured in this chapter.

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes…**

**Where we last left off:** (Kasey's Point of View)

'_Yatta! NOW'S MY CHANCE! I'll knock the living daylights out of Pegasus while dear Yami, Joey, and Kaiba fight…' _I thought.

"HUZZAH!" I screamed as I lunged for Pegasus's head…

**Chapter 18 – Taco Making… Part 4**

**Kasey's Point of View**

"HUZZAH!" I screamed as I lunged for Pegasus's head but I somehow tripped on YamiMarik's plushie, Pyro, which was on the floor and I hit Tea instead.

"GAH!" Tea shouted and fell to the floor on her face.

"GAH!" I screamed as I rolled over her and ended up tripping Noa as well. Unfortunately, I rolled under him when he fell, so he landed on top of me.

"PYRO!" YamiMarik screamed and dove for his beloved plushy. Unfortunately, he tripped Mai and she landed on top of him. They knocked each other unconscious.

"I'M THE KING OF GAMES!" Yami shouted.

"KAIBA'S A LOSER!" Joey shouted.

"SHUT UP MUTT!" Kaiba shouted.

"HEY! STOP CALLING MY BROTHER A DOG!" Serenity shouted.

"SHUT UP, WHEELER-GIRL!" Kaiba shouted.

"HOW DARE YA TELL MY SISTA TA SHUT UP!" Joey screamed. Duke and Tristan were having a hard time holding him back.

"Hey wait a minute! DON'T TELL SERENITY TO SHUT UP!" Duke and Tristan shouted.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Sarai yelled.

"Pharaoh! Please stop this!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hey, wait… Shouldn't I be holding Seto back?" Ikura said and let go of Yami's left arm, which resulted in Yami punching Joey in the ribs.

"ACK! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Joey shrieked and fell to the floor. Duke and Tristan let go of him before he could pull them down with him.

"Oh no! Sorry Joey! I meant to hit Kaiba!" Yami shouted.

"Owwwwww…" Joey groaned from the floor.

"JOEY!" Serenity exclaimed and knelt down in front of her brother. Noa was still on top of me.

"Um… Noa?" I asked.

"Ow… My head hurts… What?" he asked.

"Can you please get off me?" I requested.

"What? GAH!" he shouted and jumped up, accidentally kicking my face.

"ACK! OWWWWWWWWWW!" I howled in pain. _'Why can't I hit Pegasus? WHY'_

Mai and YamiMarik finally came to and when they did, Mai screamed in horror. "GGGAAAHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU-YOU FREAK! HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"Ow, stop screaming in my ears, woman! Do you want a trip to the Shadow Realm?" YamiMarik threatened.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK! NNNOOOOO! JJJOOOEEEYYY HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"Wha? HEY! GET OFF HER YOU JERK!" Joey shouted and kicked YamiMarik, who replied with a howl of both pain and anger.

"GRR! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kikyo shouted loudly as she stood on top of the table.

"Ow… My ear hurts…" M.P. said.

"Ditto…" Mokuba added.

"NO! YAMI! YOU'RE GOING TO STEP ON HIM!" Kikyo screamed and lunged at Yami.

"Huh? GAH!" Yami shouted and dodged. Kikyo landed on the floor but she managed to save whatever it was she was trying to save.

"You dove for a shoebox?" Marik asked once Kikyo stood up as she held the shoebox as if it was a priceless diamond.

"Not just any shoebox… It's George's coffin…" Kikyo said with a sniffle.

"George?" Tea asked.

"NO! GEORGE DIED? NO! WHY? WHY DID HE DIE? HE WAS ONE OF MY FRIENDS! NO!" Sarai cried at the top of her lungs. "Wait a minute… George can't fit in that shoebox… Is there some other George I didn't know about?"

"Ugh… You people are all pathetic…" Kaiba said and swiped the shoebox from Kikyo.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" Kikyo shouted.

Kaiba opened the shoebox to reveal…

…

…

…

…a bunch of broken pieces of glass and a pickle jar lid.

"Broken glass?" Yugi said as he stared at the box with a quizzical look.

"GEORGE! I'M SO SORRY!" Kikyo cried.

"Who in Ra's name is George, woman?" YamiMarik screamed as he stood up off the floor.

"Huh? Oh… It was the jar of pickles," Kikyo replied.

"A jar of pickles? You _named_ a **jar of pickles**?" Kaiba asked.

"Typical Kikyo…" Ikura stated.

Kikyo stuck her tongue out and swiped the box back from Kaiba.

"Anyway… We've been off track long enough! I think it's time we actually make TACOS! HAHAHA!" Sarai laughed.

"YAY! I LOVE COOKING! WHEE!" Tea exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get to work then, people!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm way ahead of you guys," YamiMarik stated as he began munching on some Corn Flakes.

"Are those… Corn Flakes? May I have some?" Ryou asked nicely as he walked towards YamiMarik.

As YamiMarik continued munching on Corn Flakes, he accidentally spilled some on the floor, causing Ryou to accidentally step on them.

Sarai started screaming. "GGGAAAHHH! Cereal killer! CEREAL KILLER!"

"Serial killer? Where?" Duke asked.

"Ryou, how could you?" Sarai shouted accusingly.

"Ryou's a serial killer?" Mokuba asked.

"No! Not my sweet Ryou! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kikyo stood up for Ryou, still holding the shoebox in her arms.

"My baka hikari is a killer? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Bakura asked. "I've never been more proud of you… Well, I've never been proud of you, but that's not the point." Ryou shot him a look.

"The heart of the cards shall save you from evil!" Yami commented and held up his Dark Magician card as if he was an exorcist.

Ryou looked at everyone with a scared expression as if we had all lost our minds.

"Shut up with your stupid 'Heart of the cards' nonsense! It doesn't exist!" Kaiba yelled and _w_hacked Yami upside the head.

Then Tea whacked Kaiba upside the head. "Kaiba! You don't whack your friends!"

"RRAAGGHH! YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!"

"Jeez… All this over a little bit of crushed cereal?" Noa asked with disbelief.

"Huh?" everyone asked in unison.

Sarai cracked up laughing. "HAHA-I-HAHAHAHA-got-HAHAHA-you-HAHAHAHAHA-all! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What do you mean, Miss Sarai?" Ishizu inquired.

Sarai continued laughing as if it was National Laughing Day.

"Shut up!" Kaiba shouted.

"Hmph… You're so mean… Anyway, I was laughing because when I called Ryou a cereal killer, you all thought I meant 'serial' killer."

"…" everyone, even Kaiba had blank looks on their faces. '_What is she talking about? Didn't she just say the same thing?'_

Sarai sighed exasperatedly and took a slice of bread and a bottle of mustard. She wrote something on the bread with the mustard and showed it to us. It had two words on it: cereal and serial.

"See? They're two different words but they sound the same," she explained.

"Oooohhhhh…" most of us said.

"_Great_… Only _you_ could come up with something as stupid as that," Kaiba muttered.

"And only _you_ could insult someone just because _you _couldn't understand something," Sarai retorted.

"Well, only _you_ would try to explain it with bread and mustard!" Kaiba spat.

"Excuse me? Just what are you trying to imply with that?" Sarai yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down people! Calm down!" Ikura interrupted what I am sure would have been an interesting debate.

"You know, you two fight like an old married couple," Mai stated.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted at the same time. Mai chuckled. Sarai blushed. Kaiba became expressionless.

…

…

…

Three minutes later…

…

…

…

Sarai broke the silence. "Anyway… Let's make tacos, shall we?"

"Whatever…" Kaiba said.

"Well, unfortunately, since YamiMarik sent my grandmother to the Shadow Realm, you guys didn't get to learn how to make tacos," she started.

"Yes, because tacos are made from ground chicken eyes and yellow polka dotted bikinis," Bakura said sarcastically.

Sarai frowned. "Shut up… Now, I kind of know a few things, but this might be interesting. I'll let you all make your own tacos. Use whatever ingredients you like. Then we'll have a taste test to see who can make the best tacos. I'm sure you can all come up with some… interesting recipes."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that you're going to let this psycho around all these ingredients and the _stove_?" Marik asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tea. She blinked in confusion.

"Um… Yeah, but just to make sure you don't end up blowing up my kitchen, I'm going to let you know right now that this mini taco contest will be added into the big contest," Sarai replied.

"Um… what?" Tristan asked.

"I think Miss Sarai means that she is going to award or take away points from our current scores based on our tacos," Ishizu explained.

"Huh?" Tea asked.

"It means you'd better make good tacos or you're going to lose points!" Marik shouted.

"Ooohhh," many people said. Sarai sighed.

"Well, get started people. I'll be monitoring your progress. Since my kitchen is much too small to accommodate all of you, I suggest that only those who actually need to use the stove, the toaster, or the toaster-oven stay in the kitchen. Those of you who don't need any of the three or can suffice with the microwave can use the dining room. Just grab your ingredients and PLEASE share."

We all nodded and started picking at random ingredients to make our tacos.

…

(Okay, for the tacos, everyone's points of view happen at the same time, so I may repeat some stuff from one point of view to the next. I hope no one gets confused!)

…

**Yugi's Point of View…**

…

"Hmm…" I said aloud to no one in particular as I thought of what kind of taco to make. I looked around the kitchen. My eyes landed on Ikura's plushy. It was still a Kaiba plushy.

Suddenly, it turned into a Tea plushy and my eyes widened. "GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" I screamed.

"What?" somebody asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tea.

Pegasus poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

I shrugged it off and looked around the kitchen again. I gasped. _'Is that… sugar… and coffee?'_ I squealed happily and grabbed the cup of coffee and the bowl of sugar, as well as a hard shell and a soft shell.

I happily skipped over to the dining room table, where a few of the others were and I sat down on one of the slick black chairs. I happily laid out the soft shell on a plate and took a spoonful of sugar. Slowly and gently, I sprinkled the sugar over the soft shell.

'_I love sugar…'_

I did this about ten more times… There was now a sparkly layer of sugar on top of the soft shell. I rolled it up nice and neatly twisted the ends so that it looked like a candy wrapper. I smiled proudly at my work and then dunked the sugary confection into the cup of coffee a few times until it was soaked in the lovely liquid.

"Yummy…" I muttered to myself as I slowly pulled the soft shell out of the cup and placed it into the crunchy hard shell. _'Hmm… Something is missing…'_ I thought.

Suddenly, Mokuba, passed by me with a bowl full of melted caramel.

"Hey, Mokuba!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped and turned to face me.

"Can I have some of that caramel?" I asked.

"Sure!" he exclaimed and put the bowl down on the table. I spooned out quite a bit of it and poured it onto my taco. I did this a few more times and then thanked Mokuba for the favor.

"You're welcome!" he replied with a smile and sat down a few chairs away from me with a bunch of ingredients.

'_Hmm… Something is still missing,' _I thought. _'OH! I know!'_ I topped off my taco with a little more sprinkled sugar. I admired my final masterpiece and placed it on the display table Sarai had placed in the middle of the living room for the taste test. _'I'll surely win with this,'_ I thought.

…

**Yami's Point of View…**

…

I was still debating over what to use for my taco. _'It has to be original, it has to be authentic, but most importantly, it has to beat the pants off Kaiba!'_ For without an amazing taco, I have no chance of defeating that bastard. _'I AM THE KING OF GAMES!'_

"What to use?" I mumbled as my aibou passed by me with a bowl of sugar, a cup of coffee, and some taco shells.

I thought about it for a few more minutes as my eyes wandered around the kitchen. My gaze landed on a pile of random ingredients that Sarai's grandma had pulled from her pockets. I stared at it for a while until I noticed an interesting object in a plastic bag. _'THAT'S IT! That's how I can beat Kaiba!'_ I though as I grabbed the small plastic bag, as well as a few more items and joined the others at the dining room table to begin my culinary masterpiece.

I took some pre-cooked diced chicken and put that into the hard shell. Then I opened the small plastic bag and poured my secret ingredient over the chicken. I reached for the bottle of mustard that was on the center of the table and I squirted some on my taco.

'_Let's see… What can I do so my secret ingredient won't fall out?'_ I wondered. Then I saw my answer – a soft shell. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed one, after nearly tripping over Kaiba.

"Watch where you're going! I almost burned my hand!" he yelled as he pulled an oddly shaped soft shell out of the toaster oven. _'Pfft… Jerk…'_ I sneered in my mind.

I sat back down in front of my taco and wrapped it inside the soft shell. I folded the edges of the soft shell to hold in my secret ingredient but it would not hold.

Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing scream come from the direction of the oven. I looked to see what it was. I froze to see Tea sticking out of the oven, her legs waving around like crazy and very much exposed, I might add. I stared for a few more seconds, but then ignored it and continued working on my taco. I still needed something to hold it together. I glanced over across from me and saw little Mokuba pouring a pile of melted caramel over his colorful taco.

"Can I use a little bit of that caramel, Mokuba?" I asked politely. After all, Mokuba was not the jerk that his older brother was.

"Sure!" he exclaimed and pushed the bowl towards me. I took a spoonful and used it to glue the edges of my soft shell together. I pushed the bowl back to Mokuba and I thanked him.

"You're welcome," he replied sweetly with a smile. I smiled at my perfect taco. _'There is no way Kaiba will beat me! My taco is not only delicious, it is original and authentic!'_

I stood up and placed my taco on the display table, right next to my aibou's taco.

…

**Kasey's Point of View…**

…

'_Now is definitely my chance! If I can't get Pegasus now, I'll never get him! I must complete my mission. My mission to beat up Pegasus in any way possible.' _I thought and laughed maniacally.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" I stopped to cough. _Cough cough…_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I resumed my watch over the silver-haired psychotic pedophile. I looked around the kitchen. _'I need a weapon,_' I thought. I saw the perfect thing – the oven. He was standing just a few feet away! All I would have to do was just give him a little push and voila! It was perfect! It was flawless. I quickly made my move and stood behind him.

He turned around to look at me. "Hello!" he exclaimed and smiled at me. I scrunched my face from trying desperately to keep from gagging. _'He is so creepy!'_ Anyway, I ignored him and he turned back around. _'Yes! Now, on the count of three, I'll push him. One… Two… Three!'_ I thought, closed my eyes, threw my hands up, and pushed Pegasus into the oven, or so I thought.

At the exact moment I had pushed forward, Tea had passed in front of me and Pegasus walked away. I think you all know where I am going with this.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard a girly scream as I pushed 'Pegasus' into the oven. _'What the heck? I didn't know Pegasus could sound THAT girly… Wait… No, that can't be Pegasus…'_

I opened my eyes to see Tea sticking half in half out of the oven.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she pleaded for help.

I blinked in utter confusion and turned to see the dining room table where Pegasus was seated at, gleefully spooning a thick clump of strawberry ice cream into his taco.

'_WHAT? NO! I was supposed to push Pegasus! Not Tea! GRR!' _I screamed and frustration and nearby people gave me funny looks, especially Kaiba. I glowered at them and went off to scheme up another "Beat Pegasus up" plan.

Tea stopped struggling, but remained stuck inside the oven. "Can someone please help me? It stinks like gas in here and I'm starting to get dizzy… Hello? Anyone there?"

'_Stupid Tea… Stupid Pegasus… DAMN YOU, PEGASUS! I **WILL** GET YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!'_

…

**Joey's Point of View**

…

"Hmm... What ta make? What ta make?" I asked myself, as I looked around at all the crazy random ingredients. _'Knowing most of dese people here, I bet everyone's gonna make weird freaky tacos. Maybe I should just make a normal one… Yeah, I bet I could win with dat.' _I sniggered to myself and Mai gave me a funny look as she pulled a head of lettuce out of the refrigerator.

I wandered over to where the taco shells were and grabbed a soft shell. _'Hmm. I've been hearin rumors dat Sarai likes soft shells better den hard shells. Hee hee!'_

I grabbed a slab of beef, cut it into cubes, and then put it in the blender. I got a few more ingredients ready in a pot and then poured my ground beef into the pot to cook. I stirred it for a few minutes to mix the beef with the flavor and then left it to cook while I went to fetch more ingredients.

"Hey Mai, can I have some of dat lettuce?" I asked Mai and pointed to the lettuce that she was washing in the sink.

"Huh? Oh, sure," she replied and handed me a couple of leaves.

I thanked her and started chopping my lettuce as well as a chunk of a tomato. Once my ground beef was done, I spooned some onto my soft shell and then sprinkled my chopped lettuce and tomato over it.

"I made extra cooked ground beef if anyone needs it!" I shouted to everyone.

"Cooked? Cooked beef is for sissies. I like my meat raw," Bakura sneered behind me as he finished cutting up some raw meat and put the chunks into his soft shell taco. I cringed and returned to my taco.

'_Let's see... I need some cheese now…' _I looked over and saw Kaiba take out some blocks of cheese from the fridge. I smiled and grabbed them while he closed the fridge. I grabbed the cheese-grater and was about to grab the block of mozzarella when Kaiba whacked me on the head with it.

"KAIBA! What was dat for?" I asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"I need the mozzarella, Wheeler. Take the other cheeses," he replied in his usual jerk's way and went back to making his taco. I stuck my tongue out at his back and grabbed the block of American cheese to grate it.

Once I had grated enough of it, I sprinkled my cheese over my taco, grabbed the jar of taco sauce, and spooned some out onto my taco. I topped it off with some sour cream and then rolled it up and turned it over so nothing would fall out.

I walked over to the living room, ignoring the odd sight of Tea sticking halfway out of the oven, and put my taco on the display table. _'Hmm… From da looks of it, I'm the only one with a normal taco so far,'_ I thought as I looked at the other tacos on the table. There were six of them there so far. There was one hard shell taco with a rolled-up soft shell inside and was topped off with melted caramel and one soft shell taco that was sealed up so I could not tell what was inside. There was also one hard shell taco with scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream inside topped off with whipped cream, hot fudge, and a cherry. The fourth taco looked like it had a bunch of crushed up potato chips and cheese. Next to that was another hard shell taco with dozens of candies inside, topped off with a mountain of caramel, and a layer of hot fudge; and a soft shell full of chunks of bloody raw meat and some orange stuff that looked like cheese. Next to these, mine looked even better than normal. I shrugged it off and sat down on the couch where Yugi, Yami, Noa, M.P., Mokuba, and Bakura were.

…

**Mai's Point of View**

…

I stared at the pile of ingredients on the kitchen counter as I tried to decide what to use for my taco. I have never really had a taco before, but I am very sure that there is not supposed to be anything sweet on it.

'_Oh! I remember seeing a taco commercial once! Let's see… What did it look like? Hmm… I think there were lettuce…, tomatoes…, and some cheese, maybe? I know! I'll make a salad! Yeah, that will work… Perhaps I should add something of my own… Be original… I doubt I'll win but I should get some nice points for my taco…'_

I poked my head into the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce. Joey was sniggering beside me and I cast him a funny look but ignored it and returned to raiding the fridge. I pulled out a tomato.

I walked over to the sink, pulled a bunch of leaves off the head of lettuce, and started washing them.

"Hey Mai, can I have some of dat lettuce?" Joey asked me and pointed to the lettuce that I was washing in the sink.

"Huh? Oh, sure," I replied and handed him a couple of leaves. He thanked me and walked off to start chopping his lettuce.

I grabbed my own batch of leaves, took a knife from the knife-holder, and started chopping the lettuce into little strips. I took half of the tomato, chopped it up into little cubes, mixed it up with the lettuce to create a "salad" effect, and put it all into a hard shell.

'_Hmm… Now I need some cheese…'_ I looked over at the fridge and saw Kaiba taking out some blocks of cheese. Of course, Joey, with his hatred for Kaiba, stole the blocks while Kaiba was closing the refrigerator door. I was about to reach over and steal a block of cheese from Joey when Kaiba grabbed the mozzarella and whacked Joey over the head with it.

"KAIBA! What was dat for?" Joey practically hissed and I giggled to myself. Joey did not hear it however, because Kaiba was saying something about needing the mozzarella.

I ignored it and grabbed a block of cheddar cheese from Joey's cheese pile. He was only using the American cheese after all. I decided to be a little creative and so I cut the cheese up into tiny pyramids. I sprinkled my little pyramids over the mixture of lettuce and cheese and looked at my work.

'_It's… missing something… It needs a special touch… Something for flavor, perhaps…'_ I stuck my head into the fridge again and looked around. My eyes landed on a bottle of low-fat Ranch salad dressing. _'That'll work…'_ I grabbed the bottle and poured a little bit of it over my taco. I smiled at my creation and walked over to place my taco on the display table that Sarai had set up.

'_Wait… Did I just see Tea sticking out of the oven? Uhh… Never mind…'_ I sat down on the couch where a few of the boys and M.P. were as they were watching some alien movie. I rolled my eyes. _'Boys…'_

…

**Noa's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi screamed.

"What?" somebody, I think it might have been Serenity, asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tea.

Pegasus poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," I commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to me.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Seto shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

'_Hmm… I'm in the mood for ice cream… I'll make an ice cream taco! Yes!'_ I turned to the fridge and grabbed the bucket of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a hard shell. I also grabbed a spoon and sat in a chair in the dining room to start my taco. I spooned a bunch of clumps of ice cream into the hard shell while stuffing some in my mouth. _'Yum… My favorite flavor… And it's all mine… MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

I ate a few more spoonfuls of ice cream and looked at my taco. _'Hmm… I might as well make a sundae! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ I wandered over to the refrigerator, snatched the can of whipped cream and a cherry, and put them on the table next to my taco.

"I'm going to need some hot fudge…" I muttered to myself and walked back into the kitchen to grab some chocolate bars. I put them in a small pot and put it on the stove to melt them.

Suddenly, a screeching scream came from just a few feet away.

"What the…?" I asked and turned to see Tea in the oven. _'Why is she in the oven? Oh well… That's not my problem…'_

After a while, my hot fudge was done, so I walked back to my seat at the dining room table to finish my work. I put a bunch of whipped cream over my ice cream and then poured half of my hot fudge over it.

"Hey, Noa, can I have some of that hot fudge?" asked Mokuba, who was a few seats away from me.

I smiled and handed him the pot of hot fudge. He thanked me and returned to his highly colorful taco. I walked over to the living room with my taco and my bucket of ice cream. Placing my taco on the display table, I sat down on the couch and continued eating my favorite ice cream flavor as I watched an alien movie that was on.

…

**Mokuba's Point of View**

…

I had a mile-wide smile on my face as I grabbed a hard shell taco and a bunch of candy from the pile of ingredients. I already knew what I was going to make. It was no problem whatsoever for me. Nope.

"Lalala… Some M&Ms… and some… hmmm… I'm going to need something sticky to hold it all together… I know! CARAMEL!" I exclaimed and jumped up from my seat. I skipped past M.P. who was walking by holding an assortment of potato chips and a jar of cheesy chip dip.

"Caramel, caramel… Looking for some caramel…" I mumbled in singsong and looked around the kitchen. Voila! There it was – bowl of melted caramel. Do not ask how it got there. It was just there. I happily picked it up and walked back to my seat.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Yugi shouted as I passed by him.

"Yeah?" I asked as I stopped and turned to face him.

"Can I have some of that caramel?" he asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily and put the bowl down on the table. Yugi spooned out quite a bit of it and poured it onto his taco. He did that a few more times and then thanked me for the favor.

"You're welcome!" I replied with a cheery smile and sat down a few chairs away.

"WHEEE!" M.P. exclaimed.

"Isn't this fun?" I asked.

She nodded happily and grinned. I smiled back and started piling caramel into my taco. I piled some over the M&Ms and then put a layer of Skittles and poured more caramel over that.

"Can I use a little bit of that caramel, Mokuba?" Yami asked me.

"Sure!" I exclaimed and pushed the bowl towards him. He took a spoonful and used it to glue the edges of his taco together. He pushed the bowl back to me and thanked me.

"You're welcome," I replied with a big smile.

I ripped up a Butterfinger bar and added that to the mix, as well as mashed up pieces of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and those little rectangles from a Hershey's Cookies and Crème Bar. Then I poured some more caramel over it and put another layer of M&Ms and another layer of Skittles. I topped it all off with one final layer of caramel. _'Wait… It needs one more thing…'_

"Hey, Noa, can I have some of that hot fudge?" I asked Noa, who was a few seats away from me.

He smiled and handed me the pot of hot fudge. I thanked him and poured a layer of hot fudge over my taco. I smiled proudly at my result and headed off to the living room to put my taco on the display table.

**TBC…**

Heehee, I hope you liked that one. I assure you, there will be more Taco-filled chaos! HAHAHAHA! What was Yami's "secret ingredient"? Will Tea be stuck in the oven forever? Will Kasey EVER get to beat up Pegasus? Find out on the next "Life At My House"! Thanks for reading!


	19. Taco Making Part 5

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Blah blah… I do not own YuGiOh… NOPE! I also do not own Kasey (**Hazen and Kasey**), Kikyo (**Kikyo728**), M.P. (**Mokuba's Princess**), or Ikura (**Ikura and her anime plushies**)… NOPE! I DO NOT! Nor do I own any random food companies that may appear in this chapter… (Special thanks to any ideas featured in this chapter that you reviewers gave to me…)

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Okay, Taco Making Part 5 was originally 23 or so pages, so I'm splitting it up into two chapters, Part 5 and Part 6… just because I don't like ridiculously long chapters.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes, tiny bits of fluff…**

**Chapter 19 – Taco Making… Part 5**

(Please remember that everyone's points of view happen at or around the same time, so I may repeat some stuff from one point of view to the next. I hope no one gets confused!)

**M.P.'s Point of View**

'_What to use? Hmm…'_ I thought. So far, all I had picked up was a hard shell. I looked over at Mokuba and smiled. _'HE IS SO CUTE!'_ I squealed and in my sudden jump, a huge bag of potato chips and a jar of cheesy chip dip fell off the counter and into my arms.

"Huh?" I looked at the items in my arms. "That'll work!" I exclaimed and walked over to the dining room table, Mokuba skipped past me, and I took the seat next to his.

After some time, he sat back down with a bowl of caramel.

"WHEEE!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't this fun?" Mokuba asked.

I nodded happily and beamed at him. He smiled back sweet and started piling the caramel into his taco.

I opened the bag of chips, took a handful, and crushed them up. I put them into my taco, opened up the jar of chip dip, and poured some into my taco. I repeated this a few more times until my taco was full of chips and cheesy chip dip. I put my taco on the display table in the living room and happily waited on the couch for Mokuba to finish.

…

**Pegasus's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi-boy screamed.

"What?" somebody asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tea-boy.

I poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan-boy asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa-boy commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai-boy said to Noa-boy.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba-boy shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik-boy said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

'_So… Sarai-boy wants us to make tacos… I can do that…' _I thought.

I stared at the huge pile of food items until it hit me. _'Pink! I'll make a pink taco!'_ I grabbed a soft shell, a mini bottle of pink food coloring, and other various 'pink' foods.

I was about to go over to the dining room table to begin my 'pink' masterpiece when that girl Kasey-boy walked up behind me. I turned around to look at her.

"Hello!" I exclaimed and smiled at her. I turned back around and walked away.

Once I was seated at the dining room table, I soaked my soft shell in the pink food coloring. Once my taco shell was nice and pink, I put a thick clump of strawberry ice cream in the middle. Then I put bits of bubblegum on top of that and sliced up a few strawberries to add to the inside. I also stuffed some pink chocolate to the mix. (Yes, pink chocolate does exist. I had it once many years ago, but it was really good.)

I topped it all off with some cotton candy and then rolled it up. I put it on the display table in the living room and sat down with the others on the couch.

…

**Bakura's Point of View**

…

'_I'm going to need meat… Lots and lots of meat… Preferably bloody… Yeeeeesssss…'_

I beamed as I saw some raw slabs of meat on the counter. I grabbed two of those and a soft shell. I like crunchy foods, but when I eat my meat, I like it as soft and chewy as possible. Yes… with lots of blood.

I started cutting up my meat into small cubes.

"I made extra cooked ground beef if anyone needs it!" that foolish mortal, Joey, shouted to everyone.

"Cooked? Cooked beef is for sissies. I like my meat raw," I sneered behind him as I finished cutting my raw meat and put the chunks into my soft shell taco.

There was some extra blood dripping from a slab of meat on the counter. I took that and squeezed the blood out onto my taco.

Suddenly, I thought about something and ran up to my room to fetch something. I ran back down with the can of cheese I had in my room. I remember giving three cans to my hikari for Christmas but he gave me one. I have been eating bits of it ever since and I still had some left. If this was not going to help me win this contest, then nothing will. I squirted some over my raw bloody meat and then rolled up my taco and put it on the table Sarai had set up in the living room.

'_Yes… That's nice… VERY NICE… My taco is definitely better than anything the stupid Pharaoh can come up with…'_

…

**YamiMarik's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" the Pharaoh's weakling hikari screamed.

"What?" somebody asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tea.

Pegasus poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," I said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

A few minutes later…

'_Damn… I need something to beat that stupid Pharaoh… Baka Pharaoh…'_ I looked over to see him putting some mustard on his taco.

"I hate mustard…" I muttered. My baka hikari gave me a weird look and I glared at him. He shrugged it off and walked away, carrying a block of that crumbly cheese. I think it was called Feti cheese or something.

I grabbed a hard shell from the counter, some of little Wheeler's cooked beef, some leftover cut up lettuce, some leftover grated American cheese, some leftover cut tomatoes, the jar of taco sauce, and a can of Pringles.

I put all the stuff in the hard taco shell and then I took a few Pringles, crushed them up in my hand, and sprinkled them on top of my taco.

I did not care who had previously grated the cheese, cut up the lettuce, and diced the tomatoes. I just grabbed whatever was there and used it.

'_Now what can I do to make it completely original? I have to beat that stupid baka Pharaoh…'_ I looked down and noticed my Millennium Rod sticking out of my belt. I smirked proudly, took out my Millennium Rod, and sent all the things in my taco to the Shadow Realm. All that was left was the hard outer shell I started with.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally and a few of the stupid fools around me gave me strange looks. I did not care. I put my taco on the stupid table in the living room and sat down on the couch to wait Sarai's judging. _'I had better win! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

…

**Marik's Point of View**

…

I leaned on the counter where the telephone was, thinking of what to make. I saw quite a few people hard at work, whether it was chopping vegetables, spooning sweet items into hard shells, or heating up something in the toaster oven.

I looked around the kitchen and noticed Kaiba sticking halfway out of the fridge, digging for something. After a short while, he started pulling out various blocks of cheeses. I looked on with interest.

'_Cheese…'_ From what I know, Sarai absolutely loves cheese. Perhaps if I just use lots of cheese, I can earn a nice chunk of points.

I had not been the only one watching Kaiba, though. Mai and Joey had their eyes on the cheese as well. I watched from my spot as Joey started stealing the blocks while Kaiba was closing the refrigerator door. Mai was about to reach over and steal a block of cheese from Joey when Kaiba grabbed the mozzarella and whacked Joey over the head with it.

"KAIBA! What was dat for?" Joey practically hissed and I grinned in amusement. I am sure I heard a giggle coming from Mai. Kaiba mumbled something and went back to making his taco. Joey grabbed the block of American cheese and Mai took the cheddar. I frowned. Another thing I knew was that Sarai loved American cheese. Her second favorite was Feta and her third was Mozzarella. I grabbed a hard shell and the block of Feta cheese.

"I hate mustard…," my yami muttered from a corner. I gave him a weird look and he glared at me. I shrugged it off and walked away, carrying my block of Feta cheese.

I broke up the Feta cheese, which was a simple task due to its fragile texture. I could not rely solely on the Feta cheese, so I decided to wait for Joey to finish using the American cheese. Quite a huge chunk was left over, so once he left the kitchen, I grabbed it and the cheese-grater and grated it over the inside of my hard shell. Then I sprinkled my crumpled up Feta cheese over the American.

'_Now… I'll need the Mozzarella…'_

An ear-shattering scream caught my ear and I glanced over to see Tea sticking out of the oven. I raised an eyebrow and contemplated helping her. I decided to forget it and return to my task.

I casually walked up to Kaiba and glanced up at his face. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and he seemed to be working hard on carving something out of the block of Mozzarella he was holding. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to glare at me.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Are you going to use all of the Mozzarella?" I asked nonchalantly.

He thought for a moment and then a simple, bland, "yes."

I frowned and decided not to say anything further once I gazed at the sharp knife in his hand. I would not want to provoke him and end up with blood coming out of some random part of my body. I looked over at the cheese pile again and decided to use Swiss cheese in place of Mozzarella. I grabbed that and a knife, then walked over to my tiny spot by the phone and sliced up the Swiss cheese into thin slices. I placed about 10 thin slices into my taco and then looked at it.

'_Hmm… I think it needs something… Perhaps if the cheese was melted…'_ I grabbed my taco, put it on one of those special taco holders and put it in the microwave. _'Wait… If I melt the cheese, it will spill over the taco… Oh, I know what I can do!'_ I grabbed two soft shells, wrapped them over the hard one, and then put the edges together with toothpicks. This way, I could melt the cheese inside the taco without it seeping out from the edges. I closed the microwave door and set it for one minute.

After the minute passed, I took out my taco and smiled. It was hot and it smelled very good, considering it was full of cheese.

I took out the toothpicks that held the soft shell edges together. I decided that it needed one more thing, so I took the can of taco sauce that Joey had left behind and poured some of it inside my taco. I smiled proudly at my lovely confection and gently placed it on the display table, careful to keep it away from the taco with the clumps of ice cream in it. I sat down on the couch and joined the others in watching an alien movie that was playing.

…

**Serenity's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi screamed.

"What?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tea.

Pegasus poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

A few minutes later…

'_Sarai said to make our own taco recipes… I'll earn points with originality and creativity…'_ I looked around to figure out some idea of what everyone else was making. Yugi seemed to be sticking a rolled up soft taco shell into a cup of coffee. Yami was pouring some sand-looking thing into his taco. Mokuba was piling layers of candy on his taco. Noa was taking turns between spooning ice cream on his taco and eating some himself. Mai was washing some lettuce. My brother Joey was cooking some beef, and Kaiba looked like he was heating something up in the toaster oven.

I suddenly felt like eating an apple. _'Fruit… That's it! I'll use fruit for my taco!'_ I was about to go to the refrigerator but Kaiba was searching for something in it so I decided to wait. He took out some various blocks of cheeses and my brother smiled as he started to steal them while Kaiba was closing the fridge. Joey grabbed the cheese-grater and was about to grab the block of mozzarella when Kaiba whacked him on the head with it. My eyes widened and if it were not for my disapproval of fighting, I would have gone over and whacked Kaiba over the head myself.

"KAIBA! What was dat for?" Joey asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"I need the mozzarella, Wheeler. Take the other cheeses," he replied meanly and went back to making his taco. Joey stuck his tongue out at his back and grabbed the block of American cheese to grate it. I smiled at my brother and stuck my tongue out at Kaiba's back as well.

I poked my head into the refrigerator and pulled out various fruits including an apple, a pear, a kiwi, some blueberries, some strawberries, a bowl of watermelon, and a banana. I diced all these fruits and put them all into a soft shell taco. I smiled happily and munched on some of the leftover fruits.

Sometime in the middle of my dicing, Tea screamed and I looked up to see her sticking out of the oven and Kasey slowly backing away. My eyes widened and I wanted to help her but I was not sure how I would pull her out in the first place. I shrugged and continued dicing my fruits.

When I was done eating the leftover fruits, I took my taco and put it on the display table in the living room. I sat down next to Mai and watched the movie that was playing. It had some creepy looking aliens.

…

**Ishizu's Point of View**

…

My Millennium Necklace showed me what tacos the others were going to make and the outcome of the contest. Some of the tacos were interesting and very imaginative, especially Kaiba's. I glanced at him and saw him cutting a soft shell into the shape of a Duel Monsters Deck. I simply stood in a corner of the dining room as I waited for the kitchen to clear up a little before I went in to make my own taco.

A while later…

Nearly half of us had finished making their tacos. Kaiba, Duke, and Tea, who was stuck in the oven, were the only ones in the kitchen now. I opened the freezer, pulled out a veggie burger patty, and put it in the toaster oven to heat it up. Then I pulled out some vegetables from the refrigerator and chopped them up. I had tomatoes, lettuce, and carrots. I also grabbed some alp alpha sprouts. Once my veggie burger patty was done, I cut that up into small pieces and then mixed it all together with my chopped vegetables and the alp alpha sprouts. I put it all into a hard shell and put it in one of the taco holders on the display table.

…

**Tristan's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi screamed.

"What?" Joey's lovely sister, Serenity, asked.

We all turned to look at Tea.

Pegasus poked her. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" I asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

Ten minutes later…

"GRR! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" I growled and fussed with my hair in frustration.

"Hey, watch it!" Duke glowered.

"Have you thought of anything?" I asked.

"For what?" Duke asked.

"For your taco, you nitwit!" I shouted.

"Oh… I don't know… Have you noticed how graceful Serenity is when she's chopping fruits?" he asked me.

"What?" I looked over at Serenity who was currently dicing up a banana. "Oh… Yeah…" I said with a dreamy tone. She really is beautiful.

"HEY! If you guys aren't going to make tacos, you can just get 0s for all I care," Sarai said as she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" we both yelped in surprise and fell backwards. Sarai smiled and walked away.

'_Damn… I have to think of something…'_ I thought as I rubbed my head. _'Hmm… I want some chili… Chili… THAT'S IT! SPICY! I'll make a spicy taco!'_

I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a hard shell taco. I scooped up some of the cooked beef Joey had made earlier and put it in a bowl. I was sure I saw Tea in the oven, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed a can of beans from the pile of random ingredients on the counter, opened it up, dumped it into another bowl, and put it in the microwave. I set it for three minutes and when it was done, I mixed it up with the cooked beef and put it into my hard shell. Then I pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce from the fridge and poured some on my taco. Sarai also had a jar of jalapeños and I sliced one of those and put it in my taco.

"Hey Sarai, do you have any of that spicy stuff that they put on pizza?" I asked aloud.

"Check in the pantry," Sarai called out from the hallway.

"Okay," I shouted back and checked the pantry. Sure enough, there was a small cup of it in there. I took it out and sprinkled it on my taco. I finally added some hot taco sauce and put it in one of the taco holders on the display table.

…

**Duke's Point of View**

…

I was happily staring at Serenity while she made her taco. I just could not take my eyes off her beauty and grace. Even when she stuck her tongue out at that jerk, Kaiba, she did it with such elegance and style.

After staring at my darling Serenity for what I think was ten minutes, Tristan started grumbling next to me.

"GRR! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" he growled and waved his arms around like a chicken.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled.

"Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked absently. My eyes were following Serenity's every move.

"For your taco, you nitwit!" Tristan shouted.

"Oh… I don't know… Have you noticed how graceful Serenity is when she's chopping fruits?" I asked him.

"What?" he looked over at Serenity. "Oh… Yeah…"

"HEY! If you guys aren't going to make tacos, you can just get 0s for all I care," Sarai said as she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" we both yelped in surprise and fell backwards. Sarai smiled and walked away. I blinked and frowned, upset at being interrupted from watching Joey's gorgeous sister. I sat up and thought. _'What AM I going to make?'_ I suddenly thought of something and jumped up to start my own taco recipe.

I grabbed a slab of meat that was on the counter and cut it up into cubes, ignoring the fact that Tea was stuck in the oven. I grabbed a frying pan, put my meat cubes on it, and started cooking them on the stove. Once I was done, I put them all into a hard shell in an organized manner. Then I grabbed the bottle of mustard from the dining room table, and used it to put dots on my meat cubes to make them look like dice. I smiled at my masterpiece, put it on the display table in the living room, and joined the others in watching an alien movie.

…

**Ikura's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi screamed.

"What?" Serenity asked.

We all turned to look at Tea. _'Huh?'_ I looked down and glanced at my plushy. It had changed from a Seto plushy to a Tea plushy. _'Oh… That's what Yugi meant…'_ I shrugged and looked up to see what everyone else thought of the comment.

Pegasus poked Tea. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Seto shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

I giggled at everyone's weirdness and thought of what to use for my taco. _'Hey… knowing everyone else, I'm sure they're all going to make "solid" tacos… If I make a "wet" taco, I'm sure to win some creativity points! Heehee…'_

I sat back and waited for most of the people to finish their tacos so that not everything would be cramped up. Besides, my taco was going to be a quick one.

Fifteen minutes later…

Only a few of us were left: Ryou, Seto, Kikyo, Kasey, and Tea, who was still stuck in the oven. I wandered over to the refrigerator and pulled out random drinks including a carton of orange juice, a carton of milk, a can of Pepsi, a can of Root Beer, and a bottle of cranberry juice.

I took three taco shells - two soft ones and a hard one. I opened up all the drinks and put them each into cups. I rolled up the soft taco shells and then dunked them into each cup, careful not to spill. Once I was done, I put them in the hard shell and put it on the table in the living room.

…

**Ryou's Point of View**

…

I was not so much interested in winning this competition as the others were. I just wanted to have a good time and earn a good number of points from Sarai. I did not feel the need to rush anything, so I waited for the kitchen to clear up before I started my taco.

A few minutes later, I heard a most dreadful scream come from the kitchen. I looked and saw my good friend Tea trapped in the oven. How she got in there, one can only guess, but Kasey was slowly backing away from the scene, so I suspect she had something to do with it. I wanted to help her, I really did, but something in the back of my mind kept nagging me to leave her stuck in there. My yami must have had some influence on me.

After a while, the kitchen was almost empty with the exception of Kaiba and Kikyo, who was blankly staring at the pile of ingredients on the counter. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to make, so I took some time to think about it. Then I walked into the kitchen. (Ryou fan girls squeal at the cuteness that is Ryou. You know you all love him.)

"Ryou!" Kikyo exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me. I blinked in confusion but smiled at her nonetheless.

She snuggled her head into my shoulder and asked, "You are the cutest thing ever! Did you know that?"

Kaiba, who was two feet away, snickered and coughed, and then continued making his taco.

Kikyo growled, let go of me, grabbed a potato, and threw it at Kaiba's head.

He turned around and glared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are a meanie. That was for laughing at Ryou! And this is for laughing at George!" She picked up another potato and threw it at his face, but he caught it. She glared knives, daggers, and flamethrowers at him. "YOU BAKA CEO! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THE GREAT PICKLE LEADER, GEORGE? You will pay, Kaiba! You will regret the day you ever saw George's corpse! YOU WILL PAY!" With that, she stormed off in a huff.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and blinked, but shrugged it off and turned back around to continue making his taco.

I decided to just ignore the whole ordeal and think of something to use for my taco. I looked around at the ingredients when my eyes landed on a box of pound cake. My eyes sparkled with glee as I picked it up. It was one of my all-time favorite desserts. I also took a cup of peach yogurt from the refrigerator and a small bag of cotton candy that was lying around.

I cut up a nice cylindrical block of pound cake, placed it gently on a soft shell, and poured a bit of peach yogurt on it. I topped it off with nice fluffy balls of cotton candy and rolled it up. I walked over to the living room and put it on the table where all the other tacos were. I had to admit, some of them looked highly interesting. I sat down on the couch and watched the alien movie that was playing.

…

**Seto's Point of View**

…

'_Damn that Sarai… I cannot believe she is making us do this… This is ridiculous! I abhor her stupid contest… I abhor her… I abhor her happy-go-lucky attitude, her idiotic obsession with me, and the fact that she can easily imitate Mokuba's puppy-face!'_

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi suddenly screamed.

"What?" the whiny Wheeler-girl asked.

Everyone turned to look at Gardner. I ignored the brainless geeks and stared around the kitchen. _'Now then… I'm no cook, but I can sure come up with something that's better than anything these slow dorks can…'_

"Are you really Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked.

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Taylor asked.

"Boy, you people are really dense," Noa commented. _'I can't stand Noa, but that kid has a point… These people really are dense…'_

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Valentine said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" I shouted as I grabbed a soft shell for my taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos. I rolled my eyes. _'This is pointless… but if I want to get enough points to keep my first place rank, I'm going to have to make something that will impress Sarai…'_ After a few minutes, an idea struck and I began my work.

I cut up the soft shell I grabbed into the shape of an oversized Duel Monsters card, I added some brown food coloring to make it look even more like a duel monsters card, and folded it so that it resembled a rectangular prism with three open sides. I put it in the toaster oven to try to harden it. _'Without burning it of course…'_

Once it was done, I pulled it out. Much to my dismay, Yami reached over to grab a soft shell and nearly tripped me in the process.

"Watch where you're going! I almost burned my hand!" I yelled as I pulled my hardened soft shell out of the toaster oven.

"I made extra cooked ground beef if anyone needs it!" the mutt shouted.

'_I might use some of that… Wait a minute… Did I just say I might use something the mutt made? Living in this stupid house has made me lose all common sense… Oh forget it; I'll use the stuff…'_ I made a mental note to myself and proceeded to the refrigerator to take out some cheese. I pulled out quite a few and closed the refrigerator door. I looked back at the counter and noticed that all the cheeses were gone. I turned to see the mutt with a smug look on his face about to grab the block of mozzarella to grate it. I quickly snatched it before he could and beat him on the head with it.

"KAIBA! What was dat for?" he barked.

"I need the mozzarella, Wheeler. Take the other cheeses," I replied and returned to my taco. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mutt's annoying sister stick her tongue out at me. I smirked amusedly.

I took my block of Mozzarella cheese and started carving a Blue Eyes White Dragon out of it with a knife. An annoying ear-splitting scream rang in my ears. I turned to see that friendship obsessed dweeb, Gardner, sticking halfway out of the oven. I chose to ignore it and, apparently, so did everyone else. She eventually stopped struggling, but remained stuck inside the oven. "Can someone please help me? It stinks like gas in here and I'm starting to get dizzy… Hello? Anyone there?"

Then, Ishizu's freak of a brother, Marik, walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Are you going to use all of the Mozzarella?" he asked casually.

I thought for a moment, just to annoy him, and then replied with a simple, bland, "yes."

He frowned and walked away. I continued carving away at my cheese as carefully as I could.

A while later…

The kitchen had cleared up. A few of us were left. The annoying British boy, Ryou, and one of Sarai's random friends, Kikyo, were just a few feet away from me.

"Ryou!" Kikyo exclaimed. "You are the cutest thing ever! Did you know that?"

I snickered and coughed, and then continued making my taco. Kikyo growled and threw some random item at my head.

I turned around and glared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are a meanie. That was for laughing at Ryou! And this is for laughing at George!" She picked up a potato and threw it at my face, but I caught it. She glared at me. "YOU BAKA CEO! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THE GREAT PICKLE LEADER, GEORGE? You will pay, Kaiba! You will regret the day you ever saw George's corpse! YOU WILL PAY!" With that, she stormed off in a huff.

I raised an eyebrow and blinked, but shrugged it off and turned back around to continue making my taco. I continued trying to carve the block of Mozzarella cheese into a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

A short while later…

"HI-YAH!" Kikyo shouted and threw something wet at the back of my head.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted as the moist item wedged itself into the collar of my trench coat.

"HAHA! I HAVE AVENGED YOU GEORGE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kikyo laughed maniacally and ran off.

I reached behind me, into my trench coat collar, and pulled out… a pickle?

"A PICKLE?" I felt the back of my head. Parts of my hair were soaked in pickle brine. "GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!" I screamed in frustration and plunged the knife I had been using into the counter. It left a noticeable scratch on the hard marble counter and I accidentally bent the knife in half. I glared at it and tossed it into the trashcan.

I yanked another knife from the knife holder and was just about to continue carving my Blue Eyes White Dragon when something caught my attention.

"Lalalalala… Uh huh… Uh huh… lalalalala… Ye-eah… Ye-eah…" Gardner's muffled voice was coming from the oven. No one had bothered to pull her out yet. Not that I cared, but it was starting to annoy me, and aside from her muffled singing, she was swinging her legs around as if she was dancing in the oven.

"Gardner, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, ignoring the pickle brine that was slowly rolling down the back of my head.

"Hmm? Kaiba? HI KAIBA! Hey, can you do me a favor and pull me out of this oven? It's really hot in here, it smells, and I haven't started my taco…"

I rolled my eyes. _'I have absolutely NO intention of _helping_ her… But if it will get her out of my sight, then I'll pull her out…' _I took hold of her ankle and slowly pulled her out of the oven.

She blinked and then stretched. "Ahhh… Thanks Kaiba! You're such a good friend!" she exclaimed with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

My eye twitched. "I… AM… **NOT**… YOUR… FRIEND!" I shouted, every word dripping with venom.

She blinked, shrugged, grabbed a bunch of random ingredients from the counter, and then skipped off to start her taco. I glared at her and turned back around to finish my Blue Eyes White Dragon carving.

Once I was done, I spooned some of Wheeler's ground beef into the card-like taco shell I made and then gently placed my Mozzarella Blue Eyes White Dragon in the middle. The ground beef served as a sort of cushion to accommodate the little Blue Eyes White Dragon. I smirked and carefully put my taco on the display table in the living room, ignoring the flying cookie that almost hit me as I walked past Gardner and Kikyo who seemed to be having some sort of battle.

'_Hmm… Many of these tacos look… highly unappetizing… Only a few of these look decent… This contest should be a piece of cake for me…'_

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and waited for Sarai's judging.

…

**TBC…**

Mwahahahaha! A triple update! I have about 5 or so more chapters to go before I start posting new ones. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	20. Taco Making Part 6 CONCLUSION!

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Blah blah… I do not own YuGiOh… NOPE! I also do not own Kasey (**Hazen and Kasey**), Kikyo (**Kikyo728**), M.P. (**Mokuba's Princess**), or Ikura (**Ikura and her anime plushies**)… NOPE! I DO NOT! Nor do I own any random food companies that may appear in this chapter… (Special thanks to any ideas featured in this chapter that you reviewers gave to me…)

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Okay, Taco Making Part 5 was originally 23 or so pages, so I'm splitting it up into two chapters, Part 5 and Part 6… just because I don't like ridiculously long chapters. Enjoy the finale of the Taco Making series!

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, stomach churning food recipes, tiny bits of fluff…**

**Chapter 20 – Taco Making… Part 6, CONCLUSION!**

(Please remember that everyone's points of view happen at or around the same time, so I may repeat some stuff from one point of view to the next. I hope no one gets confused!)

**Tea's Point of View**

…

"GGGAAAHHH! Kaiba turned into Tea!" Yugi screamed.

"What?" Serenity asked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

Pegasus poked me. "Are you really Kaiba-boy?"

"Ew, how did Kaiba turn into Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Boy you people are really dense," Noa commented.

"Hey, don't count me with those freaks," Mai said to Noa.

"Grr. I'M OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Kaiba shouted from his spot where he was grabbing a soft shell for his taco.

"That's not Kaiba. That's Tea," YamiMarik said and everyone went back to making his or her tacos.

I shrugged and started thinking of what to use to make my taco. I was calmly walking around, minding my own business, when someone suddenly pushed me into the oven.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I pleaded for help and tried flailing my legs around to get anybody's attention.

After about a minute or so, I stopped struggling, but remained stuck inside the oven. "Can someone please help me? It stinks like gas in here and I'm starting to get dizzy… Hello? Anyone there?"

It seemed no one noticed I was in the oven, so I stayed there and waited for someone to help me. I occupied myself with listening to nearby conversations and trying to match the voices with the right people. I never really noticed it until now, but some of the guys' voices were actually quite attractive. It surprised me how sexy Yami's, Bakura's, and Kaiba's voices are. Yami's voice pretty much oozes with both pride and wisdom. Bakura's voice is menacing, yet it has something to it that sends shivers down your spine. Kaiba's voice has an intimidating edge to it, but you can sense a calm and caring personality hidden in there.

Anyway, after a while, I did not hear anybody else and I was bored again.

"Lalalalala… Uh huh… Uh huh… lalalalala… Ye-eah… Ye-eah…" I started singing some random song and swung my legs around in an attempt to dance even though half of my body was stuck in the oven.

"Gardner, what the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. It was one of the sexy voices, so that meant it was Yami, Bakura, or Kaiba. It took me a second to figure out whose voice it was, but it finally registered in my mind.

"Hmm? Kaiba? HI KAIBA! Hey, can you do me a favor and pull me out of this oven? It's really hot in here, it smells, and I haven't started my taco…"

He did not say anything, but I felt a strong hand grab onto my ankle and pull me out of the oven.

I blinked and then stretched. "Ahhh… Thanks Kaiba! You're such a good friend!" I exclaimed with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

"I… AM… **NOT**… YOUR… FRIEND!" he shouted at me as if it was some sort of threat.

I would have flipped him off or yelled back at him, but he DID help me. I decided to leave him alone. I shrugged, grabbed a bunch of random ingredients from the counter, and then skipped off to start my taco.

(We will be back with Tea's taco in a moment.)

…

**Kikyo's Point of View**

…

I hugged my shoebox tightly and sniffed. I was still sad about George's death. _'OH, GEORGE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE HAVE A SAFE TRIP TO THE AFTERLIFE AND... Take all the stuff that's in the baka pharaoh's tomb. He must be living like a rich girl! No wonder Bakura hates him… POOR GEORGE! DARN THAT KAIBA! BAKA CEO! HOW DARE HE DISHONOR GEORGE? I'll make sure that baka pays… Grr…'_

A while later I decided to put George's coffin down and begin making my taco. I walked over to the messy pile of ingredients on the counter and stared at it. Kaiba was the only other person in the kitchen besides Tea, who was still stuck in the oven.

A few minutes later, Ryou wandered into the kitchen.

"Ryou!" I exclaimed happily and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled cutely at me.

I snuggled my head into his shoulder and asked, "You are the cutest thing ever! Did you know that?"

Kaiba, who was two feet away, snickered and coughed, and then continued making his taco. _'That jerk! How dare he make fun of my Ryou-kun!'_

I growled, let go of Ryou, grabbed a potato, and threw it at Kaiba's head.

He turned around and glared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are a meanie. That was for laughing at Ryou! And this is for laughing at George!" I picked up another potato and threw it at his face, but he caught it. I glared knives, daggers, and flamethrowers at him. "YOU BAKA CEO! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THE GREAT PICKLE LEADER, GEORGE? You will pay, Kaiba! You will regret the day you ever saw George's corpse! YOU WILL PAY!" With that, I stormed off in a huff.

Then… that is when I saw it. It glistened in the light and it was like an angel sent from heaven. It was… another jar of pickles. "I shall name you… GJ… In honor of George. You shall always be remembered George!"

A short while later…

"HI-YAH!" I shouted and threw a pickle at Kaiba's head. Where did I get the pickle? I got it from GJ.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Kaiba shouted as the pickle slid down his neck and stuck itself in the collar of his trench coat.

"HAHA! I HAVE AVENGED YOU GEORGE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally and ran off.

"Thank you, GJ! We have gotten our revenge!" I exclaimed victoriously and hugged GJ.

'_Now… To make my taco…'_ I went back into the kitchen, grabbed a bunch of random items, and sat down in the dining room to start my taco making.

However, just as I was about to begin making my taco, Tea sat down next to me with an armful of random items. I frowned and glared at her.

…

(For Tea's and Kikyo's tacos, I am just going to write it in the **Third Person Point of View**… Why? **Ikura and her Anime Plushies** wanted there to be an all-out taco making battle with Kikyo and Tea.)

…

"Oh Teeeeeeeaaaaaaa…" Kikyo said, elongating the 'e' and 'a'.

"Hmm?" Tea asked and looked up.

"I bet you I can make a better taco than you can!" Kikyo taunted.

"A better taco than mine? YOU WISH!" Tea exclaimed mockingly.

"Oh yeah? How about we duel?" Kikyo suggested.

"A cooking duel?" Tea asked.

"Of course."

"You're on!"

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed and with that, they grabbed two hard taco shells, and then began picking at random items to fill their tacos with.

Kikyo grabbed the bag of cookie butts (1) and dumped them into her taco. She tried throwing one at Tea to distract her, but she missed and the cookie butt almost hit Seto instead.

Tea poured some vinegar into her taco and added a slice of bologna. Then she threw in a chicken nugget and a spoonful of peanut butter.

Kikyo stuffed a fish stick into the toaster oven and waited for it to finish cooking. Five minutes later, she pulled out a much-burned fish stick. She then put in some scrambled eggs that she made on the stove.

Tea stuffed a slice of Swiss cheese on half a slice of bread in the microwave and heated it up. She put that into her taco along with a slice of onions and a slice of tomato.

Kikyo then added a spoonful of olive oil and a spoonful of wheat germ with a pinch of salt to her taco. Then she put in an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini soaked in root beer.

Tea then put in five M&Ms and a piece of gum. She also added a spoonful of dishwashing soap mixed with oatmeal and three shrimps that she fried in a pan.

Kikyo put in a few pickle slices, courtesy of her new pickle jar named GJ, and some sour cream. She then put in a spoonful of granola and pizza sauce.

Tea then decided to make things interesting by topping off her taco by spraying it with Windex glass cleaner with ammonia and then wrote the word "Friendship" on her taco with mustard.

Kikyo topped off her taco with a spoonful of Clorox Bleach, a piece of cinnamon, and wrote the name "George" with ketchup.

They picked up their overstuffed tacos and put them on the display table in the living room.

…

**Kasey's Point of View**

…

After messing up on my plan to push Pegasus into the oven, I sat down in a corner of the kitchen to hatch another plan. _'I must beat up Pegasus… I WILL beat him up… I just need a plan…'_

One hour later…

"Darn it! I can't think of anything! This isn't fair! Pegasus is such a freak! Why can't I just get to punch him at least once?" I screamed in frustration and kicked a can of Pringles that had rolled by my foot.

Soon…

"Hey Kasey!" Sarai called from the living room. "Everyone else is done with their tacos! I want to start the judging now before the tacos get cold…, melt…, dry up…, harden…, or blow up… The point is… please finish your taco now so I can judge them!"

'_My… taco? OH NO! In my attempt to come up with a plan to get Pegasus, I forgot to make my taco!'_

"Uh… I'M COMING!" I shouted and jumped up from my spot in the corner to come up with something.

I hastily grabbed a soft taco shell and looked around the kitchen for something to put inside. I saw a package of turkey slices lying around, so I opened that, grabbed a few slices and put them on my soft shell.

"Come on woman, we don't have all day!" YamiMarik shouted.

"I do believe Tea's taco has started to emit some sort of fume," Ryou commented.

"Perhaps we should keep her taco AWAY from the hot ones," Noa suggested.

"No. We should keep her taco away from ALL the other ones," Mai said matter-of-factly.

There was a bottle of mustard on the counter next to me, so I grabbed it and squirted some on my turkey and then quickly rolled up my taco and leaped into the living room.

…

**The Judging…SaraiDe La Rosa'sPoint of View…**

…

"Finally. Now may we please begin the judging?" Yami asked me impatiently. I nodded and beamed.

"Okay… Well, first, I have decided to judge you all based on four categories: creativity, appearance, personality, and taste. The first category is worth 5 points and the last three categories are worth 10 points, so the highest possible score is a 35. The creativity category will be determined by any artistic ability displayed in your taco, which I see a few of these tacos do have. Whether it's use of color or ingredient arrangement, you'll receive points based on how creative your taco looks. The appearance category will be determined by how appetizing your taco looks. If it looks like something that came out of the sewer, then you'll obviously receive a low score," I explained.

"Isn't that the same thing as creativity?" Yugi asked.

"No," I replied. "A taco that doesn't look good enough to eat can still be pretty. Now, the personality category will be determined by how well your taco displays your personality. As the saying goes, 'You are what you eat.' Finally, the taste category will obviously be determined by how delicious your taco is."

"Don't taste tests usually have more than one judge?" Serenity inquired.

"Yeah. Everyone likes to eat different things. For example, one judge might like an ingredient that another judge doesn't," Duke stated matter-of-factly.

"Otherwise, the scoring would be rather biased," Seto added.

"I'm not stupid. I'm quite aware of that. That is why I have chosen three of you to help me with the judging, not only for the taste but for the other categories as well. Don't worry, I've chosen three people who I am very sure have nothing against anybody else here. I wouldn't want any scores lowered due to grudges or resentment," I calmly explained.

"So who are the three judges then?" Ishizu asked.

"Who could possibly have nothing against anyone else in this room?" Bakura wondered.

I cleared my throat. "The three best people I could think of are Mokuba, Serenity, and Yugi."

Everyone took a moment to contemplate my choices.

"Well, Mokuba makes sense. He's nice to everybody," Noa said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mokuba grinned from ear to ear and mouthed an appreciative 'thanks' to Noa.

"Yeah, isn't Mokuba the greatest?" M.P. asked no one in particular and nodded in response to her own question.

"Serenity is also very sweet and even if she's ever been wronged, she's not one to hold a grudge," Mai pointed out.

"Plus, she's cute," Tristan muttered. Duke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yugi? Hello! Have you forgotten about everything that happened between him and Bakura, YamiMarik, and Pegasus? Not to mention his rivalry with Kaiba," Marik pointed out.

"That may be true, but I think Yami would be more influenced by those things than Yugi would. Don't forget Yugi's a little more inclined to forgive and forget than the Pharaoh is," I reminded everyone.

"Oh…"

"May we get this over with now?" asked Seto impatiently.

"Okay… Mokuba, Serenity, Yugi, please come up here to judge with me," I requested and the three of them stood up and joined me behind the display table.

I picked up the first taco on the table. It was a hard shell taco with a rolled-up soft shell inside and it was topped off with melted caramel.

"So… Whose is this?" I asked.

"Um… That's mine," Yugi said from my left.

"Okay then. Well… Let's see… It looks decently appetizing. Mokuba, Serenity, what do you two think?" Mokuba, Serenity, and I huddled in a circle to decide how many points to award Yugi for its creativity. After a minute or two of whispering, we straitened up.

"We give it… 2 for creativity and 5 for appearance. For the personality part, we need to know what's in it…" I said.

"The soft shell has sugar inside and it's soaked in coffee and then there's caramel on too," Yugi described.

"Coffee, sugar, and caramel… CONFERENCE!" I shouted and huddled up with Mokuba and Serenity again.

After a load of "Mmhmms" and "Okays" from the three of us, we stood up straight again to continue our judging.

"We give you a 9 for personality," I announced.

"The sugar and caramel show your contagiously sweet and caring side," Serenity said. Yugi blushed at this.

"The coffee shows your joyful lively attitude," Mokuba added. Yugi beamed in response.

"Now… Taste test!" I shouted and took a bite of Yugi's taco. Then I passed it to Mokuba and Serenity who also took a bite of the taco. After another short huddle with Mokuba and Serenity, we decided on the score.

"We give you a 6 for taste," Mokuba said.

"That brings your total score to a 22," Serenity declared. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"I name this taco the 'Perky Sugar Taco'," I said and handed it to Yugi. "After I name your tacos, I will give them back to you so you can eat them yourselves. Bakura beamed. He could not wait to eat his bloody taco.

I picked up the next taco. It was a soft shell taco and it was sealed up so we could not tell what was inside.

"Okay… So… 2 for creativity and 4 for appearance," I said after consulting with Yugi, Mokuba, and Serenity. "What's in it?"

Yami frowned about his scores. "A hard taco shell with chicken, mustard and a secret ingredient."

"Secret ingredient?" we asked. Yami nodded.

"Um… Okay… So then…" I mumbled and consulted with the other judges again for the personality score.

"We give you a 10 for personality," Yugi said.

"Although we're not sure what the chicken has to do with it, the combination of both a hard and a soft shell with 'caramel' glue shows your strong yet caring personality and your determinedness," I stated.

"And you got a perfect score for the 'mystery ingredient'. It portrays your hidden past and the fact that much about you is still a mystery," Yugi added. I nodded and took a bite of the taco. I passed it around to the other judges and they each took a bite.

My face continually scrunched up and the others started twitching. The others gave funny looks. We four judges looked like we were eating one of Tea's friendship cookies. I swallowed hard and so did the others after me.

"Yami… I'm just taking a wild guess, but… would your secret ingredient be… sand?" I asked as my tongue traveled around my mouth, trying to clear away whatever ingredient Yami had used.

Yami nodded in pride. "It was common for sand to blow into our food back in Egypt, so I thought I should add a touch of home to my taco."

Serenity started hacking. Noa gave us all a concerned look, went into the kitchen, and came back with a carton of orange juice and four empty glasses. He poured us all some orange juice and we gratefully took the glasses and drowned the juice.

"Thanks Noa," I said and he nodded. I huddled with the other judges to decide Yami's score for taste.

"Okay… For taste… we give you… a 3…" I declared.

Yami's eye twitched. "**A 3?**" he screamed. We nodded.

"We're sorry Yami, but the sand really lowered your score… Perhaps if you hadn't used it, we might have given you a higher score. It is nice that you wanted to add a bit of "Egypt" to your taco, but other than Bakura, I don't think anyone else here would appreciate the taste of sand in his or her mouths. Anyway, I name it the 'Authentic Egypt Taco'" I said and handed Yami his taco. Yami frowned and sulked off to a corner of the couch with his taco and munched on it, savoring the sand.

"Yeah, so your total score is 19," Serenity said.

I picked up the next taco. It was a hard shell taco with scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream inside topped off with whipped cream, hot fudge, and a cherry.

"Well this one is interesting… I'm guessing this belongs to… Noa?" I asked and looked at Noa. He raised an eyebrow in question but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's just say you're not the only one whose favorite ice cream flavor is Mint Chocolate Chip," I said with a wink. "By the way, that was my bucket of ice cream… You owe me dessert for the next week." Noa chuckled. I smiled and said, "No, really, I mean it…"

"Can we get on with this? We know how much you love the Kaiba brothers, but don't waste our time," Yami muttered from his seat.

I frowned. "Yes… Well…" I huddled with the other three judges again.

"Noa, you get 4 for creativity, 7 for appearance, and 6 for personality," Mokuba said.

"We were debating about the personality score since we don't all really know you as well as we wish we could, but you did use your favorite ice cream flavor, so we gave you points for that," I said. We then each took a bite of the ice cream filled taco and huddled again to decide the score.

"We give you… an 8. It would be great for an ice cream sundae, but the taco shell ruined the taste just slightly. It was good though. Your final score is 25 and I name it the 'Minty Ice Cream Taco'," I said, took the cherry off the top and handed the taco to Noa, who happily ate away at the ice cream.

I picked up the next taco, which was overstuffed with candy. "Is this yours, Mokuba?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. I smiled and huddled with Yugi and Serenity to decide the score.

"Okay… You get 5 for creativity, 7 for appearance, and 10 for personality," Yugi said with a smile.

"The colorful assortment of varied candy shows your sweet, kind, innocent personality," Serenity said with a smile. Mokuba blushed. M.P. glared at Serenity. We then continued with the taste test.

"We give you an 8 for taste. Like Noa's taco, it tasted great, but the taco shell ruined it. Of course, it is a TACO contest so you had to have the shells, but losing a few points for it isn't such a big deal," I said. Mokuba nodded and ate the rest of his candy-filled taco.

"By the way, your score is 30 and I name it the 'Super Candy Taco'," I said and smiled at the cute sight of Mokuba munching away at his candy taco.

Seto's brows furrowed. _'Great… After all that candy, he's going to be on an extreme sugar high… Looks like another rowdy night for me…'_

I picked up the next taco, which had a bunch of crushed up potato chips and cheese. "So, whose is this?"

"MINE!" M.P. shouted and raised her hand. We nodded and huddled for the scores.

After a minute of discussion, we stood up straight again. "We give you 2 for creativity, 5 for appearance, and 7 for personality. Don't ask how we judged the personality category. We're not exactly sure ourselves," I said and shrugged. Then we each took a bite of the taco and thought about the score for a moment.

"You get… 8… Although you only used two ingredients, it still tasted good. Anyway, I name it 'M.P.'s Cheesy Chip Supreme Taco'," I said. M.P. smiled happily and took her taco.

We then proceeded to the next taco, which disturbed me when I held it because I could feel blood run on my hand. "This belongs to?"

"Me," Bakura said with an evil smirk. I shuddered.

"Okay…" We huddled to decide the score.

"Bakura gets um… 5 for creativity, 2 for appearance, and 10 for personality…" Serenity trailed off.

"He gets a perfect score for creativity?" Ryou asked.

I nodded. "Even though it's disturbing, this taco looks like it can sit in a museum for gothic-like art. The blood gives it a nice artistic effect," I explained. Bakura smirked and chuckled evilly.

"As for personality, this definitely displays Bakura's dark and cunning personality," Yugi said and quite of few of us nodded in agreement.

I whispered to the other judges about the taste test and we all agreed on the same thing. "Now, we refuse to take a bite out of this, so we'll just give you a 5 for taste since there must be someone in this world besides you who likes to eat raw bloody meat. I call it 'Bakura's Bloody Bonanza Taco'," I said and handed it to Bakura, who happily ate it.

I grabbed the next taco, which looked like an actual normal taco. "Who made this one?" I asked. Joey raised his hand.

"Okay…" The other judges and I huddled again to decide the score.

"You get 4 for creativity, 10 for appearance, and 6 for personality. We're not sure about the personality one though, so don't ask how we decided that one. Now we'll decide taste," I said and took a bite, handed it to the others, and they each took a bite.

After another huddle, we decided on the score. "We give you 10 for taste. This taco is actually normal, which I had not expected, but I have not eaten tacos in a while, so having a normal one was quite refreshing. I call it 'Joey's Tasty Taco'," I stated and handed Joey the rest of it.

I then took the next taco, which also looked decently normal. It actually looked more like some kind of salad. Mai raised her hand and said it was hers.

Another huddle and then we announced the scores. "You get 5 for creativity, 10 for appearance, and 7 for personality. I love the little cheese pyramids you made, and the fact that your taco is pretty much just a salad shows that you're not the type of person who likes to stuff her face," I explained and we continued with the taste test.

"We give you a 10," Serenity announced with a smile.

"That brings your score to a 32," Yugi declared. Mai beamed with pride, took the rest of her taco, which I called the 'Pyramid Salad Taco', and sat down to eat it.

Yugi picked up the next taco. It was very… pink.

"Oh, that one's mine, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed and took a sip from one of his wine bottles. We rolled our eyes and huddled.

"Pegasus, we give you 5 for creativity, 5 for appearance, and 9 for personality," Mokuba announced.

"Even though it's really creepy coming from you, it's still nice and pink. It also shows your childish personality," Serenity stated. Yugi and I nodded and we proceeded with the taste test.

"You get 7 for taste," Mokuba said and blew a bubble.

"Like the other sweet tacos, the shell ruined the taste, but it was a good effort," Yugi said and blew his own bubble.

"I call it the 'Fluffy Pink Taco'. Your score is 26," I said and handed it to Pegasus.

Mokuba picked up the next taco on the table. It was completely empty. It was just a hard taco shell.

"Okay… Who put an empty taco shell here?" I asked.

"It's not empty. That's MY taco!" YamiMarik exclaimed.

"There's nothing in it," Serenity pointed out.

"Yes Serenity, we already established that," I said sarcastically. "YamiMarik, why is your taco just an empty shell?"

"It's NOT empty for Ra sakes!" YamiMarik growled.

"Then where's all the stuff?" I asked.

"In the Shadow Realm," YamiMarik said proudly and crossed his arms. Everyone raised his or her eyebrows.

…**Meanwhile In The Shadow Realm…**

"Phew… I… thought… I was… a goner… Ugh," my cousin, Emir, said in between pants. He had just run a few miles to get away from my grandma. "WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?" he screamed and looked up at the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm.

Suddenly, a bunch of food fell into his open mouth. The food was all the stuff that YamiMarik had put in his taco earlier. Emir munched on it happily with a dreamy look plastered on his face.

…**Anyway…**

"So everything's in the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked for the tenth time.

"OH RA, I TOLD YOU ALREADY! **YES!**" YamiMarik screeched.

"Okay, okay! We get the point. CONFERENCE!" I shouted with my hand up in the air to signal silence and I huddled with the other judges. After five minutes of discussion, we made our decision.

"YamiMarik, you get um… 1 for creativity, 3 for appearance, and 10 for personality. You scored low for creativity and appearance since you didn't give us much to look at. However, since everything is in the Shadow Realm, you get a perfect score for personality," Mokuba said.

"Now… As for taste," I began, took a bite of the hard shell, and passed it on to the other judges, "it's just like eating nachos so we'll give you…"

"4," Serenity said after eating her bite.

"7," Mokuba said.

"6," Yugi said.

"We'll give you 6," I finally decided.

"I should send you to the Shadow Realm," YamiMarik muttered.

"Why don't you at least show us what was in your taco, just for fun," I added. YamiMarik glared but waved his Millennium Rod nonetheless.

Instead of YamiMarik's taco ingredients, my cousin Emir came back.

"Emir?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked around. He was still happily eating YamiMarik's taco ingredients.

"NO! YOU'RE EATING MY TACO!" YamiMarik shouted.

Emir gulped down the rest of it and blinked. "You guys are making tacos? AWESOME! I want more please!"

"Emir, what are you going here? I haven't seen you since… Christmas… Ugh, SO didn't want to remember that…" I said valley-girl style and cringed.

"What? Oh yeah… SARAI! TITI SILVIA IS IN THE SHADOW REALM!" Emir screamed.

"Yes, I know. YamiMarik sent her there a while ago," I said with my arms crossed."

"Oh… WELL GET HER OUT OF THERE! WHAT IF SHE DECIDES TO TAKE OVER?" Emir asked with horror.

"Hmm… I never thought of that… I'm sure it will be pleasantly evil for everyone there, especially you, and since I have no intention of ever going there, I think I'll leave her there. Thanks for letting me know. YamiMarik, you can send him back now," I said.

"WHAT? NOOOOOO-" Emir's scream faded away as YamiMarik sent him to the Shadow Realm.

"Okay that was unnecessary. Now let's get back to business. Here's your taco, YamiMarik. Your score is 20. I call it the 'Shadow Realm Taco'," I said and Yugi picked up the next taco. It was full of fruit.

"That one is mine," Serenity said proudly with a smile.

"Okay… Yugi, Mokuba, huddle," I said and we did so.

"Serenity gets 3 for creativity, 6 for appearance, and 5 for personality," Yugi announced. "We weren't too sure about the personality part, but I guess the fruit displays your naturally sweet and caring personality." Serenity smiled.

"Yes, now for taste," I said and left my sentence hanging as we tried Serenity's taco.

"You get 7," Mokuba concluded. "The fruit salad was pretty good, but like the other tacos, the shell ruined the sweetness."

"With a score of 21, I call it 'Serenity's Tooty Fruity Taco'," I said and handed Serenity her taco.

Serenity took the next taco, which was quite warm and it was full of cheese and taco sauce. Marik claimed it as his.

"You get 4 for creativity, 8 for appearance, and 4 for personality. We don't really see what the cheese has to do with your personality," Yugi said.

"My guess would be that the cheese shows your personality by how well you 'stick' to others. That didn't make much sense, I know, but you're nice and anyone would like to be your friend and stick to you like cheese," I said uncertainly and we proceeded with the taste test.

"You get… 10. I absolutely love cheese and the taco sauce added a nice touch. Your final score is 26 and I call it 'Marik's Cheese Supreme Taco'," I announced.

Marik gladly took his taco and ate the rest of it. Mokuba picked up the next taco. It looked decent. It was Ishizu's.

"You get 3 for creativity, 6 for appearance, and 8 for personality. Is this a veggie burger patty?" I asked. Ishizu nodded. "Ah yes, so it shows the fact that you're a vegetarian."

We did the taste test and gave Ishizu an 8. Her final score was 25 and I named it 'The Veggie Taco'.

I picked up the next taco. It looked like it had chili and jalapeños with the spicy stuff they put on pizza on top. Tristan said it was his.

"You get 4 for creativity, 7 for appearance, and 9 for personality, since this taco obviously shows you love spicy food. We continued with the taste test.

"EEEP! ACK! HOT HOT HOT!" Serenity shouted, poured herself another glass of orange juice, and drowned it. Mokuba and Yugi did the same, albeit with less of a fuss. I twitched and practically swirled the orange juice around in my mouth to cool it.

"Wow… Okay, that was um…" I trailed off. We huddled to decide the score.

"It was really spicy but very good nonetheless, so you get 9 for taste," Serenity announced and Tristan whooped and hugged Serenity with joy. Duke glared and it took all he had from slapping Tristan silly for hugging Serenity.

"Your score is 29 and I call it 'The Spicy Machine Taco'," I declared and handed the rest of the taco to Tristan. The next taco belonged to Duke.

"You get 5 for creativity, 7 for appearance, and 10 for personality because of the dice," Yugi said and we continued with the tasting.

"7 for taste. It was plain and you could've added something else for variety, but it was still good," Yugi said.

"Your score is 29," Serenity declared and Duke hugged her happily. Tristan glared daggers at him and managed to get a good punch at Duke's back.

"I call it 'The Dice Taco'," I said and handed Duke the rest of it. Ikura's taco was next. Mokuba held it awkwardly since some of it was spilling.

"Is this juice?" I asked and Ikura nodded, clutching her Seto plushy tightly. We huddled again and talked about her scores.

"You get 3 for creativity, 4 for appearance, and 6 for personality. Once again, we're not sure about the personality part," Yugi said and took a bite of the taco. He passed it around to me and the other judges and we each took a bite.

"6 for taste. It was quite interesting," I said. "Your score is 19 and I call it 'Ikura's Wet Taco'."

Five tacos were left. I was dying for something good. Ikura's taco was more like some strange drink I once made up. It was not horrible though, but I did want another normal taco like Joey's or Mai's. Ryou's was next.

"We give you 4 for creativity, 6 for appearance, and 8 for personality," Mokuba said. "The 'fluffiness' of it shows your sweet, kind, and caring personality."

We then tasted it, scored him an 8, and I called it 'Ryou's Fluffy Teatime Taco.'

"Well, well, well… This next one sure is interesting," I said as I picked the next taco. It had caught my eye from the beginning but I had to get through all the other tacos before picking this one up. There were only four people left who had not received scores yet and the fact that it was a cheese carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside, told me that it belonged to the one and only Seto Kaiba. I quickly pulled out my camera and took a few pictures of it at different angles.

"Did you make this one, big brother?" Mokuba asked as he eyed it. Seto straightened up and nodded. Yugi and Serenity looked at it in awe. After another minute or so of staring, we huddled to discuss the score.

"We give you 5 for creativity, 9 for appearance, and 10 for personality. Nice touch with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Nii-sama," Mokuba said with a big grin. Seto smirked with pride at his almost perfect scores.

"Um… Do we have to taste it? I don't wanna eat something so pretty," Serenity said as she eyed the taco with a somewhat sad look.

"I agree with Serenity. You really outdid yourself Kaiba," Yugi said and gently poked the little cheese carving as if to make sure it was real. It did seem like such a shame to have to eat something that had obviously taken so much hard work. Everyone else in the room stared at the taco. Some looked jealous. Some were in awe. Others remained expressionless.

"Hmm… Okay… How bout I just try the beef then," I said and scooped out a little of the ground beef under the Blue Eyes White Dragon and tasted it. It did not make much of a difference, since Joey had made it and it seemed that more than one person had used it. "I'll give you an 8 since we can't be sure with it really tastes like. However, it does leave you with a score of 32, so you should be happy with that."

Seto seemed decently pleased and took his taco after I named it 'The Blue Eyes White Dragon Taco.' He took out the little dragon model and ate the rest of the taco.

We were finally down to the last three tacos, which were not nearly as impressive as the others were. Kasey's looked fairly normal, though, so I decided to save that one for last in case the other two were horrible.

We picked up one of the strange looking tacos. It happened to belong to Kikyo. It took us a long time to decide what to do, but we finally settled on 4 for creativity (because she wrote 'George' on it), 1 for appearance, and 10 for personality because she has a very random but fun personality.

"Um… Why don't we bypass the taste test? We give you 2 for taste, Kikyo. Sorry, but I don't think anyone except maybe Tea would eat that," I said with a regretful expression. Kikyo shrugged and whispered in my ear that it did not matter, as long as her score was higher than Tea's. I called it 'Kikyo's Randomness Taco,' and she put it in her pocket. Why? I do not know, but she just put it in her pocket.

Tea's was next and it the scores were similar. She received 4 for creativity (because she wrote 'Friendship' on it), 1 for appearance, and 10 for personality. The personality part is self-explanatory, so I do not think I have to explain that. We also decided to bypass the taste test and gave her a 1 since it looked more lethal than Kikyo's. I called it 'Tea's Friendship Taco.,' and handed it to her. She did not eat it right away, but rather stared at it with an interesting expression on her face.

We finished off with Kasey's taco.

"This looks like it was made in two-minutes," Yugi stated as he looked at the sloppily placed slices of turkey.

We gave her 2 for creativity, 6 for appearance, and 9 for personality. She seemed like the type of person that always did everything in a rush. She was very hyperactive after all. We finally gave her a 7 for taste; it tasted much like a sandwich.

"Well that's all the tacos," I announced and drowned a third glass of orange juice. "Okay, well according to the scores for the taco contest, Seto and Mai tied for first place, Joey and Mokuba tied for second, and Duke and Tristan tied for third."

"Ryou, Marik, and Pegasus tied for fourth; Noa, Ishizu, and Kasey tied for fifth; Yugi, Bakura, and M.P. tied for sixth; Serenity placed seventh; YamiMarik placed eighth; Yami and Ikura tied for ninth; Kikyo placed tenth; and Tea placed last," Mokuba finished.

"WHAT? I GOT NINTH?" Yami shouted. "BUT I AM THE KING OF GAMES!"

"Oh shut it with the 'King of Games' crap Pharaoh," Bakura retorted. "However, it is sad that YamiMarik, I, and even your hikari scored higher than you."

Yami glared at Bakura with such an intensity that if looks could kill, Bakura would be long gone by now. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ew! Tea-boy's eating her taco!" Pegasus shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the unsuspecting Tea, who was indeed about to take a bite of her taco. We all turned to look at her, with the exception of Kasey who was eating her taco in the corner and glaring at Pegasus.

'_Grr… That stupid Pegasus… I HATE HIM! RAWR!'_ She threw the last bit of her taco at Pegasus's head and it hit. _'Oh my gosh! Did I just hit him? YES!'_ She jumped up and tried punching his back. She succeeded.

"YATTA!" she exclaimed. We all turned to look at her, including Pegasus. Kasey took the chance to land a punch square in his face and succeeded. Pegasus, caught by surprise, was knocked unconscious and he landed right on his back.

"I… did it… I punched Pegasus in the face! MY MISSION IS COMPLETE! YATTA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed maniacally and put her foot on Pegasus's face in triumph. We raised our eyebrows, shook our heads, and turned back around to see Tea take her first bite of her taco.

…

…

And then…

…

…

She exploded. (Thanks to **Ikura and her Anime Plushies **for this idea.)

…

Seriously.

Tea Gardner took a bite of her taco and exploded. We all stared blankly at the now empty spot and the taco lying messily beside it.

"What… just happened?" I asked.

"Looks to me like she exploded," Mai said uncertainly.

"Good riddance. Now that that's over, I'm leaving," Seto commented and left the apartment.

"Aw, wait Seto! Grr…" I muttered and glanced back at his retreating back with a sad expression.

"I think you should throw that thing out before it makes something else explode," Duke stated.

"Explode?" Bakura asked with interest.

"No way. Don't get any ideas, Bakura," I said warningly, carefully picked up the taco, and threw it out the window. It actually exploded upon impact with the ground. We all stared with odd looks on our faces.

"Uh huh… That's it! This day has been crazy enough for me. I'm going to my room," Mai said and left for her room. The others mumbled and joined in leaving to their proper rooms, except for Noa who still did not have his own place in the house. M.P., Kikyo, Ikura, and Kasey also left to their homes, saying goodbye to some of their favorite people, except for Seto, who had left. Ikura however, had managed to give him a hug when she knocked on his apartment door to say goodbye and then left with a big smile on her face. M.P. made sure to glomp Mokuba for five good minutes before she left, and Kikyo did the same with Ryou. Kasey threw in about 15 good punches to Pegasus's unconscious body and then left with a proud expression and a photo of the beat-up Pegasus that she took with the camera she had in her pocket for some unknown reason.

I sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. Noa joined me and lay back comfortably.

"I have a question. Are stupid random incidents going to happen all the time?" Noa asked.

"Pretty much. You're lucky you weren't here for Halloween last year. That was quite the experience, but I think you would've enjoyed Christmas," I replied.

"I see…" Noa trailed off. _'What did I get myself into?'_ He sighed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

I lay back as well, glanced at him for a moment, and then joined him in taking a nap on the couch. I really did love the three Kaiba brothers – the highly attractive Seto Kaiba, the super adorable and cuddly Mokuba Kaiba, and the equally balanced Noa Kaiba.

All was peaceful then and the fact that Tea was dead again was quickly forgotten. In that calm and peaceful moment, many of us in the house drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, YamiMarik, and Yami watched TV in their rooms. Seto did some work on his computer before taking a nap of his own. Finally, Noa and I somehow ended up cuddling together while we slept.

…

**The End of the "Taco Making" series…**

I hope you all enjoyed my "Taco Making" series. I hope you all liked that cute little ending with the napping. I have 4 more chapters to revise before I post anything new. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

(1) - The cookie butts thing is one of my inside jokes. One day I bought a cookie for lunch and Mark asked for a piece of it. He took a piece of it and George suddenly asked, "Hey Mark, is that the butt of the cookie?" It might sound lame to you, but it is one of my Mark-George-Sarai inside jokes. It still manages to come up in our conversations. By the way, I am talking about my friend George, NOT George the pickle jar.


	21. Taco Making Epilogue

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I am getting sick of these things… This story is so many chapters, including Christmas and this chapter...You get the point… I do not own anything! ARGH!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, lots of fluffiness…**

**Where we last left off:** (Sarai's Point of View)

"I see…" Noa trailed off. _'What did I get myself into?'_ He sighed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

I lay back as well, glanced at him for a moment, and then joined him in taking a nap on the couch. I really did love the three Kaiba brothers – the highly attractive Seto Kaiba, the super adorable and cuddly Mokuba Kaiba, and the equally balanced Noa Kaiba.

All was peaceful then and the fact that Tea was dead again was quickly forgotten. In that calm and peaceful moment, many of us in the house drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, YamiMarik, and Yami watched TV in their rooms. Seto did some work on his computer before taking a nap of his own. Finally, Noa and I somehow ended up cuddling together while we slept.

**Chapter 21 – Taco Making Epilogue…**

**Mai's Point of View**

Friday March 11th 2005… 8:30 PM…

I woke up after a nice relaxing beauty nap. It was the best I had had in quite some time. All that taco cooking insanity really tired me out. I opened my window ever so slightly and took in a breath of the wonderful nighttime breeze that caressed my face. I yawned and stretched.

**Grumble Grumble…**

"What was that?" I muttered to myself.

**Grumble Grumble…**

I looked down. It was my stomach. All I had eaten before was that taco I made and then I slept for about two-hours, so now my stomach was begging me for food. _'Damn… I'm hungry…'_ I hated that feeling of hunger. It had been a while since I had experienced it. I usually always ate at the right times and I never pigged out. I had to maintain my figure after all.

The house was eerily quiet. It reminded me of Halloween, when everyone started disappearing. I did not think twice about it and headed for the kitchen to eat something.

…**Meanwhile…** **(Seto's Point of View)**

After a good thirty-minute nap, I woke up and found my younger brother latched onto my waist and sleeping soundly. I smiled at that. He really was adorable. You would have to be crazy not to love the kid.

I slowly climbed out of bed after carefully pulling his arms away from me and kissed his forehead. I then wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was quite hungry by then. The only thing I had eaten all day was breakfast and then my taco.

I opened the refrigerator door to find nothing inside except for my small Blue Eyes White Dragon cheese sculpture. I frowned. _'Why the hell is my fridge empty?'_ I thought for a moment and then remembered the previous night, when Mokuba had insisted on inviting the mutt, the mutt's sister, Devlin, Taylor, Yugi, Yami, and Gardner to watch a nighttime monster movie. I stayed in my room that night, but it did not stop me from hearing the annoying screams coming from the group every few minutes.

…**Flashback…**

"Please Seto! PLEASE!" Mokuba pleaded with wide sparkling eyes and the biggest pout he had used in a while.

"Mokuba…" I began warningly.

"PLEASE?" he begged, eyes growing wider.

'_Damn that irresistible expression of his! Grrrrr…'_ "Fine…" I gave in. _'NO! WHAT AM I SAYING? DAMN IT!'_

"YAY! THANKS SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed, hugged me tightly, and bolted up the stairs to fetch anyone who wanted to watch the movie.

He came back fifteen minutes later with Yugi, Yami, the mutt, the mutt's sister, Devlin, Taylor, and Gardner. I shut myself in my room and stared blankly at the wall for the next three hours. Of course, the constant screaming coming from the geeks provided some annoying and unwanted entertainment.

"EEP! NO! DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM! YOUR DEAD BOYFRIEND IS IN THERE! ACK!" Wheeler's sister yelped.

"Here Serenity, I'll hold you," Taylor suggested.

"NO, I'LL HOLD HER!" Devlin shouted.

"NO I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"SHADDUP YOU TWO!" Wheeler screamed.

"Hey Téa, pass the bologna," Yugi asked.

"Joey, where did you put the bologna?" Gardner asked.

"Um… Oopps… I ate it all… Is turkey okay with you, Yugi?" Wheeler asked.

"Yeah okay, and pass the mustard too please," Yugi said. Apparently, they had raided my fridge and were making sandwiches.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOO!" the Wheeler-girl screamed for the tenth time since the movie started.

"Um… Serenity, you got popcorn in my hair," Yami said.

"Oh sorry," she apologized and continued screaming her head off three minutes later.

"GAH! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" Wheeler cried.

I rolled my eyes. The whole night continued like that. The Wheeler-girl screamed all night, Deviln and Taylor continually fought over her, Yugi kept asking for random food items, Wheeler and Gardner randomly screamed a few times, and Yami randomly complained about having food stuck in his hair. It was all quite exasperating except for Mokuba's sounds, which would change from screams to laughter and back again. By the end of the movie, they had eaten everything in my refrigerator, especially Yugi. Who knew he had such an appetite? The only thing they had not eaten was a box of cookies.

…**End Flashback…**

Therefore, now that the fridge was empty, I had no choice but to grab food from Sarai's refrigerator. I grumbled and walked out of the apartment and headed upstairs.

**Mai's Point of View**

I munched on some crackers and a cup of low fat yogurt and wandered into the living room. There, I saw something I had not anticipated. Sarai and that kid, Noa, were peacefully sleeping on the couch together. In fact, they were snuggled up very close to each other and anyone who saw them cuddled up like that would think it was absolutely kawaii. However, the fact remained that Sarai had a thing for Kaiba and I was now trying to get those two together.

This little scene before me was not good, especially if Kaiba stumbled in and saw them. I did not know much about Noa, since my mind was in the Shadow Realm when Joey and the others had supposedly been trapped in Noa's virtual world. Not to mention it was his first day here.

Sarai mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep and nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Noa's neck. I had to admit her action piqued my interest. Was she aware that she was in the arms of Noa? Most likely not, since she was asleep, but she must have known he was there _before_ she went to sleep, right? Was she thinking of Kaiba as she nuzzled into Noa's neck? I think so. Whatever she was dreaming about now did not matter; I had to pry those two apart before any one else saw them.

Suddenly the doorknob jiggled behind me. I turned to look. Someone was about to enter the apartment. _'Oh no!'_ I cursed silently and pushed myself against the door before it could open.

**Seto's Point of View…**

I turned the knob to open the door to Sarai's floor but the door shut itself when it was merely an inch away from its frame. _'What the hell…?'_ I chided to myself. The door could not have closed by itself and the nightly outside breeze certainly was not strong enough to shut it. The only other possibility was that someone else had purposely pushed it shut.

"Let me in," I commanded, not caring who was on the other side.

"K-kaiba? Uh… What do y-you want?" a voice stuttered. It quickly registered to me that it belonged to Mai Valentine. It surprised me though that her usual calm and composed tone actually seemed nervous. Was there something going on in there that she did not want anyone else to see?

"Valentine, I don't have time for your musings. Now let me in," I ordered and tried to push the door open.

"NO! I mean… Uh… Why don't you come back in a few minutes?" she quipped nervously.

"Stop trying my patience Valentine," I warned and tried to push the door again, this time a bit harder.

**Mai's Point of View…**

'_Crap, I can't let him in! Not now!'_ I frantically looked around and noticed the lock on the door. I slowly turned it and bolted the door shut just as Kaiba attempted a third push at the door.

"Open this door right now!" he shouted from the other side, breaking the calm silence that had previously befallen the house while everyone slept.

"Just give me one gosh damn minute, you baka!" I exclaimed, surprised at my own choice of words, but strode over to the couch nonetheless.

'_Now… How to wake them up?'_ There was only one thing I could think of. I softly poked the two in the shoulder and then tried their cheeks when the shoulder technique failed.

"Hnn?" Sarai mumbled and stirred a little. She yawned softly and once again snuggled into Noa's neck. Instead of waking up, he put the arm she was not leaning on around her. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Wake up you two!" I whispered harshly and nudged the two. Another bang came at the door. I was actually thankful for it though; it managed to spring Sarai and Noa awake.

"Wha?" Sarai asked with another yawn and slowly opened her eyes.

"Heh?" Noa asked and opened his eyes as well.

"Hmm… I assume the two of you had a very nice sleep, but I think you've had enough of each other for one day," I said with a suggestive voice.

"Mai? What are you-" Sarai began to say but stopped in mid sentence and blinked. I think she finally noticed what was going on, well, except for Kaiba's pounding, but that was the least of our worries now.

**Sarai's Point of View…**

"Mai? What are you-" I began to say but stopped myself in mid sentence and blinked. Something was… off, but I could not quite put my foot on what it was.

I remembered falling asleep on the couch some while ago. I racked my brains for anything else. Then it hit me, like an avalanche on a snowboarder, like a humongous wave on a surfer, like a pile of books on a short boy trying to get them out of his locker, like, oh you get the point. My gaze wandered from Mai to the soft smooth skin that my face had nuzzled itself into. My eyes then traveled upward to meet a pair of confused crystal blue orbs underneath a mane of turquoise hair. Only one person in the whole house had that hair color and it soon registered in my mind that it was… Noa.

I blinked in utter confusion. _'What in Ra's name is going on here?_' I thought to myself. I tried to piece everything together. _'Okay… I fell asleep on the couch… Noa was sleeping next to me… Now we're awake and seem to be… in each other's arms… When the hell did that happen?'_

I carefully looked at our position. I was leaning on his right arm, with my face buried into his neck. If that was not bad enough, I had my right arm slung across his chest and my right hand rested on his left shoulder. My left hand lay on his lap.

**Noa's Point of View…**

"Hmm… I assume the two of you had a _very_ nice sleep, but I think you've had enough of each other for one day," Mai said. I blinked quizzically and looked down at the warm body pressed against mine.

Sarai, the owner of the house and the girl who had invited me to this crazy place, was cuddled up against me. _'What on earth is going on?' _I thought for a moment and remembered that we had both fallen asleep on the couch. So then… she must have snuggled up against me in her sleep. Yes, that had to be it.

Well, I was right, but not completely. Just before we woke up, my head had been resting on hers. In addition, my left arm was around hers and my left hand was on her shoulder. To make our situation even more awkward, my right arm had somehow snaked it's way around her waist.

**Mai's Point of View…**

"I can't believe you, Sarai. First, you fall asleep on top of Kaiba and now you're snuggling with Noa. Are you going for ALL the Kaiba brothers now? I thought you just wanted the oldest one. Should I go warn Mokuba?" I asked teasingly.

Sarai and Noa looked up. They looked like they were still confused. I rolled my eyes. They looked back at each other and I think that is when it finally hit them.

"GAH!" they screamed and quickly pulled away from each other and stared at the floor, but I know for a fact that they were both blushing madly.

"Finally," I hissed.

**Sarai's Point of View…**

I glared at Mai then looked back down. "Um… I uh… Sorry about that, Noa."

"Err, yeah… I'm sorry too," he apologized, still staring at anything other than me.

I stared at the floor sheepishly. I could not stop blushing. How could I? Noa and I had just been in a certain position that you would expect from a couple; in other words, a boyfriend and girlfriend.

A loud bang at the door brought me out of my reverie.

"What was that?" I asked. Mai rolled her eyes, pointed to the door, and mouthed 'Kaiba.'

"VALENTINE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? IS THERE SOMETHING IN THERE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE?" Seto's voice reverberated through the door.

I blinked, looked between the door and Mai, and then finally understood. She had locked the door to keep Seto from seeing Noa and me together. Noa seemed to have understood as well because he put his hands up in an 'I-didn't-do-anything' manner and walked over to the window to look outside.

"Thanks Mai," I whispered.

She nodded with a smile. "Now go open the door before your man breaks it down," she said with a playful nudge. Another loud bang came at the door.

"My man?" I asked, flabbergasted and glared at her. "He's not 'my man,' Mai."

"_Sure_," she said sarcastically and joined Noa at the window.

I glared at her back and turned around to open the door. The deep blush in my cheeks faded to a slight rosy color and I turned the lock on the door until I heard that familiar '_click._'

Seto must have heard it as well because the door immediately swung open and banged against the wall.

"Hey! Be careful with the property!" I shouted and frowned at him.

"Sarai? Where the hell is Valentine?" Seto asked as his slightly confused expression morphed into an angry one.

I blinked and pointed to the window where Mai had one arm around Noa and was teasingly poking his cheek while they whispered. Noa had a very embarrassed expression and his cheeks kept changing between various shades of pink and red. Mai was obviously talking to him about what had just happened.

"Jeez Kaiba, do ya have ta be so loud? We could hear ya from all da way up on our floor! I wouldn't be surprised if da neighbors from three blocks away heard you," Joey stated as he came down the stairs.

A yawn came from behind me. "Hey, what's going on? I thought I heard someone yelling," Serenity said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Great! See what ya did, Kaiba? You went and woke up my sista!" Joey said and rushed to Serenity's side, bumping into the very irritated CEO.

"Well, if you and your dorky friends hadn't devoured everything in my refrigerator, I wouldn't be here, mutt," Seto retorted.

"Stop callin me a dog, Kaiba!" Joey growled.

"Yeah… You… tell him… Jo… ey…" Serenity trailed off as she fell asleep in her brother's arms.

"Whatever," Seto muttered and walked past us into the kitchen and began raiding my fridge.

"Joey ate everything in your fridge?" I asked from the living room. Joey helped his half-asleep sister to her room.

"Actually, it was mostly Yugi. Yami, the two Wheeler siblings, Gardner, Devlin, Taylor, and Mokuba were eating too, but not quite as much as Yugi. They ate everything except a box of cookies, which explains why Mokuba resolved to serve me cookies for breakfast this morning," Seto explained as he made himself a sandwich.

"Oh…" I said and giggled silently as I remembered earlier that morning when Seto traded his cookies for my waffles. I did not notice as he walked past me with two sandwiches and two cups of orange juice.

"Seto?" I asked once I finally noticed he was not in the kitchen anymore. I shrugged it off and joined Mai and Noa, who were now seated on the couch and were flipping through the cable channels to find something to watch.

…

**Seto's Point of View…**

As soon as I was comfortably in my apartment, I locked the door behind me and sat down to eat my sandwich and drink my orange juice. I put the other sandwich and orange juice in the refrigerator for Mokuba to eat when he woke up.

A sudden loud yawn came from my bedroom and Mokuba stepped out.

"Hi Seto," he greeted as he rubbed his right eye.

"Hey there, kiddo. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yup, but I'm hungry."

I chuckled softly. "I figured as much." I opened the refrigerator door, took the sandwich and orange juice I had brought for Mokuba, and set them down in front of him. He grinned at me and started munching away at his sandwich. Once we were done, Mokuba trotted off upstairs and I sat back down in front of my computer to do some work.

Five minutes into my work, I heard an odd sound. After hearing it a few more times, I concluded that it was coming from my coat pocket. I took my coat off the back of my chair and reached into the pocket.

"Ow!" a tiny voice said.

"What the hell…?" I quipped, pulled my hand out, and looked inside the pocket. What I saw nearly surprised me to death. (Thanks to **Ikura and her Anime Plushies** for this idea!)

'_No, it can't be! It's… IMPOSSIBLE!'_

"Hmm? Oh hey Kaiba! Why are you so big? Wait… Where am I? Is this… your coat pocket?" Gardner asked.

'_I must be hallucinating! Damn it! Living in this stupid nuthouse is driving me insane!'_

"Hello, Kaiba? Earth to Kaiba!" Gardner shouted.

My eye twitched. "Gardner, I don't care if you're real or not, but get out of my pocket," I hissed.

She blinked and yawned. "No thanks. It's cozy in here. You don't mind if I just stay in here for a while, do you?" she asked.

I twitched some more, grabbed the stupid trench coat, walked into my room, hastily tossed it into my closet, and slammed the door shut. _'I have to lay off the coats for a few days… Damn you, Gardner…'_

I sat back down to work. After about an hour or so, I decided to go fetch Mokuba, who was upstairs. I went up and found him sitting on the couch with Sarai and Noa. They were laughing their heads off at something. I turned to glance at the TV. "Fairly Oddparents" was on.

"Mokuba, let's go," I called out to him.

"Aww… but Seto…"

"Mokuba…"

He sighed. "Okay…"

"Goodnight, Mokuba," Sarai said as Mokuba stood up.

"Night Mokuba," Noa said.

"Oh hey! That's right! Noa, you don't have a place to sleep yet," Sarai stated and turned my way.

"Sarai, I told you already, he's not living with us," I said.

"Please Seto?" Mokuba asked with a slight pout. _'Oh no… Don't give me the puppy face!'_

**Sarai's Point of View…**

"Aww, come on Seto! He's your step brother!" I said, stood up, and walked over to stand next to Mokuba, on his left. Noa went to stand in between us. Seto frowned and said "no" once again.

"Seto, PLEASE!" Mokuba exclaimed, his eyes getting wider and cuter by the second.

I put my arm around Noa and pouted as well. "Come on, Seto. Look at Noa, he's so cute and innocent," I said, trying to break through to Seto, and poked Noa's cheek for emphasis. He pinked slightly; I assume he remembered our little incident on the couch a few hours ago.

"Help us out, Noa," Mokuba implored.

"Well um… Please, Seto? I'm really sorry for what I did to you guys in my virtual world. Really. Please forgive me and let me live with you guys downstairs. I promise you can trust me," Noa pleaded honestly.

"Aw… See? Just look how sweet he is," I said and pouted some more. Seto looked as if he was at war with himself. His eye kept twitching.

…

Five minutes later…

…

"Consider yourself lucky that the geeks weren't here to witness this," Seto said simply, picked up Noa's things, and headed down to his apartment. (I think I forgot to mention that Noa brought a backpack with a few things in them…) Mokuba, Noa, and I stood there blinking.

"We… did it?" Mokuba asked.

"It looks like we did…" I said uncertainly.

Noa remained quiet.

"ALRIGHT! WE REALLY DID IT!" Mokuba exclaimed and gave me a high-five. Noa beamed and thanked us.

"Heehee… We should be called "the Amazing Trio" and get others to do our bidding!" I exclaimed jokingly and the two younger Kaiba brothers laughed along.

We celebrated with a group hug and they went downstairs to sleep. I smiled as they left and then closed the door behind them. _'They are so cute…'_ I thought, and with that, I strode to my room and went to sleep.

**TBC…**

I hope you liked that. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! A few more to go before I work on a new chapter.


	22. Tea's Crazy Return

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Chant along with me… I do not own YuGiOh… I do NOT own YuGiOh!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

I am glad most of you liked the little- okay, maybe not so little- fluff in the last chapter. Anyway, someone asked me how old Noa is. Honestly, I do not know. Does anyone know? Well, we all know his accident happened when he was around 10-12, and six years passed after that, so it would put him in the 16-18 age range, mentally. Of course, we all know his mind was in the virtual world, and I don't really feel like writing up a whole explanation of how he got his body back. So mentally, he is around 16-18… For my story though, I will make him mentally 18 and physically 12. Did I confuse you? I hope not. The basic point – Noa is physically 12 years old in my story, but his mind is 18 years old.

**Where we last left off: **(Sarai's Point of View)

"ALRIGHT! WE REALLY DID IT!" Mokuba exclaimed and gave me a high-five. Noa beamed and thanked us.

"Heehee… We should be called "the Amazing Trio" and get others to do our bidding!" I exclaimed jokingly and the two younger Kaiba brothers laughed along.

We celebrated with a group hug and they went downstairs to sleep. I smiled as they left and then closed the door behind them. _'They are so cute…'_ I thought, and with that, I strode to my room and went to sleep.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, continuous glomping at the end…**

**Chapter 22 – Tea's Crazy Return…**

**Tea's Point of View**

Saturday, March 12th 2005… 7:45 AM.

I woke up with a yawn and stretched. I felt different somehow. I looked around. _'Where am I?' _The last thing I remember was sleeping in Kaiba's coat pocket.

I was no longer in his pocket though. I was in a closet. _'Wait… I'm normal-sized!'_ I looked down and saw Kaiba's coat - the one I was sleeping in. There was a big hole in it, where the pocket used to be. _'Oopps…' _I thought. I must have grown back to my normal size while I was sleeping. That means I accidentally made a hole in Kaiba's coat.

I heard a sudden growl and a pair of footsteps heading towards the closet. The door opened and there stood Kaiba with a blank expression that turned into a scowl, ruffled hair, and no clothing other than a pair of pajama pants.

"Um… G-good morning, K-Kaiba," I stuttered as I blushed from seeing his well-sculpted chest and strong arms.

"What the…? GARDNER!" he shouted and slammed the door in my face. "What on earth are you doing in my closet?" I heard a lot of drawer slamming, so I assume he was trying to get some clothes on. After about five minutes, the door opened again and he glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead nine times by now.

"You haven't answered my question yet Gard-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COAT?" he snarled in my face and bent down to pick up his torn coat.

"Uh, I'm sorry Kaiba. It was an accident. I didn't really mean to rip a hole in your coat," I apologized calmly.

He sighed, irritated. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you now Gardner. I have another coat like this one, so you're off the hook for now. Get out of my closet and I don't want to see your sorry face today- no, make it the whole week. Now… OUT!"

'_Same old Kaiba…' _I sighed, stepped out of the closet, walked past two very confused sets of eyes that belonged to Mokuba and Noa, and left the apartment.

**Seto's Point of View…**

**Grumble… Growl…**

'_Stupid Gardner… She just had to get herself blown up, then end up in my pocket…, and then tear a hole in my coat…' _I left my room with a scowl on my face.

"Um… Good morning, Nii-sama!" Mokuba greeted.

"Morning kiddo," I replied.

"Seto, why was Tea in your room?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Mokuba. Just forget it," I mumbled and my eyes wandered over to Noa. He shrugged as if he had nothing to say, and continued putting away the sofa bed that he and Mokuba had shared last night. I ignored it and walked to the bathroom to ready myself for the day.

Three hours later…

I was working on my computer while Mokuba and Noa played outside in the backyard. Okay, so perhaps it was not _so_ bad having Noa around. At least Mokuba had someone to play with while I was working. I had to admit, I was not yet comfortable having Noa around, but I would try to get along with the kid, for Mokuba's sake.

Said boys came back inside for a glass of water when a knock came on the door.

"I got it!" Noa said and rushed to answer the door. "Oh, hi Sarai."

I growled._ 'Why must that girl keep annoying me like this?'_

"Good morning Noa! Hi Mokuba! Can you two come upstairs? I added the taco scores to your total contest scores and I just wanted everyone to know where they are so far. Oh, and bring Seto too. See you!" Sarai exclaimed and skipped off.

"Seto! Sarai wants us to go upstairs!" Mokuba exclaimed as he happily jumped in between the computer and me.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Can't she ever give us _one_ peaceful day?"

"Aw, Seto, please?"

"No."

"Noa, help me out here."

"Um… Sure. Come on, Seto. It can't be_ that_ bad," Noa said.

"I said no."

"Please?" Mokuba begged with his cute puppy face.

'_No! Not with the face again! Stop doing this to me!'_

"Yeah, Seto, please?" Noa added with his own pout.

'_No! Not a double pout! Stop! STOP!'_

"Fine…" I mumbled and stood up. _'NO! DAMMIT! GRRR!'_

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered and he and Noa raced upstairs. I sighed and trudged along.

…

"Okay, I just called you all here to let you know your current contest scores," Sarai announced as everyone hung onto her every word. Apparently, I was not the only one who did not want to be here now.

"I added in your taco scores as well as a few other points for things you did before the taco contest. I'll get this over with quickly since I see that many of you don't want to be here."

"You got that right," YamiMarik muttered.

Sarai rolled her eyes. "Anyway… Tea remained in last place with 51 points."

"What I'm still last?" Gardner cried.

"Shut it, Tea. Pegasus is still in 14th place with 52 points."

"I'm still 14th? No! Funnybunny!" Pegasus shouted and ran off to his room.

"Tristan stayed in 13th with 53 points and Duke stayed in 12th with 60 points."

"What? Now Duke has even _more_ points than me!" Taylor snarled.

Sarai shrugged and continued. "Bakura stayed in 11th place with 62 points and Yami dropped down to tie with Bakura."

"Haha! You tied with me, Pharaoh! Soon I'll beat your sorry ass!" Bakura teased.

"WHAT? 11th? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Yami growled.

"Yes! This means that I have a higher rank than the Pharaoh!" YamiMarik exclaimed as Yami glared at him.

"Whatever. Serenity dropped down one spot to 10th place with 69 points and YamiMarik went up a spot to 9th place with 71 points."

"Yes! Bwahahahaha! I went up!" YamiMarik exclaimed. The Wheeler-girl started tearing up, so her brother tried to comfort her.

"Noa, you're off to a decent start. You're in 8th place with 72 points," Sarai said and smiled.

"Whoa! 72 points all in one day!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hmm… I wonder where some of those points came from," Valentine muttered and nudged Sarai in the arm as if to suggest something. Sarai's face flushed but she quickly recovered and shot Valentine a dirty look. _'What was that about?'_ I thought.

"Ishizu went down to 7th with 77 points and Ryou went up to 6th with 78 points."

Ishizu did not seem upset and Ryou was beaming.

"Joey went down to 5th with 80 points and Marik went up to tie with Joey."

"Yes! I went up five whole slots!" Marik exclaimed while his yami glared at him.

"Yugi went up to 4th with 81 points. Mai was actually in 1st place for a little while but the taco scores brought her back to 3rd with 97 points."

Valentine looked as if she was about to say something but decided to remain quiet.

"Finally, Mokuba is in 2nd with 98 points and Seto is in 1st with 103 points," Sarai finished and stuffed her contest paper in her blue binder.

"103 POINTS? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT?" Yami shouted.

Sarai sighed. "We went through this already, Yami. The contest is _not_ over yet. You still have a chance to catch up. Besides, didn't I just mention that _Mai_ had actually been in first for a little bit? Everyone has a chance to go either up or down. Don't think I'm playing favorites because if I were, you would have different ranks. For example, Bakura and Noa would have higher ranks. The point is, don't stress over it. We still have a _long_ way to go. So, I'll see you guys around." With that, she left and we all went our separate ways, never to bother each other for the rest of the day.

**TBC…**

Okay. I have exactly four more chapters to go before I start working on a new one, so that's pretty good. I'm on a roll here! Thanks for reading! I know the chapter was short.


	23. Geoscience Class Part 1

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Chant along with me… I do not own YuGiOh… I do NOT own YuGiOh! I also do not own Andrea (**Atem's Queen of the Nile**), Aerith (**Princess Aerith**), Angela (**Little Angela**), or Bunnyfluff (**Bunnyfluff**). However, I do own the bitch named Sophie. Joy…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, continuous glomping at the end…**

**Chapter 23 – Geoscience Class Part 1…**

**Bakura's Point of View**

Friday, March 25th 2005… 7:30 AM.

**BANG!**

**CLANG!**

**SMASH!**

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT'S WITH THE NOISE?"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"Damn our stupid hikaris," YamiMarik muttered.

Now, as much as I love the sound of screams and possible explosions, I did NOT like rude awakenings.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" I screamed as I poked my head out into the hallway. YamiMarik peered from behind me.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Hurry and get dressed! We're going back to my school today for another special class I want to take you guys to. See ya!" an all-too-happy voice announced and its owner skipped off to awake the others.

It was that loser, Sarai. _'Damn… What in Ra's name is wrong with that girl?'_ You would think that since her birthday was coming up next month she would be calmer, but she seems to be worse than before. I sighed. Perhaps the effects of being a fifteen-year-old are still getting out of her system. She should be normal by the time she is sixteen. I hope…

Thirty minutes later…

"YAMIMARIK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO?" Ishizu yelled as she thundered into the living room where YamiMarik and I were watching the things that modern-day mortals call "music videos" and eating some grilled cheese sandwiches that my hikari made.

"What are you rambling on about this time, woman?" YamiMarik muttered as he stared at the screen where some silly mortal named "50 Cents" or something was singing some bizarre song. (We all know he means "50 Cent"… XD)

"Don't play stupid with me you baka! I _know_ you put red dye in my shampoo! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" she screamed.

"Then why didn't you predict that it was going to happen? Did you forget that you are the owner of the Millennium Necklace?" YamiMarik asked nonchalantly.

"My… Millennium… Wait… Where is…?" Ishizu mumbled and left the room.

One minute later…

"WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?" her voice boomed from her room. YamiMarik looked at me questioningly. I smirked and finished off my sandwich. If you are wondering where our stupid hikaris were, they were downstairs with Sarai and the other foolish mortals.

"BAKURA! DID YOU STEAL MY NECKLACE AGAIN?"

"No, why would I do that?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"BAKURA! SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY NECKLACE UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR RING SHOVED UP YOUR-"

"DAMN, WOMAN! MUST YOU ALWAYS THREATEN US?" YamiMarik interrupted.

"YES… NOW RETURN MY NECKLACE BEFORE I TIE YOU TWO UP AGAIN!"

"Oh blah blah…" I said as a new song started playing on the TV. The song was called "Helena" and some group called "My Chemical Romance" sang it. That song was one of the few songs I actually enjoyed.

"BAKURA!" Ishizu said as she thundered back into the room.

"Fine, here. Now let me watch my TV," I muttered as I tossed the Millennium Necklace, which had been in my pocket, back to the raging Ishizu.

"Thank you… So… WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?"

"How about I tell you… um… tonight, before you go to sleep? I can't remember how to get it off right now…" YamiMarik muttered.

"YAMIMARIK! YOU _WILL_ TELL ME **_NOW_**!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it, and nothing you can do will change my mind. I'll tell you at exactly 9:00 PM tonight. Okay? Jeez…" he said.

Ishizu sent us both a death glare and then stormed off to her room in a huff. I mentally laughed and gave YamiMarik a "thumbs up."

Ten minutes later…

Sarai had managed to force us all to gather in the living room. Many of us were unhappy about this and I could not blame them. The girl was positively irritating.

"Okay, so I called you all here to- Ishizu, what happened to your hair?" Sarai asked. Everyone turned to see a red-haired Ishizu who seemed as though she would explode on the first person who crossed her. She was absolutely fuming. Everyone had curious looks on their faces, namely the baka Pharaoh and Kaiba.

"I would rather not talk about it. I would just like to say that Yugi is very lucky to have an alter ego that does not make him want to rip something apart," she replied through gritted teeth as she glared at YamiMarik and me.

"Um… Oh, I see. Anyway…" Sarai began and we all focused our attention on her once again. "I called you all here because we're going to my school today for another class I wanted you guys to attend for the day."

"Not that place again. You have _got_ to be kidding me," Mai said.

"Yes Mai… _That_ place again… If you don't like it, too bad, we're going. So, get dressed and come back here as soon as you're done."

We all grumbled and walked off to ready ourselves for whatever hell-filled torment Sarai wanted to kill us with for the day.

A little later…

We were all dressed and ready to go to Sarai's stupid school, McNair Academic High School.

"So, we're all set? Good. Let's go!" Sarai exclaimed, and shortly after we were all at her school.

The room we were in was different from the one we were in the last time we were here. This room had two parts to it. The back was a lab used for science experiments. _'Oh! I hope this is chemistry! I want to blow something up!'_ I thought cheerfully.

The front of the room was an actual classroom with a board on the front wall, closets filled with Ra knows what on the left wall, thick windows on the right wall, and student desks set up in neat rows.

"YAMIMARIK!" a girl's voice called out as its owner ran up to YamiMarik, nearly knocking me over, and glomped him with all her might.

"YAMI!" another girl's voice called out as she came in. "Out of my way you annoying beverage drink!" she said, pushed Téa to the floor, and glomped the Pharaoh. (Thanks to **Ikura and her Anime Plushies** for the "beverage drink" idea. Téa's name is spelled like the drink, so that's where it came from.)

We all stared in surprise at the two new arrivals, wondering who they were and why they were clinging on to dear life to the baka Pharaoh and YamiMarik.

"Am I late? Oh, I guess not. HI SARAI!" another girl's voice cut though our thoughts as she ran and gave Sarai a hug.

"HI BUNNYFLUFF!" Sarai exclaimed.

"So where is… MOKUBA!" the girl exclaimed and rushed past the other two very confused Kaiba brothers to glomp Mokuba.

"HEY! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO LEAVE ME BEHIND? I WANT MY BISHIE TOO!" yelled another girl as she burst into the room and threw paper balls at the heads of the three girls and the boys they were clinging onto for dear life. "Consider yourselves lucky I don't throw rocks at all of…" she trailed off as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on… Kaiba.

"SETO!" she shrieked happily and pushed through Pegasus, Joey, and my lame hikari to get to Kaiba.

Sarai blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute. Seto? You told me you were a Noa fan!"

"Um… Oopps, I lied," she said with a smile and hugged Kaiba even tighter.

"Yes. That's nice to know. Both Seto and Mokuba have random fan girls hanging off them," Noa muttered.

"Aww, poor Noa. Don't worry about it, I know for a fact that you have your own heap of fan girls somewhere," Sarai reassured him.

"Anyway, why don't I just introduce everyone? The girl hanging off Yami is Andrea. She's fifteen by the way," Sarai said and pointed to the girl who was clinging onto the stupid Pharaoh. Andrea grinned and, if it was even possible, hugged him even tighter.

"The girl all over YamiMarik is Angela and she's thirteen-years-old," Sarai said.

"I'm thirteen and a half! HALF!" she shouted and gave me a huge mile-wide smile.

"The girl who's hugging Mokuba is my best friend, Bunnyfluff. She's eleven," Sarai said and pointed to said girl who looked like she had her hand stuck in Mokuba's hair. (It's an inside joke between Bunnyfluff and me.)

"And the girl who's clinging onto, grr, Seto, is Aerith and she's seventeen," Sarai finished.

"Yup! That's me," Aerith said, letting go of Kaiba, who heaved a sigh of relief, "Paper-ball-throwing Aerith!"

**TBC…**

Yup, more randomness for the gang. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	24. Geoscience Class Part 2

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Well, I searched the internet to see if there was some way I could buy YuGiOh, but then my parents took me shopping, and I saw some cool manga, so… Um yeah… I still do not own YuGiOh.

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Where we last left off:** (Bakura's Point of View)

"Anyway, why don't I just introduce everyone? The girl hanging off Yami is Andrea. She's fifteen by the way," Sarai said and pointed to the girl who was clinging onto the stupid Pharaoh. Andrea grinned and, if it was even possible, hugged him even tighter.

"The girl all over YamiMarik is Angela and she's thirteen-years-old," Sarai said.

"I'm thirteen and a half! HALF!" she shouted and gave me a huge mile-wide smile.

"The girl who's hugging Mokuba is my best friend, Bunnyfluff. She's eleven," Sarai said and pointed to said girl who looked like she had her hand stuck in Mokuba's hair. (It's an inside joke between Bunnyfluff and me.)

"And the girl who's clinging onto, grr, Seto, is Aerith and she's seventeen," Sarai finished.

"Yup! That's me," Aerith said, letting go of Kaiba, who heaved a sigh of relief, "Paper-ball-throwing Aerith!"

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, continuous glomping, possible chaos, and some actual EDUCATIONAL MOMENTS! NO! XD**

**Chapter 24 – Geoscience Class Part 2…**

**YamiMarik's Point of View**

"Paper-ball-throwing?" Tristan asked.

"Wouldn't that waste trees?" Serenity asked.

"Don't back sass me!" Aerith shouted and threw paper balls at the two.

"Oh great, just what I need, more annoying fan girls. Sarai, why is it that every time you invite your friends over, there's always one hanging all over me?" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, I never really thought about that. You just have a lot of fan girls, Seto," Sarai explained.

"Grr," he growled and frowned.

Silence…

…

…

…

More silence…

…

…

…

"I like chocolate!" Andrea exclaimed as she hugged the baka Pharaoh even tighter.

"Um… sure…" Mai trailed off.

"Hey, what's that?" Pegasus said and pointed at Aerith's shirt. The shirt was black and there was a picture of Gozaburo on it with a Blue Eyes White Dragon card sticking out of his head, blood seeping through the cut, and the words "Gozaburo is a baka POOHEAD!" in big red white letters at the bottom.

"Hmm… Interesting shirt…" Kaiba stated as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You like it? I made it myself!" Aerith exclaimed. Kaiba nodded with a smirk.

"WHOA! HOLD YOUR HORSES! You said you were a Noa fan, _not_ a SETO fan!" Sarai shouted.

"Eh… I said one of the Kaibas… Close enough…" Aerith mumbled and shrugged.

"GRR!" Sarai growled as her eye twitched.

"Oh no… Not _these_ bunch of losers again…" cut in a voice.

"Hmm? NO! I know that voice… That horrible dreaded valley-girl tone…" Sarai muttered as we all turned to look at the new arrival.

"So Sarai… I see you brought your freaky friends back. You know, you OWE me for what happened last time with that bucket of whatever it was," the girl said with her arms crossed and a frown on her pale face. Her bright golden hair flowed past her shoulders and her hazel eyes burned with revenge.

"Sophie… What are you doing here?" Sarai asked.

"I go to school here, chicken butt. Anyway… I see some of these weird looking guys actually got themselves some girlfriends. Good for them…" Sophie said as she looked around the room. "You added another weird kid to the group? Ew, what's with the hair? Turquoise is such an _ugly_ color…," she said as she eyed Noa. Noa glared at her.

"That turquoise haired kid is _his_ step brother," Sarai said and pointed to Kaiba.

Sophie blinked in puzzlement. Her eyes wandered over to Kaiba. "YOU! Hey there, cutie! Missed me?" She instantly began flirting with Kaiba. I found it sickening. Seeing Sarai hang all over Kaiba was bad enough, but she never actually _flirted_ with him.

"No…" Kaiba replied with a glare.

"Aww, you're lying! I can see it in those gorgeous blue eyes of yours," Sophie retaliated.

"Okay, I'm gonna go sit down before I barf," Joey announced and picked a random seat in the classroom. "Come on, Serenity."

"I'm with you man. This is gross," Tristan mumbled.

"You got that right," Duke added and followed Joey and made sure to sit in the seat to the right of Serenity's. Tristan sat on her left. Joey sat behind her to make sure they would not try to grope or molest her in some way.

Mai shrugged and followed along with Pegasus, Tea, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, my hikari, and Ishizu. That left Mokuba, Bunnyfluff, Yami, Andrea, Kaiba, Aerith, Noa, Sarai, Angela and me.

Personally, I did not want to get involved in whatever catfight might ensue from the three Kaiba-obsessed girls, so I was not planning to stick around. Thankfully, the voice of the girl clinging onto me broke me out of my disturbed thoughts.

"So, YamiMarik, why don't we get out of here before those three explode and try to rip Kaiba apart?" she asked with a smile. There was something interesting about this girl, but I could not quite put my foot on it yet. Although she did have violet eyes like the Pharaoh, she did not seem to bother me as much as he did. I nodded; she grabbed my hand and led me to an empty desk as she took the one next to it.

"Heehee… Now for some fun… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed evilly and pulled out a portable DVD player from her pocket. I stared at her curiously as she put in a disk and turned it on.

"YES! LET THE CHUCKY BONANZA BEGIN!" she shouted and absorbed herself in whatever movie she was watching. I scooted my seat a little closer to have a look.

…

**Sarai's Point of View…**

…

"Back off, Sophie. Seto doesn't like you!" I shouted as I stood next to Seto.

"Yeah! He likes Sarai!" Mokuba added.

"Um, Mokie… My hand is still stuck in your hair," Bunnyfluff mumbled.

"Shut up you little twerp," Sophie whispered to Mokuba.

"I DO NOT LIKE SARAI!" Seto bellowed.

"Yeah! He likes me!" Aerith exclaimed.

"I DO NOT!" Seto retorted.

"DID YOU JUST TELL MOKUBA TO SHUT UP?" Bunnyfluff screamed, finally pulling her hand out of Mokuba's hair.

"YOU SAID _WHAT_ TO MY BROTHER?" Seto asked angrily.

"She told him to 'shut up'," Bunnyfluff answered, glaring daggers and sticking her tongue out at Sophie.

"WHAT?" Seto thundered.

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sophie yelled.

"OH YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL MY BEST FRIEND A BITCH!" I yelled.

"Um… KAIBA LIKES ME!" Aerith cut in.

"NO, HE LIKES ME!" Sophie shouted.

"All this yelling is getting annoying…" Noa commented.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU?" Sophie screamed at him.

"I DO!" I shouted.

"ME TOO!" Mokuba added.

"THEN LEAVE SETO KAIBA TO ME!" Sophie yelled at me.

"NO! ME!" Aerith shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Bunnyfluff interrupted.

"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU!" Seto shouted.

"Mokuba, I think it would be wise to get out of this before they start some kind of catfight," Noa suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go Bunnyfluff," Mokuba said.

"Wait… Let me just…" she trailed off as she kicked Sophie's leg, which sent her toppling over a desk. Bunnyfluff beamed with pride and then walked off with Mokuba to sit down. Noa shrugged and followed.

"WHO KICKED ME?" Sophie screamed.

"Okay, calm down everyone. Sit in your seats," my teacher's voice cut in. He was about as tall as Seto, with graying hair, and a southern accent.

"Who's that?" Aerith asked.

"My teacher, Dr Valenti," I replied.

"By the way, what class is this?" Seto asked me.

"Geoscience."

"What in Ra's name is Geoscience?" Bakura asked.

"Rocks and stars and stuff," I said.

"Whatever. I've had enough of this," Seto muttered and walked off to an empty seat.

Aerith and I looked at each other. We seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both raced to sit near Seto. She jumped into the seat on his right. I took the seat behind him. Sophie growled, stood up, and walked over to the empty seat on Seto's left. The three of us glared daggers at each other until Dr. Valenti cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Wha? Awww… I wanted to watch Chucky!" Angela whined, paused her DVD player, leaving a blinking YamiMarik staring at the blank screen.

This was our seating arrangement: Sophie, Noa, Angela, and Andrea were seated in the first row from the left wall; Seto, I, YamiMarik, Yami, and Yugi were seated in the second row; Aerith, Mokuba, Marik, Duke, and Tea were seated in the third row; the first seat in the next row was blank, followed by Bunnyfluff, Ishizu, Serenity, and Joey; Bakura, Ryou, Pegasus, Tristan, and Mai were in the last row.

"You with the spiky hair in the back, why don't you sit in this empty seat here," Dr. Valenti said and pointed to the empty seat next to Bakura. Yugi groaned and half-heartedly walked up to take the seat next to Bakura.

"Hello there class, my name is Dr. Valenti, you can call me Dr. V," the teacher announced. He turned his back to the class and proceeded to write the S.W.A.T. on the board. S.W.A.T. stands for "Students Will Be Able To…" (It's something we have in school…)

Angela took this moment as her chance to watch more of her "Chucky" movie. YamiMarik watched along. It was the first time he had ever seen a Chucky movie, so he was slowly starting to like it.

"So… Seto, don't you think it's awesome that we get to see each other again?" Sophie commented flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes at him. I wanted to slap her silly right then and there, but I couldn't because of Dr. V.

"Hardly," Seto replied and flipped through the Geoscience book he found under his desk with a highly bored expression on his face.

Suddenly, a wad of paper flew at my head and hit me in the eye.

"AGH! What the fudge?" I asked and picked up the crumpled paper ball. There seemed to be writing in it, so I opened it and read it. It was from Aerith.

'_Sarai, I like Seto and I know you like him too. So naturally, we're rivals… But Sophie is a pain in the butt and we HAVE to get rid of her! I propose a temporary partnership. We Seto fans must work together to destroy Sophie's stupid wrath! Are you with me?'_

I grabbed a pen from my book bag, scribbled down a "yes," and threw it back at Aerith. She read it, glanced back at me, and smirked.

"Hard…ly?" Sophie repeated with a look on her face that meant she had no idea what the word even meant.

"Okay class, who knows what magnetic declination is?" Dr. V. asked the class.

…

…

Silence

…

…

"Anyone?" he asked again.

Seto sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Dr. V asked.

"Magnetic declination is the angular difference between magnetic north and true north," Seto explained with a bored voice and an equally bored facial expression to match.

"Yes, that's right," Dr. V. said with a smile and wrote the answer on the board. "Now, who can tell me the difference between true narf and magnetic narf?" he asked, his voice dripping with his southern American accent.

"Narf?" Tristan asked from the back.

"What's 'narf?'" Marik asked.

"OW! Bakura!" Yugi shouted as Bakura threw a pencil at his head.

"I didn't do anything," Bakura said innocently. (How THAT is possible, I have NO idea…)

"Does 'narf' have anything to do with 'clink'?" Serenity asked, remembering her experience in CAP class.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hey, girl who can't dress herself, it has nothing to do with 'clink.' This is "Geoscience," not CAP you stupid girl."

"DID YOU JUST CALL HER STUPID?" Joey, Duke, and Tristan thundered, fire burning in their eyes.

Sophie shrugged, not caring an ounce of what the three boys could do to her and proceeded to twirl her hair around her finger.

Bakura continued throwing pencils at Yugi's head. Where he found these pencils, no one will ever know. Meanwhile, YamiMarik and Angela were staring amusedly at the DVD player Angela was holding under her desk. They were also wearing earphones so they could hear the movie. Dr. V. did not notice this one bit. He hardly noticed anything at all. He did not notice Bakura throwing pencils at Yugi's head. He did not notice Duke and Tristan throwing random insults at each other with poor Serenity as the reason behind it. He did not notice when Joey smacked the two upside the head. He did not notice Pegasus doodling little comics in a notebook he found under his desk. He also did not notice that Noa was taking a nap and that Mokuba and Bunnyfluff were passing notes back and forth.

"What is 'narf'?" Ryou asked.

I rolled my eyes. "First it was 'clink' and now 'narf'… I'll freaking tell you what 'narf' means. 'Narf' means…"

**TBC…**

Okay, that leaves me with three more chapters to revise? Yay! Thanks for reading!


	25. Geoscience Class Part 3

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – My name is cookies and would you like to buy some cookies? Oh wait… What? Oopps… I mean… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… Yeah that's it…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Where we last left off:** (Sarai's Point of View)

Bakura continued throwing pencils at Yugi's head. Where he found these pencils, no one will ever know. Meanwhile, YamiMarik and Angela were staring amusedly at the DVD player Angela was holding under her desk. They were also wearing earphones so they could hear the movie. Dr. V. did not notice this one bit. He hardly noticed anything at all. He did not notice Bakura throwing pencils at Yugi's head. He did not notice Duke and Tristan throwing random insults at each other with poor Serenity as the reason behind it. He did not notice when Joey smacked the two upside the head. He did not notice Pegasus doodling little comics in a notebook he found under his desk. He also did not notice that Noa was taking a nap and that Mokuba and Bunnyfluff were passing notes back and forth.

"What is 'narf'?" Ryou asked.

I rolled my eyes. "First it was 'clink' and now 'narf'… I'll freaking tell you what 'narf' means. 'Narf' means…"

PROPS TO **Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDannysgf**, who figured out what 'narf' means!

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, continuous glomping, possible chaos, and some actual EDUCATIONAL MOMENTS! NO! XD**

**Chapter 25 – Geoscience Class Part 3…**

**YamiMarik's Point of View**

"What is 'narf'?" Bakura's stupid hikari asked.

Sarai rolled her eyes. "First it was 'clink' and now 'narf'… I'll freaking tell you what 'narf' means. 'Narf' means… North…"

"North?" he asked.

"Yes… NORTH! Jeez… Don't you people understand that he has an accent?" Sarai asked, irritated.

"So, what is the difference between true narf and magnetic narf?" Dr. V asked the class again.

Silence…

"Oh come on, don't answer all at once," Dr. Valenti joked.

Sarai raised her hand and answered. "True north is the way the Earth tilts on its axis. Magnetic north is the way a compass points."

"Very good," Dr. V said and wrote it down on the board.

"Please stop throwing pencils at me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Nah… I don't feel like it," Bakura said and threw one at Yugi's forehead, barely missing his eye.

"But you're going to poke my eye out!" Yugi whined. Bakura shrugged and threw another one, this time it stuck to Yugi's hair. Yugi frowned and turned the other way, should Bakura manage to throw one in his eye.

"Oh! Hey, does anyone want to, like, buy some chocolate?" Sophie asked as she randomly pulled a box of chocolate out of her tiny book bag.

"OH! ME!" Andrea exclaimed and raised her hand.

"Great! It's a dollar," Sophie replied and opened the box.

Sarai glanced over at Aerith and in that split second, they came up with a plan.

"HIIIII-YYYYYAAAAA!" Sarai screamed and lunged at Sophie's chocolate box.

"BONZAI!" Aerith screamed, grabbed ten chocolate bars and threw them to random people in the class. Sarai did the same and Sophie simply stared at them in shock. Kaiba seemed amused; he had actually turned in his seat to watch the spectacle.

"HEY! Those are for the class fundraiser, you stupid skank!" Sophie yelled at Sarai as various people, including little Wheeler, my baka hikari, Bakura's stupid hikari, the Pharaoh's stupid hikari, Andrea, Tea, and the two boys that battle over Serenity started eating away at the chocolate.

"Ew… Chocolate is fattening," Mai said, disgusted, and threw her chocolate bar at Pegasus's head.

"YUUUUUUUMMM!" Andrea squealed and gobbled three bars of chocolate.

"Oh yeeeaaahhh…" Sarai said in realization. "Oh well, you're rich, right? You can pay for it."

"WHAT? WHY YOU-"

Dr. Valenti cut in, "Alright class, we're going to do a project. You will all partner up and-"

Suddenly, the door opened and a random teacher walked in and asked to speak to Dr. V.

"I'll be right back class. Choose your partners," Dr. V said and closed the door behind him.

I turned to Angela, who was nibbling away at one of the chocolate bars that Sarai had thrown.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I asked, wanting to see more of this "Chucky" movie. It was very good so far. Apparently, it was about a possessed doll that kills people and tries to take over this little boy's body. I loved it!

Angela's eyes sparkled and she nodded and then cheered as Chucky killed some guy in his car. (I don't remember much of Chucky, so I might be confusing the scenes of the various Chucky movies, but whatever.)

Yami and Andrea easily partnered up. The Pharaoh simply loved to hear the girl rave about him, that stupid baka.

"I GET SETO!" Aerith screamed as she grabbed Kaiba's right arm.

"NO, I GET SETO!" Sophie yelled as she grabbed Kaiba's left arm.

"NO! SETO IS MINE!" Sarai shouted and wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist from behind, pulling him away from the other girls.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME! I'M PAIRING UP WITH MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted.

"Um Seto… I'm pairing up with Bunnyfluff," Mokuba mumbled.

"WHAT? NO! MOKUBA!"

"I get Serenity!" Duke cried.

"I GET SERENITY!" Tristan shouted.

"NEITHER OF YOU GET SERENITY!" Joey yelled.

Mai slipped in between the screaming boys and pulled Serenity out of her chair.

"Eep! What? Oh, Mai, you scared me, but thanks for saving me," Serenity commented.

"No problem, hun. Us girls have to look after each other when it comes to boys fighting over us, right?" Mai asked jokingly. Serenity giggled and suggested that the two partner up, to which Mai agreed.

"Who wants to be my partner?" Tea asked happily.

"NOT ME!" Bakura shouted and threw more pencils at Yugi.

"BAKURA! Please stop that!" Yugi pleaded.

Bakura ignored him, called out to me, and asked to be my partner. I already had one, so I had to turn him down. He frowned and thought of someone else to partner with.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted.

"Sorry, Seto, I got Mokuba," Bunnyfluff said, with a slight bit of fear for the older Kaiba.

"GRR!" Kaiba growled as he struggled against the vice-grip of the three girls that were clamped onto him.

"Wha's going on?" Noa asked groggily as he woke up from his nap.

"NOA! BE MY PARTNER!" Kaiba shouted.

"Partner? For what?" Noa asked.

"JUST SAY YES!"

"Um… okay?" Noa said, unsure.

"YES! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME!" Kaiba shouted.

"NO! I GET SETO!" Aerith shouted and threw paper balls at the other two girls, nearly hitting Kaiba as well.

Then, Dr. Valenti walked in and asked for the pairings. It came out like this: I was with Angela, Mokuba was with Bunnyfluff, the Pharaoh was with Andrea, Mai and Serenity were together, a very angry Tristan ended up with an equally angry Duke, Yugi partnered with little Joey, Kaiba worked with Noa, Ishizu partnered up with her brother, Bakura partnered up with his lame hikari, Pegasus was forced to take Tea as his partner, and Sarai decided to work with Aerith so that they could plan more ways to irritate Sophie. The class was odd-numbered so Dr. Valenti put Sophie in Tea's and Pegasus's group.

The project was simple – we had to squirt some Jell-O through some holes in cardboard in a specific pattern to resemble the state of Hawaii. Then we had to label each of the individual islands of Hawaii and determine the distance between each island. Okay, so perhaps it was not so easy. There was also a bunch of questions following the project.

We all did the insanely stupid project, albeit the only ones who actually put any effort into it were Kaiba, Noa, Ishizu, Marik, Mai, and Serenity. Everyone else was too busy bickering, acting stupid, or forming up diabolical plans of revenge and whatnot.

Soon, the Chucky movie was over and Angela pouted. However, her pout soon faded and she laughed manically. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE MOM WENT CRAZY! I LOVE THAT PART! CHUCKY ROCKS MY SOCKS!"

I blinked in confusion but soon joined in with her maniacal laugher. I had to admit, this girl was fun.

…

Meanwhile, Andrea was raving a mile a minute about how great the Pharaoh is. Pfft… Losers. I wanted to go over there and whack the girl upside the head. She was probably on a sugar high from the seven or so chocolate bars she wolfed down.

"Yami, You'rethebest! Iloveyousooooooomuch! Ijustlovethewayyourhairspikesupsoperfectlylikethat. Imean, IknowYugi'shairdoesthattoo, butit'snotnearlyasamazingasyoursis."

The baka Pharaoh smirked.

"OhYami! You'rethegreatest! You'resosmartandkindandsweetandhandsomeand…"

Ugh, and it continued like this for the whole duration of the project.

…

Sarai and Aerith had finished their project long ago and were now scheming ways to rid themselves of Sophie.

"So… Flush her down the toilet?" Aerith suggested.

"No… Her head is too big… and it's not from being smart, but rather from the dozens of cans of hair spray she uses," Sarai explained.

"Good point."

"Plus, she'd make a mess."

"But then wouldn't she get in trouble for it?"

"Not if her stupid legs can get her out of there in a dash. She may be an airhead, but she's pretty speedy."

"Darn… How about we throw a dead fish at her head?" (Thanks to **AlucardLordOfVampires** for this idea.)

"A dead fish? That would be an excellent idea, but WHERE would we get a dead fish?"

"Oh… Right…"

"Wait… They might have one in the Biology lab…"

"Hey! Did I hear someone say they wanted to kill something?" Angela interrupted the two girls.

"We want a dead fish," Aerith explained.

"Oooh! Can I kill it?" Angela said as she took a red velvet box out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Sarai asked.

"Heehee. I'll show you. You're going to love this, YamiMarik," she said as she slowly opened the box. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. Inside the shiny velvet box was a 15-piece knife collection.

"Just get the fish, and I'll be glad to kill it!" Angela exclaimed and laughed maniacally. I eyed the sharp knife collection with a hungry eye.

"Hmm…" Sarai thought about it.

"OH! How about we do this," Aerith began, "we get a fish and then…"

…

**Noa's Point of View…**

"Hey, Seto?"

"What?"

"Why did you pick me as your partner? Why not Mokuba or-"

"He wanted to work with Bunnyfluff."

"Sarai?"

"You're kidding right? I'd have to deal with those other two girls trying to tear me apart… and even if they weren't here, there's no way I would partner up with Sarai."

"So you picked me?"

"Do you really think I would pick any of these other geeks?"

"Good point… but I thought you hated me…"

"I _tolerate_ you, not hate you."

I smiled. "Thanks Seto."

"Whatever. Just stop hogging the paper, I figured out the answer to number 7."

"What? Oh right… Sorry," I said and handed Seto the project paper with a nervous laugh.

…

**Ishizu's Point of View…**

"Marik, please stop playing with the gelatin," I chided.

"But it's fun!"

"Marik…" I warned, becoming frustrated with my brother.

"Oh fine. Jeez, I think that red hair just made you worse."

"AND I BLAME YOUR STUPID YAMI FOR THAT!"

"Don't yell at me! Yell at my yami!"

I grumbled. "This is going to take me a while to wash out."

"If it's washable…"

"GRRR!"

"Um, Ishizu, you're crushing the Jell-O bottle. AH! NO! YOU SPILLED IT ON MY PANTS!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR PANTS? WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?"

…

**Ryou's Point of View…**

"Bakura, are you going to do _any_ part of this project?" I asked, irritated at my yami as I always am.

"Of course not. I don't have time to waste with menial little school related things. You people and your modern world sicken me."

I rolled my eyes. "You could at least help me with making the volcanoes."

"I don't want to."

"You can pretend that it's a real volcano and that hundreds, no, thousands of people are dying in the boiling intensity of the Jell-O-like lava…" I said, trying to catch his interest.

"Ooohhh! Now you have my attention… and here I thought you didn't have a creative mind, Ryou."

I sighed. "I _do_ have a creative mind… just not _your_ type of creativity… Hey wait! DON'T SQUIRT _THAT_ MUCH JELLO!"

…

**Mai's Point of View…**

"So, we're done then?" I asked.

"Yup." Serenity replied.

"You really are a smart girl. No wonder your brother is so proud of you."

Serenity flushed a slight pink. "Thanks Mai. So um… about you and Joey…"

"Hmm? What about me and Joey? Wait… What "me and Joey?" There _is no_ 'me and Joey!'"

Serenity giggled. "Sure there isn't Mai."

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Mmhmm…"

"SERENITY!" I screamed. Those around us turned to stare at the commotion. I flushed and, with a wave of my hand, shooed them all away. "Serenity, I am _not_ in love with your brother!" I hissed.

"I didn't say you did. However, since you said you don't when I didn't say you do, that clearly means you _do_, even though you say you don't. Am I right?" Serenity asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Wha?" I was ultimately lost by Serenity's words. For once, the young redhead had actually outsmarted someone much older and much more experienced with boys.

Serenity burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Mai."

I grumbled, still confused by what Serenity had been implying.

…

**Tristan's Point of View…**

"Argh! I don't get this!" I growled as I racked my brain for an answer… to number 2.

"Don't ask me, man… I'm as clueless as you," Duke replied.

"Damn… Why couldn't I have gotten partnered with someone smarter?" I complained.

"Well, _I_ would've had Serenity if it wasn't for you…" Duke muttered.

"EXCUSE ME? IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT _I_ DIDN'T GET PARTNERED UP WITH HER!" I shouted.

"MY FAULT?"

"YES YOUR FAULT!"

"OH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"BUTTHEAD!"

"YOU'RE A BUTTHEAD!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"SSSHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP! Can't you freaking see we're coming up with a plan here?" Sarai interrupted.

Duke and I remained silent but continued glaring daggers at each other, our project left abandoned.

…

**Mokuba's Point of View…**

"Um, your brother's not going to kill me, is he?" Bunnyfluff asked as she finished squirting the Jell-O bottle to create the last of the Hawaiian Islands.

"What? No. Why would Seto kill you?" I asked, bemused.

"Well, because he wanted you to be his partner for this thing, but you decided to be my partner. He's not going to kill me?" Bunnyfluff asked; the worry in her voice was no less than authentic.

I chuckled. "No, he's not going to kill you. Does he really scare you that much?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he kind of does."

I chuckled again. Bunnyfluff pouted.

"Sorry, but I think it's kind of funny. Then again, it doesn't surprise me. Seto can be pretty intimidating and he is a little overprotective of me. Eh, he'll get over it," I said and glanced at the table ahead, where Seto and Noa were diligently working on their project.

"So he's not going to kill me?" Bunnyfluff repeated.

I chuckled again and shook my head 'no.'

"Good. Now help me with question number 1."

…

**Yugi's Point of View…**

"Hey, um, Yuge?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Do ya have da answer for numba 3?"

"I already wrote it down."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh… How bout numba 4?"

"Yup."

"Numba 5?"

"Yeah…"

"Numba 6?"

"Joey, have you even been paying attention?"

"…"

"Joey?"

"You say something Yuge?"

"Joey, what are you staring… ohhh," I trailed off as realization dawned on me. Joey was staring at none other than Mai.

"Hey Yuge, did you answer numba 3 yet?"

I rolled my eyes and proceeded with number 7.

…

**Third Person Point of View…**

"Ugh, this is _so_ stupid. Here, you do this, white haired guy, whatever your name is," Sophie said as she thrust the project paper towards Pegasus.

"…" Pegasus remained silent and began working on the project by himself.

"Hey, Sophie! Can I have your phone number?" Tea asked with a bright smile.

"Why would I give _you_ _my_ number?" Sophie asked with distain.

"Because we're friends and friends call each other," Tea explained with the same smile never leaving her face.

"Friends? Yeah, right! As if I would be friends with a pair of losers like you. The only person I would give my number to is Seto," Sophie said with a dreamy sigh. It was quite sickening how she stared at him intently, her eyes never leaving his form, even though his back was to her.

Sometime during her stare-fest, though, Seto turned around and gave her one of his patented 'stop-staring-at-me-you-brainless-fan-girl' glares. She paid no mid to it, however, and continued staring at him.

Tea, for once, gave up the 'I-want-to-be-everybody's-friend' routine and actually worked on some of the questions with Pegasus.

…

**Sarai's Point of View…**

"Okay… So, what's Sophie doing right now?" I asked.

Aerith glanced in said girl's direction and her left eye twitched violently. "She's staring at Seto…"

"Grr…" I growled as I added the finishing touch to the "masterpiece" Aerith, Andrea, YamiMarik, and I came up with.

"So who's going to put it in her book bag?" I asked.

"We'll need a distraction first," Andrea stated.

"Good point." I said.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Aerith said as she immediately started to crumple up some sheets of paper into balls.

"Okay… You guys ready then?" I asked.

Aerith crumpled up ten balls in total and nodded to signal she was ready.

YamiMarik grabbed our "masterpiece" and went around Mai's and Serenity's table and Yugi's and Joey's table to go behind Sophie.

"HEY! STOPHIE!" Aerith called out as she hit Sophie square in the face with a paper ball.

"What? Hey! My name is _Sophie_ you loser!" Sophie retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. Stop staring at my man, you bitch!" Aerith shouted.

"_Your _man?" Sophie asked. "The last time I checked, he liked _me_!"

"Excuse me! He doesn't like either of you!" I cut in.

Meanwhile, YamiMarik waddled his way to Sophie's book bag and he dropped our masterpiece into it. He quickly waddled around the tables again and reappeared behind us.

"QUIT THROWING PAPER BALLS AT ME!" Sophie screeched.

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH SETO AND LEAVE HIM TO ME!" Aerith replied.

"YOU MEAN ME!" I shouted.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MMMIIINNNEEE!"

"Class, calm down. Are you all done with your projects?" Dr. Valenti cut in, still oblivious to the obvious chaos in the room. The only thing that bothered him was the high level of noise. Other than that, he was oblivious to everything else.

We all passed our papers in, most were completed, some were not, but we handed them in regardless. Then Dr. Valenti walked away with the papers to start checking them.

You would have to be deaf to not hear the arguing between Sophie, Aerith, and I. Alas, Seto leaned against the table with his arms crossed, watching us with a bored expression on his face.

"FINE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP THROWING PAPER BALLS AT ME, THEN I WILL TOO!" Sophie screamed as she reached into her book bag.

…and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, her voice rising to an octave so high, even I could not reach it, and I sing Soprano!

"Ra damn it, woman! As much as I love the sound of terrified screaming, my ears can only take so much!" YamiMarik cried, covering his ears.

"Ow… I think I might be temporarily deaf," Duke mumbled as he stuck his pinky into his ear.

"What did you say?" Tristan asked, smacking his ears.

"Damn, girl, are you trying to kill us?" Mai asked as she lightly tugged on her ears, trying to rebalance the sound waves.

"Is the sound barrier back to normal now?" Bunnyfluff commented.

"SHUT UP! THERE'S A… A… EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!" Sophie shrieked.

"Oh gosh… Stop screaming like that!" Noa yelled as he flung a pencil at Sophie's head. It hit her on the forehead, missing her eye by a mere centimeter.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POKE MY EYE OUT, YOU STUPID UGLY HAIRED BASTARD?" Sophie yelped.

"That 'stupid ugly haired bastard,' as you call him, is my stepbrother, and I don't appreciate your idiotic mundane drivel," Seto stated coolly.

"W-what?" Sophie asked.

"T-thanks, Seto," Noa said and blushed from embarrassment. _'He… defended me… Does he really accept me as his brother now?'_

Curiosity overtook Andrea, and seeing as how she was still on a sugar high, she reached into Sophie's book bag and pulled out whatever had made Sophie scream.

"A fish?" Yugi asked.

"Not just any fish!" Aerith exclaimed.

"A _DEAD_ fish!" Angela exclaimed.

"A dead fish covered in _MAPLE SYRUP_!" I added. (Thanks to **PrincessAerith** for the maple syrup idea.)

"A _BLOODY_ dead fish covered in maple syrup!" YamiMarik chimed in.

Everyone gave us odd looks.

"What… is up with you guys?" Bunnyfluff asked as her eyebrow rose.

I shrugged.

"EWWW! MY HANDS ARE COVERED IN BLOODY MAPLE SYRUP!" Sophie shouted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SARAI! MARK MY WORDS! YOU WILL** PAY!**" With that, she ran out of the room with her book bag, never to be seen for the rest of the day, and hopefully, not for a long time.

"YAY! WE GOT RID OF SOPHIE!" Aerith cheered.

"Yup, but we couldn't have done it without Andrea and YamiMarik. Thanks you two," I said. Andrea and YamiMarik gave each other a high-five.

"Where did you guys get a fish?" Mokuba asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" Aerith and I exclaimed. Mokuba gave us an odd look.

"SETO!" Aerith exclaimed as she tried to jump into his arms, but he sidestepped and she fell to the floor with a loud 'thud.'

"Owww," she said as her eyes went into swirly-mode.

Suddenly a car honked outside. However, it was not your normal run-of-the-mill honk; it sounded more like "The Cucaracha" song.

"OH! That's my ride!" Andrea squealed. "LOVE YOU YAMI!" She hugged the young pharaoh tightly, nearly breaking his ribs, and then ran out of the room and out of the school.

**Bee bee bee ba ba ba boo, bee bee bee ba ba ba boo.**

"My cell phone!" Aerith exclaimed as she shot up and flipped her cell phone open. "Hello? Hi mom… Yeah… No… But… Aww… But… But… But… Seto! Awww… Okay…" She turned to us with a sad expression on her face. "I gotta go. Bye guys. BYE SETO! I LOVE YOU!" She managed to latch onto Seto and give him a tight hug before waving goodbye to everyone else and leaving the school.

"Darn… I guess I should go too," Angela lamented.

"…I… um…" YamiMarik stuttered.

Angela beamed, reached into her bag, and pulled out a bag full of DVDs. "That's all the chucky movies, as well as a few of my other favorites. I have three more copies of each at home, so you can have these."

YamiMarik beamed. "Thanks." Angela grinned, gave him a tight hug, even dared to kiss his cheek, and then left.

"Aww… I don't wanna go!" Bunnyfluff whined.

"You have my email address, so we'll keep in touch," Mokuba commented.

"Okay… Bye, Mokie," Bunnyfluff said and hugged the younger Kaiba tightly. "Bye Sarai!"

"Bye Bunnyfluff! I'll talk to you later," I said and we hugged. With that, she left the school.

"Well… I guess that's all then. Bye Dr. V!" I said as I picked up the stack of papers that he graded. Then I led everyone out of the room.

…

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm dead tired," I said as I yawned and stretched once we were home

"Finally," Seto mumbled and left for his apartment. Many of the others did not want to hang around either and so they left as well. The rest of us stayed in my living room to watch some TV and whatnot.

**The End… Of Geoscience…**

Okay, so I miscounted. There's only one more chapter to go before I work on a NEW one! Alright! I'll try to have the last revised chapter up today. If not, then tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading and have a nice day!"


	26. ApRiL FoOlS!

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Disclaimers are bananas… B-A-N-A-N-A-S! After 26 + 19(Christmas, New Years) chapters, you would think I would not have to do this anymore. Oh well… The point is I DO NOT own YuGiOh… or post-it notes…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Here's the Life At My House timeline if anyone cares.

Chapter 1: I trap everyone in my house – October 24th, 2004.

Chapter 2: Seto's Birthday! – October 25th, 2004.

Chapters 3-8: Halloween Horror Series – October 31st, 2004.

Chapter 9: Halloween Horror Aftermath – November 1st, 2004.

Chapters 10-12: CAP Class Series – November 17th, 2004.

A Life At My House Christmas: Christmas Series – Random days in December (Including flashbacks), New Years Eve and New Years.

Chapter 13: Valentines Day – February 14th, 2005.

Chapter 14: The New Floor – February 15th, 2005.

Chapters 15-21: Taco Making Series – March 11th, 2005.

Chapter 22: Tea's Return – March 12th, 2005.

Chapters 23-25: Geoscience Class Series – March 25th, 2005.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and ridiculously stupid pranks…**

**Chapter 26 – ApRiL fOoLs! (A Mokuba and Noa special…)**

**Noa's Point of View**

Friday, April 1st, 2005. 5:00 AM.

I have only been here for three weeks and it feels great… It has been crazy, weird, chaotic, occasionally sappy, and sometimes scary, but great. Thanks to Sarai and Mokuba, I have been able to feel right at home, despite Seto's still hesitant manner with me. As for the other occupants of Sarai's house, many of them are nice to me.

I know 5:00 AM is quite early for anyone to be up, except perhaps for Seto, who has at times woken up at that time, according to Mokuba. However, ever since they moved into Sarai's house, even if it was by force, Seto has been sleeping a little longer more often. So why was I awake at this ungodly hour of the day? Well, something was bothering me and not just anything.

…**Flashback…**

March 31st, 2005. 11:50 PM.

I had a sudden urge to drink a glass of milk, despite the fact that it was quite late. Unfortunately, I soon figured out that we no longer had milk in our refrigerator, so I decided to go upstairs and ask Sarai if I could borrow any.

I quietly opened the door to her apartment and looked around for any signs of any people who were awake. I found Sarai slumped against the couch, – the half of it that was against the window – looking out the window, with her back facing everything else. I cleared my throat to signal my entrance and she jerked her head up in response.

"Eh? Oh, hey Noa," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hi. I was wondering if… you could spare a glass of milk," I requested politely, not taking my eyes off her. She was clad in a charming pajama set – lavender colored pants with multi-patterned hearts on them, a sky blue sleeveless tank top with lavender trimming, and matching sky blue socks.

"A glass of milk… Let me see," she replied as she slipped off the couch and paddled over to the kitchen. She poked her head into the refrigerator and soon emerged with a carton of milk.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me the carton. "Take as much as you want, but put it back in the fridge, okay?"

I nodded and poured myself a glass of the cold white drink as she plopped herself back down on the couch in the living room.

I raised my eyebrow. The whole exchange had been quite odd. She did not seem to be her cheerful self. I placed the carton of milk back in the fridge and walked over to the living room so that I was only a few feet away from her.

"Sarai? What are you doing out here? How come you're not in bed?" I inquired.

"Oh… I'm just enjoying the last few minutes of March, I guess," she replied without looking at me.

"…" I remained silent, puzzled by her response.

"It probably sounds silly, I know. Say, when is your birthday Noa?" she asked.

"October 7th… Why do you ask?"

"I'll make a mental note of it. My birthday's just twelve days and a few hours away. I'm going to be sixteen," she replied with a sigh.

She was a few days away from turning sixteen and for some reason unknown to me, it seemed to upset her. _'…but why?'_

I racked my brains for an answer and it soon came to me – _Sweet _Sixteen. Plenty of girls, upon turning sixteen, would celebrate with extravagant parties which usually took months of planning. It was obvious that Sarai's case was that she was not going to have one.

I sat down next to her as I drank the rest of my milk, the minutes slowly ticking away. She suddenly yawned and laid her head down in her arms as her eyes drooped.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep now," I suggested. At that precise moment, the small clock hanging in the dining room started playing music to signal midnight.

She yawned again. "Yeah, good idea. Goodnight Noa." We both stood up. She gave me a quick hug, which I gratefully returned, and strolled off to her room.

I went back downstairs, set up my sofa-bed, and went to sleep…

…**End Flashback…**

'…_only to wake up five hours later…'_ I sighed. So Sarai wanted a Sweet Sixteen… but… her birthday was only twelve days away and planning something as big as that would be nearly impossible. Of course, Seto would probably be able to do it, but knowing him he would not contribute a dime for the party. Perhaps I could have someone else's help. _'…but who?'_

A while later, sleep overtook me; I drifted off. That is, until someone continuously prodded my side two hours later.

"Noa… Hey, Noa… Wake up," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Eh? What is it?" I grumbled, too tired to care.

"Noa… Come on!" the same voice whispered harshly. "It's April Fools! Don't you want to join me on a little prank spree?"

I opened my eyes to look at the owner of the voice – Mokuba.

"A prank spree?" I asked. He nodded. _'Well… That _does_ sound interesting…' _"What kind of pranks?"

Mokuba grinned in a way that I was sure was mischievous.

After an hour or so of slinking around the house and moving some things around, Mokuba and I sat down in Sarai's living room and watched "Fairly Oddparents" on TV. (I do not own Fairly Oddparents!)

"Stop yelling at Timmy!"

"Stop yelling at Cosmo for yelling at me!"

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Cosmo for yelling at you!"

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at me for yelling at Cosmo for yelling at me!"

"Stop yelling at Timmy for yelling at you for yelling at Timmy, BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!"

That was the funniest part in the whole episode. I love Cosmo's antics.

…

**Seto's Point of View**

7:45 AM.

I woke up and left my room to find the living room empty. No Mokuba. No Noa. _'Where are those two?'_

I was just about to go check on them when something posted to the screen of my wall-sized computer caught my eye. I walked over to it to have a closer look.

"Out of Order" was scrawled on it in a handwriting I immediately recognized as my younger sibling's.

'_Out of Order? What is Mokuba playing at now?'_

I tried turning the computer on.

Nothing. I frowned. _'What did he do?'_

I checked the cable connections in the back; some were disconnected, some were connected in the wrong places, and some cables were missing altogether.

My eye twitched in anger. That's when I noticed a tiny message on the corner of the paper that said "Out of Order." In tiny letters, in Mokuba's handwriting, were the words "April Fools!"

"MMMOOOKKKUUUBBBAAA!"

…

**Noa's Point of View**

"Uh oh… I didn't think Seto would notice that soon," Mokuba said as Seto's voice thundered throughout the house.

"Um… Hide?" I suggested.

Mokuba nodded and we dashed off and hid ourselves in someone's room.

…

**Mai's Point of View**

"MMMOOOKKKUUUBBBAAA!" a voice thundered throughout the house.

"AGH!" I screamed as I fell of my bed from the shock. "OW! Damn it… Now what the hell could be going on at this hour that people should be SCREAMING?"

I stood up groggily. I would have gone back to sleep were it not for the fact that my dresser top seemed… empty.

'_Wait a minute… Empty?'_

My dresser top was never, and I mean NEVER empty. I had quite a few hairbrushes, various hair sprays, and a large assortment of makeup.

'_So… WHERE are all my things?'_

I started freaking out. My things could not have just disappeared, right? I do not think anyone would have taken them either. The other girls do not really use much makeup and Sarai, like me, has a mountain full of hair supplies. I suddenly looked up and noticed a post-it note attached to my large vanity mirror.

"April Fools!"

"WHAT? WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, THEY ARE **DEAD**, DO YOU HEAR ME? **_DEAD!_**"

…

**Noa's Point of View**

"No… I wanted… My… blue… No… Seto…" someone mumbled in the room.

I looked behind me and saw Sarai, clutching onto her pillow, fast asleep. I blushed from embarrassment and poked Mokuba to get his attention.

"Hey, Mokuba, we're in Sarai's room."

"What?" he asked and looked back. "Oh yeah… Oh well. It's not safe to go out there right now. Mai woke up too."

"Good point," I mumbled and sat down in Sarai's desk chair. Who knows how long we would be stuck in there?

…

**Joey's Point of View**

I rolled over on my bed and then I was suddenly itchy. I rolled over and I was still itchy. I scratched myself and rolled over again.

'_What da hey? Why am I so itchy?'_

I rolled back and forth in my bed.

"Wha? AGH!" I screamed as I fell off the top bunk.

Unfortunately, I was soon joined by Tristan, who fell off the bottom bunk and landed on me.

"OWWWWW! TRISTAN! ARE YA TRYIN TA KILL ME?" I shouted.

"Sorry man, but my bed suddenly got so itchy!"

"You too?"

"Yeah…"

"Now get off me so I can find out why!" I yelled.

"Agh!" he yelped as I pushed him off me.

"Well, dat's why! Someone switched our sheets with this itchy stuff!" I stated matter-of-factly as I held up some sort of burlap material.

"Hey, Joey… Why do you have a post-it note on the back of your head?"

"What?" I reached behind my head, and sure enough, I pulled off a post-it note.

"April Fools…" I read.

"What? It's that day already?" Tristan asked.

I shrugged. "Oh man… I'm still itchy," I muttered as I started scratching myself all over.

"Agh! Me too!" Tristan squeaked and joined me in the "scratching dance."

…

**Yugi's Point of View**

I woke up earlier than usual due to the sounds of thumping and shuffling coming from the room next door – Joey's and Tristan's room. What they were doing, I could only imagine.

"Is something wrong, aibou?" Yami asked me with a soft yawn.

"No," I mumbled as I walked over to my dresser to grab a pair of clothes for today.

I opened my sock drawer and gasped in horror.

"Yugi? What is it? What happened?" Yami asked hastily and rushed to my side.

"M-my-my socks! They're all… WRONG! The colors… the lengths… THEY'RE ALL MISMATCHED!" I screamed as I pulled out two socks that were together that did NOT belong together. It was a horrible sight – white socks mixed with red socks, ankle socks mixed with knee-high socks, summer socks mixed with winter socks, etc.

"Uhh…"

"Yami, did you do this? You know I like to keep my socks organized!" I shouted angrily.

"What? No! I have not touched your socks!"

"Then who could have done this?" I asked, addressing no one in particular.

"I don't know. Hey wait… There is a note in here. It says… April Fools…"

"April Fools? THIS IS TORTURE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO REARRANGE MY SOCKS?" I wailed.

"Um… I could help you if you want, Yugi," Yami offered.

"Well… Okay…" I replied, gratefully taking him up on the offer. I grabbed all the socks in my drawer and immediately started separating them.

…

**Duke's Point of View**

"GGAAHH!" I screamed as I fell off my bed in an attempt to scratch myself. I got up and started some sort of scratching dance and looked at my bed. _'Burlap? I was sleeping on BURLAP?'_

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! NNNNNOOOOO! MY FUNNY BUNNY MANGA COLLECTION! THE VOLUMES ARE ALL MIXED UP! AND WHERE IS VOLUME 97? AND 43? AND 62? AND 15? WHERE, WHERE, **WHERE?**" Pegasus screamed within earshot. Someone had apparently disorganized his Funny Bunny Manga collection and replaced my bed sheets with burlap.

I would've covered my ears were it not for the fact that my whole body was itchy and I could not help but scratch.

Then I heard Pegasus read something off a piece of paper he found within his manga collection. "April Fools…"

'_What? An April Fools joke? Oh, when I find out who did this, I'm going to stuff _them_ under a burlap sheet!'_ I made a mental note as I continued scratching myself while dodging some flying objects from Pegasus.

…

(The following is a new scene I'm adding in right now.)

**Ishizu's Point of View**

I woke up to the sounds of shouting all over the house. It was quite annoying but then again, I was used to it, having had my own screaming sprees whenever Bakura and my brother's yami misbehaved.

I shrugged it off and went to take a quick shower. When I stepped out, however, I looked in the mirror and screamed. My hair was PINK!

I grabbed my shampoo bottle and poured some out. There was pink hair dye in it and I had not noticed! There was a small post-it note attached to the bottle which had become wet during my shower. It read, "April fools!" I frowned and dashed off to Bakura's and YamiMarik's room, where I'm sure they were laughing their heads off.

…

"BAKURA! YAMIMARIK!" I shouted as I pounded on their door angrily.

No answer. I pounded harder on the door. After a few minutes, Bakura opened it and glared.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"

Bakura blinked and burst out laughing.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

YamiMarik walked over. "What's so funny?" He looked at me, blinked and then burst out laughing. "Damn, what happened, Ishizu?"

"YOU! YOU PUT PINK HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!" I growled.

They blinked, still snickering. "No."

"YES YOU DID!"

Bakura frowned. "Seriously, this is hilarious, but we didn't do it. I'm being honest for once, and I'm the King of Thieves, damn it!"

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

"We didn't!" YamiMarik exclaimed.

"We dyed your hair red once. Do you really think we'd do the same prank twice? Where's your stupid Millennium Necklace anyway?" Bakura asked.

I blinked. "My necklace!" I ran off in search of my Millennium Necklace.

…

**Noa's Point of View**

A barrage of screaming and yelling woke up Sarai a few minutes later. She sat up, climbed out of bed, grumbled, walked past Mokuba and me without even noticing that we were there, and left the room.

"MMOOKKUUBBAA! NNOOAA!"

"WHERE ARE MY HAIR THINGS AND MAKEUP?"

"BLUE SOCKS THIS AND GREEN SOCKS THAT… IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"WE CAN'T STOP SCRATCHING!"

"WHERE ARE VOLUMES 15, 43, 62, AND 97?"

"WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?"

"Ishizu, your hair is pink…"

"I KNOW THAT! STUPID BAKURA AND YAMIMARIK DID IT!"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Sarai's loud voice somehow thundered above everyone else's and all the other voices hushed. Mokuba chuckled beside me.

"Now, will someone tell me what's going on?" Sarai asked.

Almost immediately, the other voices started yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Sarai yelled and once again, everyone hushed. "Let's do this one at a time. Ladies first, so Mai, what's your problem?" Sarai asked.

"Someone stole all my hair supplies and makeup!"

"Okay… Do you know who?"

"No…"

"Okay then… Hold on to that. Ishizu?"

"These two turned my hair pink and I can't find my Millennium Necklace!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Bakura and YamiMarik.

"We didn't do it!" they shouted, glaring at Ishizu.

"Pegasus, what's your problem?" Sarai inquired.

"Someone disorganized my Funny Bunny Manga collection and took volumes 15, 43, 62, and 97!"

"Uh huh… Duke?"

"Someone switched my sheets with burlap!"

"ME TOO!"

"AND ME!"

"Okay… Yami?" Sarai asked.

"Someone disorganized Yugi's sock drawer and he has me up there organizing socks with him and it is 'yellow socks this' and 'ankle socks' that. HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Okay okay… Apparently we have a little prankster in the house. Seto, what's your complaint?"

"Oh, we DO have a prankster in the house, perhaps two of them," Seto replied.

"Ohhh…"

"What? You mean Mokuba did dis?" Joey asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had Noa involved as well," Seto remarked.

I gulped. "Mokuba… They know it's us."

"Yeah… But they don't know where we are."

"Good point." I said and grinned. It would be a while before they could find us.

Another voice soon joined the group – Serenity's.

"Hey guys. Did any of you write me this love letter?" Serenity asked.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"LOVE LETTER?" Joey thundered.

"DUKE! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!"

"NO! WAS IT YOU, TRISTAN?"

"NO! OF COURSE IT WASN'T ME, YOU SLEEZEBALL!"

"WELL, IT WASN'T ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Mai screamed. "It obviously was neither of you!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots… Let me see that," Seto said.

"HEY! DON'T SNATCH THINGS FROM MY SISTA, KAIBA!"

"Whatever… Well, this isn't Mokuba's handwriting."

"Perhaps Noa?" Sarai suggested.

"YYYAAAMMMIII! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME ORGANIZE MY BLACK SOCKS!"

"Oh no… Why me?"

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE MOVING YOUR ARM!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! MY WHOLE BODY ITCHES!"

"What's going on down here?" Ryou asked as he walked in. "Can someone help me find my sweaters? They're all missing…"

"Oh no, you too, Ryou?" Sarai asked.

Marik soon came down, his now bright green hair making his stand out just as much as Ishizu. "OKAY! Who put green hair dye in my shampoo?"

"Probably the same two who made my hair PINK!" Ishizu shouted, pointing at Bakura and YamiMarik, who continued glaring at her.

"Sarai, I just want to find my so-called brothers and fix my computer."

"What did they do to your computer?"

"One word – cables."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, I'm not going to waste any time. I'm going to look for those two and get my stuff back!" Mai exclaimed.

"You'd better not lay a finger on them, Valentine. If any of you geeks find them, send them straight to me. I'll deal with them."

…

A yawn.

"Jeez… Complaints, complaints, complaints. What a way to start the day," Sarai mumbled as she walked back into the room.

She was just about to change her clothes when I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

"AAAGGGHHH! What the…? Noa? Mokuba? What are you guys doing… ohhh. I get it. You're hiding, aren't you?" she asked slyly.

We nodded. "Shh! Don't tell! Seto will kill us!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Haha… You got that right!" Sarai joked. "You should've seen the look on his face. He looked ready to smack the next person who crossed him."

I sighed. Mokuba sweat dropped. "Yup, that's Seto."

"Well, since you two are in here, I'll go change in the bathroom. Although, now that I know you're here, I can't guarantee Seto won't find out. I'm a terrible liar," Sarai said with a wink and left the room with a pair of clothes for the day.

Mokuba and I glanced at each other and then sighed.

**Later on in the day…**

True to her word, Seto eventually sucked the truth from Sarai and we were literally dragged out of her room. She flashed us an apologetic smile to which I mouthed, "It's okay," and then we were forced to spend the rest of the day rearranging things, returning things and apologizing for things. All in all, it was not so bad. Tea had somehow slept through the whole ordeal and she was the only one we did not prank, just because we did not feel like bothering.

…

"Hey, Mai?" I asked as I walked up to the tall blonde duelist.

"Yeah? What?" she asked, still slightly ticked off about waking up to find her hair things and makeup were gone.

"Well, something's been bothering me lately and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you? With what?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… Sarai's birthday is coming up on the 12th and I think she wanted a sweet sixteen party."

"Are you serious? But those take months to prepare!"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if maybe we can have some sort of makeshift party for her."

"Hmm… I think I could come up with something… if the others are willing to help. I'll ask the others. You talk to your brothers and then meet me back here and we'll see what we can do, alright?"

I nodded and left the room to try to recruit Mokuba and Seto for help with Sarai's party.

**TBC…**

YES! I'm finally done revising this story! The next chapter I post will be a new one, so keep your eyes open! Thanks so much for waiting and thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


	27. Sweet Sixteen! Part 1

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Repeat after me: Seto's Princess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This moment has been brought to you by Seto's-Princess-does-not-own-YGO industries. Thank you!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Okay, here's the deal: I wrote this chapter all today just to get it over with. I am in a really bad mood right now, so I have no idea whether this chapter will be good or not. The reason I'm writing this is because I already had this whole chapter planned out in my head. Other than that, I am honestly not in the mood and could care less. Also, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Jenn, who inspired me to update this darn story, even though, like I said, I didn't feel like it. Sorry for sounding like a bitch right now and please enjoy the craptastic chapter.

**Where we last left off: **(Noa's Point of View)

"Well… Sarai's birthday is coming up on the 12th and I think she wanted a sweet sixteen party."

"Are you serious? But those take months to prepare!"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if maybe we can have some sort of makeshift party for her."

"Hmm… I think I could come up with something… if the others are willing to help. I'll ask the others. You talk to your brothers and then meet me back here and we'll see what we can do, alright?"

I nodded and left the room to try to recruit Mokuba and Seto for help with Sarai's party.

**Warning: Randomness, slight OOCness…**

**Chapter 27 – Sweet Sixteen! Part 1**

**Noa's Point of View**

On my way to fetch Mokuba and Seto, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, foolish mortal!" the person hissed.

"Bakura! What did I say about threatening people?" another voice demanded.

"Pft. Whatever," Bakura muttered and walked past me.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's still upset about my being upset at him for the prank you and Mokuba pulled on me. Oh, and I'd advise you to beware of YamiMarik as well. I blamed him too, so… you get the idea," Ishizu warned and then walked off.

I sweat dropped. _'Great.'_

…

"No."

"But Seto-"

"I said no."

"But it's her birthday!"

"What's your point?"

"It's her _sixteenth_ birthday!"

"…"

"It's a really big deal for girls!"

"That's not my problem."

"But she seems really upset by it."

"As I said, it's not my problem."

"How can you be so mean?"

"I'm not mean. I just don't care."

"Seto!"

"Why isn't her family planning this?"

"I don't know, but they obviously aren't."

"That doesn't mean I have to."

"But it's not even going to be a real party! We'll have to make some kind of makeshift party for her."

"Party for who?" a voice cut in on my discussion with Seto.

"Oh hi, Mokuba," I greeted. "Sarai is turning sixteen in less than two weeks."

"She is?"

I nodded.

"Seto! We should throw a party for her!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto sighed. "Not this again. I already told Noa that I'm not doing anything for _her_, understood?"

"Aw, come on Seto! Please?" Mokuba pleaded.

"Mokuba…" Seto said in a warning voice.

"Please Seto?" I joined in, and together, Mokuba and I put on the puppy-face act.

"I said no!"

"Seto!"

"NO!"

…Ten minutes later…

"Please?"

"No!"

"Seto…"

"No!"

"Come on."

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Mai walked into the apartment.

"Get out of my apartment, Valentine," Seto grumbled.

"Uh huh. No luck convincing Kaiba, right Noa?" she asked. Mokuba and I shook our heads in response.

Mai walked up to Seto and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at her. "What?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you help us out with this party, I'll convince Sarai to leave you alone for a whole day after the party," she said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "As in she won't come within ten feet of my apartment for twenty four hours?"

Mai smirked and nodded. "Yup."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Make it five days and then you have a deal."

"Five! That's crazy, Kaiba. I'll give you two."

"Four."

"Three days and a picture of Joey in a dog suit?"

He smirked. "Interesting… You have a deal, but before I do anything to help you with this party, I want that picture in my hands with your signature on the back as documented proof of our agreement with Mokuba and Noa as our witnesses, of course."

She blinked. "Do you really have to make this so formal?"

"Yes. Now go get that picture if you want me to help with this stupid party idea," Seto muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked past us and out of the apartment.

…

Once Mai gave Seto the picture of Joey in a dog suit and signed the back of it, we all gathered in Seto's living room, with the exception of Duke, who was to stay upstairs and keep Sarai distracted. I think he convinced her to play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters with him.

Mai clapped her hands loudly to grab everyone's attention. We all looked up from where we were sitting, either on chairs or on the floor.

"Okay, so first of all," she began, "does anyone have any idea how to plan one of these things?"

"I thought you did," Joey said, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to be cute or something.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I do, I just wanted to know if anyone else did."

"Ohhh," Tristan mumbled. Everyone shook their heads.

Mai rolled her eyes again. "Great. We have a lot to do and very little time. I guess the most time consuming thing would be the dance. We should at least do one, even if this is a small party. Let's go with the traditional waltz. Now, does anyone know _how_ to waltz?"

Téa was the only one who raised her hand. The room stayed silent as no one else moved an inch from their spots.

"Well! I'm sure _someone else_ in this room knows how!" she exclaimed, giving us all a threatening look.

I slowly raised my hand. After all, I am regrettably Gozaburo Kaiba's son, and being a Kaiba meant that I had to learn many talents, even dance. My hand was not the only one in the air besides Téa's. Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Ryou and Pegasus also had their hands raised.

Mai smirked. "Good. Very good. So, Téa, Ishizu, Ryou, Pegasus, the Kaiba brothers and I will have to teach the rest of you."

Seto raised an eyebrow in protest. "Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't complain Kaiba. I'm giving you three Sarai-free days. Now work with me here!" Mai threatened. He glared but remained silent.

"Thank you. Now unfortunately, there are more guys here than girls so I can't really pair many of you up. I'll be dancing with Joey of course and Kaiba gets the birthday girl since he's her favorite," Mai stated matter-of-factly.

Seto growled slightly which made Mai roll her eyes again in response.

"Anyway-"

"What about Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"You ain't dancin with my sista!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at his best friend.

Mai interrupted before a fight could break out between the two. "Calm down, boys. I already thought about that. After doing some digging around, I managed to get my hands on this," she said, holding up what seemed to be a little blue address book.

"An address book? How is that supposed to help us?" Marik asked.

Mai smirked. "Well, since there aren't enough girls here," she began, but Seto interrupted her.

"You're going to invite Sarai's crazy friends?"

Mai nodded. "Yes, but not just any friends. You see, they are a bunch of names in this little book with special notes attached to them. What do the notes say? Well, they pretty much tell which guy each girl likes. You know what that means? I found a girl for almost every guy in this room."

"Almost every guy?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I couldn't find one for Duke, Tristan, and Pegasus. Not to mention I already claimed Joey and Sarai gets Kaiba."

Serenity raised her hand. "So did you find someone for me to dance with, Mai?"

Mai nodded. "Thankfully, yes. Tristan, I'll warn you now, if you hurt this kid, I'll kill you." Tristan gulped slightly and nodded.

"Who am I dancing with, Mai?" Téa asked.

Mai smirked. "You'll be Tristan's partner."

"What? Why?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Deal with it!" Mai said with a glare. Tristan sighed and nodded.

"So who are Duke and Pegasus dancing with?" Yugi asked.

"Pegasus will dance with Ishizu. Duke won't dance with anyone. I figured we'd need someone to film this with the video camera and play the music."

"Oh…" a few people said.

"Good. Now then, everyone stand up, I want those of you who know the waltz to come up here with me and then we can teach the rest of you," Mai commanded and we all did as told. "For now, Pegasus and the Kaiba brothers will have to pair up with guys."

"What about these so-called fangirls you found for us?" Bakura asked.

"I can't bring them all here now! I want to teach you guys first and then we'll handle the bunch of screaming girls, okay?" she said with a suggestive smirk.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Great…"

Soon, we were littered around the living room in pairs – Tristan with Téa, Joey with Mai, Ryou with Serenity, Seto with Yugi, Pegasus with Yami, Ishizu with Marik, Mokuba with Bakura, and I with YamiMarik.

…

After an hour, during which many feet were stepped on, lives were threatened, and Mai had to literally smack a few people, Duke came downstairs and said Sarai was bored and suspicious. Mai nodded and told us all that was it for the day and handed some of us some previously written party plans involving decorations, food, music, and other things. She also told us the time we would all meet the next day. At least we sort of managed to teach Serenity and Yugi how to waltz.

We all came up with a good excuse to tell Sarai if she asked us what we had been doing and then went off in separate ways.

**TBC…**

Not much, I know… I'm in a better now, so again, I'm sorry for my rant at the top of this chapter, which I don't feel like changing because I'm still in a slightly bad mood. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done with my summer homework. Have a nice day! Bye!


	28. Sweet Sixteen! Part 2

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… Never did… Still don't… I also don't own Lana, Andrea, Bunnyfluff, Caroline, Jessica, Jenn, and Arina who were created by **Hawk-EVB**,** Atem's Queen of the Nile**, **Bunnyfluff**, **rabid bakura fangirl #88**, **Alucardlordofvampires**, **xBakura's lovex**, and **Arina666**…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**9-2-06 Happy Birthday Ryou and Bakura!**

**9-4-06 HAPPY SECOND ANNIVERSARY, LIFE AT MY HOUSE!**

Yay, so happy anniversary to me, lol. I tried making it as long as I could. Nine pages! I hope it's funny enough this time. Enjoy the chapter!

**Where we last left off: **(Noa's Point of View)

After an hour, during which many feet were stepped on, lives were threatened, and Mai had to literally smack a few people, Duke came downstairs and said Sarai was bored and suspicious. Mai nodded and told us all that was it for the day and handed some of us some previously written party plans involving decorations, food, music, and other things. She also told us the time we would all meet the next day. At least we sort of managed to teach Serenity and Yugi how to waltz.

We all came up with a good excuse to tell Sarai if she asked us what we were doing and then went off in separate ways.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, insults, and an evil Bakura fan girl…**

**Chapter 28 – Sweet Sixteen! Part 2**

**Bakura's Point of View**

April 2nd, 2005. 1:35 PM.

We were all seated around Kaiba's living room again to continue practicing our stupid dance for Sarai's stupid birthday party. I really do not see why we all have to waste our time to make that moron happy. Then again, this could probably earn us all some points and I'm still trying to beat that idiot Pharaoh.

"Okay, so we're all here to practice again. Duke's keeping Sarai occupied again with a few card games, but we can't keep using Duke as a distraction, so hopefully at least _one_ of you will have mastered the waltz by the time we finish today," Mai rambled on to us. "Serenity and Yugi were doing very well yesterday-"

"Yugi would have mastered it already if it weren't for the large height difference between us," Kaiba interrupted. (Thanks to **Akira Tosiyama** for mentioning it in her review.)

Yugi sweatdropped. "He does have a point, Mai. Kaiba's the tallest person here and I'm only slightly taller than Mokuba and Noa, making me the third shortest."

Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, raised his hand. Mai nodded in his direction. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Yeah, about the whole height difference thing… Bakura's also a whole foot taller than me, so…"

Mai blew a stray hair away from her face. "Okay, okay… Then why don't you and Kaiba switch partners? You teach Yugi and Kaiba teaches Bakura."

Mokuba smiled. "Okay!" Kaiba shrugged with a look of indifference.

I growled slightly. I did not want anyone to teach me this stupid dance because I _did not_ care!

"Okay, we don't have much time. Duke can only keep Sarai entertained for so long. So let's get on with this," Mai stated and we all paired up again to learn the waltz.

Once again, we practiced for a whole darn hour. There was a lot more yelling this time around, considering Kaiba kept making stupid comments about what I was doing wrong and I was not going to take that from him. Not to mention people kept bumping into each other multiple times and random curse words were thrown around.

We all sat down again to hear little-miss-Barbie-doll's opinion on our dancing. She had this stupid smile on her face.

"Well, most of you still have a lot of work to do, but you're getting there. I do, however, congratulate Yugi and Serenity, who have managed to learn the waltz and do it well."

Yugi and Serenity smiled. Their partners, Mokuba and my hikari, did so as well.

"Okay, how are all the other party plans going?" Mai asked.

"Dukie-boy, Yugi-boy, Noa-boy and I are working on making some of the decorations," Pegasus said.

"I bought a few of my own on the internet," Kaiba added.

Serenity raised her hand. "Téa, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba and I are working on gathering a bunch of music together."

"Ishizu and Marik are helpin me plan the food and Ryou's gonna help wit dessert," Joey stated.

"Good, and I have to find the dress and call her friends," Mai finished off. "Now, aren't the yamis doing anything?" She turned to look in our direction.

"We have to learn this dumb dance, isn't that enough?" YamiMarik commented. I nodded in agreement.

"If the tomb robber isn't doing anything, I don't want to do anything," the Pharaoh said.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to do something productive for once? Who knows, you might earn some points with Sarai."

Before any of us could say anything, Duke came down, saying that Sarai was being suspicious again and we should all go back to our floors. Mai nodded.

"Okay. If you guys can, please try to practice on your own time. The faster we learn this, the better."

We all nodded and left Kaiba's apartment, once again going our separate ways.

…

The next few days were an absolute bore. Serenity, Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou and Duke took turns distracting Sarai or they would go in pairs of two. Sarai was still suspicious, of course, but I managed to come up with a few good excuses as to why we were all busy and even provided a few distractions, including running up and down the stairs with Ishizu and/or Ryou chasing me and throwing a few things around as I usually did on a daily basis. So, then again, I guess it was not really _that_ boring. I did have the chance to cause my usual bit of chaos while I had to continue learning the waltz.

One such adventure went like this:

Ryou, Ishizu and I quietly went up the stairs, so as to make Sarai think we were already up there. Serenity and Mokuba were keeping Sarai occupied with a few random paper games.

Once we reached out apartment, Ishizu went down to Sarai's apartment. I waited for a minute or two and then I grabbed a throw pillow and flung it at Ryou.

"Hey! What did you do that for, Bakura?" he exclaimed.

I smirked. "I was bored and you make a good target."

"Bakura!"

I grabbed another pillow and threw it at him.

"Stop throwing things at me!" he shouted.

"No, I don't think so!" I exclaimed and grabbed another one of the throw pillows, ready to throw it at him again, but he somehow suddenly caught me off guard and tackled me to the floor.

"RYOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

He blinked. "Hey, I tackled you!"

I blinked. "You weren't supposed to!"

"Well, you didn't have to throw things at me!"

"You think I care?"

"So, I have a right to tackle you!"

"OH YEAH!" I pushed him off and stood up.

"Uh oh…" he mumbled and stood up, backing away.

"Yeah, you better start moving away!"

He blinked and took off, running toward the hallway. I ran after him. He somehow slipped past me and ran back to the living room. Ishizu soon ran in and started yelling at me as she usually did. After a few minutes of yelling, we went back downstairs quietly to continue practicing the dance.

…

April 9th, 2005.

We were sitting in Kaiba's living room for the ninth time that month. By then, we had somehow all managed to learn the waltz; the decorations were up in the apartment; and the music was stacked up next to the stereo. Joey, Tristan, Téa, Pegasus, Duke and Ishizu were all upstairs watching a movie with Sarai. Mai was once again rambling on and on.

"Okay, so this is it. We have three days left to prepare until the big day. So, I called all the girls. I set up a special system so we don't have to have 8 screaming girls in one room all at once while we practice. In a few minutes the first two girls will arrive. They'll be here for an hour and then they'll leave. A few minutes later, two more girls will come and be here for an hour. Then the next two girls, and then the last two girls as well as that one guy for Serenity. Kaiba's standing guard at the door, so they don't have to ring the doorbell. You know how loud the doorbells in this house are."

We all nodded. Soon enough, Kaiba walked in with two girls following him. One of them was about thirteen years old. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. We had already met the other girl some time ago, when we had to go to Sarai's stupid school for Geoscience class.

"YUGI!" the younger of the two girls shouted and ran over to glomp the midget.

"Um, hi?"

"I'm guessing she's Yugi's partner then," my hikari said with a sweatdrop. I rolled my eyes.

She then let go and hugged the Pharaoh. "Hi big brother!"

"HEY! Don't hug him! He's mine!" the other girl shouted, pushed the first girl off the Pharaoh and wrapped her arms around him.

Lana blinked. "I was just giving him a hug!" she shouted back and then ran back to Yugi, hugging him tightly.

Everyone blinked. "Okay…"

Mai looked back and forth between the two girls. "Okay… That," she said, pointing to the girl hugging Yugi, "is Lana and she's thirteen."

"I'm thirteen and a HALF! ALL HAIL THE HALF!" Lana shouted and tightened her grip on Yugi, who gasped slightly for breath.

"…Yeah," Mai mumbled. "And that," she said, pointing to the girl hugging the Pharaoh, "is Andrea. I believe we all met her in Geoscience."

Andrea nodded and hugged Yami tighter. "I missed you SO MUCH!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. He blinked and slowly smiled back. Andrea squealed. "He smiled at me!"

"Yes, well, can we get on with this? Yugi, you're going to teach Lana the waltz and Yami, you're going to teach Andrea the waltz," Mai stated.

"We're going to dance?" Andrea exclaimed.

"YAY!" Lana added.

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Noa asked.

"You can sit there and watch, or you can practice," Mai said.

Everyone groaned and opted to just sit and watch the two couples dance.

…

After an hour, the two girls left, grumbling and whining as they went.

A few minutes later, Kaiba came with two other girls trailing behind. One was another girl we had already met before. The other girl looked to be about fourteen.

The first ran over to hug Mokuba. "Hi Mokuba!"

He smiled. "Hey, Bunnyfluff."

The other girl ran to hug my hikari. "RYOU!" she shouted.

Mai pointed to the girl hugging Mokuba. "That's Bunnyfluff. She's eleven. We already met her." She pointed to the other girl. "That's Caroline. She's fourteen."

"Okay, so Mokuba's going to teach Bunnyfluff and Ryou's going to teach Caroline," Mai said.

"Teach us what?" Bunnyfluff asked.

"The waltz," Mai answered.

"Ce'liran 'A!" Caroline exclaimed. Everyone gave her a funny look.

She blinked. "What? No one has seen Babylon 5?" We shook our heads.

"Well, that sucks," she mumbled.

…

Caroline mumbled some random incoherent things and Bunnyfluff kept waving goodbye to Mokuba as they left and hour later. After a few minutes, Kaiba came in, followed by two girls, one of which was smirking evilly.

"YAMIMARIK!" the first girl shouted, running over and poking said boy's face.

He blinked. "What the hell?" he asked. I laughed.

"Okay, that should be Jessica," Mai said. "She's fifteen."

The other girl nudged Kaiba. His eye twitched slightly and he turned to look at her. "What?"

She continued smirking. "So, have you and Sarai-" Kaiba immediately interrupted her by putting a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she bit his hand really hard.

"AGH! What the hell?"

She glared at him. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm." she said threateningly. He glared back.

She suddenly smirked. "You _did_, didn't you?"

His glare intensified. "For the fifth time, _NO_!" he shouted and stormed off to wait at the front door again.

Mai blinked. "And you are?"

"The name's Jenn and don't forget it," she said with a smirk. She looked to be about sixteen and she had wavy red hair and brown eyes.

"Okay. So you're not to run and hug your bishie like all the other girls?" Marik asked.

She gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look and crossed her arms. "I'm not a moron like all the other girls, you idiot."

Mai blinked. "You must be one of those really rare fangirls that doesn't scream her head off every time she sees her man."

"Damn right, bitch," Jenn said with a proud smirk. I raised an eyebrow. _'She's one of Sarai's friends? So the Kaiba-obsessed idiot finally found a decent friend. And this girl's a fangirl? So who's the lucky guy with the rare non-screaming fangirl?'_ I thought. After all, the only ones left without partners were Marik, Noa and me.

"So what's with the trench coat?" Yugi asked.

"And the leather?" Yami added.

"I like it. Deal with it, rainbow head," she sneered, giving the Pharaoh a 'back-off' look. I blinked. _'She hates the Pharaoh? Sarai _really_ picked a good friend this time.'_

"So what was that whole thing with Kaiba just now?" asked YamiMarik, who was still being poked by Jessica.

Jenn smirked. "None of your business. That's between him and Sarai. And now me too because Sarai's a bitch for not telling me you guys were here."

Ryou blinked. "Why'd you just insult Sarai? Isn't she your friend?"

For the first time since she walked in, she smiled. "Hello, Ryou. Yes, she is my friend and that gives me the right to call her whatever I want."

Jessica was now pulling at the evil popping veins on YamiMarik's face. "Can I be your student, master?"

"Master?"

She nodded.

"Can you let go of me?" he asked.

She blinked. "Don't be nice! You are YamiMarik! DEMAND that I let go of you!"

He blinked. "Okay?"

"DO IT, BAKA!"

"GET OFF OF ME OR FEEL THE RATH OF THE SHADOWS YOU RA DAMNED INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" he yelled at her.

"Good. Thank you for yelling and I'll let go of you now," Jessica said, beaming, and let go of YamiMarik.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "Wow...Just...wow..."

Jessica blinked. "What do you mean, 'wow'?"

Jenn rolled her eyes again. "Because you're clinging unto Malik like he's your last lifeline. At least I'm not cutting off the circulation in Bakura's arm." Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

I blinked. _'Me? She likes _me_?' _

Everyone blinked, all caught in some sort of stupid moment before it hit them.

Jenn blinked. "What's wrong?" _'Oh Ra... Maybe they didn't hear me say his name... Or maybe, they're all too stupid to catch it...' _she thought.

Ryou blinked. "You like Bakura?" Everyone blinked again.

"She likes Bakura!" Mokuba and Noa exclaimed in unison.

"Who likes Bakura?" Kaiba asked, walking into the room.

"NO! Shut up, Ra damn it! SHUT UP!" Jenn yelled, blushing _slightly_.

"Oh my God! She's Bakura's fan girl!" Mai exclaimed, finally breaking the stupid moment.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

Jenn smacked her forehead. "So much for not letting anyone find out," she mumbled. Everyone was able to hear it, though.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "We had to know _eventually_. You do have to dance with him for Sarai's party."

Her eyes widened, and she blushed slightly again. "What?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why _else_ do you think Valentine called you and told you to come? Since you walked through the front door, didn't you ever once wonder why Sarai isn't _here_?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know about the party, moron. I just don't see myself dancing the waltz with Bakura."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you expect to do?"

"Why not?" Mai asked, referring to Jenn's question.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at him. Can you see him dancing the waltz?"

I smirked. "Finally! Someone here isn't a moron!"

She smirked at him. "Thank you."

Mai shrugged. "Whatever. We've worked too long and too hard and we're not gonna have one girl mess this up. Besides, Bakura already learned the waltz, so he might as well do it."

She glared at Mai. "No. I am not dancing the waltz. Neither is Bakura, unless you want me to tell Sarai about the party and ruin it all." She sat down. "Bakura and I can sit and watch, deal with it."

Kaiba glared at her. "Excuse me? I'm wasting good money on this stupid party!"

"Oh, a few thousand off the few _million_ you make a _day_?" she said, glaring at him. "Poor you, Seto."

He glared at her. "It's _still_ a waste of money!"

She rolled her eyes. "You'll live."

His glare intensified. "EXCUSE ME?"

Mai screamed in frustration. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

I smirked. I just might get out of this whole stupid dance thing after all. For once in my life, I was glad to have a fan girl.

"Okay rich boy, you'll live. Sarai won't mind that everyone isn't dancing. You're dancing with her, so all she'll see is stars for the rest of the night." Jenn said with a smirk.

Mai held her head in her hands. "Okay, okay. I can fix this."

"Wait! You're gonna let Bakura off the hook?" Yami exclaimed angrily.

"SHUT UP! I SAID I'LL FIX IT!" Mai shouted.

"But I don't want to dance!" YamiMarik exclaimed.

"Hey! You're gonna dance with me, and you're gonna like it! Now stop whining! That's not like you!" Jessica exclaimed.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "Rainbow head, you're dancing and so are you blondie. So deal with it. Bakura is the living embodiment of darkness; that's his excuse for not dancing."

I smirked. _'Ohhh, I like this one.'_

"I got it!" Mai exclaimed.

"What? Your brain back?" YamiMarik asked, obviously pissed that he still had to dance.

Mai glared at him. "Shut up, you bastard."

He smirked.

"Fine, Bakura won't dance," Mai said. "Since that screwed up our number, I have to cut out a couple."

"YES! TAKE ME OUT!" Yami exclaimed.

"No, me!" YamiMarik shouted.

"Hey!" Jessica exclaimed with a frown.

"SHUT UP! You two are still dancing!" Mai shouted. "I'll call Noa's and Serenity's partners and cancel. Noa and Serenity will dance together instead, okay?"

Jenn smirked. "Good."

"Fine. Now stop wasting time YamiMarik and teach Jessica! I need to go make a few calls," Mai said and walked off to Kaiba's room, screaming in frustration.

YamiMarik groaned and began to teach Jessica how to do the waltz while the rest of us watched.

I smirked and looked at Jenn, motioning her to sit next to me. She smirked and sat next to me, crossing her legs and leaning back.

We watched YamiMarik and his fangirl dance for about twenty minutes before Mai came back out of Kaiba's room, mumbling something along the lines of "smells good in there."

YamiMarik stopped dancing. Jessica huffed.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Mai said. "I cancelled Noa's partner and Serenity's partner. You two okay dancing together?" she asked, looking at Noa and Serenity. Noa shrugged and Serenity nodded. "Good. Now, what did I say about stopping?" Mai said, frowning at YamiMarik. He glared at her and started dancing with Jessica again.

Jenn smirked. "This is fun to watch. At least we don't have to dance. I hate the waltz."

I nodded and smirked. "Look, it's the dance of the idiots," I mumbled under my breath, referring to YamiMarik and Jessica. Sure, it was fun to cause chaos with him on a daily basis, but he was still a moron in my opinion.

Jenn smirked. "It must have been fun to watch rainbow-head dance."

I laughed slightly. "The Pharaoh? He stepped on the girl's foot a few times and she managed to make him fall over twice."

She laughed a little. "Is he gay? I mean, look at all the leather! And that rainbow hair! I swear his father was Captain Planet." (This is an inside joke between Jenn and me. We just randomly sang the Captain Planet song one day and I pointed out that the man was made out of a rainbow, so Jenn said "OMG! He's Atemu's real father!")

I snickered; remembering the environmentally-conscious, blue skinned, green haired superhero Ryou used to watch a long time ago while it was on TV.

After about half an hour or so, the two girls had to leave so the last girl, obviously Marik's partner, could come in.

"Aww, fine. I'll see you later, master!" Jessica said, catching YamiMarik by surprise and hugging him from behind. He growled slightly. She let go and patted his crazy porcupine-shaped head before heading toward the door.

Jenn pouted. "Awwww. I don't wanna go."

"Yeah, well, time to say goodbye girl. You'll see him again three days from now," Mai said, her hair in some kind of messed up 'wake-up-in-the-morning' look, thanks to being pulled so many times in frustration.

"B-But, I don't squeal or cut of circulation in any of his limbs! I just admire his sexiness from a distance! I wanna stay!" Jenn exclaimed, refusing to stand up and leave.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "We have _enough_ of a crowd living here. We're not going to start housing Sarai's annoying friends. Besides, she'll find out you're here somehow. She knows every little thing that goes on in this house. I'll give her credit for that."

"You heard him. Time to go," Mai said.

"Okay okay, but under one condition." She walked up to the Pharaoh, who was sitting down. "Stand up."

He blinked and stood up. "Yes?"

She punched him in the gut as hard as she could and laughed evilly. "Oh Ra, that felt SO good! Okay, I'll go now," she said and walked away.

The rest of us stared as Yami fell over, holding his stomach and moaning in pain.

I started laughing. "Pharaoh, you're either more of a wimp than I thought or she's really strong!"

He was too much in pain to reply. YamiMarik started laughing with me and everyone else just stared at him. A minute or so later, Yugi rushed to his side, helping him up into a chair. Yami sat down, bent over in pain. YamiMarik and I continued laughing and we all sat there waiting for the last girl to show up.

…

The last girl finally came, much to Mai's relief. Mai mumbled a few words to the girl before the girl sped off to hug Marik. She had an earphone in her ear; the other one dangled off the cord than was connected to something in her pocket – probably an iPod or some other MP3 player.

"This is Arina and she's thirteen," Mai said.

"Nice to meet ya!" she said.

"Okay so Marik is going to teach you the waltz," Mai said.

"Hey Mai, can the rest of us go since we're pretty much done here?" Yugi asked.

Mai sighed. "Fine, go ahead. But be here tomorrow at the same time, okay? Noa and Serenity, you two can stay upstairs and distract Sarai with the others since you'll be dancing with each other. Oh, and don't let Tristan and Duke know, or they'll go off on one of their fights and drag you into it, Noa."

Noa sweatdropped. "Sure."

We all walked out of the apartment, leaving Marik behind to teach Arina the waltz. Mai stayed behind to watch and Kaiba stayed simply because he'd rather be there than upstairs with everyone else.

**TBC…**

Well, I hope you all liked that. It would have been longer, but my mom just woke up and I'm not supposed to be on. So, I'll end it here. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all soon in the next chapter! At least I had the chance to introduce all the fangirls, right? Have a nice day!

…

A message from **Alucardlordofvampires: **Hey guys, this is Jessica. You probably don't remember what story Seto's Princess and I were working on together (When Fan Girls Attack), but anyway, this is the 2-year anniversary of LAMH. So I was wondering if you could take the time to pop by the forum I made and leave a comment on a thread I'll start. Let's show her how much we love her stories guys!


	29. Sweet Sixteen! Part 3

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… Never did… Still don't… I don't own any songs featured in this chapter and I also don't own Lana, Andrea, Bunnyfluff, Caroline, Jessica, Jenn, and Arina who were created by **Hawk-EVB**,** Atem's Queen of the Nile**, **Bunnyfluff**, **rabid bakura fangirl #88**, **Alucardlordofvampires**, **xBakura's lovex**, and **Arina666**…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had surgery about three weeks ago. Don't worry though, I'm fine and I'm doing okay now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Where we last left off: **(Bakura's Point of View)

"Hey Mai, can the rest of us go since we're pretty much done here?" Yugi asked.

Mai sighed. "Fine, go ahead. But be here tomorrow at the same time, okay? Noa and Serenity, you two can stay upstairs and distract Sarai with the others since you'll be dancing with each other. Oh, and don't let Tristan and Duke know, or they'll go off on one of their fights and drag you into it, Noa."

Noa sweatdropped. "Sure."

We all walked out of the apartment, leaving Marik behind to teach Arina the waltz. Mai stayed behind to watch and Kaiba stayed simply because he'd rather be there than upstairs with everyone else.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, insults, mild cursing, an evil Bakura fan girl, and lots of fluffiness…**

**Chapter 29 – Sweet Sixteen! Part 3**

**Ryou's Point of View**

April 10th, 2005.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Marik, YamiMarik, Mokuba, Mai and I were downstairs in Kaiba's apartment once again. We followed the same routine we did yesterday, this time without my yami's fan girl since she was not going to dance anyway. Everyone else was scattered around the house doing normal things or taking turns distracting Sarai. I was just grateful I did not have to be chased around the house by my crazy yami again.

April 11th, 2005.

Today was different. All the girls, again with the exception of Jenn, came all at once and we all practiced at the same time. Mai arranged us in some sort of organized manner around the dance floor and pointed out that the other four couples would be on the floor with us so we should pay attention and be sure to leave some space while practicing. In two hours we had to quickly learn and master Mai's makeshift choreography. For the rest of the day, everyone else was secretly adding the final touches to their part of the party planning.

April 12th, 2005. 8:05 AM. (**Mai's Point of View**)

I was in my room, going through my checklist to make sure everything was ready. "Alright everything is set." I looked down at Jenn's and Bakura's names and rolled my eyes. "Thick stubborn idiots... I can't believe I actually let them off the hook." I shrugged and wandered out into the dining room where Serenity, Tea and Sarai were eating breakfast.

Joey suddenly walked into the dining room with a plate of food. "Hey Mai, I uh..." He blushed. "Made you... breakfast..."

I blinked. "Oh. Thank you," I replied and smiled, taking the plate of food and sitting down to eat it.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Oh! Happy Birthday, Sarai."

Sarai looked up and smiled. "Thanks Joey."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Sarai," Tea said.

"Happy Birthday," Serenity added.

"What they said," I mumbled and continued eating. _'Did Joey put some special effort in this? It's better than usual…'_

The bell suddenly rang. Everyone, except Sarai, quickly looked at the intercom in a robotic-like movement. _'Who the hell could that be? I need this day to be perfect… PERFECT!'_

"Who could be coming here at this hour?" Sarai asked and stood up, heading for the intercom.

"No! I'll get it! It's your birthday, Sarai, you deserve a day off." I quickly made up a lie and ran out the door and down the stairs to open the front door.

When I opened it, I saw Jenn standing there and I blinked. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? The party's not until 5 PM!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too. Just so you know, I have an amazing but huge present for Sarai, and I have to get it set up early. So stop bitching."

I glared at her. "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Let me go set up, idiot," she answered in that insulting attitude of hers.

"I'll go talk to Kaiba first. The party's in his apartment. Wait here." I closed the door and walked over to knock on Kaiba's door.

He opened the door and he had the usual scowl on his face. "What do you want, Valentine? As if all the pink in my apartment wasn't annoying enough. We both agreed I didn't have to do anything else until the stupid party started."

I frowned. "Yes we did, but Sarai's bitchy friend, Jenn, is here and she says she has a special surprise for Sarai that she has to set up early."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine, but she'd better leave as soon as she's done." He walked back into his apartment, leaving the door wide open.

I went back to the front door and opened it. "You can come in, but hurry up and leave as soon as you're done."

She nodded and stared setting up, but first pulled a huge curtain across an unused corner of the room. As she went to grab some supplies, she finally broke from her thoughts to realize the color of the decorations in the room and she shrieked. "GAH! PINK! EWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kaiba glared at her. "Shut up! Sarai's going to hear you!" His brothers poked their heads out of the bedroom.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba continued glaring at Jenn. "Sarai's friend here is setting up a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Noa asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Jenn said, "but, you know what? I could use some help. Why don't you and Mokuba help me?"

They blinked and smiled. "Really?" they asked in unison.

Jenn nodded. "Hey, Mai?"

I frowned. "What?"

"Call Bakura down to help us."

"Don't order me around… and why the hell should I let Bakura help you? You have Kaiba here," I replied.

"Is Kaiba an expert thief who has been sneaking around all his life? NO! We need someone with experience, woman! Please just do it!" she pleaded.

I grumbled. "Stupid Bakura fangirl…" I started going up to Bakura's floor when Joey poked his head out of Sarai's apartment and told me that said girl was wondering who was at the door and who screamed. I sighed and walked into the apartment.

"Hey Mai, who was it?" Sarai asked.

"It was… some random person who rung the wrong doorbell. You know how these last four houses on this block look exactly the same on the outside," I answered, making up a quick excuse.

"Well, that's true. Why'd you take so long and what was that scream I heard earlier?" Sarai asked.

"Oh! Well, um… I ran into Kaiba downstairs and he scared me, so I screamed and then we were just kind of arguing for a while…" I lied.

Joey blinked. "Kaiba scared you? Why I oughta!" He started heading for the door.

I grabbed Joey's arm. "Calm down, Joey. I don't need anyone defending me, especially from Kaiba."

He grumbled and sat down on the couch with an angry look on his face. I sweatdropped.

"So, are you gonna finish your breakfast, Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, I have to… ask Ishizu something. I'll be right back," I lied again and left the apartment, closing the door behind me. I rushed up the stairs and went to Bakura's room. I poked my head into the room and looked around. '_How can this room be dark when it's morning?'_ I shuddered slightly and called out for Bakura.

"What do you want, foolish mortal?" he asked, his voice coming from the darkest corner in the room.

"Your stupid fangirl wants your help downstairs," I answered.

"Jenn's here?"

"Yeah, she's down in Kaiba's apartment."

He walked up to me, smirking in that evil manner of his. I took a few steps back and he walked past me, heading downstairs. I rolled my eyes and went back down to Sarai's apartment to finish my delicious breakfast.

After about half an hour or so, the two younger Kaiba brothers came upstairs. Mokuba sat down on the couch with Joey, Tea, Serenity and Sarai to watch TV. Noa informed me that Jenn had left and Bakura was back upstairs in his room. I nodded and we joined the others on the couch.

The rest of the morning ran by smoothly. Everyone eventually came in at random times, giving Sarai hugs and telling her 'Happy Birthday,' except for Bakura, YamiMarik and Kaiba, who obviously could not care less.

3:30 PM.

It was finally time to put my plan into motion.

"Sarai!"

Said girl blinked and looked up at me. "Yeah, Mai?"

"I have a present for you!" I exclaimed.

She blinked. "You do? You didn't have to get me anything, Mai."

I smirked. "I know, but I couldn't help myself."

She smiled and sweatdropped. "Okay then, where is it?"

"It's in my room."

"Okay." She smiled and started heading for my room. I signaled to the others to go tell everyone else to start preparing themselves for the party. I followed Sarai into my room.

She looked around and blinked. "So, um, where is it?"

I smirked. "Well, the truth is…Your gift… is a makeover!"

She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Didn't you ever want to be beautiful for a day? Well, today's your day!"

She blinked and just stared at me dumbly.

"I'm not saying you're not pretty or anything, but wouldn't you like to look… different on your birthday? Maybe I can help you impress Kaiba, hmm?" I asked suggestively and nudged her arm.

She blushed. "I don't know."

"Come on, girl, what do you have to lose?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. It _is _my sixteenth birthday. I can at least look pretty today."

I smirked. "Good. I thought it through and I have the perfect look for you. So don't be surprised by anything I might do, okay?"

She nodded and sat down on the chair in front of my large vanity mirror, waiting for me to start my work. I was beaming at how easy this turned out for me and immediately set to work.

"Oh! You won't mind if I do my own hair and make-up while I'm at it, right?" I asked, hoping she would not become suspicious.

She blinked. "No, I don't mind, but you look good right now. Why do you need to fix yourself up even more?"

"Uhhh… Date with Joey?" I lied with obvious uncertainty in my voice. I hoped she had not noticed.

Apparently, she had not because she giggled. "So he finally asked you? It's about time."

I blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Mai. _Everyone_ in this house knows you and Joey are crazy for each other."

I blinked again. "We are not."

She rolled her eyes again. "Sure you're not."

I shook my head, remembering what I had to do and put her comments aside for now.

4:45 PM.

After I had finished my masterpiece, Sarai looked in the mirror and gasped. The make-up I had applied brought out her eyes and her admittedly beautiful eyelashes. Her face had a more feminine look to it and her lips looked fuller. Half of her hair was in multiple curls shaped into a large bun on top of her head and the rest of her hair flowed down from the bun in thick pretty curls ending a few inches past her shoulders. I put a shiny sliver hairclip in front of the bun for decoration.

"…Mai, you're a freaking artist," she mumbled, poking her face as if she could not believe it was her own. "Look at my _hair_! You are a genius!"

I smirked proudly, adding the final touches to my own make up. "No problem, hun. How much you want to bet no one will recognize you?"

She laughed. "You got that right. I wonder what Seto will say…"

"Girl, he'd have to be chronically insane not to compliment you," I said, smirking.

She giggled in response and stood up. "Well, thanks for the makeover, Mai. I really love it."

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? I'm not finished," I said, stopping her before she went to the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

I put my hands on my hips, giving her an 'are-you-serious' look. "Hun, you can't look like _that_," I said, pointing to her face, "wearing _that_." I pointed to her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts that reached her knees and a white "Modell's" t-shirt. (I do not own Modell's)

She blinked. "So what am I supposed to wear then?"

I smirked and walked over to my closet, opening it. "This…"

She looked at my closet and gasped. "Mai… What… What is this?" she asked, staring at the hot pink flowing dress hanging gloriously in front of all the other clothes in my closet.

I pulled it out and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday."

She bit her lip and took it. "Mai, this must have cost you so much…"

I shrugged. "I have the money. You deserve it, girl. Now, put it on. I'm sure I bought the right size." I smirked and left the room momentarily to let her change.

After a few minutes, she told me to come back in and I examined her. I smirked. _'I _really_ know a good dress when I see one.'_ The dress was made of satin, so it shined in the light. It only had one strap on her left shoulder, exposing her right. The very top of the dress had an extra piece of satin across her chest, adorned with small diamond-like gems. There was also a bow adorned the same way, attached to the bottom of the left shoulder strap. As an extra touch to the dress, there was a slit along the left part of the dress, showing off her left leg a little.

She bit her lip and blushed slightly. "I really don't feel comfortable in this. Did it really have to have the slit along the side?"

I smirked and shook my head. "Sorry girl. I knew the dress would suit you, so you'll have to live with the slit."

She sweatdropped. "Thanks Mai. Did it have to be pink, though? You know my favorite color is blue."

I blinked. "You mean after all this, you still haven't gotten it? Wow. You really do lack some common sense."

She frowned. "Hey!"

I laughed. "I'm kidding. Here, this should help." I reached around the top shelf of my closet and pulled out a small bag and a shoe box. I reached into the bag and pulled out a small silver crown. It was about two inches tall and four inches wide. She blinked and stared as I put on her head, in front of the bun and tilted to the right.

She gasped, finally coming to realization. "Mai, what's going on? You got me all dressed up for a sweet sixteen party!"

I smirked. "Maybe…" I handed her the shoe box and she opened it, staring in awe at the hot pink high-heeled shoes.

"Ah, one final thing…" I grabbed a large jar from my make-up kit and opened it. "A little bit of glitter goes a long way." I dabbed my finger in the jar and added some of the glitter to her cheeks, arms, shoulders, neck and collarbone.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Something is missing," I pointed out. "Ah! You wouldn't happen to have a silver necklace and earring set, would you?"

She nodded dumbly, put the shoes on and walked to her room almost in a daze. She came back out shortly with a shimmering pair of dangling diamond earrings and a silver necklace with a glittering star-shaped diamond pendant.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice. Where'd you get the necklace?"

She blushed slightly. "Valentines day gift from… Mokuba, pretending to be Seto."

I smirked. _'So the younger Kaiba is also trying to hook his brother up with Sarai? Interesting…'_

"Come on, girl. I have one more thing to show you. Let me get dressed, first," I said, going back to my room.

I stepped out a few minutes later, wearing a royal blue dress, similar to hers but with two straps, no bow and slits along both my legs. I had on a pair of high-heeled blue lace-up sandals and sapphire earrings.

"Let's go." I said and took her downstairs to Kaiba's apartment.

…

Before I opened the door, she stopped me.

"Mai, what did you do?" she asked, giving me and odd look.

I smirked. "Oh suck it up. It's too late to back out of this and we all worked hard on it. So enjoy it and don't complain." She blinked and I took that as my cue to open the door.

We were instantly greeted by the abundant amount of pink decorations on the walls. We walked along the small hallway to where the others were waiting for us. I walked in front of Sarai just so they would not see her until she was completely in the room.

Once we reached the others, I walked over to stand beside Joey and everyone stared at Sarai, who was looking around in awe at the overly decorated apartment and at the others.

She gasped. "Wow… The place… You guys… You all look great… and you even invited some of my friends!"

I had all the guys dress in black pants and white dress shirts with navy or black ties. Of course, at least half the guys had to borrow ties from the other half, but it turned out all right. Joey and Tristan also ended up having to borrow the white dress shirts seeing as they did not have any. Kaiba's outfit was slightly different. He had on a complete black suit, a gray dress shirt, and a black tie. At least Bakura was dressed _somewhat_ formally. He had on a pair of black jeans and a blood red dress shirt – no tie. I requested that all the girls wear dresses or long skirts and blouses in royal blue or shades of blue that were relatively close.

Bakura's fan girl, Jenn, was the only one who was not wearing blue. She had on a knee-length black skirt, a white blouse and knee-high black boots. She smirked and walked up to Sarai, hugging her "You look amazing. Happy Birthday, I came all the way from Arizona just to see you."

Sarai's eyes widened. "Jenn? You… You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

Jenn smirked and slapped her back a few times. "Not today. Just tonight, at midnight, when your birthday is officially over… sleep with one eye open," she said and smirked evilly.

Sarai sweatdropped. "Thanks for the warning." Jenn nodded and went back to sit next to Bakura.

"Sarai! Happy Birthday!" Bunnyfluff exclaimed and hugged Sarai.

Sarai hugged back, smiling. "Wow! You came too? This is great!"

The other fan girls went up to Sarai one by one, hugging her and telling her "Happy Birthday."

Once they were done, everyone else stopped staring and finally came to their senses. The two younger Kaiba brothers were the first ones to run over and give Sarai a group hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sarai! You look great!" they exclaimed.

She laughed and hugged them back. "So do you two."

Ishizu, Tea and Serenity were next. "Happy Birthday," they said in unision and hugged Sarai, who smiled and hugged back.

"Wow, you're lookin good, Sarai!" Joey exclaimed and gave her a hug, which she gratefully returned.

"Thanks Joey. Did you make this food? It's looks delicious," she said, pointing to the large buffet table Joey had set up.

"I had some help," Joey replied, moving aside to let Duke and Tristan hug Sarai.

"I agree with Joey, you look really good, Sarai," Duke commented and winked, making Sarai blush slightly.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Marik hugged her next, also commenting on her look. Sarai smiled and hugged them back, thanking them.

"For a stupid mortal, you don't look as horrible as you usually do," Bakura stated as he and YamiMarik waved at Sarai from their spots.

Sarai sweatdropped. "Thank you… I think."

"Happy Birthday, Sarai-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed and hugged Sarai, who sweatdropped and hugged back.

Everyone turned their eyes on Kaiba, who had not stopped staring at Sarai since she walked in.

Jenn almost burst out laughing at the sight.

Jessica suddenly started chanting. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…" The other fan girls soon joined in.

Kaiba turned his head and glared at all of them, making Bunnyfluff squeak and hide behind Mokuba.

Jessica pouted. "Meanie."

"Come on! Just grab her and shove your tongue in her mouth! You know you want to!" Jenn shouted at Kaiba and smirked. Joey, Duke and Tristan went: "Ohhh!"

Kaiba growled at all of them. "Shut up!"

Sarai blushed at everyone's comments and looked at Kaiba expectantly, biting her lip slightly. "Hi Seto. No birthday hug?"

He turned to face her again, his face expressionless. "You look…" he said, eyeing her up and down, "…nice."

Mokuba slapped his forehead. "Seto, do you mean 'nice' as in 'eh, you look okay but I don't care' or 'nice' as in 'you look beautiful'?" He looked up at his older brother, grinning suggestively.

"He means 'nice' as in 'I wish there wasn't anyone in this room right now but us…'" Jenn said and smirked suggestively. The guys snickered. Kaiba glared threateningly at her.

Sarai looked away. "It's okay. You don't have to answer, Seto. Oh, and don't mind Jenn. She's like that." Jenn smirked and nodded.

The room suddenly grew silent as everyone looked back and forth between Sarai, who was staring at the floor, and Kaiba, who was staring at her with an expressionless look on his face.

"I'm hungry," Andrea said all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Okay… Well, why don't I get this video started?" Duke said and held up a digital camcorder. He walked over to the door to Kaiba's apartment and we all watched as he made up some introduction to the video. He held up the camera in front of him so his face was the first thing you could see in the video.

"Hey! It's Duke Devlin here. Today is April 12th, 2005, and this is Sarai's sweet sixteen party! Sadly, you won't see much of me in this video, considering I'm the one recording this thing, but don't worry, I'll add myself in whenever it's convenient," Duke said and smirked at the camera. I rolled my eyes. He turned the camera around the right way and walked slowly into the apartment, videotaping the decorations around the place.

"Here's the whole gang and a few of Sarai's friends," he continued, stopping in front of us and panning the camera to get everyone into the shot. Then he went off into the corner and sat down to continue taping.

Sarai blinked. "Um, what's with the huge black curtain in the corner of the room?"

Jenn smirked. "Ohhh, that's my present to you. No looking!"

Sarai blinked. "I'm afraid to ask what it is, but okay…"

I clapped my hand to grab everyone's attention. "Okay, get into your places everyone!"

Sarai blinked again. "Places?"

I smirked. "For the dance! It's a makeshift choreography I made up, but it's basically the waltz."

Sarai gasped. "You mean…?"

"You better like this! We worked our butts off on this stupid dance!" YamiMarik commented.

Jessica poked him. "Shut up and dance with me!"

Sarai blinked. "Wait, but who's going to dance…" she trailed off as Kaiba went to stand in front of her, holding out his left hand for her to take in her right hand. She blushed and closed the gap between them, putting her left hand on his right shoulder and her right hand in his left hand. Kaiba's right hand settled halfway down her back.

(**Third Person Point of View**)

The other couples went to their positions in a circle around Sarai and Seto. Bakura and Jenn sat in the corner, a few feet away from Duke. Jenn smirked and watched, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat. She suddenly glared at the room. "Why pink? Any color but pink... It makes me want to kill everyone and smear their blood on the walls just to make it a little less pink." She mumbled.

Bakura smirked. "I know what you mean. It's sickening."

Duke pressed play on the stereo and everyone started dancing. Well, everyone except Sarai and Seto.

"Um, I don't know how to waltz," Sarai mumbled, staring at the floor.

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead."

Sarai looked up at him and nodded. They soon started dancing with the others.

…

"How are you, my darling cute and handsome Yugi?" Lana asked as they danced, smiling.

Yugi smiled back. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"So… Has big brother been nice to you and everyone?" Lana asked.

Yugi blinked. "Big brother?"

"Yami!"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Oh. Yes, he's been good."

"Yay! That's great!"

…

"Hey, Yami?" Andrea asked as Yami twirled her around.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"I like chocolate."

Yami blinked. "…I like chocolate too."

"You know what else?" Andrea asked.

"What?"

"You are _so_ sexy!"

Yami blinked. "…I _am_ sexy. No… I am a sexy beast!" (Thanks to Jenn for the "I am a sexy beast!" line.)

Andrea giggled and nodded. "Yes! Yes you are!"

…

"Wow, you look really great tonight, Mai," Joey stated, smiling at Mai.

Mai blushed slightly and smiled back. "Thanks Joey. You look pretty good yourself."

They continued dancing, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey um, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could, um… hang out together sometime? Just us?"

Mai thought about it and smiled. "I'd like that."

Joey smiled brightly and twirled Mai around.

…

"Hmm, I wish I had a good book right now. I feel like reading," Caroline commented as she danced with Ryou.

Ryou smiled. "Well, you can't exactly read while you're dancing."

Caroline pouted slightly. "True… Oh well. Oh!" She suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a Starburst. (I don't own Starburst.) She pulled off the wrapper and popped it into her mouth, still dancing with Ryou. "You want one?"

Ryou sweatdropped. "Do you have cherry flavor?"

Caroline nodded and pulled one out of her pocket, handing it to Ryou. He smiled and took the wrapper off, popping it into his mouth.

…

"What are you listening to?" Marik asked Arina, referring to the iPod in her pocket and the earphone in her right ear.

"'Catch You Catch Me' from Cardcaptor Sakura," she said, humming to the music. "You wanna hear?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Sure." Arina handed him her left earphone and he stuck it in his ear, still dancing with her.

…

"So, have you caused any chaos recently, master?" Jessica asked as she danced with YamiMarik.

"Not really. This whole stupid party thing took up a lot of my time."

"Have you been to the Shadow Realm at least?"

"No."

Jessica smacked him. "What's wrong with you? You are YamiMarik! You are supposed to be crazy and evil! Why are you not being crazy and evil?"

YamiMarik blinked. "I don't know."

"Well, work on it or I'll go find a new master!"

"Okay…?"

"Good!" Jessica exclaimed and pulled at an evil vein popping on YamiMarik's face.

…

"So, how have you been, Mokuba?" Bunnyfluff asked, smiling at her beloved bishie.

Mokuba smiled back. "I'm good and you?"

"I'm great."

Mokuba twirled her around.

"Your hair is so pretty," Bunnyfluff muttered, making Mokuba laugh and sweatdrop.

"Thanks, I think…"

Bunnyfluff laughed and continued dancing with him.

…

"So…"

"Um…"

"Nice weather, huh?" Noa commented, trying to find something to talk about with Serenity.

"Yeah… It's not raining," she added.

Noa sweatdropped. "At least Duke and Tristan haven't killed me yet."

Serenity cocked her head to the side. "Why would they kill you?"

"For dancing with you," Noa replied.

"For dancing with me?" Serenity asked, completely clueless.

"…Yeah. They like you," Noa said.

"They do?"

"…Um, yeah."

"Oh… Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

Noa blinked. "…You know what? Forget I mentioned it."

"Oh… Okay."

…

"Hey Téa, you've been pretty quiet lately," Tristan commented, dancing with Téa.

"Oh. I have? Yeah, I've been thinking about stuff," Téa replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know."

"Oh… Okay?" Tristan said, looking at Téa oddly. _'She's really been acting differently lately… She hasn't said a friendship speech in a while… and she's eating normally.'_

…

"Do you like Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked, dancing with Ishizu, who blinked.

"What's makes you say that?" she asked.

"I saw your eyes flash with jealousy every time he and his fan girl practiced dancing."

Ishizu blinked and stared at him.

Pegasus shrugged. "You don't have to answer." He spun her around and they continued dancing, remaining silent for the rest of the dance.

…

Jenn looked at Bakura and smirked. "You're glad I got you out of the waltz, aren't you?"

Bakura looked at her and smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

She smirked. "Besides, you'd look better doing the tango. I won't make you do it though."

He smirked. "Nice outfit."

She sighed. "I hate dresses. No, loathe… No, despise, yeah, I like that word… I despise the concept of dresses with a passion. The only reason I'm wearing one is for Sarai. After tonight, I'm sacrificing this by burning it and laughing..." She blinked and sweatdropped. "Why did I just tell you that?" she asked herself and sighed.

Bakura laughed. "You really are an interesting girl. You're going to burn your dress, huh? Sounds fun."

"You can come with me if you want… and stay as long as you want to," she said and smirked suggestively.

He smirked. "I'd like to, but Sarai won't let us out of her stupid house."

She smirked. "You know, I may look calm and slightly normal right now, but remember I'm still a fangirl. You're gonna have to stop smirking so sexily or I just might pounce you," she said and smirked seductively once again.

He continued smirking. "No, I don't feel like stopping. Let's see how much self control you have."

…

Sarai stared at Seto's chest as they danced, not wanting to look up at him.

Seto stared at Sarai, still surprised by how different she looked. _'She's such a tomboy, I never thought she could look, dare I say it… pretty for once… I have to admit, Valentine did a good job. At least Sarai isn't hanging all over me like she usually does…'_

Sarai then laid her head on Seto's chest, taking in his scent and sighing slightly.

Seto sighed. _'Spoke too soon…'_

"Um, sorry…" Sarai mumbled and pulled away, still refusing to look at him. _'We've… never been this close before… Not for such a long time anyway… But he's just doing this because it's my birthday… I wonder… was he the one who paid for all this? But why? Did Mokuba convince him to? I'll have to find out later…'_

Seto twirled her around, trying to look into her eyes, but she kept avoiding his gaze. They came back together again, still dancing to the music while everyone else danced around them. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"Sarai," Seto said, still staring down at her.

"Hmm?" Sarai asked, still not looking up.

**TBC…**

So, what's Seto going to say? What's Jenn's big surprise? What else is going to happen at the party? Find out on the next Life At My House! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	30. Sweet Sixteen! Part 4 CONCLUSION

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… Never did… Still don't… I don't own any songs featured in this chapter and I also don't own Lana, Andrea, Bunnyfluff, Caroline, Jessica, Jenn, and Arina who were created by **Hawk-EVB**,** Atem's Queen of the Nile**, **Bunnyfluff**, **rabid bakura fangirl #88**, **Alucardlordofvampires**, **xBakura's lovex**, and **Arina666**…

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

I reposted this due to some major changes in the second half of this chapter. Plus I merged the original first half of this chapter with the original first half of the second chapter. So, I got rid of all the angsty-romance-based drama.

**Where we last left off: **(Third Person Point of View)

"Um, sorry…" Sarai mumbled and pulled away, still refusing to look at him. _'We've… never been this close before… Not for such a long time anyway… But he's just doing this because it's my birthday… I wonder… was he the one who paid for all this? But why? Did Mokuba convince him to? I'll have to find out later…'_

Seto twirled her around, trying to look into her eyes, but she kept avoiding his gaze. They came back together again, still dancing to the music while everyone else danced around them. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"Sarai," Seto said, still staring down at her.

"Hmm?" Sarai asked, still not looking up.

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, insults, mild cursing, an evil Bakura fan girl, and lots of tear-jerking fluffiness…**

**Chapter 30 – Sweet Sixteen! Part 4 Conclusion!!!**

**Third Person Point of View**

'_If this doesn't get her attention, nothing will…'_ he thought. "I'm… sorry."

"Huh?" she asked and looked up at him with a questioning expression on her face.

Seto examined her face and blinked. _'…Okay… So maybe she's a little prettier than I thought…'_ "You heard me. I'm sorry about before. What I meant to say was… you look… good. Yeah, you look good."

Sarai blinked. "Oh…"

They continued dancing silently for a while until Sarai giggled.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked.

"It's not much of a compliment… but coming from you, _any_ compliment is good," Sarai replied, smiling.

Seto blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"Thank you," Sarai said.

Seto nodded with uncertainty and continued dancing with her.

…

Duke sighed as he continued videotaping the dance. _'Serenity looks so beautiful. I can't believe that Noa kid got to dance with her. This sucks…'_

…

Mai had picked a long waltz song; it lasted about five minutes. After the song was done, everyone stopped dancing and cheered. Duke put on one of the mix CDs Mokuba and his group made so they could have music playing in the background.

Mai smiled. "That was great you guys! I can't believe it. We didn't have long to practice but you guys got it."

Everyone went off to sit down or eat at the buffet table. Joey had put out little finger sandwiches, chips, cookies, and cheese. Apart from the little appetizers, there was a large plate of chicken marinara, a large plate of lasagna, a plate of fried potatoes, and a large salad bowl. There were four bottles of soda out, along with plates, napkins, knives, forks and cups.

In the middle of the table was a two layer birthday cake with the two layers separated by roman style columns. Sitting on the middle of the first layer, underneath the second layer, was a miniature battery-operated light-up water fountain.

Sarai walked up to her and smiled. "Mai, thank you so much!"

Mai smiled back. "Don't thank me, hon. It was his idea," she said, pointing at Noa, who was pouring himself some orange soda. "Everyone put in their part, of course. Kaiba paid for most of it and everyone else helped with the music, food and decorations, but if Noa hadn't suggested it, none of this would've happened."

Sarai walked up to Noa and surprised him with a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mai told me this was all your idea. Thank you Noa."

Noa blushed slightly and smiled. "Uh, no problem."

"Wow Joey, you really went all out with this cake!" Sarai exclaimed, staring at the cake.

Joey chuckled. "Ryou helped me out. In fact, he suggested puttin the fountain in the middle of the cake."

"Oh, thank you, Ryou!" Sarai exclaimed, giving another hug to Ryou, who blushed slightly.

"You're welcome," Ryou said with a smile.

Everyone came up one by one to grab a plate of food and some soda. Thankfully, Joey had made enough food for everyone with extra leftover just in case anyone wanted seconds.

Jenn started grabbing plates of food, taking them behind the black curtain and then kept going back to grab some more.

Sarai blinked. "Jenn, why are you taking plates behind the big black curtain?"

Jenn blinked. "I'm not taking plates behind the big black curtain…" She started grabbing more plates of food, taking them behind the big black curtain.

Sarai blinked. "Okay…? I swear if my surprise is a bunch of animals, she's cleaning up after them."

Jenn grabbed her own plate of food and sat back down next to Bakura, who was already butchering his chicken. She looked at him, blushed slightly and smirked. "…You just _really_ want me to pounce on you, don't you?"

Bakura looked up and blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm eating," he said, putting a piece of lasagna into his mouth.

She blushed again. "Even the way you eat is sexy… I hate you." She glared at him playfully.

Bakura smirked and continued eating.

…

"This food is excellent, Joey," Mai mumbled, stuffing a bit of salad into her mouth.

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Mai."

"Mai's right, this is really good," Yugi commented.

"Yeah!" Lana added, popping a fried potato piece into her mouth.

"Mmm, you really outdid yourself this time, Joey," Sarai said, eating another piece of her chicken.

"Yeah, so now we're all eating," Duke said as he set the video camera on a tripod so he could eat.

Meanwhile, "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake started playing.

Andrea suddenly gasped. "I _love_ this song! Yami, you should dance to this! This song is perfect for you!"

"Okay!" Yami nodded and finished his food. He put the plate in the trash bag and then went to the middle of the dance floor.

"Pharaoh, are you serious?" YamiMarik asked, giving him an odd look. Everyone else continued eating but watched as Yami started dancing somewhat sensually.

'_I'm bringin' sexy back… Yeah! Them other boys they don't know how to act… Yeah! I think it's special…. what's behind your back… Yeah! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack… Yeah!'_

Yami continued dancing, moving around like Carlton on 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.' (I love that show, but I don't own it, and I'm referring to the episode when Carlton starts stripping on stage in some sort of fancy restaurant while doing some sexy dance and there are a bunch of women there, including his mom. XD)

Jenn eyes widened. "Oh my God… Bakura… look!" she exclaimed, pointing at Yami with _really_ wide and disturbed eyes.

Bakura looked up and almost spit out the food that was in his mouth. He gulped it down and took a long drink from the water bottle Jenn gave him. "What the hell is he doing?!?"

Jenn couldn't stop staring. "…My eyes!!! …Bakura …help!!!" She clutched unto Bakura's arm in fear and buried her face into his neck, trying not to see the Pharaoh.

Bakura blinked and looked down at her. _'It's better than watching the stupid Pharaoh dance…'_

Bunnyfluff blinked. "Mokuba, I'm scared."

"Good, I'm not the only one," Mokuba mumbled, putting his forkful of lasagna back down on his plate.

"Yeah, can I join the club too?" Noa asked, sitting closer to Mokuba and Bunnyfluff.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Ce'liran 'A! I need a Snickers." She pulled out a mini Snickers bar from her purse and popped the whole thing into her mouth, chewing wildly. (I don't own Snickers!)

"Oh dear…" Ryou trailed off, trying to focus on his food, rather than on Yami.

"I didn't know big brother could dance like _that_," Lana mumbled, her right eye twitching slightly.

"Ditto," Yugi said, missing his mouth and accidentally hitting his nose with his lasagna.

"Yugi, you have lasagna on your nose," Lana pointed out.

"I know," Yugi said, wiping his nose off with a napkin.

Arina stuck both her earphones in her ears, turning up the volume on her iPod. "Justin Timberlake is so overrated."

"You wouldn't happen to have a blindfold, would you?" Marik asked, looking at anything other than Yami.

'_Come here girl, go head be gone with it… Come to the back, go head be gone with it… VIP, go head be gone with it… Drinks on me, go head be gone with it… Let me see what you're twerking with… Look at those hips… Make me smile… Go 'head child and get your sexy on…'_

Yami took off his tie, still dancing sensually to the music, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, showing off some of his chest.

"Whoo! Go Yami!" Andrea cheered as her favorite bishie continued dancing.

Pegasus watched with an odd look on his face, as did Duke, who was unaware that the video camera was recording Yami's dance.

Joey blinked. "Serenity! Don't look!" He waved his hands in front of Serenity's face.

Mai looked at Joey. "Don't you want to shield _my_ eyes?"

Joey blinked. "Oh yeah…" He waved one hand in front of Serenity's face and the other in front of Mai's.

Ishizu watched with wide eyes, blushing ever so slightly. Her food lay forgotten on her lap.

Tea watched with a blank look on her face and Tristan occupied himself by eating more food.

"YamiMarik! Make him stop!" Jessica shouted, poking YamiMarik's face.

"Uhhh…" YamiMarik said dumbly, unsure of what to do.

"WELL?!?" Jessica shouted.

Sarai's eye twitched. "Holy crap, I don't think I've ever seen anything more disturbing in my life."

"Moron. He's the King of Games and then he goes and does stupid embarrassing things like this. I'd put a paper bag on his head, but I'm not sure it would fit," Seto stated, eyeing Yami with a disgusted look on his face.

Sarai suddenly laughed. "Oh, that's a good one!"

Seto blinked. "…"

The song soon ended and Yami sat back down on his chair.

"That was great, Yami!" Andrea exclaimed, hugging said bishie.

Jenn pulled away from Bakura, blushing hard. "I-I-Is he done?"

Bakura nodded. "Thankfully."

She continued blushing. "Sorry about that."

He smirked. "No problem."

"Hey Jenn!" Sarai called out.

Jenn looked up, still slightly flustered. "Y-Yeah?"

"Think you can show me that surprise of yours now?" Sarai asked.

Jenn smirked and nodded. "You ready guys?!?" She called out to the curtain.

"Yeah!" someone responded.

Jenn smirked and walked up to Sarai. "Sarai, you're my best friend in the world and I'd be lost without you. So for your sweet sixteen, I wanted to do something amazing. I worked 3 jobs a week and saved every penny I earned to give you this. I present to you, that awesome band, NICKELBACK!" She pulled down the curtain to reveal the band with their instruments and a microphone set up in the corner. (I don't own Nickelback, but I love their music! Credit goes to Jenn for the whole idea. She insisted I put the Nickelback thing in.)

Sarai gasped and stared with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Everyone else just blinked and stared.

"Wow," Mai mumbled.

Bunnyfluff blinked. "All I got her were plushies of the Kaiba brothers."

Jessica frowned. "A live band? I got her plushies of the Elric brothers and Roy Mustang."

Chad Kroeger, the leader of the band, smirked at Sarai. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sarai. Seto Kaiba, you had better dance with her for this song especially."

The band started playing the intro to 'Savin' Me.'

Sarai gasped and smiled happily. She turned to Seto and looked at him expectantly. "Please… Dance with me?"

Seto looked at her and sighed, standing up. Everyone watched as he stood in front of Sarai and held out his hand.

Sarai smiled brightly and stood up, taking his hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing.

'_Prison gates won't open up for me… On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'… Oh, I reach for you… Well I'm terrified of these four walls… These iron bars can't hold my soul in… All I need is you… Come please I'm calling… And oh I scream for you… Hurry I'm falling… I'm falling…'_

Jenn smirked and sat down next to Bakura again, watching.

"Why this song?" Bakura asked.

Jenn smiled slightly. "When Sarai and I were younger, we used to pretend that you and Seto loved us. We went all out. Sarai even had a wedding with Seto. We had songs the way couples sometimes do. Well, this song was Seto's and her song. We were both listening to it one day and I suggested this be their song. She really liked the idea and that's why I want him to dance with her for this song. Even though he might never love her, at least she'll have one memory in which everything in her life was perfect for one moment."

'_Show me what it's like… To be the last one standing… And teach me wrong from right… And I'll show you what I can be… And say it for me, say it to me… And I'll leave this life behind me… Say it if it's worth savin' me…'_

Sarai sighed happily and leaned her head against Seto's chest, not caring whether he was okay with it or not. Seto sighed and continued dancing with her.

Jenn smiled for the first time that day. "He has no idea how much she loves him. It's not just a silly fan girl thing. She truly loves him deeply."

Bakura blinked and looked at her.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Bunnyfluff muttered.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Big brother should make her happy like this more often."

'_Heaven's gates won't open up for me… With these broken wings I'm falling… And all I see is you…'_

"Well, would you look at that," Mai said with a smirk. "Despite Kaiba's usual scowl, they actually look nice together."

Joey blinked. "Mai, are you feeling okay? This is _Kaiba_ you're talking about."

Mai rolled her eyes.

'_These city walls ain't got no love for me… I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story… And oh I scream for you… Come please I'm calling… And all I need from you… Hurry I'm falling… I'm falling…'_

Jenn rolled her eyes. "You're all naïve. You have no idea how much she needs him. You claim to be her friends, but most of you don't know her like I do. You don't know the hell she's lived through. I'm just glad I could make her smile again."

Serenity blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sarai was too occupied dancing with Seto to really pay attention to the conversation going on around her and Seto simply did not care so he did not listen to the conversation either.

'_Show me what it's like… To be the last one standing… And teach me wrong from right… And I'll show you what I can be… And say it for me, say it to me… And I'll leave this life behind me… Say it if it's worth savin' me… Hurry I'm falling…'_

Sarai looked up at Seto and smiled. "Thank you for dancing with me."

"Well don't forget this is a one-time thing. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't your birthday," Seto replied with his usual business-like tone.

She nodded. "I know, but thanks anyway."

He gave a slight nod in response and continued moving along the dance floor with her.

'_And all I need is you… Come please I'm calling… And oh I scream for you… Hurry I'm falling… I'm falling… I'm falling…'_

Jenn stared at them for a moment. "She deserves this, more then anything."

Bakura looked at her. "And what's in it for you? Don't you get anything out of this?"

She smirked. "I get to sit here with you. That's all I want."

Bakura smirked.

'_Show me what it's like… To be the last one standing… And teach me wrong from right… And I'll show you what I can be… And say it for me, say it to me… And I'll leave this life behind me… Say it if it's worth savin' me… Hurry I'm falling…'_

'_And say it for me, say it to me… And I'll leave this life behind me… Say it if it's worth savin' me…'_

The band finished the song and everyone clapped, some cheered. Seto and Sarai stopped dancing. She looked up at him and smiled. Seto remained silent and returned to his seat.

"Okay, birthday presents tiiime!" Jessica shouted and grabbed a large blue bag out from underneath the buffet table.

Sarai blinked and smiled. "Aw, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

Bunnyfluff rolled her eyes and pointed at Jenn. "Hey, if she went and got you a huge gift like _that_," she said, referring to Nickelback, who was still sitting in the corner, taking another short break before playing their next song, "then we definitely should have gotten you _something_."

"Yup! So, happy birthday!" Jessica shouted and held up her large blue bag.

Sarai smiled took the bag, sitting down so she could open her presents. The other girls went off to the buffet table to grab their gifts. Sarai reached into Jessica's bag first and pulled out three one-foot-tall plushies.

"Oh my gosh! It's Roy and the Elric brothers!" she exclaimed, hugging her plushies tightly.

Jessica smiled brightly. "I knew you'd love them."

Bunnyfluff handed Sarai a big box wrapped in silver paper. Sarai smiled and pulled the wrapping off, opening the box. She pulled out another three one-foot-tall plushies and gasped.

"The Kaiba brothers, how cute," she exclaimed and smiled brightly, hugging the plushies tightly.

"Me next!" Lana said excitedly, hopping in front of Sarai with what appeared to be a set of books wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper.

Sarai smiled and pulled the wrapping paper off, revealing all four volumes of the "Azumanga Daioh" manga.

"Hey! I love Azumanga Daioh!" Sarai exclaimed and thanked Lana, who smiled back and latched herself to Yugi's arm.

Andrea was next, holding up a box the size of a textbook, wrapped in bubblegum pink paper.

Sarai pulled the paper off, revealing a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. "Oh yummy! I love these!"

Andrea smiled and nodded. "I love chocolate. Who doesn't?"

Caroline walked up to Sarai and handed her a simple light blue box. Sarai opened the box and pulled out all four volumes of the "Kingdom Hearts" manga. (I know they didn't come out until later, but I really don't care at this point.)

"Awesome! Kingdom Hearts! Thanks!" Sarai exclaimed.

Arina was last and she handed Sarai two unwrapped CDs. Everyone blinked and she shrugged. "I was in my towel when the ninjas attacked, so I didn't have time to wrap them." (That line came from Fairly Oddparents, which I do not own.)

Sarai laughed. "Thanks."

…

After about an hour or so, the party ended and the band left, but not before leaving Sarai an autographed copy of their latest CD, "All the Right Reasons," and a few pictures with the birthday girl.

Sarai's friends gave her hugs. Sarai thanked them for coming and then the girls huddled, whispering among themselves quickly before walking over to stand in front of their bishies.

"1… 2… 3!" they all shouted and in one swift movement, leaned forward and kissed the guys. Bunnyfluff, Jessica, and Jenn were brave enough to kiss Mokuba, YamiMarik, and Bakura, respectively, on the lips.

Each girl pulled away and ran off towards the door, all except for Bunnyfluff and Jenn, who seemed frozen to their spots. Apart from Mokuba and Bakura, the other guys blinked and stared in shock as the girls left. _'Did she just kiss me?'_ they all thought. (Thanks to **AlucardLordofVampires**, aka Jessica, for the idea!)

'_He… kissed me back…'_ Bunnyfluff and Jenn both thought, referring to Mokuba and Bakura.

Jenn stared at Bakura in shock with a blush on her cheeks. "Y-Y-Yo-You..."

He smirked. "Yes?"

Bunnyfluff blinked and stared at Mokuba, who smiled.

"Hey! Come on!" Jessica shouted and came back, dragging Bunnyfluff away toward the door.

"Bye Mokuba! Keep in touch!" Bunnyfluff exclaimed, waving goodbye.

Jenn leaned in to kiss Bakura again, her lips were only a centimeter away from his when Jessica came back in and grabbed her arm.

"Come on! Let's Go!" Jessica started dragging her out.

"Nooo! Let me go, damn it! LET ME G-" With that, the door slammed shut and Jenn's angered cries were heard for only a few moments longer, until they disappeared.

Sarai sweat dropped. "That's Jenn for you…" She turned around to face the gang. "We should go now. It's late."

Everyone nodded and started heading out, some giving Sarai hugs before they left. Joey, of course, put the food away in the refrigerator before he left. Mai, Téa and Serenity helped carry Sarai's gifts upstairs to their apartment. Soon, only Sarai and the three Kaiba brothers were left.

"Well, goodnight guys. Thanks for everything," she said and hugged the younger brothers tightly, surprising them slightly. "You guys are so awesome." She patted their heads and turned to Seto.

"Ah, goodnight, Seto." She blushed, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off.

The two brothers blinked and looked up at their older brother, whose eyes widened. They grinned and gave each other a high-five, walking off to get ready for bed.

**The end of "Sweet Sixteen"!!!**

**LAMH TBC…**

Ok, next is a BRAND NEW CHAPTER. Remember, Rebecca is NOT in this story at all whatsoever. Thank you for reading!!!


	31. The Gardener's Club Costume Contest

Life At My House

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – About a week or so ago was the 3 year anniversary of this story and you know what? I STILL don't own YuGiOh! DOODIEPOPS!

'_Italicized words'_ are thoughts…

**Where we last left off: **(Third Person Point of View)

Everyone nodded and started heading out, some giving Sarai hugs before they left. Joey, of course, put the food away in the refrigerator before he left. Mai, Téa and Serenity helped carry Sarai's gifts upstairs to their apartment. Soon, only Sarai and the three Kaiba brothers were left.

"Well, goodnight guys. Thanks for everything," she said and hugged the younger brothers tightly, surprising them slightly. "You guys are so awesome." She patted their heads and turned to Seto.

"Ah, goodnight, Seto." She blushed, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off.

The two brothers blinked and looked up at their older brother, whose eyes widened. They grinned and gave each other a high-five, walking off to get ready for bed.

**NOTE – PLEASE READ!!!:** I'M BACK!!! Yes, high school is over and the whole senior year depression is gone. I am now a college freshman and loving at least 90 of it! XD Anyways, that means I'm back in happy mode, and hopefully I'm back to my old funny self, but I'll let you lovely readers decide that. Thank you so much for remaining loyal to this story and being so patient with me in my emo phase. The only thing you should worry about now is the homework I'll be getting, but I promise I'll squeeze out any bit of time I can get to crank out another chapter for you.

As a reminder: Rebecca is NOT in this story (yet), the Kisara chapter NEVER happened, the Bakura fangirls chapter NEVER happened, and Sarai did NOT cry in the Sweet Sixteen chapter.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter first and foremost to Jenn, for sticking by me and knocking some sense into me when I needed it, for being random with me, for pushing me to believe in myself and screw what everyone else thinks, for teaching me to stand up and say "f you" to those who put me down, for talking to me in the wee hours of the night when I should have been sleeping, for giving me some of the ideas for this chapter, and well, for everything else you've done for me. Thank you.

Secondly, to Jessica, for cheering me up with the combination of Seto, Demyx and Vergil, for our random RPs, for being online when no one else was, for being silly with me, for staying up to talk to me even though you were tired and/or sick. Dance magic dance!

Last but not least to Bunnyfluff, for those random and not so random conversations, for also being online when no one else was, for asking how college is going so far, for just saying random things randomly. Haha, you're awesome.

Now for the long awaited chapter of Life At My House!!

**Warning: Randomness, vegetables, fruits, and um… confusion…**

**Chapter 31 – The Gardener's Club Costume Contest...**

**Third Person Point of View**

May 10th, 2005. 1 PM.

Ryou sat at his computer, typing away on a forum for his online gardener's club.

"Oh! What's this? A costume contest?" Ryou clicked on the forum link and read the main post. Apparently the online club was holding a costume contest for all its members. Ryou smiled and jotted down some of the contest's important details before shutting the computer off and running off to tell Marik and Yugi, who were also part of the club.

…

"So what do you guys think?" Ryou asked, glancing back and forth between his tri-colored-spiky-haired friend and the blonde Egyptian.

"I don't know… I'm not all that great with sewing," Marik muttered, brushing a stray blonde strand out of his face.

Yugi grinned gingerly at his friend, ideas immediately forming in the card player's head. "Well, I'm up for it, Ryou, but don't we need models for this sort of thing? If the three of us are going to enter we can't exactly use each other to use as mannequins for our costumes."

"Wait, why are you automatically assuming that _I'm_ entering?" Marik sputtered.

"Aw, we'll help you, Marik!" Yugi replied with a cute irresistible smile.

"Fine… But who are we going to use?" Marik inquired, looking over at Ryou, who had a slight uncharacteristic grin on his face. "Oh no… Ryou, what are you thinking?"

"You really think they'll agree to it?" Yugi had a questioning gaze.

Their white haired comrade gave a nod and an almost crazed smile. "I know just how to do it."

…

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"But Ya-"

"No."

"YAMI!"

"No!"

"Hmph! Some King of Games you are…" Yugi mumbled - a very cute pout with an equally cute frown plastered on his young face.

Yami sighed. "Aibou, please-"

"Yamiii! Don't you want to beat Bakura and YamiMarik?" Yugi asked, the pout on his face becoming just a bit cuter.

"…They're entering too?"

Yugi nodded, still pouting at his yami, hoping to persuade him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Yami never could resist a challenge… or Yugi's pout.

…

"Now why in Ra's name would I agree to such a stupid idea?"

"Because you love me?" put in one white haired British cutie.

His darker half sent him an incredulous look which was also part glare, crossing his arms, his evil brown eyes darkening slightly.

"Or not… Please Bakura? I'll owe you a big favor!"

"That's not very promising considering you can't do much."

Ryou let out a sigh, tugging on the hem of his shirt, trying to figure out a way to have Bakura do his bidding.

"I have better things to do than to stand around here with you, so if you have nothing more to say, I'll be leaving." With that, Bakura sharply turned his back on his lighter half and made to walk away. Before he could take a step, Ryou's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"What now?" Bakura hissed in annoyance.

"You don't want Yami to win, do you?"

A pause.

"The Pharaoh's doing this?"

"Yeah, he's going to be Yugi's model."

Silence.

"If we win, you can rub it in Yami's face," Ryou suggested, mentally rewarding himself for knowing just how to weasel anything out of his yami.

Bakura thought about it. Ryou stood there with his hand latched on to Bakura's wrist while said white haired villain thought and thought and thought. After what seemed like 525,600 minutes, though it was only 4 or 5, Bakura faced his hikari. (Cookies to anyone who knows what the number means.)

"What do I have to do?"

…

"YamiMarik, are you even listening to me?"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

Silence.

"YamiMarik!"

"What, did you say something, sad excuse for a hikari?"

The blond Egyptian grumbled to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Listen to me, damn it!"

"Why the hell should I?" retorted Marik's psychotic evil half while he absently flipped though one of Mai's CosmoGirl's, possibly in an attempt to freak her out. That or he was actually enjoying the article titled "10 Easy Steps to Fuller Fluffier Curls."

Marik glared at his insane other, mentally commenting on how stupid YamiMarik looked, flipping though a woman's magazine. Marik suddenly pulled out his camera and took a picture of YamiMarik reading the CosmoGirl article.

"What the hell?!"

"There, now listen to me! I want you to-"

"I'm not going to be your damn model for whatever the hell it is your doing, so get out of my sight."

Marik blinked, staring at his darker half in disbelief.

"Before you ask, yes I was listening. I just felt like annoying you."

Marik sighed heavily in frustration, rubbing his temples.

"I'm not doing it."

An idea suddenly struck Marik.

"You'll have free bragging rights over Yami and Bakura."

A pause.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Start sewing!"

…

The Next Day

…

"This?!? You had to pick _this_ out of all the fruits and vegetables in the world?" Bakura hissed, glaring at his lighter half, who was zipping up the back of the costume.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Bakura," Ryou chided softly, standing up to examine his work.

"Not that bad?!? I look like a freaking c-"

"Oh, stop throwing a bloody hissy fit, you wanker."

"…Are you being British?"

"I _am_ British!"

"Well stop being gay then!"

Ryou sighed dramatically, opening the door. "Come on, let's go. I need everyone else's opinion."

"Why the damn hell do you need anyone else's opinion?" Bakura growled, crossing his green-clad arms.

"So I can know whether or not it came out right!"

"I'm _not_ going out there."

"Yes you are!!" Ryou exclaimed, shoving Bakura though the door, which provided a little workout considering how bulky Bakura's costume was.

"RYOU!!!"

…

"Yugi, I don't know about this… My head feels terribly out of place, and _must_ I wear this… this… what is this stuff called again?"

"What, the green stuff around your eyes?"

Yami nodded, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. Yugi chuckled, slipping a pair of fluffy red gloves on Yami's hands. The Pharaoh would have done it himself were it not for his costume, which kept his arms very far apart.

"It's called make-up, and it's not so bad. You look great, Yami." Yugi offered a reassuring smile. "Now let's go see what the others think."

"Ah, Yugi. I don't think I can fit through the door."

Yugi blinked, glancing back and forth between his yami and the door. "Okay, stand sideways, and I'll push you out."

…

"I look like a complete moron! I swear if the Pharaoh doesn't look worse than I do, you'll regret the day you were born, hikari," YamiMarik growled, reaching up and orange gloved hand to push a stray bit of hair from his face.

"Just stop complaining. You really make the most out of a being a five-year-old, don't you?"

"Stop bringing that up, damn it! I may have only existed for five years, but I'm just as old as you are physically and mentally!"

Marik scoffed silently, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say…" He grabbed his yami's arm, dragging him out the door.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?!?"

"Just shut up and follow."

…

"Okay, Tris, you got any sevens?"

"Damn. Here you go, Joey."

"Alright! I win! In your face!" Joey slammed his final pair of cards down on the table, doing his own little happy dance in his seat.

His brunette friend looked up, his face going through at least five different expressions before finally settling on confused.

"Come on, man, I didn't beat you _that _bad," Joey said with a grin running a hand through his blonde mop of hair.

Tristan shook his head, raising an arm and pointing a finger at the sight behind Joey. The blond blinked in confusion and turned in his seat, nearly falling out of it as his landed on something very red and very round.

"Y-Yams?!? That you?" Joey asked, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yugi, I told you I looked ridiculous!" Yami protested, turning to flee the scene when Duke Devlin walked in and burst out laughing, causing Tristan and Joey to colla[se on the floor, laughing.

"What's all the commotion in here?" asked a female voice, its owner walking into the room. "…Yami, why are you dressed like a giant cherry? And is that green eye shadow?"

"Hey Sarai! What do you think of the costume I made?" Yugi asked, gesturing towards Yami.

The raven haired girl snickered. "It's… very… good-holy crap I should get my camera!" Sarai burst out laughing and ran out of the apartment to fetch her camera.

"I'm going back to my room now," Yami announced loudly over Joey, Duke and Tristan's laughter. He turned, about to leave, but stopped in mid-step as he came face to his face with his arch nemesis.

"See, Bakura? I told you Yami was doing it too," Ryou piped out, poking his head out from beside his yami.

Both Yamis stared at each other for the longest time. The room fell silent for a moment before Joey, Tristan and Duke once again burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"A giant cu-cu-cucumber!!!"

"Oh, that's p-priceless!"

"Ow, my ribs! So funny…"

The spirit of the ring growled, throwing them his darkest of glares. They paid no attention though and Bakura's dark mood was quickly drowned out as some of the other members of the house filed into the living room, their eyes widening at the sight of a giant cherry and cucumber.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" Bakura yelled, turning to face Yami. "Well, Pharaoh, I believe this is a new humiliating low for you."

A smirk split across the Pharaoh's face. "At least I don't look like a giant c-"

"HAHAHA! YAMIMARIK'S A GIANT CARROT!"

"Shut up you morons!" said yami growled, turning to face his produce-clad comrades. "Ha! You two look like idiots!"

Yami glared at the darker-skinned yami. "Like I was telling Bakura, at least I don't look like a giant c-"

"You can't even move your arms!" Bakura countered, glowering at his rival.

"Oh yeah?! I can still throw a punch!" Yami shouted, fisting his right hand. Due to his restricting costume, he had to throw his whole body weight into the punch. Bakura quickly sidestepped and Yami ultimately ended up falling over, laying flat on his face.

"Damn it Bakura!!" he yelled, trying to stand up but failing miserably. All he ended up doing was rolling back and forth like the giant cherry that he was. "Someone help me up!"

The laughter in the room intensified if that was even possible.

"So… Why _are _you three dressed like this?" Sarai asked, snapping a few pictures, while Yugi helped Yami to stand.

"It's a costume contest for an online gardening club the three of us are part of," Ryou answered, gesturing towards himself, Yugi and Marik.

"Enough! When the hell can we get these blasted costumes off?!?" Bakura snarled in an attempt to kill the ongoing laughter.

"Oh! We need to take pictures and upload to the website. Let's go Yami before your eye liner starts running," Yugi said, dragging Yami away from another outburst of guffaws and snickers.

Bakura screamed in rage, grabbing Ryou and hauling him away to his room. Marik sighed and grabbed his yami before he attempted to send anyone to the shadow realm, taking off towards his room.

…

Later that night…

…

"…Should we tell them we all lost?"

"No way, they'll have our heads."

"But they'll have to know sometime…"

"We'll just wait for the right moment to tell them. Bakura's not exactly in the mood to be told he lost. Sure, Yami lost too, but that's not the point. He'll be bloody damn pissed."

"So who _did_ win anyway, Bakura?"

"Some bloke from Florida… He dressed his wife as a palm tree. Their twin babies were the coconuts."

"…Yeah, I think we should wait before we tell our yamis."

…

Even later that night…

…

"Psst… Bakura! Hey! Hey Bakura!"

"What?!? What the hell do you want YamiMarik? I'm trying to sleep!" Bakura hissed, smacking away his roommate's prodding finger.

"I can't get my costume off! My stupid hikari accidentally sewed it to my clothes!"

"So? Why the hell should I care?" Bakura mumbled, turning to face the ridiculous looking psycho.

"Help me get it off!" YamiMarik pleaded, continually shifting from one foot to the other.

"Why?"

"…I need to pee."

**To be continued…**

Okay, this is where lovely readers such as yourselves offer ideas for future chapters, because honestly, I currently only have one more idea in mind. Any ideas you can think about will be greatly appreciated. I don't want to let this story go yet, so if you have any ideas at all, please review and tell me. Thank you all so much and I'll see you next time!


End file.
